


Das ist nicht genug

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy ist von Robin schwanger, wobei das Kind keineswegs im beidseitigem Einverständnis gezeugt wurde. Zu spät merkt der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, was er eigentlich für den anderen Mann empfindet. Hat er mit seiner Tat womöglich jede Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft zerstört? AU [Pairing: Guy/Robin] Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Das ist nicht genug **

**Warnung: RAPE/** Vergewaltigungsszene im ersten Kapitel! Ich wollte schon mal gleich vorwarnen, dass Robin in dem ersten Kapitel nicht gerade gut wegkommt (*räusper* das ist wahrscheinlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts), aber es ist halt notwendig für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Wem das Thema also zu nahe geht, sollte von dieser FF lieber Abstand nehmen. Ach ja und ich sollte vielleicht auch noch darauf hinweisen, dass dies eine Mpreg-Stroy ist (Guy ist von Robin schwanger), weil dieses Genre schließlich nicht jeder mag und natürlich AU.

 

**Kapitel 1:**

Diese Geschichte spielte in einer Welt, die der Unsrigen gar nicht so unähnlich ist. Einem Alternativuniversum, wie man so schön sagt. Auf den ersten Blick würdest du wahrscheinlich gar keinen Unterschied bemerken, aber es gibt einen. Einen einzigen. Die Evolution hat es anscheinend für unproduktiv gehalten das sich nur Männchen und Weibchen fortpflanzen können und so ist es dort auch zwei Frauen möglich zusammen ein Kind zu zeugen, oder einem Mann Nachkommen zu gebären. Wie genau das von statten geht fragst du dich? Nun ich muss dich enttäuschen, dies hier ist kein Biologiebuch. Wenn du etwas mehr über die Fortpflanzung auf Edre erfahren möchtest, solltest du in einer der dortigen Bibliotheken recherchieren, denn so heißt dieser Planet der unserer Erde so ähnlich ist. Das Geschlecht ist an diesem Ort demnach nur ein äußeres Merkmal, dass keine große Rolle spielte, wie zum Beispiel, die Haar-, oder Augenfarbe.

Unsere Geschichte ereignete sich im 12. Jahrhundert. Es ist die Geschichte von Robin Hood. Aber nicht jene, die uns schon allen vertraut ist. Wir alle wissen bereits, dass er es war der dem Sheriff von Nottingham die Stirn bot. Das er von den Reichen nahm, um es den Armen zu geben. Aber Robin war nicht nur der strahlende Held, für den ihn alle hielten. Er hatte auch seine Schattenseiten. Es war jener Tag gewesen, an dem Sir Guy seine Verlobung mit Lady Marian bekannt gab. Die Frau, welche eigentlich seit jeher Robin versprochen war. Doch was das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, war die Tätowierung an Guys Arm. Robin hatte diese Tätowierung schon einmal gesehen. Damals im Heiligen Land. Guy of Gisborne war der Assassine gewesen, der den König töten wollte. Er hatte Robin damals lebensgefährlich verletzt und nur wegen ihm waren die Friedensverhandlungen mit Sultan Saladin gescheitert. König Richard glaubte immer noch, dass sich die Sarazenen nicht an den Waffenstillstand gehalten hätten, dabei waren es in Wahrheit verkleidete Soldaten des Sheriffs gewesen, die sie in Akkon überfielen.

„Wer war alles an der Verschwörung beteiligt?“, verlangte Robin zu erfahren. Er hielt Guy im Würgegriff, der an einen Baum gefesselt war. Die übrigen Outlaws waren in Nottingham, um Djaq aus den Klauen des Sheriffs zu befreien. Nur Much war bei Robin und wurde kreidebleich. So kannte er seinen Master gar nicht. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Was ist, wenn ich es nicht sage?“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige nach Luft ringend hervor.

„Dann bringe ich Euch um“, drohte Robin und verstärkte seinen Griff um Guys Hals. „Ich bringe Euch um, ob Ihr redet, oder nicht.

„Nein, du hast dich geändert Locksley. Das hast du mir selbst gesagt“, konterte der Gefangene ebenso hasserfüllt, wie sein Gegenüber. „ _Zeig mir einen Konflikt der durch Blutvergießen gelöst werden konnte_ “, zitierte er Robin. Dieser lies Guy daraufhin los und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Zielstrebig schritt er auf die Feuerstelle zu. Der Handlanger des Sheriffs war sich sicher das der Hüter des Sherwood Forests nur bluffte und meinte daher herablassend: „Du bist ein friedliebender Kerl mit einem weichen Herz geworden, der wertlosen Schmuck für die Armen stiehlt.“

Mit der Waffe in der Hand, stürmte er blind vor Zorn auf den Gefangen los, doch Much blockierte ihm plötzlich den Weg und packte ihn an den Oberarmen. „WAS MACHST DU DENN DA? Du hast mir etwas versprochen! Du wolltest es den anderen erklären! Was hat das mit Erklären zu tun?“, klagte Much ihn schockiert an.

„SIE SIND EINFACHE MÄNNER! Sie haben sich jahrelang im Wald versteckt! Sie verstehen nichts von Politik!“, schrie Robin seinen ehemaligen Diener außer sich vor Wut an. Niemand würde ihn davon abhalten Guy of Gisborne seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen! Noch nicht einmal Much.

„Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich hab’ mich nicht im Wald versteckt! Und ich kann das hier auch nicht verstehen!“

Rüde wollte Robin seinen besten Freund beiseite stoßen. Er hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Diskussionen, aber dieser lies sich nicht so einfach aus dem Weg drängen.

„JA MUCH, DAS LIEGT DARAN, dass du ebenfalls ein einfacher Mann bist!“, spie Robin ihm entgegen. Diesem fehlten daraufhin die Worte. Fassungslos und verletzt sah er seinen ehemaligen Master an.

Auf einmal vernahm Robin Guys überhebliches Lachen und sah zu dem immer noch am Baum gefesselten Widerling hinüber. In diesem Moment wandte Much sich von seinem jahrelangen Freund ab und ging einfach davon. Erst jetzt wurde Robin bewusst, wie sehr seine Worte den Rothaarigen anscheinend getroffen hatten. Schuldbewusst sah er ihm nach und sagte nun in einem eher beschwichtigendem Tonfall: „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“

Nach kurzem Zögern blieb Much stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Robin so kenne ich dich nicht. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, ich bin froh darüber.“

Einen Moment lang hielt er Muchs anklagendem Blick stand, doch dann zog Robin scharf die Luft ein, wandte sich ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Gefangenen.

Guy lachte hämisch. Er hatte doch gewusst, das Locksley ein Weichling geworden war, der unfähig war einen Mord zu begehen. Doch in diesem Augenblick, drehte sich Robin zu ihm um und warf seinen Dolch in Guys Richtung. Dieser hätte wohl seine Stirn durchbohrt, wenn der Dunkelhaarige nicht im letzten Moment seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht hätte. Das Lächeln war von seinen Lippen geschwunden. Verängstigt wandte er sein Gesicht wieder nach vorne und schielte zu dem Dolch hinüber, der nun neben seinem Kopf in dem Baumstamm steckte. Er atmete schwer. Das kam unerwartet.

Bedrohlich nährte sich Robin ihm. Guy japste hörbar nach Sauerstoff. Panik überkam ihn, doch im letzten Moment änderte der geübte Bogenschütze seinen Kurs und ging wieder hinüber zur Feuerstelle. Nicht nur Guy, sondern auch Much atmete hörbar aus. Der ehemalige Diener ging auf den verhassten Handlanger des Sheriffs zu und zog den Dolch aus dem Baumstamm heraus. Dann drehte er sich um und begriff, was sein ehemaliger Herr eigentlich plante. Denn Robin kniete nun vorm Feuer und legte die Spitze seines Schwertes in die Flammen.

„Das ist falsch“, meinte er mit weinerlicher Stimme und hängte noch ein - _Master -_ hintendran. Robin sah ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung in die Flammen und versuchte noch nicht einmal sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Es ist falsch!“, wiederholte Much sich.

„Ich werde ihn nicht töten“, brachte Robin zwar mit leiser, aber bedrohlicher Stimme hervor. „Ich bring ihn nur zum Reden.“ Dann erhob sich der Hüter des Sherwood Forests von der Feuerstelle und schritt mit dem glühendem Schwert in der Hand auf Guy zu.

„Die Verschwörung gegen den König“, sagte er eindringlich und packte den Gefangenen am Kragen. „Ich will Namen hören!“ Robin hielt die glühende Schwertspitze bedrohlich nah an Guys Gesicht.

„Der König lässt sein Volk im Stich. Er führt in einem fernen Land den Krieg eines Anderen“, knurrte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, seine Augen furchtsam auf das glühende Eisen gerichtet.

„Wenn sein Volk wäre wie Ihr, dann hätte er es zu Recht verlassen“, meinte Robin mit purer Abscheu in den Augen. Die Schwertspitze kam immer näher. Guy schnappte nach Luft und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, auf den bevorstehenden Schmerz gefasst.

„NEIN!“, schrie Much plötzlich. „Hör auf! Mit so etwas habe ich nichts zu tun!“

Das heiße Metall schwebte bedrohlich dicht vor Guys linkem Auge. Wollte Locksley ihn blenden?

„Das wirst du bereuen!“, prophezeite Robins Freund verzweifelt. „Du wirst wieder zur Vernunft kommen und dann bereust du es!“

„Das geht dich nichts an Much“, zischte er lediglich, sein Blick immer noch starr auf sein Opfer gerichtet.

„DU BIST MEIN HERR! Es geht mich alles etwas an!“, tadelte der Rotschopf ihn mit geballten Fäusten. „Ich bin dir in die Schlacht gefolgt und ich bin dir auch in den Wald gefolgt! Aber ich folge dir nicht, wenn du jemanden folterst.“

Ohne sein Schwert von Guys Gesicht auch nur einen Zentimeter wegzubewegen, drehte Robin seinen Kopf zu Much um und sagte mit gebleckten Zähnen: „Dann verlass mich!“ Daraufhin wandte er sich auch schon wieder von ihm ab und Guy zu.

„Würdest du das ernst meinen, dann....“

„GEH!“, fiel Robin dem anderen Outlaw ins Wort.

Mit einem verletztem Blick, der sowohl Enttäuschung, als auch Verbitterung zum Ausdruck brachte, folgte Much dem Befehl seines ehemaligen Herren und bestieg sein Pferd. Guy sah ihm verzweifelt nach. Wenn dieser Bauerntölpel fort war, dann gab es niemanden mehr, der Robin aufhalten könnte. Doch dieser senkte sein Schwert und trat einige Schritte zurück. Guy wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.

„Dir gehen wohl die Freunde aus Locksley“, sagte er, während Much davonritt. „Was ist mit den Bauern deren Interessen du vertrittst? Sie werden sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn sie merken, dass hinter diesen noblen Worten ein Mann steckt, der genauso gewalttätig wie alle anderen ist! Und nicht nur die Bauern, sondern auch ein paar Adlige die du verteidigst, sind geblendet von deinen edelmütigen Taten! Edward, M-a-r-i-a-n.“ Ihren Namen hatte Guy gedehnt langsam hervorgebracht, in der Hoffnung vielleicht auf diese Weise an Robins Gewissen zu appellieren und doch noch mit heiler Haut davonzukommen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Robin in seiner Bewegung inne und Guy dachte schon, dass seine Worte Wirkung gezeigt hätten, doch dann sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Oh, es gibt auch andere Wege einen Mann zum Reden zu bringen, als ihn mit einem glühenden Eisen zu malträtieren.“

Daraufhin stemmte er sein Schwert neben sich in den Waldboden.

Guy sah ihn verständnislos an, bis er auf einmal Robins Finger an seiner Hosenschnalle spürte. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er stocksteif und schielte zu Robins Händen hinab.

„Ich denke Ihr wisst ganz genau was ich vor habe und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass niemals auch nur eine Menschenseele davon erfahren wird. Das würde Euer Stolz nicht zulassen“, knurrte Robin mit kaltem, emotionslosem Blick. Die Gürtelschnalle löste sich und Robin zog die Hose des gefesselten Mannes herab. Dieser fühlte die kühle Luft auf seiner entblößten Lendengegend. Scham stieg in ihm auf und sein Herz schlug auf einmal so laut, dass es ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. Das würde Locksley niemals durchziehen! Das waren doch nichts als leere Drohungen, versuchte sich Guy einzureden.

„Aber ich muss gestehen, mir ist es eigentlich zuwider eine dreckige, verräterische Ratte wie Euch zu berühren. Ich würde gerne darauf verzichten, wenn Ihr mir die Namen verratet. Wer war alles an diesem Komplott gegen den König beteiligt?“, zischte der Anführer der Outlaws bedrohlich.

„Du bluffst doch nur“, grollte Guy mit gerümpfter Nase, in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

Robin schnaubte nur verächtlich und schloss seine Hand um Guys Glied.

„NIMM DEINE DRECKIGEN PFOTEN DA WEG!“

„Die Namen“, bohrte Robin weiter nach. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, doch sein Herzschlag nahm rapide zu. Verschiedene Emotionen durchströmten ihn. Auf der einen Seite brodelte der Hass in ihm und er verspürte den Wunsch sich an Guy zu rächen, aber auf der anderen Seite genoss er auch das plötzliche Gefühl der Macht und Überlegenheit. Er merkte wie er plötzlich erregt wurde und verabscheute sich selbst dafür. Das war krank, das war falsch, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, aber er hörte nicht auf sie.

„Was ist nun?“

Er erhielt keine Antwort, also ließ er von Guys Geschlechtsorgan ab und öffnete seine eigene Hose. Guy fühlte, wie ihm der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trat. Wenn er Locksley die Namen der Beteiligten verriet, war er ein toter Mann! Außerdem hegte er immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sein Gegenüber einen Rückzieher machen würde.

„Ich gebe Euch noch eine letzte Chance: Nennt - mir - die - Namen!“

Guys Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie, während er Robin voll Feindseligkeit fixierte.

„Wie Ihr wollt“, knurrte dieser. Im nächsten Moment spürte Guy kalte Finger, die seine Beine spreizten und versuchte nach Robin zu treten, aber stattdessen baumelte er nun wie ein Fisch am Haken, an seinen Fesseln.

„DU KRANKER MISTKERL!“, schrie Guy. Robins Körper presste sich an den seinen. Er hob seine Beine an und musterte ihn mit diesem reptilienartigem Blick.

Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und säuselte Guy gehässig ins Ohr: „Ihr wisst, was Ihr sagen müsst, damit ich aufhöre.“ Seine Stimme klang in Guys Ohren ekelhaft erregt und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er ihn in sich eindringen und brüllte, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. „ICH BRINGE DICH UM LOCKSLEY! ICH SCHWÖRE ES, ICH BRINGE DICH EIGENHÄNDIG UM!“

Robin hielt plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne und sah Guy auf einmal mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, den dieser nicht zu deuten wusste. Dann begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Mit einem Laut, der einem Schluchzen sehr nahe kam, schloss Guy die Augen und wendete den Kopf ab. Er versuchte den beißenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, als Robins Glied immer wieder rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes an seinen Beinen hinablaufen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Blut war. Ein winselndes Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Bitte, hör auf“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, in einem so unterwürfigen Tonfall, der sonst gar nicht seine Art war. Er hatte die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Robin in seiner Bewegung inne und Guy schöpfte schon Hoffnung, dass er von ihm ablassen würde, aber dann begann er sich von Neuem in ihm zu bewegen. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen, dabei hatte er nicht mehr geweint, seitdem er ein kleines Kind war. Eine nasse Zunge, leckte ihm auf einmal über die feuchte Wange. Verzweifelt presste Guy sein Gesicht noch näher an den Stamm des Baumes, um dieser zu entfliehen. Robins Bartstoppeln streiften seinen Unterkiefer und seine Lippen berührten auf einmal seinem Hals.

„Du verdammter Bastard“, jammerte der Dunkelhaarige verzweifelt, wobei seine Worte in ein Schluchzen übergingen. „Der Sheriff... in Ordnung? Der Sheriff war daran beteiligt!“

Doch anstatt wie versprochen von ihm abzulassen flüsterte Robin ihm ins Ohr: „Scht, es ist gleich vorbei.“

„DU VERDAMMTER LÜGNER! Du hast gesagt..., du hast gesagt...“, er öffnete die Augen und sah in Robins ekstatisches Gesicht. Die Worte blieben dem Dunkelhaarigem im Halse stecken. Dieser kranke Bastard hatte Freude daran!

Noch ein paar Mal stieß Robin in Guys Rektum vor, bis ihn schließlich ein leichtes Zittern überkam und er sich in ihm ergoss. In dem Moment, wo Robin seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, schien alle Wut aus ihm zu weichen. An ihre Stelle trat nun ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sofort versuchte er dieses zu verdrängen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte nichts Besseres verdient. Er sollte froh sein, dass Robin ihm nicht sofort die Kehle durchschnitt. Sein Glied glitt aus Guy heraus. Er zog wieder seine Hose hoch und kleidete auch seinen Gegenüber wieder ordnungsgemäß an. Dabei fiel ihm die leichte Blutspur zwischen Guys Schenkeln auf, die bereits an seinen Beinen trocknete. // _Er hat es nicht besser verdient//_ , sagte Robin wie eine Mantra mental vor sich her und biss die Zähne zusammen. // _Er verdient mein Mitleid nicht!//_ „Ich werde ins Heilige Land gehen und dem König von Eurem Verrat unterrichten. Er soll über Euer Schicksal und das des Sheriffs entscheiden. Dieser sinnlose Krieg muss endlich ein Ende finden“, brachte Robin mit monotoner Stimme hervor, doch er konnte Guy nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Denn in Wahrheit wusste er, dass das was er getan hatte verabscheuungswürdig war. Er zog sein Schwert aus dem Erdboden, holte damit aus und schlug zu! Guy schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, seinen Tod schon vor Augen. Doch die Klinge hatte nicht ihn, sondern seine Fesseln getroffen, die sich nun lösten. Überrascht befreite sich Guy eilig von den Schnüren. Sein Unterleib schmerzte und er fühlte sich ganz wacklig auf den Beinen. Er wollte auf Robin losgehen, aber dieser hielt ihn mit seiner Schwertspitze auf Abstand. Selbstekel packte den Bogenschützen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Jetzt wo die Wut verblasst war wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte einen anderen Menschen geschändet. Ganz gleich ob dieser sein größter Erzfeind war. Dazu hatte er kein Recht gehabt. Ihn überkam das Bedürfnis Guy die verbliebenen Tränenspuren von den Wangen zu wischen und um Vergebung zu bitten, doch stattdessen entfuhr ihm nur ein kühles: „Mach das du von hier fort kommst.“ Das ließ sich dieser nicht zwei Mal sagen. Auch wenn jede Bewegung eine Qual war, griff er nach seinem Pferd und stieg mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den Sattel.

Robin sah ihm eine Zeit lang wie versteinert nach, als er davonritt. Er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und scharrte mit dem Stiefel ein wenig in der Erde. // _Ich bin kein Stück besser als der Sheriff//_ , dachte er sich. Plötzlich spürte er etwas in seiner Tasche und zog den Verlobungsring hervor, den der Handlanger des Sheriffs Marian geschenkt und Robin ihr entwendet hatte. Er ballte seine Faust darum. Mochte sein das Guy Marian nicht verdiente, aber er war ihrer nun auch nicht mehr würdig. Im ersten Moment hatte er dem Gisbornenachkommen nur drohen wollen, aber als dieser seine Worte nicht ernst nahm, da hatte Robin auf einmal rot gesehen. Er wusste selber nicht, was ihn überkommen hatte!

Kurze Zeit später, kam Much, gefolgt von Marian auf ihn zugelaufen. Er hatte sie anscheinend zur Hilfe geholt, da er hoffte das sie Robin zur Vernunft bringen könnte. Wären sie doch nur schon etwas eher hier gewesen, dann wäre das alles vielleicht nie passiert.

Beide sahen ihn anklagend an. „Wo ist Sir Guy?“, verlangte Marian zu erfahren.

„Zurück nach Nottingham. Schätze ich mal“, antwortete Robin und hielt ihr den Ring entgegen. „Ich vergas ihm dies hier zurückzugeben. Aber im Endeffekt ist es ohnehin deiner.“

Verwirrt sahen ihn sowohl Much, als auch die Frau die er liebte an.

„Also bist du doch noch zur Besinnung gekommen?“, fragte Much hoffnungsvoll, während Marian näher herantrat und den Ring entgegennahm. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests sagte nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur mit einer undurchdringlichen Mine in die Ferne. Sollte Guy trotz der Erniedrigung, die das mit sich bringen würde, jemandem von Robins schändlicher Tat berichten, dann würde er es nicht abstreiten, aber es oblag nicht ihm, diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich werde ins Heilige Land reisen und dem König vom Verrat des Sheriffs unterrichten. Er war anscheinend der Drahtzieher“, brachte Robin auf einmal hervor.

„Der Drahtzieher?“, erkundigte sich Marian verwirrt.

„Für den Anschlag auf das Leben des Königs. Er ist der Grund warum die Friedensverhandlungen gescheitert sind. Wenn aber König Richard erfährt, dass es nicht die Sarazenen waren, die unser Lager überfielen, sondern die Männer des Sheriffs, dann hat dieser Krieg vielleicht endlich ein Ende.“

„Der Sheriff ist auch darin verwickelt? Und das hat Gisborne dir gestanden? Wie hast du ihn zum Reden gebracht?“, wollte Much wissen und wurde ein bisschen blass um die Nasenspitze herum. Hatte sein Herr den anderen Mann schon längst gefoltert? Waren sie einfach nur zu spät.

„Ja, das hat er. Wie ich ihn dazu gebracht habe spielt keine Rolle“, meinte Robin.

„Das spielt sehr wohl eine Rolle! Wenn du ihm etwas zu Leide getan hast, dann bist du nicht besser als die Menschen, gegen die wir kämpfen!“, begehrte der Rothaarige auf.

„Vielleicht bin ich das auch nicht“, gestand Robin.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Wie geht es Sir Guy? Ist er verletzt?“, brachte Marian anklagend hervor. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren auf einmal angespannt. Robin erhob sich vom Waldboden und begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. „Nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist körperlich wohl auf“, behauptete Robin, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Guys Gesäß nun sehr schmerzen musste.

„Also hast du ihm nur gedroht“, schlussfolgerte Much fälschlich daraus. Er beobachtete, wie sein ehemaliger Master sein wichtigstes Hab und Gut in einer Tasche verstaute und sich seinen Bogen über die Schulter legte. „Wo willst du hin?“, verlangte er zu erfahren.

„Habe ich das nicht bereits gesagt? Sobald die anderen zurück sind, werde ich ins Heilige Land aufbrechen.“ Außer Guys Tätowierung, hatte er zwar keinerlei Belege für seine Anschuldigungen und unter anderen Umständen wäre er gewiss nicht ohne handfeste Beweise abgereist, aber er wollte einfach nur noch fort von hier. Der König vertraute ihm. Vielleicht würde er sich auch ohne irgendwelche Beweise auf sein Wort verlassen und mit ihm nach England zurückkehren.

„Du willst wieder fortgehen?“, brachte Marian überrascht hervor und konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern, während er weiterhin stur an den beiden vorbei sah. „Ich würde dich ja fragten, ob du mit mir kommen willst, aber wir wissen beide, dass deine Antwort _nein_ lauten wird“, sagte Robin, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Marian niemals freiwillig von hier fortgehen würde, aber er hatte auch gar nicht vorgehabt sie zu fragen. Er verdiente sie nicht länger, wollte sie aber auch nicht verletzen.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass der Sheriff darin verwickelt ist“, stellte Marian fest und war sich sicher, das ihr Robin irgendetwas verschwieg. Er würde doch niemals, mit nur einer Hand voll Anschuldigungen, solch eine lange Reise auf sich nehmen. „Und Sir Guy auch?“, bohrte sie nach. Robin nickte stumm. Hätte ihr Gegenüber seinen Kontrahenten einfach nur beschuldigt, dann hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt. Sie wäre davon ausgegangen, dass Robin versuchte ihre Eheschließung mit Guy zu sabotieren und deswegen solche wilden Behauptungen aufstellte. Aber Robin wollte ins Heilige Land aufbrechen. Er schien felsenfest überzeugt zu sein.

„Dann komme ich mit dir“, meinte sie.

„Wie?“, verblüfft sah er nun doch in ihre Richtung.

„Ich komme mit dir. Wenn ich hier bleibe, werde ich wohlmöglich früher, oder später dazu gezwungen sein Sir Guy zu heiraten. Aber einen Verräter kann ich unmöglich zum Mann nehmen“, erklärte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Aber was ist mit deinem Vater?“, versuchte Robin sie von dieser Entscheidung abzubringen.

„Wir könnten das Gerücht streuen ich sei von dir entführt worden“, schlug Marian vor.

„Oh ja, dass wird meinem Ruf sicherlich zu Gute kommen“, schnaubte der brünettblonde Outlaw.

„Die Mensch, die dich kennen werden wissen, dass nicht viel Wahres daran ist und sobald wir zurückkehren, werde ich die Angelegenheit richtig stellen“, winkte Marian ab. „Versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten. Auch ich bin um das Wohlergehen dieses Landes besorgt und wie schon gesagt, wenn ich hier bleibe, könnte man mich wohlmöglich noch dazu zwingen Sir Guy zu heiraten.“

Robin überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Argument, um Marian von ihrer Entscheidung abzubringen, aber er wusste wie verbohrt sie sein konnte.

„Ich werde auch mitkommen, Master!“, verkündete Much, woraufhin er demonstrativ seine Sachen packte.

Robin fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wenn er Marian und Much beichten würde, was wirklich vorgefallen war, dann würden sie wohl nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden und es geschähe ihm ganz Recht, aber er schwieg.

Als später die übrigen Outlaws zurückkehrten, wuchs sein schlechtes Gewissen sogar noch weiter an. Er hätte sich an ihrer Rettungsaktion beteiligen müssen. Wäre er nicht so verblendet von seinen Rachegedanken gewesen, dann wäre er mit den anderen nach Nottingham gegangen und hätte niemals Hand an Guy gelegt. Bei dem Gedanken überkam ihn ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Little John, der Will und Allan anführte, trat mit einem leeren Weidenkorb nach Much. Er sah ziemlich verstimmt aus, ebenso wie die anderen beiden. Sie waren alle besuhlt mit Dreck.

„Hey, hör zu, er war zehn Jahre lang mein Herr. Was erwartest du von mir?“, rechtfertigte Much sich eilig, als Little John ihn mordlüstern anfunkelte. Eigentlich wäre es seine Aufgabe gewesen Robin zu bewachen, damit dieser kein Weiteres Mal wie ein tollwütiger Hund auf ihren Gefangenen losging. Robin wurde sogar extra an einem Baum gefesselt, aber Much hatte ihn wieder losgebunden, in dem Glauben sein früherer Herr hätte sich beruhigt. Nicht gerade die weiseste Entscheidung in seinem Leben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Much das Djaq nicht bei ihnen war. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt. Plötzlich nahm er einen ekelerregenden Geruch wahr. „I-h-r... stinkt“, stellte er mit gerümpfter Nase fest. „Ha... Wo ist Djaq?“

„Es war eine Falle!“, schnauzte Little John ihn an.

„Wir mussten durch das Klo fliehen“, beklagte Allan sich.

„Sie waren uns auf den Fersen“, fügte Will hinzu.

„Sie haben sie wieder erwischt“, erklärte der Trickbetrüger frustriert.

„Wo ist Gisborne?“, verlangte Little John zu erfahren.

„Er lebt noch“, brachte Much mit einem schweren Seufzen hervor. „Manchmal sah es schon ein bisschen gefährlich aus. Seit dem Kreuzzug habe ich so was nicht mehr erlebt.“

Little John verdrehte mit einem Stöhnen die Augen. Warum hatte dieser Idiot Robin auch wieder losgebunden?

„Ich musste meine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um ihn zu beruhigen und sie auch“, flunkerte der ehemalige Diener ein wenig, wobei er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Marians Richtung wies, die Little John zuerst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Aber ich hab’ sie geholt, also könnte man sagen das es mein Verdienst war“, behauptete Much, obwohl sich Robin in Wahrheit längst wieder beruhigt hatte, als er mit Marian im Lager eingetroffen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Guy schließlich auch schon längst fort gewesen, aber Much fürchtete Little Johns Groll, weshalb er versuchte sich selbst in einem besseren Licht darzustellen. „Auf jeden Fall ist Robin wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und hat ihn laufen lassen. Er hat anscheinend die Informationen bekommen, die er wollte“, mutmaßte Much.

„Wir brauchen ihn“, sagte der großgewachsene Mann, wobei er Much misstrauisch musterte. Dann schritten die drei Outlaws an ihm vorbei, auf ihren Anführer zu. Dieser hatte sich mit seinem Gepäck im Arm wieder hingesetzt, während Marian vor ihm stand und irgendetwas zu ihm sagte, doch als die anderen näher kamen verstummte sie. Robin befürchtete man könnte ihm irgendwie seine schändliche Tat ansehen, oder den Geruch von Sex wahrnehmen, der sicherlich noch an ihm haftete. Am besten hätte er sofort nach Guys Verschwinden, jegliche Spur seines Vergehens abgewaschen, aber dafür war es nun zu spät.

„Wir gehen nach Nottingham“, verkündete Little John an Robin gewandt.

„Ich dachte ihr wart schon dort. Es ist wohl nicht so gelaufen, wie ihr es erwartet habt“, stellte Robin fest und versuchte sich nichts von seinem inneren Tumult anmerken zu lassen. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und gab mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er den anderen folgen würde. Hier gab es für ihn ohnehin nichts mehr zu tun. Die Angelegenheit mit Guy war erledigt, dachte er verbittert.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Nach Djaqs Befreiung brach Robin tatsächlich zusammen mit Marian und Much ins Heilige Land auf. Little John erklärte ihn zwar für verrückt, weil er eine solch lange Reise auf sich nehmen wollte, ohne einen Beweis gegen den Sheriff in der Tasche zu haben, aber das brachte Robin nicht von seiner Entscheidung ab. Die übrigen Outlaws würden so lange hier im Sherwood Forest die Stellung für ihn halten und dafür sorgen, dass die Armen weiterhin mit der nötigsten Nahrung versorgt wurden. Djaq wäre gerne mit ihm in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt, aber sie wusste das hier im Moment ihre Hilfe eher gebraucht wurde. Wenn dieser furchtbare Krieg vorbei war, könnte sie immer noch die Heimreise antreten.

Marian hatte ihrem Vater eine heimliche Botschaft zukommen lassen, in der sie ihm den wahren Grund für ihre Abwesenheit verriet, aber die offizielle Version lautete natürlich, dass sie entführt worden sei. So konnte der Sheriff ihre Familie immerhin nicht des Verrats bezichtigen und Edward war weiterhin in Sicherheit.

Guy war indessen nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Locksley hatte ihm alles genommen! Nicht nur seine Würde, sondern auch Marian. Er sorgte sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Verlobten. Was wenn dieser heuchlerische Outlaw sich auch an ihr verging? Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich alles in Guys Innerem zusammen und er schloss gequält die Augen, so als könnte er auf diese Weise die furchtbaren Bilder in seinem Kopf ebenfalls ausblenden. Er fühlte sich dreckig und benutz, doch sooft er sich auch wusch, dass Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Jedes Mal, wenn er an den verhassten Outlaw dachte, durchfuhren ihn Ekel, Abscheu und der Wunsch nach Rache. Gleichzeitig bereute er es so blindlings in Locksleys Falle hineingelaufen zu sein. Hätte er ihm diesen dummen Verlobungsring doch einfach überlassen. Er fand kaum noch Schlaf und seit einiger Zeit konnte er auch häufig sein Essen nicht bei sich behalten, weswegen er zunehmend ausgemergelter wirkte. Er ließ überall Truppen ausschwärmen, die nach diesem elenden Abschaum und seiner Verlobten suchen sollten, aber Locksley schien ebenso wie Marian vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein. Dem Sheriff war natürlich weder Guys melancholischer Gemütszustand entgangen, noch sein heruntergekommenes Erscheinungsbild, aber er dachte es läge nur daran, dass seine Leprafreundin verschwunden war. „Ihr lasst Euch gehen, Gisborne“, schallt er ihn. Er saß an der großen Tafel im Speisesaal und vertilgte eine fettige Hammelkeule, während Guy wie ein braver Wachhund neben ihm Stellung bezogenen hatte. Alleine bei dem Anblick der Hammelkeule überkam den Gisbornespross das Gefühl von Übelkeit. Noch weniger konnte er diesen fettigen Geruch vertragen. „Ihr schlittert am Abgrund der Entbehrlichkeit entlang. Reißt Euch endlich zusammen, oder Ihr stürzt ab. Für liebeskranke Narren habe ich nichts übrig. Und nun geht mir aus den Augen! Eure jämmerliche Erscheinung verdirbt mir den Appetit.“ Trotz dieser beleidigend Drohung, war Guy erleichtert endlich den Speisesaal verlassen zu dürfen. Er hätte es ohnehin nicht länger hier drin ausgehalten.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden sich Robin, Marian und Much bereits am Bord eines Schiffes. Allerdings dauerte die Reise länger als erwartet. Alleine der Marsch von Nottingham bis zur Hafenstadt Dover hatte eine Woche in Anspruch genommen. Marian hielt sich wacker, obwohl sie solche langen Reisen nicht gewohnt war. Da es in Dover kein Schiff gab, dass direkt ihr Reiseziel anvisierte, mussten sie zuerst nach Calais in Frankreich übersetzen. Von dort aus wanderten sie über zwei Monate lang bis nach Venedig. Robin wäre wahrscheinlich schneller vorangekommen, hätten er nicht auf die anderen beiden Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Außerdem hatten sie sich mehrmals verlaufen, da die Wegauskünfte, die sie einholten nicht immer stimmig waren. Much beklagte sich ständig über Blasen an seinen Füßen, während Marian versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen, auch wenn sie sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt hatte. Sie schliefen in Scheunen, ernährten sich von dem, was Robin heimlich wilderte, oder von Beeren die sie unterwegs fanden und waren mittlerweile alle recht braungebrannt. In dieser Zeit fiel Marian auf, das Robin mit den Gedanken häufig ganz woanders war. Er versuchte es zwar zu überspielen, aber irgendetwas schien ihn furchtbar zu bekümmern. Leider wollte er einfach nicht darüber reden, denn jedes Mal wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, versuchte er sie durch anzügliche Bemerkungen, alberne Witze, oder irgendwelche Komplimente abzulenken. Dennoch war sie insgeheim froh so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, auch wenn sie dies natürlich niemals offen zugegeben hätte.

Unentwegt musste Robin an Guy denken. Er war wie ein Feigling einfach davongelaufen, anstatt sich dem Gisbornenachkommen zu stellen. Guy hätte jedes Recht gehabt ihn zu töten. Immer wieder musste er daran zurückdenken, wie der Dunkelhaarige ihn darum angebettelt hatte aufzuhören, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Robin schon so in Ekstase gewesen, dass er einfach nicht mehr aufhören konnte.

„Wollte“, verbesserte er sich selber. Er war so in Ekstase gewesen, dass er nicht mehr aufhören _wollte_! Was es umso schlimmer machte.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?“, fragte Marian, die neben ihm herging.

„Nein, nur laut gedacht“, meinte Robin. Sowohl sie, als auch Much, musterten ihn besorgt. Beide waren sich einig, dass Robin nicht mehr derselbe war seit ihrer Verlobungsfeier mit Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Robin hing indessen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht seine Tat vor sich selbst irgendwie zu rechtfertigen, aber mittlerweile war er zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es einfach unentschuldbar war. Er hatte sich von seinen niederen Instinkten leiten lassen und das Schlimmste war die Erregung, die immer noch in ihm aufkam, wenn er an Guy zurückdachte. Er verabscheute sich selbst dafür, aber eines stand fest: Er hatte es genossen seinen Rivalen zu nehmen. Er hatte so unwiderstehlich ausgesehen und jeder Laut den er von sich gegeben hatte, ja selbst seine wüsten Beschimpfungen waren wie Musik in Robins Ohren gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen dieser anziehende Geruch, der Robin früher nie aufgefallen war, aber er war dem Gisbornespross ja auch vorher noch nie so nahe gewesen. Es hatte sich so unbeschreiblich gut angefühlt, als Robin in ihn eingedrungen war, seine Brust an die von Guy gepresst. Er hatte schon mit vielen Menschen sein Lager geteilt, aber noch nie war er so sehr von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt gewesen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich danach es noch einmal zu tun. Er begehrte Guy, er wollte ihn unter sich spüren und so mehr er ihn wollte, um so mehr verachtete er sich dafür, dass er ihn gegen seinen Willen genommen hatte.

Eines Nachts träumte Robin von Guy, als ob es nicht genug wäre, dass er schon im wachen Zustand unentwegt an ihn denken musste. Sie lagen zusammen in seinem alten Bett in Locksley Manor und komischer Weise kam das Robin noch nicht einmal suspekt vor. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, dass er sich nackt zusammen mit Guy unter dem Laken rekelte. Robin lag seitlich und hielt seinen Kopf auf seinem rechten Arm gestützt. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand Guys Brustkonturen nach, der auf dem Rücken lag und Robin beobachtete.

„Was ist mit Marian?“, fragte Guy auf einmal.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“ Robin hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und musterte den Dunkelhaarigen irritiert.

„Du kannst nicht sie und mich haben.“

„Kann ich nicht?“, fragte Robin feixend und begann wieder seinen Zeigefinger zu bewegen, als Guy plötzlich sein Handgelenk ergriff.

„Ich meine es ernst. Wenn du mich willst, dann musst du sie loslassen. Ich dulde niemandem neben mir!“

Robin versuchte seine Hand aus Guys Griff zu befreien, aber irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

„Du willst mich doch, oder?“

„Natürlich. Du weißt das ich dich will“, antwortete Robin und verdrehte die Augen.

„Mehr als sie?“

Er musterte den Dunkelhaarigen eingehend. Begehrte er ihn mehr als Marian?

Desorientiert erwachte Robin aus seinem Traum und sah sich verwirrt um. Es war stockdunkel, doch der Geruch half Robin sich zu erinnern, wo er war und wie er hierher gekommen war. Es roch unverkennbar nach Fisch. Sie hatten bei einem alten Ehepaar Unterkunft gefunden, die ihren Lebensunterhalt mit der Fischerei verdienten. Sie teilten sich zu Dritt eine kleine Kammer, wobei Marian das Bett in Beschlag genommen hatte, während Robin und Much, mit ein paar Decken, auf dem Boden schliefen. Robin fühlte sich hohl in seiner Brust. Dieser Traum war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Als wollte ihm eine höhere Macht vor Augen führen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er Guy nur nicht von Anfang an so feindselig gegenüber gestanden hätte.

Muchs lautes Schnarchen riss ihn jedoch aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Wie er bei diesem Lärm überhaupt hatte einschlafen können, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. Aber ihre lange Wanderschaft hatte ihn sosehr ausgelaugt, das er wahrscheinlich sogar in einer vollen Taverne eingeschlafen wäre. Die folgenden Wochen blieben sie bei dem alten Ehepaar wohnen, denn es war gar nicht so einfach in Venedig ein Schiff zu finden, dass sich bereiterklärte sie bei sich aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig das Heilige Land ansteuerte. Marian störte sich nicht daran. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war erleichtert mal eine Zeit lang pausieren zu können und ganz verzückt von dieser Stadt. Die vielen Kanäle, auf denen die Gondeln entlangglitten, die wundervollen Bauten und das rege Treiben, waren eine ganz neue Erfahrung für sie. Letztendlich schaffte sie es sogar Robin in ihrer Begeisterung anzustecken, der bis dahin nur Trübsal geblasen hatte. Lediglich Much war anscheinend nicht wirklich erfreut hier noch länger zu verweilen, denn er beklagte sich über den Gestank, der von den Kanälen herrührte und vermisste England. Als sie den Hafen von Akkon endlich erreichten, waren sie bereits vier Monate lang unterwegs gewesen. In zerschlissenen Kleider und mit abgelaufenen Schuhsohlen gelangten sie endlich zum Lager der Kreuzritter. Die Hitze machte ihnen zu schaffen und sie wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als etwas Wasser und eine Bleibe für die kommende Nacht. Aber zuerst, mussten sie mit König Richard sprechen.

„Ich bin Robin of Locksley und das sind meine Freunde. Sie sind dem König treu untergeben“, stellte sich der berühmtberüchtigte Bogenschütze vor, als er gefolgt von Marian und Much auf eine der Wachen zuschritt.

„Mehr als das. Mein Master und ich haben in seiner Leibgarde gedient“, ergänzte ihn der Rotschopf großspurig, als sie vor dem Wachmann zum Stehen kamen.

„Wir müssen dringend mit dem König sprechen“, erklärte Robin.

„Und ihm das Leben retten, um genau zu sein“, fügte Much hinzu, während der Wachmann ihnen den Weg ins Lager freigab. „Marian, siehst du? das ist das Zelt des Königs!“, rief Much begeistert aus und zeigte mit seinem Finger in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Ut prosim!“, grüßte er die anderen Kreuzritter. „Unser Motto. Das ist Latein.“

„Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Marian wissen, aber Much schüttelte daraufhin nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„So waren wir auch“, meinte er nun an Robin gewandt. „Das waren gute Zeiten. Na ja, nicht gut. Tot, Zerstörung und so, aber ähm... du weißt schon. Wir waren Ut prosim - Jungs.“

Robin grinste daraufhin nur, über die unbeholfene Art seines Freundes mit Worten umzugehen.

„Robin of Locksley“, grüßte Richard ihn erfreut, der gerade aus seinem Zelt trat und ihn sofort wieder erkannte.

„Eure Majestät“, erwiderte Robin ehrfürchtig und kniete vor ihm nieder. Marian und Much taten es ihm gleich.

„Steht bitte auf“, sagte der König. „Ich sollte mich vor Euch verneigen. Kommt!“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, folgte Robin, zusammen mit seinen beiden Wegbegleitern Richard ins Zelt. Er berichtete ihm weshalb er hier war und das es nicht die Sarazenen gewesen waren, die den Waffenstillstand gebrochen hatten, sondern Männer des Sheriffs von Nottingham.

„Warum habt Ihr den Sheriff und seine Anhänger noch nicht getötet?“, fragte der König überrascht. „Ihr seid schließlich ein berüchtigter Bogenschütze.“

„So einfach ist das leider nicht“, rechtfertigte sich Robin. „Wenn der Sheriff stirbt, lässt Eurer Bruder Prinz John, ganz Nottingham dem Erdboden gleich machen. Außerdem leidet die Bevölkerung unter seiner Schreckensherrschaft. Ihr könnt Euch die Ausmaße gar nicht vorstellen. Ihr müsst unbedingt nach England zurückkehren!“

König Richard schenkte ihm ein wehleidiges Lächeln. „Ihr wisst, von allen die mir je gedient haben, liebe ich Euch am meisten und ich glaube Euch. Aber ich kann nicht so einfach fort von hier. Auch wenn der Angriff damals nicht von Sultan Saladin ausging, so wurden dennoch seitdem die Friedensverhandlungen unterbrochen.“

„Dann nehmt sie wieder auf!“, flehte Robin. „Euer Volk braucht Euch mehr, als der Papst!“

Ihm kamen auf einmal Guys Worte in den Sinn und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. // _Der König lässt sein Volk im Stich. Er führt in einem fernen Land den Krieg eines Anderen_ //. „Jeder Mensch hat eine Bestimmung, der er sein Leben widmet. Lasst gute Taten Eure Bestimmung sein“, versuchte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, an das Gewissen des Königs zu appellieren.

„Aus dem Koran“, meinte Much plötzlich altklug, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

Doch glücklicher Weise schienen Robins Worte Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Richard sagte schließlich: „Ihr habt Recht. Es wird Zeit das ich nach England zurückkehre. Aber Friedensabkommen werden nicht von heute auf morgen geschlossen. Wollt Ihr mir noch einmal zur Seite stehen, Robin of Locksley und mich bei meinen Verhandlungen unterstützen?“

Diese Bitte konnte Robin ihm unmöglich abschlagen und so blieben sie in Akkon.

Indessen hatte sich Guys Zustand immer weiter verschlechtert. Die ständige Übelkeit machte ihm zu schaffen und war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für dieses gelegentliche Schwindelgefühl. Das glaubte er zumindest. Er war ständig müde, hatte Gliederschmerzen und viele Speisen, die er früher gemocht hatte konnte er nun nicht einmal mehr riechen. Sie erfüllten ihn mit Ekel, wie zum Beispiel der Rotwein, den er abends immer gerne zu sich genommen hatte. In der festen Überzeugung, dass er irgendwie krank sein musste, lies er den Arzt Pitts zu sich rufen. Was dieser ihm jedoch zu sagen hatte, erfüllte Guy mit mehr Grauen, als es irgendeine Krankheit je vermocht hätte.

„Ihr seid nicht krank, Ihr seid lediglich schwanger“, teilte er ihm nach einer kurzen Untersuchung sachlich mit. Die meisten Leute hätten eher schockiert reagiert, denn immerhin war der uneheliche Geschlechtsverkehr kirchlich untersagt und jeder Bewohner Nottinghams, sowie Umgebung wusste, dass Guy of Gisborne noch unverheiratet war. Aber Pitts interessierte das nicht. Solange er angemessen bezahlt wurde, war es ihm gleichgültig wer sein Patient war und wenn es die Hure Babylons persönlich wäre. Allerdings würde er dies dem Sheriff melden müssen, denn er wusste was mit Ärzten, oder Hebammen geschah, die so etwas geheim hielten. Im besten Falle käme er mit einer Geldstrafe davon, im schlimmsten würde man ihn in den Kerker werfen und darauf konnte er gerne verzichten.

„Ihr irrt Euch, das kann nicht stimmen“, meinte Guy plötzlich stocksteif.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich habe Erfahrung mit Schwangerschaften. Die ganzen Symptome, die Sie beschreiben weisen darauf hin und spüren Sie das hier?“, er drückte auf Guys Gebärmutter. „Man kann es bereits ertasten.“

Guy stieß ihn wütend von sich. „Sie sind ein elender Scharlatan, der nichts von seinem Metier versteht!“, fuhr er ihn aufgebracht an. „Lassen sie sich hier nie wieder blicken“, knurrte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Und wenn mir zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass Sie diese schändliche Lüge irgendwo verbreiten, dann werde ich Ihnen noch nicht einmal Ihr jämmerliches Leben lassen!“, zischte er.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, Pitts hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin schon weg. Aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann holen Sie sich gerne noch eine weitere Meinung ein. Sie werden sehen, dass ich Recht habe.“

„RAUS!“, brüllte Guy, packte ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn vor sich her. Nun bekam es Pitts doch mit der Angst zu tun und nahm seine Beine in die Hand. Er wusste, dass mit diesem Mann nicht zu spaßen war.

Nachdem die Tür hinter dem Arzt ins Schloss gefallen war, warf Guy wutentbrannt den Tisch um, auf dem die Dienerschaft schon seine Mahlzeit aufgetragen hatten und lies sich vollkommen verstört auf dem Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin nieder. Natürlich hatten Thornton und die anderen Diener den Lärm vernommen, aber in solch einem Moment war es besser ihren jähzornigen Herrn alleine zu lassen. Sie fürchteten Sir Guy und wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihren ehemaligen Earl zurück, während der Gisbornenachkomme alleine schon bei der Nennung von Robins Namen aus der Haut fuhr. Gedankenverloren starrte dieser nun in die Flammen. Der Quacksalber Pitts musste sich irren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Denn wenn es stimmen sollte, dann käme nur eine einzige Person als Vater in Frage: Locksley! Guy raufte sich die Haare. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich darum bemüht, die Erinnerung an diesen elenden Mistkerl zu verdrängen, aber nun stürmten all die Bilder wieder auf ihn ein. Die Vorstellung, das Kind von diesem Verbrecher auszutragen widerte ihn an. Er musste an Marian denken, die sich noch immer in seinen Klauen befand, trotz Guys Bemühungen sie wieder zu finden. Ob es ihr gut ging? Guy betete darum, dass Locksley sie nicht angerührt hatte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in Nottingham eintraf und ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass der Sheriff ihn sehen wollte, dachte er sich noch nicht viel dabei. Vaisey beorderte ihn schließlich jeden Tag zu sich. Immerhin war er seine rechte Hand. Leichenblass und mit dunklen Augenringen betrat Guy das Arbeitszimmer des Sheriffs. Er hatte in der Nacht keinen Schlaf finden können. Die ganze Zeit hatte ihn die Frage gequält, ob da tatsächlich etwas in ihm heranwuchs und wenn ja, wie er sich dieser Ausgeburt der Hölle entledigen konnte. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“, brachte er dennoch in seinem gewohnten, kühlen Tonfall hervor und versuchte sich keine Blöße zu geben. Der Sheriff konnte Schwäche nicht ausstehen. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibpult, während links und rechts von ihm zwei Wachen postiert waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte wieder ein Anschlag auf sein Leben stattgefunden, weswegen er nun nicht mehr unbeaufsichtigt bleiben wollte. Womöglich war dies auch der Grund, warum Vaisey ihn sehen wollte. Das glaubte Guy zumindest.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja endlich Gisborne. Gut, gut. Um es kurz zu machen: Ihr seid entlassen. Ich habe mich bereits nach einem neuen Verwalter für Locksley umgesehen und ihn mit ein paar meiner Männer dort hingeschickt. Er müsste mittlerweile schon auf dem Weg sein. Ihr seid in Locksley Manor nicht mehr länger willkommen, daher würde ich Euch raten einen Bogen darum zu machen. Das wäre es auch schon.“

Wie erstarrt bewegte sich Guy nicht von der Stelle. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Entlassen? War das ein schlechter Scherz?

„Was steht Ihr da denn noch herum, Gisborne?“, schnarrte Vaisey. „Ihr könnt gehen.“ Es sah so aus, als wollte er mit der Hand eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

„Aber das könnt Ihr nicht machen. Nicht nach allem was ich für Euch getan habe!“, begehrte Guy auf und schritt wütend auf den Schreibpult zu. Sofort traten die beiden Wachen in Aktion, um ihn an den Armen zu packen.

„Ach nein, kann ich nicht? Ich glaube das habe ich aber gerade. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber wie stellt Ihr euch das vor? Wie wollt Ihr, in Eurer derzeitigen Verfassung, für mich arbeiten?“

„Meiner derzeitigen Verfassung? Was wollt ihr damit sagen?“, knurrte Guy ihn an. Auch wenn er schon ahnte, worum es hier ging.

„Ich rede von Eurer Schwangerschaft. Schon bald werdet Ihr Euren Fehltritt nicht länger verbergen können“, brachte der Sheriff mit triefender Herablassung in der Stimme hervor. „Das würde auch auf mich ein schlechtes Bild werfen. Außerdem, wer soll mich noch ernst nehmen, mit Euch an meiner Seite? Ihr habt es Euch selber zuzuschreiben Gisborne. Mir ist egal, wo Ihr Euren Schwanz hineinsteckt. Als ihr damals diese Dienerin geschwängert habt, habe ich da nicht sehr nachsichtig reagiert? Aber Euch selber schwängern zu lassen, geht dann doch einen Schritt zu weit!“

Guy biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte es geahnt. Er hätte diesem Scharlatan Pitts sofort die Kehle durchschneiden sollen! Ein Fehler, den er bei Gelegenheit korrigieren würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Ihr diese Informationen her habt, aber es ist kein wahres Wort daran“, behauptete Guy mit angespanntem Unterkiefer.

„Wollt Ihr mich zum Narren halten Gisborne?“, schnarrte der Sheriff nun bedrohlich. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen!“

Guy versuchte sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff der beiden Wachmänner zu befreien. Woraufhin der Sheriff spöttisch lachte. „Ha, ha! Versucht doch wenigstens einen Funken Stolz zu bewahren und führt Euch nicht auf wie ein hysterisches Weib.“

„LASST MICH LOS!“, schrie Guy die beiden Wachmänner an, während der Sheriff nur höhnisch grinste, wobei sein Goldzahn zum Vorschein trat. Wie einen nassen Sack, schliffen ihn die Soldaten aus dem Arbeitszimmer. „Das werde ich nicht vergessen! Ich komme zurück, dann unterhalten wir uns!“, drohte der Dunkelhaarige mit grollender Stimme.

„Das bezweifle ich. Das bezweifle ich sehr“, spottete Vaisey, als auch schon die Tür hinter Guy ins Schloss fiel. Die Wachen zerrten Guy bis vor die Tore und wollten ihm keinen Zutritt mehr ins Burginnere gewähren. Die Leute im Burghof und davor begannen zu tuscheln. War das nicht Guy of Gisborne, der Handlanger des Sheriffs? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Verschwindet endlich. Eure Dienste werden hier nicht länger benötigt“, meinte der eine Wachmann schroff zu ihm.

„IHR WAGT ES? Ich bin hier der Waffenmeister! Ihr seid mir zu Treue verpflichtet!“, keifte der Dunkelhaarige ihn außer sich vor Zorn an.

„Nicht mehr! Habt Ihr nicht gehört? Ihr wurdet vom Sheriff entlassen! Und wir dienen bestimmt keiner schwangeren Hure!“, meinte der Soldat nur abfällig und hielt seine Schwertspitze vor Guys Brust. „Und jetzt macht das Ihr hier fortkommt!“

„Das wird Euch noch Leid tun. DAS WERDET IHR NOCH ALLE BEREUHEN!“, brüllte Guy, woraufhin die Wachen jedoch nur in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, ebenso wie einige der umstehenden Bauern und Handwerker, die begriffen hatten, dass sie Gisborne nun endlich los waren.

Guy fühlte sich furchtbar gedemütigt. Vom Sheriff, den Wachen, Pitts, dem gemeinen Volk und von Locksley, dem er all dies zu verdanken hatte. Rachlust mischte sich mit Verzweiflung. Doch er musste jetzt einen möglichst kühlen Kopf bewahren. Wenn er sich beeilte, schaffte er es vielleicht noch vor dem neuen Verwalter in Locksley Manor einzutreffen. Er könnte schnell einige Wertsachen zusammenpacken und damit verschwinden. Dummer Weise befand sich sein Rappe noch im Burghof und dahin hatte er keinen Zutritt mehr, also musste er zu Fuß versuchen sein Ziel rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Glücklicher Weise kannte er einige Abkürzungen, aber wie sich herausstellte, war er dennoch zu spät, denn vor dem Anwesen stand ein Trupp Soldaten und in ihrer Mitte befand sich ein ernst dreinschauender, hochgewachsener Mann. Sein Gesicht war von der Sonne gegerbt und seine Kleider ließen eher auf einen Bauern, als auf einen Mann von hohem Rang schließen. Aber die Art und Weise, wie die Wachen vor ihm zurückwichen, machte deutlich, dass er hier das Sagen hatte. Die Dorfgemeinde versammelte sich um ihn herum, während sich Guy im Schatten der Bäume verbarg.

„ALLES KLAR, HÖRT ALLE ZU! UND HÖRT GENAU ZU!“, grölte der neue Verwalter Locksleys. „IHR KENNT MICH NICHT! IHR WISST NICHT WOZU ICH FÄHIG BIN! ALSO GEBE ICH EUCH EINE KLEINE KOSTPROBE! DANN WISST IHR WAS FÜR EIN VERWALTER UND STEUEREINTREIBER ICH BIN! UND DANN WISST IHR WAS EUCH BLÜHT, WENN IHR MIR NICHT GEHORCHT, ODER EURE STEUERN NICHT RECHTZEITIG BEZAHLT!“

„Wir bezahlen unsere Steuern. Wir brauchen keine Kostprobe“, meinte eine junge, blonde Frau großspurig. Wenn sich Guy recht entsann, gehörte ihr und ihrer Mutter die Töpferei in Locksley.

„Ich bin derjenige, der das entscheidet“, meinte der Fremde. „Sind das Eure?“, er wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Verkaufsstand, mit den verschiedenen Tongefäße.

„Ja“, antwortete das eben noch so überhebliche Weib, nun wesentlich kleinlauter. Der neue Verwalter schritt großspurig auf die Regale zu und nahm sich einen der Tonkrüge heraus.

„Damit bestreiten wir unseren Lebensunterhalt“, meinte nun die Mutter, dieses verlauten Görs.

„Verabschiedet Euch davon“, brachte der Fremdling schnöde hervor und lies das Gefäß fallen, welches in unzählige Scherben zersprang.

„Edmund!“, rief der neue Verwalter einen jungen Mann herbei, der beinahe noch ein Kind war und nun die Mutter, rüde von hinten packte. Guy spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, solange alle abgelenkt waren, um in Locksley Manor einzudringen, aber es waren einfach zu viele Soldaten und wenn er den neuen Verwalter richtig einschätze, dann würde er nicht zögern, ihn mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren. Er schien Guy gar nicht so unähnlich zu sein, weshalb es der Gisbornespross für die weiseste Entscheidung hielt, sich zurückzuziehen.

Dann musste er sich eben ohne Hab und Gut durchschlagen. Er würde das schon schaffen. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er ohne einen Groschen Geld in der Tasche von hier vertrieben wurde. Sein Unterkiefer mahlte und er versuchte die aufkommende Unruhe zu unterdrücken. Ihm wurde übel und sein Magen verkrampfte sich, dennoch schritt er stur geradeaus, ohne irgendein genaues Ziel vor Augen. Wo sollte er auch hin? Er hatte nichts mehr. Alles was er sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte, wofür er gekämpft, geraubt und gemordet hatte, wurde ihm genommen. Nichts war ihm geblieben. Doch eines Tages würde er sich rächen und das zurückverlangen, was ihm rechtmäßig zustand. Es war zu früh, um aufzugeben, versuchte er sich selber Mut zu machen. Er war in seinem Leben schon häufig tief gefallen und immer wieder aufgestanden. Dennoch machte ihm sein körperlicher Zustand zu schaffen. Den ganzen Tag marschierte er durch die Gegend, ohne irgendein genaues Ziel vor Augen. Als es zu dämmern begann, gelangte er zu einer kleinen Hütte, die ganz alleine im Wald stand. Wer immer hier auch hauste, wenn diese Person ihm nicht freiwillig Obdach gewähren wollte, dann würde er sie dazu zwingen. Kurzentschlossen klopfte er an die Tür, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Er versuchte es ein Weiteres Mal, aber schon wieder nichts. „Ist jemand zu Hause?“, rief er. Kein einziger Laut drang aus der kleinen Hütte nach draußen. Schulterzuckend öffnete Guy einfach die Tür. Es schien wirklich niemand da zu sein. Vielleicht war dieses Haus einfach verlassen. Obwohl, wenn er sich hier so umsah, konnte er sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Es war zwar nicht sehr sauber, aber dennoch schien hier ab und an jemand durchzukehren. Außerdem standen überall Tongefäße mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen drin und auch von der Decke hingen an Fäden, getrocknete Kräuter. Er schritt auf den Kamin zu. Die Asche war zwar schon verglüht, aber noch relativ frisch. In der Luft lag ein Duft von frischem Grün, verbranntem Holz und Staub. Das Ganze hatte irgendwie etwas Schauerliches an sich. Wie das Haus einer Hexe, dachte sich Guy und musterte mit gerümpfter Nase, eine grünliche Brühe, die am Hacken, über der erloschenen Feuerstelle hing. Eindeutig ein Hexenhaus! Vielleicht sollte er sich doch woanders eine Bleibe suchen.

„WAS HAST DU HIER VERLOREN?“, erschall auf einmal eine bedrohliche Stimme vom Türeingang, woraufhin Guy erschrocken zusammenfuhr und sich umdrehte. Dort stand eine etwas ältere, korpulente Frau, die sich ein Tuch um die Stirn gebunden hatte. Ihr aschblondes Haar wirkte wild und ungepflegt. Sie trug einen zerschlissenen Rock, mit einem abgetragenem Hemd und darüber eine grob gesponnene Weste. Sie sah genauso aus, wie man sich eine böse Zauberin vorstellte.

„Ich bin...“

Sie fiel ihm rüde ins Wort: „Ich weiß, wer du bist! Du bist der Wachhund des Sheriffs. Aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt. Ich will wissen, was du hier zu suchen hast!“

„Mutter? Wer ist denn da?“, erklang auf einmal hinter ihr eine weitere, weibliche Stimme.

„Bleib draußen Rosa, ich kläre das hier.“

„Ich habe nur eine Bleibe gesucht“, brachte Guy mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor. Sollte dieses Weib versuchen ihn von hier fortzujagen, würde er sie mit seinem Schwert niederstrecken, egal mit welchem Fluch sie ihn dafür belud.

„Eine Bleibe?“ Die alte Frau lachte kühl. „Dann ist es also wahr was die Leute sich erzählen. Hat dein stinkendes Herrchen, dich heute Morgen also tatsächlich vor die Tür gesetzt.“

Guy verschränkte daraufhin mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust. Also hatte es sich schon herumgesprochen. Aber wie viel wussten die Leute? Kannten sie den Grund für seine Entlassung? Guy hoffte inständig das dem nicht so war, aber schon im nächsten Moment, wurde seine Hoffnungen zerstört. „Man sagt, du hättest Unzucht getrieben und würdest nun einen Bastard erwarten.“

Guys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Seine ganzer Körper war angespannt und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, wie die Nüstern eines wütenden Stiers. „So,... sagt man sich das?“, knurrte er. Seine Finger zuckten leicht, so als wollten sie jeden Moment nach seinem Schwert greifen, wenn diese Hexe auch nur noch eine abfällige Bemerkung von sich gab.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich selbst auch mal in dieser Lage war und weiß, wie das ist. Erst versprechen sie einem die Sterne vom Himmel und dann lassen sie einen mit einem prallen Bauch alleine zurück. Ich weiß wie schwer es ist, sich mit einem unehelichen Kind durchzuschlagen und auch meine Tochter, hat unter meinem Jugendfehler leiden müssen. Ein Bastard hat es nicht leicht in dieser Welt. Aber ein großzügiger Pächter hatte damals Mitleid mit mir und mir dieses Stückchen Land gegeben. Also will ich ebenso großzügig sein und dir für diese Nacht Obdach gewähren. Ich habe gehört, was für ein blutrünstiges Schwein du sein sollst, aber mir und meiner Tochter hast du nie etwas zu Leide getan, also werde ich mir ein eigenes Urteil bilden müssen“, meinte sie mit strengem Blick. „Wag aber ja nicht, meine Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen. Solltest du mir, oder meiner Rosa auch nur ein Haar krümmen, oder irgendetwas von hier entwenden, dann werde ich dir die Augäpfel aus deinem knochigen Schädel reißen und sie in der Jauchegrube zermatschen!“

Mit versteinerter Mine hörte er sich das Gerede des Kräuterweibes an und presste dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Das klingt nur gerecht.“ Es gab keinen Grund sie zu töten, wenn sie ihm freiwillig Unterkunft bot und morgen würde er sich dann halt etwas Anderes suchen.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Komm rein Rosa.“ Eine junge Frau betrat die Hütte. Sie trug ein beiges Kleid und hatte langes, braunes Haar. Aber was Guy besonders ins Auge fiel, war ihr kugelrunder Bauch, der im Kontrast zu ihrem sonst so zierlichen Körper stand. „Das ist meine Tochter, sie ist ebenfalls froher Hoffnung. Ihr Mann kämpft im Heiligen Land und mein Name ist Matilda. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich keine Rolle spielt, da du uns morgen ohnehin wieder verlassen wirst. Nimm dir ruhig etwas von dem Eintopf, wenn du Hunger hast. Wir haben allerdings nur zwei Betten, also musst du dich mit den Fellen vor dem Kamin begnügen. Ich müsste auch noch in der Truhe da vorne zwei Ersatzdecken verstaut haben.“

Guys Blick wanderte zu der grünlichen Brühe, die immer noch über dem erloschenen Kamin hing und dachte sich nur, dass er von diesem Hexengebräu gewiss nichts anrühren würde, aber immerhin hatte er nun einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Als Guy am nächsten Morgen schlaftrunken die Augen öffnete, war sein Geist noch etwas benebelt und er fragte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, wo er war. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Na, auch wieder unter den Lebenden?“, drang auf einmal eine Frauenstimme an sein Ohr. In diesem Moment lüftete sich der Schleier, der seinen Verstand umhüllt hatte und die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag kehrten zurück. Wäre er doch einfach nie wieder aufgewacht. Verbittert setzte sich Guy auf und sah zu seiner Gastgeberin hinüber, die gerade mit ihrer Tochter beim Frühstück saß.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Matilda in ihrem üblichen, schroffen Tonfall.

Guy schüttelte nur den Kopf, schob die Decken zur Seite und erhob sich von den Fellen.

„Du solltest aber etwas essen, so wie du aussiehst. Selbst an einem ausgemergelten Storch ist mehr dran.“

„Mir bekommt das Essen im Moment nicht so gut“, meinte Guy lediglich kühl, schritt zu einem der Stühle hinüber, wo sein Waffengürtel hing und schnallte sich diesen um die Hüften.

„Ah, Morgenübelkeit. Nichts Ungewöhnliches in deinem Zustand“, meinte Matilda fachmännisch.

„Sie verfügen über medizinische Kenntnisse?“, fragte Guy.

Matilda schnaubte verächtlich. „Was denkst du, was das hier ist? Eine Schneiderei?“, brachte sie sarkastisch hervor und wies mit einer ausladenden Handgestik auf die verschiedenen Kräuter, die sie umgaben. „Ich bin Heilerin.“

Guy musterte sie eingehend. „Und seid Ihr begabt auf Eurem Gebiet?“, fragte er schließlich misstrauisch.

„Das will ich wohl meinen.“

Guy haderte mit sich selbst, doch dann brachte er schließlich mit ausdrucksloser Mine hervor: „Dann könntet Ihr mir sagen, ob ich tatsächlich schwanger bin?“

Nun zog das alte Kräuterweib skeptisch eine Augenbraue empor. „Besteht denn Grund zum Zweifel?“

„Ich denke der Arzt, der dieses Gerücht verbreitet hat, ist ein unehrenhafter Stümper!“, brachte Guy mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hervor.

„Weshalb? Weil seine Diagnose nicht so ausgefallen ist wie erhofft?“, spottete sie kühl.

Guys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Mine verfinsterte sich. Was nahm sich dieses Weib heraus? Sie sprach schließlich nicht mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Bauerntölpel, sondern mit Sir Guy of Gisborne! Doch er wollte etwas von ihr und daher versuchte er sein Temperament in Zaum zu halten.

„Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ich wurde nur einmal...“, er brach mitten im Satz ab. Seine Lippen verzogenen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer es laut auszusprechen, doch Matilda wusste was er meinte.

„Einmal reicht vollkommen aus“, sagte sie und erhob sich vom Esstisch. Sie schritt auf Guy zu. „Soll ich?“, fragte sie und sah auf Guys Bauch hinab.

Dieser nickte mit angespanntem Unterkiefer, als würde er seinem Todesurteil entgegen schreiten.

„Ich bin keine Dienerin. Das Wams können Eure Hoheit wohl selber öffnen, oder?“, neckte sie ihn. Guy biss sich auf die Zunge, um ihr nicht irgendeine Gemeinheit entgegenzukeifen und entblößte seinen Oberkörper. Die junge Frau am Tisch, Rosa war ihr Name, wenn sich Guy recht entsann, wandte verlegen den Blick ab, während ihre Mutter fachkundig Guys Leib betastete.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber der so genannte Stümper, versteht wohl doch etwas von seinem Fach“, stellte sie monoton fest, wandte Guy den Rücken zu und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch.

„Seid Ihr sicher?“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige mit gepresster Stimme hervor, während er sein Hemd herunterzog und das Lederwams, wieder zuknöpfte.

„Ich bin niemand der voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Also ja, ich bin mir sicher.“

Hätte Guy alleine mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken einen Mord begehen können, dann wäre Robin nun wohl eines sehr qualvollen Todes gestorben. Wie er diesen heuchlerischen Outlaw doch verabscheute. Sein Unterkiefer mahlte und es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, aber er wollte sich keine Blöße geben. Also fragte er mit rauer Stimme: „Ich habe gehört, es gäbe Wege eine unerwünschte Schwangerschaft zu beenden. Ist dem so?“

„Wege ja, aber dafür ist deine Schwangerschaft schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Das Kind, welches in dir heranwächst, gilt bereits als beseelt. Eine Abtreibung würde daher als Mord gelten“, warnte sie ihn.

„Aber Ihr wüsstet eine Möglichkeit, dies zu beenden?“

„Ja, aber wenn ich dir dabei behilflich wäre, würde ich mich zur Mittäterin machen. Weißt du was mit Kindesmördern passiert? Ich will weder den Feuertod sterben, noch lebendig begraben werden, außerdem steht auch dein eigenes Leben dabei auf dem Spiel. Versteh mich nicht falsch, die Entscheidung obliegt alleine dir, ich will nur nichts damit zu tu haben! Ich muss schließlich auch noch für meine Tochter sorgen.“

„Es müsste niemand etwas davon erfahren.“

„Ganz Locksley und Nottingham weiß bereits das du schwanger bist“, gab sie zu bedenken.

„Ich könnte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt haben“, beharrte Guy.

„Ja, das könntest du, aber wer wird dir das glauben? Wie bereits gesagt, es ist deine Entscheidung, aber auch deine Beerdigung. Triff keinen voreiligen Entschluss, den du vielleicht später bereuen wirst, sondern denk in Ruhe darüber nach und iss erst mal etwas, auch wenn dir im Moment nicht danach ist. Vermeide einfach fettige Nahrung, die den Magen reizt. Etwas Tee und Brot, dürften dir in den frühen Morgenstunden besser bekommen.“ Sie schnitt ihm eine Scheibe von dem Laib ab und hielt sie ihm abwartend entgegen. „Setz dich“, befahl sie.

Guy tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm das Brot misstrauisch entgegen. Sie sagte sie wäre eine Heilerin, aber was unterschied schon eine Heilerin großartig von einer Hexe? Was wenn sie ihn vergiften wollte?

„Wenn ich dich töten wollte, dann hätte ich dir einfach in der Nacht den Kopf abgeschlagen. Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein und dein Schwert hing unbeaufsichtigt an der Stuhllehne.“

Entgeistert starrte sie Guy an. Hatte diese vermaledeite Zauberin, irgendwie seine Gedanken gelesen? „Woher wisst Ihr, was ich gedacht habe?“, knurrte er anklagend.

Matilda grinste verschlagen und meinte: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“

„Keine Sorge, meinte Mutter ist keine Hexe, auch wenn sie alle für eine halten. Dein Misstrauen stand dir nur zu offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.“ Das war das erste Mal, dass Rosa das Wort an ihn wandte. Sie schnitt sich ebenfalls demonstrativ eine Scheibe von dem Brotlaib ab und stopfte sie sich in den Mund.

Auch Guy nahm nun einen Bissen. „Große Mahlzeiten solltest du im Moment besser auch vermeiden. Mehrere Kleine dürften verträglicher sein. Auch trockene Früchte sind gut bekömmlich, außerdem rate ich jedem in der Schwangerschaft viel zu trinken und Ruhepausen einzulegen. Aber auch etwas Bewegung kann dem Körper gut tun, solange man sich nicht überanstrengt“, riet ihm Matilda und schenkte ihm einen Becher Tee ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff Guy nach dem Gefäß.

„Ein Danke würde auch nicht schaden“, rügte ihn die Heilerin, wie einen kleinen ungezogenen Jungen.

Gewöhnlich ließ Guy nicht so mit sich reden, außer die andere Person war ihm gesellschaftlich mindestens gleichgestellt, aber die Heilerin hatte ihm Obdach gewährt. Sie ließ ihn sogar, ohne das irgendwelche Drohungen nötig gewesen wären, an ihrem Tisch speisen, also war ein Danke, wohl nicht zu viel verlangt.

„Danke“, sagte er daher, wenn es auch ziemlich erzwungen klang, aber dennoch lächelte die Heilerin und reichte Guy eine weitere Brotscheibe.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Es wäre wohl ziemlich herzlos jemandem in deinem Zustand vor die Tür zu setzen.“

Überrascht hob Guy den Blick.

„Das heißt, du darfst bleiben. Vorausgesetzt, du machst dich nützlich“, meinte sie in einem strengen Tonfall.

„Mich nützlich machen?“, fragte Guy argwöhnisch.

„Natürlich. Oder erwartest du, dass ich dich hier einfach so durchfüttere. Du wirst mir und meiner Rosa bei der Kräutersuche helfen, sowie bei der Hausarbeit. Das dürfte wohl nicht zu viel verlangt sein. Im Gegenzug erhältst du einen Schlafplatz und Verpflegung. Also, was sagst du?“

Guy ließ sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen. Eigentlich klang das gar nicht so schlecht. Er wusste noch zu gut, wie hart das Leben auf der Straße war und bedurfte keiner Wiederholung. Zwar könnte er sich weiter auf die Suche nach einer verlassenen Behausung machen, aber er hatte kein Handwerk erlernt und niemanden, der ihm finanziell unterstützte. Wovon sollte er leben? Betteln? Wie damals, zusammen mit seiner Schwester, als sie nach Kinder waren und Gisborne Manor abbrannte? NEIN! Nie wieder!

„Einverstanden“, sagte er daher nur und trank seinen Tee.

Zur selben Zeit, saßen auch Robin, Much und Marian gerade beim Frühstück. Sie hatten es sich vorm Zelt bequem gemacht und beobachteten das rege Treiben im Lager. Gestern Abend hatten sie mit dem König gespeist, wobei Robin ihn über alle Ereignisse in England unterrichtet hatte. Lediglich Guys Beteiligung in diesem Komplott hatte er ausgelassen. Much war das nicht weiter aufgefallen, aber Marian hatte es bemerkt. Als Robins ehemaliger Diener sie einen Augenblick lang alleine lies, um Wasser zu lassen, stellte sie den geübten Bogenschützen zur Rede: „Wieso hast du dem König nichts von Sir Guys Beteiligung an all dem erzählt?“ Ihre Frage klang keineswegs vorwurfsvoll, sondern einfach nur neugierig.

Der sonst so schlagfertige Robin wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und versuchte aus diesem Grund seine Antwort hinauszuzögern, indem er einen Bissen Dörrfleisch zu sich nahm. Gemächlich kaute er darauf herum. Er hatte Guys Beteiligung verschwiegen, weil er es ihm schuldig war, nachdem was er ihm angetan hatte, aber die Wahrheit konnte er Marian unmöglich erzählen. Es war auch eigentlich eher eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen.

„Magst du mir nicht antworten?“, bohrte sie weiter nach.

Sobald Robin seinen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete er: „Er war nur eine Marionette des Sheriffs. Du meintest Mal zu mir, dass auch Gutes in ihm stecken würde. Ich will ihm einfach eine zweite Chance geben. Aber wenn du etwas dagegen hast, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten, dem König über Gisbornes Verbrechen zu unterrichten.“ Auf diese Weise, wäre es immerhin nicht seine Schuld. Denn nichtsdestotrotz blieb Guy ein Verräter, der versucht hatte den König zu ermorden.

„Nein keineswegs, es hatte mich nur verwundert“, meinte Marian, wobei sie Robin eingehend musterte. „Danke. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst und das wahrscheinlich nur für mich tust, aber es ist die richtige Entscheidung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sir Guy nicht von Grund auf schlecht ist.“

Robin wollte das nicht hören. Er wollte nicht Marians Dank, denn in Wahrheit versuchte er auf diese Weise ja nur sein eigenes Gewissen zu entlasten. Er war ein schäbiger Feigling. Wenn sein Vater davon wüsste, würde er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich im Grab umdrehen, dachte sich Robin.

In den folgenden Wochen gewöhnte sich Guy langsam an das Zusammenleben mit Rosa und Matilda. Die alte Frau hatte zwar ein loses Mundwerk, aber sie half Guy seine Schwangerschaftsprobleme in den Griff zu bekommen und auch Rosa war ihm eine Stütze, da sie im Moment beinahe dasselbe wie er durchlitt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr Kind immerhin gewollt war. Anfangs war sie noch regelrecht um Guy herumgeschlichen und hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch mittlerweile saßen sie häufig gemeinsam vorm Kamin, während Matilda am Tisch ihre Tinkturen zubereitete. Rosa erzählte Guy von ihrem Mann, der im Heiligen Land kämpfte und wie sehr sie jeden Abend darum betete, dass er heil nach Hause zurückkehre. In diesen Tagen lernte Guy viel über die Wirkung von verschiedenen Kräuter. Wie man gewisse Krankheiten bekämpfen konnte und wie man Wunden versorgte. Er war bereits im sechsten Monat schwanger, als er von der abtreibenden Wirkung der Alraune erfuhr, während Rosa schon im neunten Monat war und jeden Tag ihre Niederkunft erwartete. Matilda war außer Haus um einen Patienten zu versorgen, während Rosa mit Guy zusammen nach Kräutern suchte.

„Und das hier ist eine Alraune“, erklärte sie ihm, wobei sie auf eine Pflanze mit lila Blüten zeigte.

„Wozu ist sie gut?“, horchte Guy nach.

„Sie soll angeblich die Empfängnis fördern, hilft als Erleichterung bei der Geburt, sowie zur Abtreibung, oder Austreibung der Todgeburt“, erklärte sie, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken. Mit kühlem, berechnendem Blick beäugte Guy diese unscheinbare Pflanze. Er hatte sich mittlerweile schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und vorgehabt, diese Missgeburt irgendwo im Wald auszusetzen, wenn sie endlich zur Welt kam, aber das hier könnte die Lösung all seiner Probleme sein. Rosa schien seinen Gedankengang zu erahnen, denn sie meinte zu ihm: „Je nach Fundgebiet, Jahreszeit und Lagerung, kann ihre Wirkung unterschiedlich ausfallen, von ganz harmlos, bis hin zu tödlich. Also denk gar nicht erst daran.“

„Woran soll ich nicht denken?“, fragte Guy mit einem schiefen Grinsen, grub die Pflanze aus und bettete sie in seiner Hand.

„Guy, du hast keine Ahnung von ihrer ordnungsgemäßen Verwendung. Warte wenigstens bis meine Mutter wieder heimkehrt“, flehte Rosa, die bereute irgendetwas gesagt zu haben.

„Deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass es meine Entscheidung wäre und sie nichts damit zu tun haben will. Ich werde weder dich, noch sie da mit hineinziehen, aber wenn ich mich dieser Missgeburt entledigen will, dann komm mir dabei ja nicht in die Quere“, brachte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme hervor. „Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg!“

„Guy, du könntest sterben!“

„Das Risiko ist es mir wert“, meinte er kühl und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Hütte.

„Warum verabscheust du dieses Kind sosehr, welches da in dir heranwächst? Wer auch immer sein Erzeuger sein mag, es ist auch ein Teil von dir.“

„Halt den Mund!“, harschte er sie an. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du da sprichst!“

Mit Engelszunge versuchte sie auf Guy einzureden, aber er stellte sich taub. Sobald sie die Hütte betraten, holte er eilig Mörser und Schüssel herbei.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Das ist reiner Selbstmord!“ Sie wollte ihm die Pflanze aus der Hand reißen, aber er stieß sie unwirsch von sich. Rosa, die nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war, fiel rücklings zu Boden. Es erklang ein dumpfer Aufschlag und plötzlich entrang sich ein Schrei ihrer Kehle, als hätte Guy ihr ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Erschrocken ließ dieser das Gewächs in seiner Hand fallen und starrte auf die junge Frau am Boden herab, die sich krümmte und ihren prallen Bauch hielt. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Guy, ob sie vielleicht nur simulierte, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber dann trat Schweiz auf ihre Stirn und ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand Guy einfach nur da.

„ARGH!“, Rosa rang nach Atem. „Guy...“, brachte sie gequält hervor. Dies schien ihn aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen.

„Ich gehe los und hole deine Mutter“, meinte er mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, bei welchem Patient sich diese im Augenblick aufhielt.

„NEIN! Lass mich nicht allein“, flehte die junge Frau.

„Ich bin gleich zurück“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig der Situation zu entfliehen.

„Bitte bleib bei mir Guy!“, sie schnappte nach Luft. Es bestand kein Zweifel, die Wehen hatten durch den Sturz eingesetzt und es war seine Schuld. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte das sein Gewissen noch nicht einmal im Entferntesten tangiert, aber Rosa und Matilda waren die ersten Menschen gewesen, die gut zu ihm waren, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu erwarten. Er half ihnen zwar bei der Kräutersuche und ein wenig bei der Hausarbeit, aber die beiden wären auch ohne seine Unterstützung zurechtgekommen. Sie wollten ihm einfach helfen, trotz allem, was sich die Leute über ihn erzählten. Und wie hatte er es ihnen gedankt? „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, versprach er.

„GEH NICHT!“, brüllte Rosa nun, wobei der Schrei wohl auch ein Schmerzensausruf war.

„Ich beeile mich“, versicherte er und wollte schon fliehen, als in diesem Moment die Tür aufging. Erleichterung machte sich in Guy breit, aber auch gleichzeitig Entsetzen. Wenn Matilda erfuhr, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, würde sie ihre Drohung sicherlich wahr machen und ihm die Augäpfel herauszureißen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Rosa?“, sie eilte an die Seite ihrer am Boden liegenden Tochter.

„Mutter“, brachte diese erleichtert hervor.

„Oh weh, hätte ich geahnt das heute die Wehen einsetzen, wäre ich nicht fortgegangen. Wie kam es so plötzlich dazu?“, fragte sie besorgt, während sie Rosas Bauch abtastete.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Auf einmal hatte ich furchtbare Schmerzen und bin wohl vor Schreck gestürzt. Ich habe aus Versehen die Pflanze fallen lassen“, behauptete Rosa und wies auf die am Boden verstreute Erde, in deren Mitte die Alraune lag.

„Das ist doch jetzt nebensächlich“, meinte Matilda und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend über dir Stirn. Dann drehte sie sich zu Guy um und musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Aber warum hast du dich nicht irgendwie nützlich gemacht?“, fuhr sie den Dunkelhaarigen an, der immer noch unbeweglich daneben stand. Warum hatte Rosa gelogen? Warum hatte sie ihrer Mutter verschwiegen was wirklich vorgefallen war? Versuchte sie ihn zu schützen? „Guy wollte dich gerade holen. AH!“ Ihre Worte gingen in einem Aufschrei unter. Sofort galt Matildas Aufmerksamkeit wieder Rosa. Sie griff nach ihrer Hand und meinte nur: „Du hättest meiner Tochter wenigstens ein paar Decken holen können, damit sie bequemer liegt.“

Diese Worte schienen Guy aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Eilig holte er die beiden Decken, sowie Felle herbei, die vor dem Kamin lagen und half Matilda, Rosa darauf zu betten. „Bring mir eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Tuch“, forderte die Heilerin ihn auf. Guy tat wie ihm geheißen und stand nun unschlüssig neben den beiden Frauen. „Ich werde draußen warten“, verkündete er schließlich, doch Matilda hielt ihn zurück. „Nichts da! Vielleicht brauche ich noch mal deine helfende Hand.“ Obwohl Guy der Geburt lieber nicht beigewohnt hätte, weil sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass auch ihm diese Qualen bald bevorstanden, blieb er dennoch an Rosas Seite. Sie griff nach seine Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass Guy das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm jeden Moment die Finger brechen. Unwirsch entzog er ihr seine Hand. Mitgefühl war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Ihr Geschrei kroch ihm dennoch durch Mark und Bein. Es war eine lange und schmerzhafte Geburt, da das Kind falsch herum lag, was das Ganze noch weiter hinauszögerte. Als es endlich vorbei war und der kreischende, blutige Säugling in Rosas Armen lag, atmete Guy erleichtert auf, auch wenn der Anblick nicht gerade schön war. Aber die Mutter schien ganz verzückt, von ihrem hässlichen, schrumpeligen Neugeborenen zu sein, obwohl es ihr so viele Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Guy konnte das nicht nachvollziehen. Er war nur froh, dass es vorbei war. „Bei all dem Ärger den du uns gemacht hast, hätte ich eher mit einem Jungen gerechnet“, meinte Matilda und bedachte den Säugling mit einem ebenso stolzem Lächeln, wie Rosa. „Wie willst du die Kleine nennen?“, fragte sie ihre Tochter sanft.

„Alice. Wie wäre es mit Alice?“, fragte Rosa.

„Ein schöner Name“, antwortete Matilda und strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange. „Du warst sehr tapfer“, meinte sie anerkennend.

„Magst du sie auch mal halten Guy?“, fragte Rosa ihn, woraufhin er nur mit Entsetzen in den Augen den Kopf schüttelte. Er wollte dieses klebrige Balg gewiss nicht anfassen, doch die frisch gebackene Mutter schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Sie bedachte den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

Eine Woche später spürte Guy zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sich das Kind in seinem Bauch bewegte. Es wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben und trat in seinem Leib um sich, als wollte es ihm absichtlich das Leben zur Hölle machen. Jedes Mal, wenn Guy sich schon im Dämmerzustand befand, fühlte es sich so an, als würde dieses Etwas in seinem Bauch wild um sich schlagen, nur um ihm den Schlaf zu rauben. Es war genauso ein unerträglicher Quälgeist wie Locksley, dachte er verbittert und legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo er das Treten verspürte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Diese leichten Stöße gegen seine Hand, erfüllten ihn sowohl mit Schrecken, als auch mit Ehrfurcht. Da wuchs ein eigenständig denkendes Lebewesen in ihm heran, dessen einziges Vergnügen es zu sein schien, in Guys Bauch bereits den Aufstand zu proben. Der Vorfall mit der Alraune war nicht mehr zur Sprache gekommen. Rosa machte ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wollte sogar das Guy der Pate ihres Kindes wurde. Ohne all das Blut und den Schleim, sah das Balg auch gar nicht mal so abstoßend aus, wie bei der Geburt. Aber diese Alice hatte ein sehr gutes Organ und mit ihrem ständigen Gebrüll raubte sie Guy fast den Verstand. Er wusste nicht, wie Rosa auf die Idee kam, dass es eine gute Idee wäre gerade ihn, zu dem Paten ihres Kindes zu erwählen. In gewisser Weise fühlte er sich zwar geschmeichelt, da ihn noch nie jemand um so etwas gebeten hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er mit Kindern beim besten Willen nichts anzufangen. Er rümpfte in der Regel schon die Nase, wenn man ihn darum bat Alice kurz zu halten.

Wieder kreisten Guys Gedanken um eine mögliche Abtreibung. Als wollte das Kind in seinem Leib Protest erheben, schlug es ihm so feste gegen die Gebärmutter, dass sich Guys Unterleib leicht verkrampfte. //Wenn du keine Ruhe gibst, werde ich dich auf jeden Fall abtreiben//, dachte sich Guy gehässig. Irgendwie schien das heranwachsende Etwas Guys Groll zu spüren, denn die Bewegungen ließen nach. //So ist recht, kleines Monster//, lobte Guy das Ungetüm in seinem Bauch und fand nun endlich Schlaf. Das war das erste Mal, dass der Dunkelhaarige etwas anderes für das Ungeborene empfand als Abscheu. Zuneigung wäre wohl zu weit gegriffen gewesen, aber vielleicht eine gewisse Genugtuung, da er glaubte das Wesen in seinem Leib irgendwie eingeschüchtert zu haben.

Während der König im Heiligen Land mit dem Sultan die Friedensverhandlungen aufnahm und Robin ihm zur Seite stand, gewöhnte sich Guy langsam an den Gedanken ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen und immer seltener erwog er, absichtlich eine Fehlgeburt herbeizuführen.

Zwei weitere Monate verstrichen. Es war an einem trüben Sonntagabend. Guy hockte vor dem Kamin und stocherte mit einem Schürhacken in der Glut herum, während Rosa mit ihrem neugeborenen Kind im Bett lag und schlief. Matilda saß neben Guy auf einem klapprigen Holzstuhl und strickte etwas.

Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatten sich gut miteinander arrangiert und irgendwie hatte sie seine schroffe Art beinahe lieb gewonnen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie ihm sogar beigebracht, wie man ein Kind wickelt. Er hatte sich zwar erst furchtbar dagegen gesträubt und einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht, aber am Ende war Matilda aus ihrem Wortgefecht, als Siegerin hervorgegangen. Beim Anblick von Guys angewiderter Grimasse, als er Alice die besudelte Windel abnahm, hätte sie beinahe laut los gelacht, doch sie wusste mittlerweile, wie sensibel der Dunkelhaarige war und das er dies gewiss persönlich genommen hätte. Rosa hatte indessen nur sanft gelächelt und Guy mehrmals versichert, dass er alles richtig machte. Auch sie hatte ihren Hausgenossen lieb gewonnen. Es war wichtig, dass er seine offensichtliche Hemmung vor Kindern langsam ablegte, denn nicht mehr lange und er würde selbst ein solches Balg zu versorgen haben. Eine Frage beschäftigte Matilda allerdings schon seit seiner Ankunft: „War es der Sheriff?“

„Wie bitte?“, überrascht sah Guy zu ihr auf.

„Der dich geschwängert hat. War es dieses Wiesel von einem Sheriff?“

Guy verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel. „Nein.“ Er wand sich wieder von ihr ab. Damit war das Thema für Guy abgehackt, nicht aber für Matilda: „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber ich bin schon neugierig. Wer hat es dann geschafft den großen Guy of Gisborne zu bezirzen“, neckte sie ihn. Guy versteifte sich.

„Niemand hat mich bezirzt. Es geschah nicht freiwillig“, gestand Guy. Vor niemand anderem auf der Welt, als vor Matilda, oder Rosa, hätte er diese Schmach offen zugegeben. Auf unerklärliche Weise mochte er diese beiden, einfachen Frauen. Er wusste, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte. Wobei Rosa von dem Gespräch ohnehin nichts mitbekam, denn sie schlief immer noch tief und fest.

„Oh.“ Damit hatte Matilda nicht gerechnet. Besorgt musterte sie ihren Schützling. „Manchmal hilft es darüber zu sprechen“, meinte sie.

Guy schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Wer würde mir denn glauben?“

„Ich natürlich“, empörte sie sich.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihr. Zweifelnd wölbte sich seine Stirn. „Nein, noch nicht einmal du würdest mir glauben.“

„Was macht dich da so sicher? Willst du mir erzählen es war der Heilige Geist, der in dich hinab gefahren ist und das uns ein neuer Heiland geboren wird?“

„Nein, weiß Gott nicht.“ Guys Kehle entrang sich ein tiefes Lachen, dass jedoch irgendwie freudlos klang. „Pass auf was du sagst. Man könnte dich der Blasphemie bezichtigen.“

„Ach, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Die meisten halten mich ohnehin für eine Hexe. Nun sag es mir schon. Was hast du zu verlieren?“

„Du wirst mich für einen Lügner halten.“

„Tatsächlich? Ist es so unvorstellbar? Nun machst du mich aber wirklich neugierig“, schnaubte sie.

Er stocherte eine Weile noch in den Flammen herum, bis ihm plötzlich ein „Hood“, über die Lippen kam.

„Wie?“, fragte Matilda überrascht, die schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte und meinte sich verhört zu haben.

„Es war Robin Hood“, spie Guy den Namen aus und ließ den Schürhacken zu Boden fallen. Er erhob sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung.

„Du willst mir weiß machen, dass Robin sich an dir vergangen hat?“, fragte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Siehst du, ich habe gesagt du würdest mir nicht glauben.“

„Hör dich mal reden! Das Ganze ist vollkommen absurd. Selbst die Geschichte mit dem Heiligen Geist klingt für mich plausibler, als das Robin of Locksley zu so einer Tat fähig sein soll. Ich kenne den Jungen von Kindesbeinen an. Ich habe geholfen ihn zur Welt zu bringen.“

Guys Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Niemand würde ihm jemals die Wahrheit glauben.

„Es spielt keine Rolle“, knurrte er. „Ich gehen Feuerholz sammeln.“ Mit diesen Worten verlies er die Hütte. Nachdenklich sah ihm Matilda nach.

 

 _Fortsetzung folgt_  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal vielen Dank an Mokkabohne und AikoSama für die motivierenden Reviews. Sorry, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich finde im Moment leider kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor gehabt am Wochenende dieses Kapitel online zu stellen, musste dann aber doch noch etwas an ihm herumfeilen. Irgendwie bin ich immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Notfalls kann ich es ja auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal überarbeiten.

 

**Kapitel 4:**

Seit Robins Abreise aus England waren mittlerweile neun Monate vergangen. Während er sich bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt im Heiligen Land nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als nach Hause zurückzukehren, graute ihm jetzt davor. Sobald auch nur das Wort _Heimat_ , oder _Locksley_ fiel, versuchte Robin das Thema zu wechseln. Denn jedes Mal musste er dabei an Guy denken und wie er sich an diesem vergangen hatte. Während er noch anfangs versucht hatte sein Handeln vor sich selber zu rechtfertigen, war er mittlerweile an den Punkt angelangt, wo er einsah, dass es für sein Vergehen keine angemessene Entschuldigung gab. Guy mochte ein Verräter sein, aber das rechtfertigte nicht Robins Verhalten. Warum hatte er das nur getan? Er war so furchtbar wütend gewesen und Guys überhebliche Bemerkungen hatten seinen Groll noch weiter angefacht. Er hatte sich an ihm rächen und ihm sein überhebliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen wollen. Gleichzeitig hatte Guy ungewohnt hilflos ausgesehen, wie er da so an den Baum gefesselt war und irgendwie unheimlich attraktiv. Der Gedanke Guy in seine Schranke zu weisen und ihm zu zeigen wer der Herr war, hatte sein Blut in Wallung gebracht. Raserei hatte sich mit sexueller Anziehung gemischt. Es war eine instinktive Handlung gewesen und hätte er nur einen Moment inne gehalten um in sich zu horchen, dann wäre er wohl nie dazu fähig gewesen. Trotz seiner Schuldgefühle sehnte er sich danach Guy noch einmal zu berühren, geradezu als wäre er von ihm besessen. Er fragte sich, ob es das erste Mal für Guy gewesen war, dass jemand in ihn eingedrungen war. Die Vorstellung erfüllte Robin auf der einen Seite mit perverser Genugtuung und auf der anderen Seite mit Gewissensbissen, weil er kein Recht hatte Guy für sich zu beanspruchen. Nicht nachdem er ihn so schändlich behandelt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihm vergeben, wenn Robin ihm Locksley vermachte. Aber nur weil ihn sein Gewissen plagte und er hoffte Guy auf diese Weise vielleicht für sich zu gewinnen, konnte er seine Bauern nicht einfach einem Tyrannen ausliefern.

Die Distanz zu seiner Heimat, sowie die Friedensverhandlungen halfen ihm diese düsteren Gedanken gelegentlich zu verdrängen. Er versuchte sich nichts von seinem Kummer anmerken lassen und mit der Zeit wurde er immer besser darin seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Sowohl Marian, als auch Much glaubten, dass was auch immer Robin zu Beginn seiner Reise gequält hatte, er es überwunden hätte, denn er gab sich frohgemut und gelassen.

Indessen versuchte Robin sich wieder auf seine ehemalige Verlobte zu konzentrieren. Sie war diejenige, die für ihn bestimmt war und niemand sonst! Seine Gefühle zu ihr hatten sich nicht verändert. Er fand sie noch immer wunderschön, bewunderte ihre kämpferische Art und war angetan von ihrem Lächeln. Das Problem war also nicht, dass er Marian auf einmal weniger begehrte, sondern das er seit jenem Ereignis Guy nur einfach wesentlich begehrenswerter fand. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er noch nicht mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Ja, das musste es sein. Er war gar nicht fähig dazu einen fairen Vergleich aufzustellen, solange sie nicht ihr Lager miteinander geteilt hatten. Wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet wären und zusammen in einem Bett schliefen, dann würde er den Gisbornespross sicherlich vergessen! Zumindest gab sich Robin dieser Illusion hin, doch er sollte schon bald eines Besseren belehrt werden. Nachdem die Friedensverhandlungen endlich geglückt waren und verkündet wurde, dass sie morgen nach England heimreisen würden, waren alle außer sich vor Freude. Alle, bis auf Robin. Natürlich war er erleichtert, dass der Krieg ein Ende hatte, aber er wollte nicht nach Locksley zurückkehren. Die ganze Nacht hindurch wurde gefeiert und getrunken, doch Robin hatte sich in sein Zelt zurückgezogen. Mittlerweile musste er sich seine Schlafstätte mit niemandem mehr teilen, denn er hatte vom König ein eigenes Zelt zugewiesen bekommen. Auf einmal hob sich die Plane und Marian trat herein. Ihre Wangen waren etwas gerötet vom Wein und sie hatte wieder dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Haut war mittlerweile sichtlich gebräunt von der Sonne und ihr einst schneeweißes Gewand wirkte nun eher beige, aber irgendwie unterstrich das nur noch ihre liebreizende Erscheinung. Sie wirkte wild, ungebändigt und gleichzeitig anmutig. „Was ist mit dir? Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?“, fragte sie.

„Weil ich gehofft hatte, dass du nach mir sehen würdest und wir die letzte Nacht im Heiligen Land gemeinsam verbringen könnten“, meinte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, wobei er anzüglich die Augenbrauen hob und senkte. Natürlich wollte er sie nur necken, denn für gewöhnlich strafte Marian seine offensichtlichen Annährungsversuche mit Nichtachtung, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie lies die Zeltplane hinter sich fallen und kam auf Robin zu, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Das Innere des Zeltes war erhellt von einem Feuer und auf dem Boden lagen Felle. Es war zwar nicht so prunkvoll wie das Zelt des Königs, doch man merkte sofort, dass Robin sein Günstling war.

Dieser sah überrascht zu ihr auf. „Einverstanden“, sagte sie mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Misstrauisch wölbte sich Robins Stirn. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Meinte sie das ernst, oder wollte sie ihn nur aufziehen? Hatte sie überhaupt verstanden was er meinte? Vielleicht dachte sie er wolle sich nur mit ihr unterhalten.

Doch dann verschränkte sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick die Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „Worauf wartest du?“ Robin regte sich nicht. War Marian betrunken? Wenn ja, würde sie ihm niemals vergeben, wenn er sich heute Nacht ihre Schwäche zu nutze machte.

Sie schlenderte gelassen auf Robin zu und lies sich neben ihm nieder. „Ich wusste, dass du nur groß redest“, meinte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Also wolltest du mich testen?“, fragte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst“, sie wirkte verlegen, aber auch gleichzeitig entschlossen und ergriff Robins Hand.

„Du bist betrunken“, stellte Robin fest, denn anders konnte er sich Marians Verhalten nicht erklären.

Diese schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, doch dann meinte sie schließlich mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Vielleicht ein wenig, aber nicht genug, um nicht mehr zu wissen was ich tue. Ich will es. Mit dir. Du bist der einzige mit dem ich...“, sie geriet ins Stocken und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Robin verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und meinte schließlich: „Ich auch.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Marian sanft auf die Lippen. Sein Bart kratzte leicht, aber Marian genoss diese Zuneigungsbekundung. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, sah ihr Robin prüfend in die Augen. Marian nickte, wie um zu sagen: //Es ist wirklich in Ordnung.// Dann beugte sich Robin vor und küsste ihren Hals, während seine rechte Hand sich vorsichtig einen Weg unter ihren Rock bahnte. Vielleicht war das die Möglichkeit Guy für immer aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Genau zum selben Zeitpunkt lag Guy in den Wehen. Er verfluchte Hood mehr denn je und wünschte ihm die Pest an den Hals. Gleichzeitig bereute er, dass er die elende Mistgeburt in seinem Leib doch nicht abgetrieben hatte. Er lag auf Matildas Bett gepeinigt von Schmerzen, während Rosa ihm die Stirn mit einem nassen Tuch befeuchtete und ihre Mutter ihm etwas zubereitete, das die Geburt erleichtern sollte.

„Ich bring ihn um! Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, bringe ich ihn um“, brachte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Matilda musterte ihn nachdenklich. Sie fragte sich, ob an Guys Geschichte doch etwas Wahres dran war und Robin vielleicht tatsächlich der Vater des Kindes war.

„DIESER VERDAMMTE SOHN EINER RÄUDIGEN HÜNDIN!“, fluchte Guy, als ihn die nächste Welle von Wehen überkam. Er verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Matilda, jetzt sprach er schon wie sie. Sein dunkles Haar war von Schweiß durchnässt und seine Halsschlagader trat deutlich hervor. „Gott, diese Schmerzen bringen mich um!“

„Du weißt nicht was Schmerzen sind. Wenn er mit den Füßen voran rauskommt, dann wirst du wissen was Schmerzen sind“, meinte Matilda mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Hier, trink das“, sagte sie und legte eine Schale an Guys Lippen. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen, während Rosa seinen Nacken stütze. Er hoffte nur sehnlichste, dass diese Geburt bald vorbei sein würde. Sobald dieses kleine Monster auf der Welt war, würde er es im nächsten Brunnen ertränken! Und nun begann auch noch Rosas Balg zu schreien, als wäre er nicht schon zu Genüge gestraft.

Während Guy sich vor Schmerzen auf den Laken wand, wälzte Robin sich mit Marian im Arm in den weichen Fellen. Er lag zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Eine Hand unter ihrem Rock, die andere an ihrer Brust, die nur von einem sehr dünnen Stoff verdeckt wurde. Er konnte sehen und spüren, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen vor Erregung aufstellten, während er die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel streichelte. Sie zitterte leicht und ein ängstliches „Robin“, drang über ihre Lippen, welches jedoch auch gleichzeitig erregt klang. Sie war noch Jungfrau und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, oder was Robin von ihr erwartete. Unsicher wanderten ihre Finger, unter sein Hemd. Robins zärtliche Liebkosungen weckten ein Gefühl in ihr, wie sie es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Neckend streichelte seine Hand immer noch die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, aber sie wünschte sich, dass sie noch höher wandern würde, traute sich aber nicht diesen Wunsch laut zu äußern. Mit einem feurigen Kuss unterdrückte Robin Marians erregtes Seufzen. Er versuchte sich auf den Augenblick zu konzentrieren und den Moment zu genießen. Immerhin hatte er sich das immer gewünscht. Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund hin zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, an welchem er leicht knabberte. Das war die Frau die er seit jeher begehrte und endlich gab sie sich ihm hin, aber dennoch musste er die ganze Zeit an Guy denken. Anstatt ihrer weichen Rundungen, wollte er Guys muskulösen Körper unter sich spüren. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich auf Marians leises Stöhnen zu konzentrieren, doch stattdessen dachte er nur an die keuchenden Laute und das leise Schluchzen, welches Guy von sich gegeben hatte. Sein seidiges Haar in seinen Händen, das noch viel weicher war als das Ihrige.

Warum nur? Sie war doch alles, was ein Mann sich wünschen konnte! Warum war das für ihn auf einmal nicht mehr genug. Sie war perfekt und Guy ein skrupelloser Mistkerl, dessen Seele so schwarz war, wie die Tiefen des Ozeans. Warum wünschte er sich dann ihn im Arm zu halten, anstatt Marian? Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum zurück, in dem Guy ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte, ob Robin ihn, oder Marian haben wolle. Damals hatte Robin die Frage nicht eindeutig beantworten können, aber nun war er sich sicher: Er wollte Sir Guy of Gisborne! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Mit einem Ruck lies Robin von Marian ab. Das war falsch! Auch wenn keinerlei Hoffnung bestand, dass Guy seine Gefühle jemals erwidern würde, so war es dennoch nicht gerecht Marian nur als Lückenbüßer zu benutzen. Sie verdiente etwas Besseres. Jemanden der sie auf Händen trug und der niemand anderen wollte, als sie.

Robin legte sich neben Marian auf den Rücken und starrte geistesabwesend zum Baldachin hinauf, während Marian sich verwirrt aufsetzte und ihren Rock wieder hinunterzog.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie verunsichert. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Das ist einfach nicht richtig.“

„Was soll das heißen - _nicht richtig_ -? Weil wir noch nicht verheiratet sind?“

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, sondern starrte stattdessen weiterhin zur Zeltdecke hinauf. „Nein, weil es da jemand anderen in meinem Leben gibt“, gestand er und war darauf gefasst jeden Moment eine Ohrfeige im Gesicht zu spüren, aber Marian saß noch immer unbeweglich neben ihm.

„Jemand anderen? Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein! Du machst mir seit Monaten schon den Hof und nun behauptest du es gebe jemanden anderen? Was soll das sein? Irgendein grausames Spiel? Du eroberst Frauen und sobald du sie wie ein Fisch am Hacken hast, wirfst du sie zurück ins Wasser. Ist es das?“, mit jedem Satz hatte sich Marian mehr in Rage geredet. Ihre Erregung von vor wenigen Sekunden war verschwunden. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in ihren Rock und sie fühlte sich irgendwie benutzt. Sie waren zwar noch nicht wirklich zum Geschlechtsakt gekommen, aber es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Sie war bereit gewesen Robin ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu schenken! Sie hatte ihm vertraut und auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehofft! Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz legen.

„Nein, es war kein Spiel. Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte dich lieben und diese andere Person vergessen, aber es ist einfach unmöglich!“

„Warum? Wer ist sie, oder er? Jemanden den, oder die ich kenne? Reden wir hier von Much?“, es kostete sie alle Mühe um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

„WAS? NEIN! Doch nicht Much! Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich.“

„Und wer ist es dann?“

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Das geht niemanden etwas an?“

„Ach nein? Du hast mir etwas vorgemacht, nur um sie, oder ihn zu vergessen! Ich glaube sehr wohl, dass mich das etwas angeht, da ich hier die Leidtragende bin. Oh, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein auf dich hereinzufallen? Die ganze Welt hat ständig darüber geredet, was für ein Schürzenjäger du bist, aber ich habe das nur für üble Gerüchte gehalten! Ich bin ja so naiv!“, schallt sie sich selber.

„Nein, dass bist du nicht. Du willst einfach nur an das Gute in den Menschen glauben. Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du keineswegs eine Kerbe in meinem Bettpfosten bist. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass wir eine Zukunft haben könnten, aber die ganze Zeit muss ich an ihn denken. Deswegen kann ich nicht mit dir schlafen. Es wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair. Ich würde dir sagen, wer er ist, aber er würde das nicht wollen und die ganze Sache ist ohnehin hoffnungslos. Er wird meine Gefühle nie erwidern und ich bin es selber Schuld.“

Marian schnaubte daraufhin nur spöttisch. „Verzeih mir, wenn sich mein Mitleid momentan im Zaum hält, aber ich muss mich selbst gerade erst einmal damit abfinden, dass ich auf dich hereingefallen bin.“ Daraufhin erhob sich Marian von den Fellen, strich ihr Kleid glatt und ordnete ihre Haare, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen das Zelt verlies. Robin drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihr nach. Als die Zeltplane hinter ihr zufiel legte er sich seinen Arm über die Augen, wie um seinen Blick vor der Außenwelt zu schützen und murmelte nur: „Ich bin wirklich das Letzte.“

Ob Marian ihm wohl jemals verzeihen würde? Guy würde ihm gewiss niemals vergeben. Er hatte Robin schon vorher gehasst und verabscheute ihn nun wahrscheinlich mehr denn je.

Indessen hörte man in Matildas alter Hütte die ersten Schreie des Neugeborenen erklingen. „Na, was habe ich gesagt? Es ist ein Junge“, meinte Matilda und hielt Guy abwartend sein Kind entgegen. Er war vollkommen nass geschwitzt und außer Atem, aber immerhin hatten die Qualen nun ein Ende. Er sah auf das kreischende Bündel hinab und dachte sich nur mit gerümpfter Nase, dass dieses verschrumpelte Etwas die ganze Zeit über in ihm drin gewesen war und all diese Schmerzen verursacht hatte. „Es ist ziemlich hässlich“, meinte er.

„So ein Unsinn. Es ist ein kerngesundes Baby, das genauso aussieht, wie jedes andere auch. Nun nimm schon.“

„Nein, ich will es nicht haben. Ich möchte mit diesem Ding noch nicht einmal in Berührung kommen“, knurrte er, aber Matilda ignorierte seine Worte und legte ihm das schreiende Balg einfach in die Arme. Es war klebrig und blutverschmiert. Mit Entsetzen sah Guy auf das kleine Monster hinab, welches sich jedoch langsam beruhigte und auf einmal aufhörte zu schreien. Müde kuschelte es sich an Guys Brust. „Es erkennt sofort seinen Vater“, sagte Rosa mit einem Lächeln und strich dem Baby in Guys Armen sanft über die Wange. „Also ich finde er ist wunderschön.“

Guy sah, wie es die kleinen Finger bewegte und dabei noch leicht hickste. Er musterte es eingehend. _Wunderschön_ war vielleicht übertrieben, aber ganz so furchtbar sah es eigentlich auch nicht aus. Matilda hatte Recht, es sah eigentlich wie jedes andere Neugeborene aus, aber es war nicht irgendein Baby, sondern seins. Es war sein Sohn! Auf einmal verspürte Guy ein wohliges Gefühl in der Brust, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. „Vielleicht werde ich dich doch nicht im Brunnen ersäufen“, verkündete er. Rosa lachte nur, weil sie Guys Worte anscheinend für einen Scherz hielt. Dabei sollte sie ihn langsam gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass es ihm ernst war. Indessen atmete Matilda erleichtert aus. Sie hatte sich schon den Kopf zerbrochen, wo sie das Baby unterbringen könnten, wenn Guy es nicht wollte, aber womöglich hatte sie den Vaterinstinkt unterschätzt.

„Wie soll er heißen?“, fragte Rosa.

Guy zog die Stirn in Falten. „Heißen?“

„Ja, er muss doch irgendeinen Namen bekommen“, meinte sie.

„Wie wäre es mit _kleines Ungeheuer_?“, meinte Guy mit einem angezogenen Mundwinkel. Er hatte sich nie irgendwelche Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht, da er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte das Kind zu behalten. Aber nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich wirklich dieses Balges entledigen sollte. Schließlich besaß er nichts anderes, außer diesem Säugling, für den er durch die Hölle gegangen war. Wen kümmerte schon das Hood sein Vater war, es war schließlich auch Guys Kind! Er hatte es ausgetragen. Er hatte jedes Recht diese kleine Plage für sich zu beanspruchen.

„Du könntest ihn ja John nennen, oder Morgan“, schlug Rosa vor.

Einen Moment lang ließ sich Guy die Namen durch den Kopf gehen, doch dann schüttelte er sein Haupt. „Nein, ich werde ihn Roger nennen, nach meinem Vater“, sagte er schließlich mit ernster Mine, während er auf seinen Sohn hinabblickte.

„Das ist ein guter Name“, meinte Matilda und klopfte Guy anerkennend auf den Rücken. Nun schien sich doch noch alles zum Guten zu wenden.

Am folgenden Tag, befanden sich Robin, Marian und Much bereits an Bord eines Schiffes. Nicht irgendeines Schiffes, sondern das des Königs. Much war das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen der jungen Frau und seinem ehemaligen Master natürlich nicht entgangen und so fragte er Robin, als sie alleine an der Reling standen: „Was ist zwischen dir und Marian vorgefallen?“

„Vorgefallen?“ Robin wusste natürlich genau, worauf Much anspielte, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Sie redet nicht mit dir, schaut dich noch nicht einmal an und scheint dir regelrecht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie muss doch irgendeinen Grund dafür haben“, meinte Much.

Robin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute aufs Meer hinaus.

„Komm mir nicht so. Das kann dir doch unmöglich entgangen sein. Also, was ist passiert? Hattet ihr Streit? Mir kannst du es doch sagen, ich bin dein bester Freund“, bohrte der Rothaarige weiter nach.

Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests ahnte, dass Much wohl erst dann Ruhe geben würde, wenn er die gewünschte Antwort erhielt und so erwiderte Robin mit einem Stöhnen: „Ich habe ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich für uns beide keine Zukunft sehe. Zufrieden?“

Für einen Moment sah ihn Much nur mit großen Augen an, bis er schließlich ein sehr geistreiches „Hä?“, hervorbrachte. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden“, sagte Robin, wobei er leicht mit den Fingerkuppen auf der Reling trommelte. Dieses Gespräch war ihm unangenehm. Es ging niemanden etwas an, was zwischen ihm und Marian, oder ihm und Guy vorgefallen war!

„Aber warum? Sie will doch Gisborne überhaupt nicht mehr heiraten und der König kehrt nun endlich nach England zurück. Das bedeutet du bist nicht länger ein Outlaw, sondern wieder der Herr über Locksley. Was sollte dir und Marian jetzt noch im Wege stehen?“, fragte Much verwirrt, der bereits fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass die beiden bald heiraten würden.

„Ich liebe sie einfach nicht! Können wir das Thema jetzt bitte auf sich beruhen lassen?“, brachte Robin steif hervor und rieb sich den Nasenrücken, als würde er versuchen aufkommende Kopfschmerzen zu bekämpfen.

Wie ein Karpfen der nach Luft schnappte öffnete und schloss Much wieder den Mund, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Robin liebte Marian nicht? Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Zuvor hieß es doch immer nur Marian hier und Marian da. Was war nur zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Da musste noch mehr hinter stecken, aber Much merkte wie gereizt Robin bereits war und wollte es vorerst dabei belassen.

In den folgenden Tagen gewöhnte sich Guy an seine Rolle als Vater und verspürte nur noch ganz selten das Bedürfnis Roger ertränken zu müssen, zum Beispiel wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht mit seinem Geschrei aus dem Schlaf riss. Meistens weckte er dabei auch noch Alice und schon bald hörte man zwei Säuglinge kreischen. Nicht nur Guy, sondern auch Matilda und Rosa, hatten mittlerweile dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Anderseits erfüllte es den Dunkelhaarigen aber auch mit Genugtuung, dass nur er seinen Sohn beruhigen konnte, wenn er einen seiner Wutanfälle hatte. Irgendwie schmeichelte es seinem Selbstwertgefühl. Rosa meinte es läge daran, dass Roger spüren würde, dass Guy sein Vater ist und sich deswegen in seinen Armen sicherer fühlte. Sie bezeichnete dieses Verhalten als eine Art Urvertrauen. Irgendwie amüsant, wenn man bedachte, dass er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte das Kind zu töten und schon einmal einen Sohn im Wald ausgesetzt hatte. Bei Seth war ihm das nicht schwer gefallen. Schließlich hatte er ihn nicht ausgetragen und keinerlei Bezug zu dem Säugling gehabt. Er hatte lediglich eine Gefahr für seinen Ruf dargestellt, weil er das uneheliche Kind von ihm und dieser Dienerin Annie war. Aber nun hatte er ohnehin schon alles verloren. Das Einzige was ihm noch blieb war Roger. Außerdem hatte er dieses Kind selbst in seinem Leib heranwachsen spüren und für ihn die Qualen der Geburt durchlitten. Wahrscheinlich war er deswegen nicht fähig mit ihm genauso zu verfahren, wie mit Seth.

Irgendwie hatte er sogar so etwas wie Zuneigung für diesen Quälgeist entwickelt, obwohl er nicht wirklich aussah, wie ein Gisborne, sondern vielmehr wie ein Locksley. Die Form seines Mundes, sowie der Augenbrauen ähnelten der von Hood und sein Haar war weder schwarz, noch dunkelbraun, sondern blondbraun. Aber der Knirps konnte schließlich weder etwas für sein Aussehen, noch dass Hood sich an Guy vergangen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz weckte sein Anblick manchmal düstere Erinnerungen in ihm, auch wenn er sich bemühte diese zu verdrängen.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Sie befanden sich südlich von Sizilien, als sie von entgegenkommenden Handelsschiffen erfuhren, dass Philipp II. die französischen Häfen hatte sperren lassen. „Das war zu befürchten gewesen“, meinte König Richard. „Er muss erfahren haben, dass ich die Heimreise nach England angetreten habe.“ Das Verhältnis zwischen dem englischen und französischen König war seit Richards Hochzeit mit Berengaria von Navarra mehr als angespannt, denn immerhin hatte er ihr zugunsten, sein Verlöbnis mit Philipps Schwester aufgelöst. „Als würden uns die Winterstürme nicht schon genug zu schaffen machen“, pflichtete Robin ihm bei. Er, Much und Marian saßen gemeinsam mit dem König in dessen Kajüte und brüteten über einer Landkarte. Auf Grund der Friedensverhandlungen waren sie erst am 30. Oktober in See gestochen. Sehr gewagt für eine Fahrt über das Mittelmeer. „Dann bleibt uns eigentlich nur noch der Seeweg über die Adria in Richtung Norden“, stellte Robin fest und fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Karte.

„So scheint es“, stimmte ihm Richard zu. „Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sich die anderen Könige nicht auch gegen uns verschworen haben. Sicherer wäre es inkognito zu reisen, aber wie soll das möglich sein, mit all den Kreuzrittern an Bord und dem Wappen des englischen Königs am Bug?“

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Kajütentür. „Herein“, befahl der König. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und herein spähte der Schiffskoch, der vier gefüllte Teller auf Händen und Armen balancierte. Robin lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. Der arme Kerl hatte gestern Abend aus Versehen den Wein über ihn verschüttet und sich tausendmal entschuldigt, obwohl Robin ihm versichert hatte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. Nervös betrat der Koch nunden Raum und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig vor König Richard, bevor er auf den Tisch zuschritt. Er war noch relativ jung und irgendwie erinnerte er Robin an Will. „Danke “, sagte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, als der Schiffskoch einen der Teller vor ihm abstellte. Dieser sah ihn daraufhin so an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass die hohen Herren mit ihm sprachen, geschweige denn sich bei ihm bedankten. Nachdem er das Essen aufgetragen hatte, wollte er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer flüchteten, aber die Stimme des Königs hielt ihn zurück. „Warte!"

Wie ein gescholtener Hund, zog der Koch den Kopf ein und drehte sich wieder dem König zu, überzeugt davon, dass er irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben musste. Er verbeugte sich bevor er das Wort erhob: „Ja Hoheit?“

„Wie heißt du mein Junge?“

„Gilbert.“

„Gilbert, teil dem Steuermann mit, dass wir eine Kursänderung vornehmen. Wir wollen den Seeweg über die Adria einschlagen. Auch die übrigen Schiffe müssen benachrichtigt werden.“

Erleichtert nickte der Schiffskoch eifrig, woraufhin der König ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er sich entfernen konnte. Sobald sich die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann geschlossen hatte, widmeten sich die Anwesenden ihrer Mahlzeit. Marian war sich bewusst, was für eine Ehre es war mit dem König zu speisen, aber lieber hätte sie bei der restlichen Mannschaft gesessen, denn Robins Gegenwart behagte ihr nicht. Sie versuchte noch immer ihm nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen und besprach nur das Nötigste mit ihm. Einerseits nahm sie ihm immer noch übel, dass er ihr Gefühle vorgegaukelt hatte, die nicht existierten. Anderseits ärgerte sie sich aber auch über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Sie hatte sich Robin regelrecht angebiedert, woraufhin er sie schmählich abgewiesen hatte. Nun schämte sie sich dafür den ersten Schritt gewagt zu haben, dabei hatte sie doch eigentlich gar keinen Grund sich irgendetwas vorzuwerfen. Wenn sich jemand schämen sollte, dann war es Robin! Aber dieser saß vollkommen gelassen an der Seite des Königs und beratschlagte mit ihm ihr weiteres Vorgehen, als wäre zwischen ihm und Marian überhaupt nichts vorgefallen. Sie sprachen nicht nur über den weiteren Verlauf der Reise, sondern auch darüber was zu tun sei, sobald sie England erreichen würden.

„Der Sheriff von Nottingham ist nicht das einzige Problem, auch mein Bruder muss in seine Schranken gewiesen werden. Er hat sich Rechte herausgenommen, die ihm nicht zustanden“, meinte König Richard. „Und ich weiß nicht wie viele meiner Anhänger er mittlerweile auf seine Seite gezogen hat. Womöglich ist mit einem Bürgerkrieg zu rechnen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher Majestät, dass sobald diese Abtrünnigen von Eurer Rückkehr erfahren, sie sich ganz schnell wieder an ihre LehnsschuldEuch gegenüber erinnern werden“, sagte Much zuversichtlich.

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Ich bin des Krieges müde und wenigstens in meinem eigenen Land soll Frieden herrschen. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich nach England sehne.“

Doch nicht nur der französische König, sondern auch die Naturgewalten schienen Richard von seiner Heimat fernhalten zu wollen. Eine Woche später gerieten sie nämlich in einen furchtbaren Sturm, wodurch die Flotte getrennt wurde und segelten nun alleine auf dem Ozean. Robin hofften nur inständig, dass keines der anderen Schiffe gesunken war, denn sollte es tatsächlich zu einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung zwischen König Richard und seinem Bruder kommen, dann brauchten sie jeden Mann.

„Gewiss treiben die anderen Schiffe irgendwo ganz in der Nähe“, meinte Much auf einmal, als hätte er Robins Gedanken gelesen. Sie befanden sich in ihrer Kabine und spielten Karten, da es schon seit drei Tagen unentwegt regnete, als plane Gott eine zweite Sintflut. Auch Marian war bei ihnen, wobei es Much einige Überredungskunst gekostet hatte. Er hatte gehofft das sich Marian und Robin vielleicht wieder versöhnen würden, aber sie wich gekonnt seinen Blicken aus und gab nur einsilbige Antworten. Auch Robin schien nicht wirklich zu Gesprächen aufgelegt zu sein, weshalb es eine sehr schweigsame Runde war. Plötzlich vernahmen sie alle ein dumpfes Geräusch, als wäre das Schiff auf Felsen gelaufen und der ganze Rumpf erbebte. Erschrocken hoben die Drei ihre Köpfe und ließen die Karten fallen.

„Was war das?“, brachte Much verunsichert hervor, als auch schon die Kabinentür aufgerissen wurde und Gilbert hereingestürmt kam. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Suppenkelle und vor Aufregung hatte er jegliche Höflichkeitsformen vergessen. „Robin of Locksley, der König ersucht Eure Hilfe. Piraten greifen das Schiff an!“ Mit einem Schlag standen Robin, Marian und Much auf ihren Beinen und stürmten an dem Schiffskoch vorbei aufs Deck. Und tatsächlich, sie waren von drei Piratenschiffen umzingelt.

Auch der König schien erst eben an Deck eingetroffen zu sein und fuhr die umstehenden Soldaten wutentbrannt an: „Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Die Schiffe hätte man doch vom Krähennest aus sehen müssen! Warum haben wir den Kurs nicht geändert und weshalb wurde nicht eher Meldung gemacht?“

„Euer Majestät, durch den Regen, sowie den dicken Nebel hatte man selbst vom Mastkorb aus eine schlechte Sicht und die Schiffe segelten unter anderer Flagge. Wir hielten sie für englische Handelsschiffe. Erst als sie uns bereits umzingelt hatten, haben sie die Totenflagge gehisst.“

„Selbst bei Handelsschiffen hättet ihr mir sofort Meldung machen müssen“, schallt der König die umstehenden Männer. In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Robin und seine beiden Kumpanen. „Ah, ein Glück, Robin. Wenn uns einer aus dieser misslichen Lage retten kann, dann du“, meinte er erleichtert. Auch die anderen Soldaten blickten hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. Robin sah die Männer ungläubig an. Was erwarteten sie nun von ihm? Das er im Alleingang drei feindliche Schiffe in die Flucht schlug? Die Piraten nahmen zielstrebig mit ihren Rammböcken Kurs auf ihr Schiff. Man hörte bereits ihr siegessicheres Gebrüll und das Klappern der Säbel. Sie waren eindeutig in der Überzahl. Gewiss könnte Robin den Männern befehlen, sich kampfbereit an der Reling aufzustellen und einige Pfeile abzufeuern. Aber das wäre ein sinnloser Kampf, der nur unnötige Tote fordern würde. Denn ein Sieg schien unter diesen Umständen unmöglich. Vielleicht ließen ja die Seeräuber mit sich verhandeln. „Majestät, ich bezweifle, dass ich unter den gegeben Umständen noch irgendetwas ausrichten kann. Verhandlungen wären in diesem Fall wohl ratsamer.“

Plötzlich wurde ihr Schiff von einer Kogge gerammt. Schon wieder erklang dieses dumpfe Geräusch, nur dieses Mal viel lauter und ein Teil der Reling wurde durchbrochen. Das ganze Schiff schwankte und Wellen fluteten das Deck. Diejenigen, die nicht rechtzeitig Halt fanden, fielen über Brod. Auch Marian verlor das Gleichgewicht, aber geistesgegenwärtig packte Robin sie mit dem linken Arm um die Hüfte und presste sie an sich, während seine rechte Hand sich an dem Geländer der Treppe festkrallte, die zum Steuermann hinaufführte. Much warf sich indessen schützend vor den König, damit dieser nicht von den umherfliegenden Holzsplittern der Reling getroffen wurde. Auch sie hielten sich am Geländer fest. Glücklicher Weise erlangte das Schiff sehr schnell sein Gleichgewicht zurück, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis auf König Richards Befehl hin die weiße Flagge gehisst wurde. Gegen diese gewaltige Übermacht kamen sie nicht an. Eine Flucht war ebenfalls ausgeschlossen, da die gegnerischen Schiffe sie bereits umzingelt hatten und auch wesentlich wendiger waren, als das ihre.

„All die Jahre über habe ich unerschrocken gegen die Sarazenen gekämpft und muss nun mein Schwert vor einem Haufen Plünderer niederlegen“, schnaubte der König verdrossen über diese schändliche Niederlage. Die Piraten enterten das Schiff und trieben die Kreuzritter, sowie die übrige Mannschaft zusammen. Besorgt sah Robin zu Marian, die jedoch tapfer dem Feind entgegenblickte. Wie eine Rattenplage kletterten von allen Seiten Männer und Frauen in Lumpen über die Reling, oder das, was davon übrig war.

„Ich verlange mit Eurem Captain zu sprechen!“, knurrte Richard mit hervorgerecktem Kinn.

„HA! Habt ihr das gehört? Dieser herausgeputzte Gockel meint irgendwelche Forderungen stellen zu können!“, gackerte ein Weib mit verfilztem, mausgrauem Haar und gelblichen Zähnen. Ihre Haut war von der Sonne schon ganz ledrig geworden und ihr linkes Auge wirkte irgendwie weiß verschleiert.

Indessen humpelte ein Mann mit nur einem Bein, auf einer Krücke gestützt Marian entgegen. „Seht Euch mal diesen hübschen Fang an“, meinte er und wollte nach ihrem Kinn greifen, aber Robin packte sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn davon ab.

„Na, wer wird denn gleich eifersüchtig werden. Du bist natürlich auch ein ganz Hübscher“, meinte der Pirat sichtlich amüsiert über Robins Versuch Marian vor ihm zu beschützen.

„Wagt es nicht meinem Master, oder Lady Marian zu nahe zu kommen, oder ihr bekommt es mit mir zu tun“, drohte Much, wobei seine Stimme eher verängstigt, als furchteinflößend klang, aber der gute Wille zählte.

„Master? Lady? Oh, dann seid ihr ja zwei richtig feine Herrschaften“, höhnte der Pirat und spuckte Robin vor die Füße.

„Ich bin der König von England und ich verlange mit Eurem Anführer zu reden!“

„Der... der König? Pf, hahaha. Wenn das nicht ein großer Fisch ist, den wir da geangelt haben. Ich meine wir haben natürlich das Wappen an Eurem Schiff gesehen, aber wir hätten nicht erwartet, das Ihre Majestät persönlich an Bord ist. Was für eine außerordentliche Ehre“, gluckste ein Bursche, der nicht älter als siebzehn Jahre sein konnte und verbeugte sich gespielt ehrfürchtig. Auch die übrigen Piraten brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme, wie Donnergrollen die Menge zum Verstummen brachte: „WAS IST HIER LOS?“

Ein Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, trat hervor. Er hatte eine dunkle Baskenmütze auf dem Kopf, wie sie manchmal die Spielmänner trugen. In ihr steckten mehrere Krähenfedern. Unter seinem Lederwams, trug er eine Baumwolltunika mit ausladenden Armen und eine weite Hose. Seine Füße steckten in einem Paar feinpolierter Stiefel und auch sonst wirkte er im Gegensatz zu dem Rest des Lumpenpacks sehr adrett. Sein schulterlanges, ebenholzfarbenes Haar, war durchzogen von grauen Strähnen und er hatte einen Spitzbart mit Schnauzer. Wie das Meer vor Moose, teilte sich vor ihm die Piratenschar, um ihm den Weg freizugeben. Ehrfürchtig senkten sie ihre Häupter.

„Wer ist nun der herausgeputzte Gockel“, murmelte Much mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf diesen Mann. Er war noch immer empört darüber, dass diese Halunken es gewagt hatten, ihren ehrwürdigen König so zu titulieren. Robin warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich über den offensichtlichen Anführer dieser Diebesbande lustig zu machen.

„Der Mann dort hat behauptet, dass er der König von England wäre“, raunte die alte Frau mit dem beschlagenem Auge, dem Mann in Schwarz zu, der zweifellos der Captain dieser drei feindlichen Schiffe war.

Er sagte nichts, sondern musterte Richard nur abschätzig, wobei sein rechter Mundwinkel leicht zuckte.

„Und die beiden hier scheinen auch von vornehmer Herkunft zu sein. Die werden uns mit Sicherheit jede Menge Lösegeld einbringen“, verkündete der einbeinige Pirat und wies mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf Marian und Robin. Der Captain warf ihnen nur einen gelangweilten Blick zu und wollte sich schon wieder der größeren Beute zuwenden, als er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung verharrte. Sein Kopf schnellte wieder zu ihnen herum und er sah mit großen Augen in Robins Richtung. „Das ist doch...!“, ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Verwundert wölbte der geübte Bogenschütze eine Augenbraue. Waren er und dieser Gauner sich etwa schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen, oder hatte er vielleicht Geschichten über Robins Heldentaten vernommen? Der Gedanke schmeichelte ihm irgendwie, auch wenn seine Mine steinern blieb. Immerhin war dieser Mann ein Verbrecher und er sympathisierte nicht mit Gesetzeslosen. Ähm... na gut, irgendwie sympathisierte er schon mit ihnen, denn schließlich war er selber ein Outlaw und der Anführer einer ganzen Bande von Strauchdieben, aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes! Dieser Mann hatte es gewagt den englischen König anzugreifen! Während der Piratenkapitän eben noch sehr abschätzig dreingeblickt hatte, sah er nun geradezu positiv überrascht aus. Seine Lippen verzogen sich sogar zu einem ansatzweisen Lächeln.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Bist du es wirklich?“, er klang hörbar erfreut. Wahrscheinlich meinte dieser Abschaum sogar noch in Robin einen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben. Alle sahen erstaunt zu Robin hinüber. Der König schien ein wenig entrüstet zu sein, dass einem seiner Männer mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht wurde, als ihm selber. Robin überlegte sich schon irgendeine schlagfertige Bemerkung, die er diesem Gauner an den Kopf werfen könnte, als dieser ihn auf einmal rüde zur Seite schubste.

„Nicht du! Dich kenne ich noch nicht einmal. Geh mir aus dem Weg“, schnarrt er ihn an, wobei er spöttisch die Nase rümpfte. Nun sah auch Robin ziemlich perplex drein, doch dann dämmerte ihm etwas. Der Captain hatte nicht ihn gemeint, sondern den jungen Mann der hinter ihm stand. Den Schiffskoch Gilbert. Dieser sah geradezu beschämt zu Boden. „Wir hielten dich alle für tot Junge“, meinte der schwarzgekleidete Pirat und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des jungen Mannes.

„Das ist ja Gilbert!“, brachte die alte Frau mit dem weißlichen Auge hervor, woraufhin sich ihre Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. Ihre gelben Zähne traten dadurch nur noch deutlicher zum Vorschein.

„Ja, das ist Gilbert“, ging auf einmal ein Raunen durch die Menge. Die Piraten schienen sichtlich erfreut zu sein, den Schiffskoch zu sehen.

Der junge Mann, der Will so ähnlich sah, entzog sich der Berührung des Piraten. „Ihr müsst mich verwechseln“, behauptete er, wobei Robin das für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, denn schließlich hieß der Schiffskoch tatsächlich Gilbert. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das ein Doppelgänger von ihm mit demselben Namen herumlief?

„Verwechseln? Wohl kaum! Freust du dich denn gar nicht uns zu sehen?“, nun verfinsterte sich die Mine des Captains und er musterte Gilbert prüfend.

„Als du bei diesem fürchterlichen Sturm von Bord fielst, haben wir dich alle für verloren geglaubt. Wir dachten du wärest längst Fischfutter geworden“, meinte ein kleingewachsener Mann, mit dickem Bauch und Glatze.

„Ich sagte bereits, ihr müsst mich verwechseln“, beharrte Gilbert immer noch und wich verlegen dem Blick des Anführers aus.

„Ach ja und was ist das?“ Der Captain griff nach dem Handgelenk des Schiffskoch und riss seinen Ärmel hoch. Verzweifelt versuchte der Mann ihm seine Hand zu entreißen, doch es war zu spät. Auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms erkannte man eindeutig, dass er einst als Pirat gebrandmarkt wurde.

„Bist dir wohl neuerdings zu fein für uns“, knurrte der Captain gefährlich und lies sein Handgelenk wieder los.

„Ich habe mir ein neues Leben aufgebaut! Ein ehrliches Leben! Aber jetzt kommt ihr und macht alles kaputt!“, begehrte Gilbert auf.

„Ein Pirat. Er ist auch ein Pirat“, flüsterten sich die Kreuzritter nun untereinander zu, die nun begriffen, dass ihnen die ganze Zeit über ein Verbrecher ihre Mahlzeiten zubereitet hatte. „Ein Glück, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit genutzt und uns alle vergiftet hat, um das Schiff in Beschlag zu nehmen“, vernahm man eine Stimme.

„Ihr redet wie Waschweiber“, ermahnte Robin die Männer. „Ich weiß nicht was dieser Mann verbrochen hat, aber so lang er in den Diensten des Königs stand, hat er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, dass solch eine Diffamierung verdienen würde.“ Immerhin war Robin selbst ein Outlaw und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gilbert irgendetwas Schlimmes getan haben sollte.

„Aber er ist in jedem Fall ein Seeräuber, wenn nicht sogar ein Mörder!“, lästerte einer der Kreuzritter.

„Ich bin kein Mörder!“, empörte sich der junge Mann.

„Da hört ihr es“, meinte Robin.

„Das beweist gar nichts“, entgegnete der Soldat. „Er ist ein Pirat und die gehören gehängt!“ Entweder war dieser Kerl sehr mutig, oder einfach furchtbar dumm, so etwas umzingelt von Seeräubern zu behaupten.

„Hier wird niemand gehängt!“, verkündete auf einmal König Richard bestimmt.

„Ihr habt hier im Moment überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Bedaure Euer Hoheit“, schnarrte der Piratenkapitän spöttisch. „Sperrt die Gefangenen unter Deck! Ich werde indessen hier mit unserem Abtrünnigen ein Wörtchen reden.“

Nur widerwillig ließen sich die Ritter unters Deck scheuchen. Besonders dem König schien es nicht zu gefallen, auf seinem eigenen Schiff nun ein Gefangener zu sein, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er und Robin von zwei Männern, wieder hinaufgeführt wurden. Auf dem Achterdeck warteten der Captain und Gilbert auf sie. „Mein Freund hier hat mir einiges über euch beide erzählt und ich möchte mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen“, sagte der Captain, wobei Robin sich nicht sicher war, ob er dies ernst meinte, oder ironisch. Jedoch schritt der in Schwarz gekleidete Seeräuber, gefolgt von Gilbert auf sie zu und streckte dem König versöhnlich die Hand entgegen. Es war zwar nicht gerade eine Geste, die einem König gebührte, denn eine Verbeugung wäre wohl angebrachter gewesen, aber auf Grund der Diplomatie gab sich Richard damit zufrieden. Er besiegelte mit einem Handschlag das offensichtliche Friedensangebot. „Ihr wart gut zu Gilbert und wenn Ihr mir versprecht den Jungen weiterhin in Euren Diensten zu behalten, dann will ich Euch und Eure Männer ziehen lassen.“

„Mehr nicht. Das ist alles?“, fragte der König misstrauisch.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt Euer Schiff zu plündern, ein Lösegeld für Euch einzufordern und Eure Männer an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen hat sich meine Entscheidung geändert. Ihr solltet Eurem Schiffskoch dankbar sein, denn er war es, der für Euch Majestät und Robin of Locksley ein gutes Wort eingelegt hat. Wenn Ihr mir also schwört, Gilbert seine Vergangenheit niemals zum Vorwurf zu machen und er weiterhin seine Stelle behalten darf, würde ich mich friedlich zurückziehen“, brachte der Pirat großspurig hervor, als wäre er selbst ein König, doch sein Angebot war durchaus großzügig. „Ihr sollt unser Zeuge sein Robin of Locksley, denn Gilbert hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr ein wahrer Ehrenmann seid und allgemeines Ansehen genießt.“

Robin nickte stumm, ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Das klang zu schön um wahr zu sein. Die Piraten wollten sie einfach so ziehen lassen?

„Ihr habt mein Wort“, brachte der König beinahe feierlich hervor, woraufhin ihm der Captain selbstzufrieden auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt meine Männer zusammenrufen“, meinte der Piratenkapitän und wollte sich schon wieder von ihnen abwenden, aber Robin hielt ihn zurück. Ihm kam auf einmal ein Gedankenblitz.

„Wartet noch!“

Skeptisch drehte sich der Mann wieder zu ihnen um. „Was wollt Ihr noch?“, fragte er mit einem Seufzen. „Ist mein Angebot nicht schon großzügig genug.“

„Doch durchaus. Ich möchte lediglich eine Bitte äußern. Es steht Euch frei diese auszuschlagen“, brachte Robin bemüht devot hervor.

„Und die wäre?“

„Der französische König hat sich gegen meinen Herren verschworen und wir befürchten, dass auch die übrigen Könige ihn wohlmöglich von seiner Heimreise fernhalten wollen. So lange er auf diesem Schiff reist, dass sein Wappen trägt, kann ich seine Sicherheit nicht gewährleisten. Aber vielleicht wäret Ihr so großzügig Ihn auf einem Eurer Schiffe nach England überzusetzen.“

„Robin of Locksley, habt Ihr den Verstand verloren? Ich soll mit diesen Männern gehen?“, fragte König Richard sichtlich entsetzt.

„Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass es sicherer wäre inkognito zu reisen und hier bietet sich uns nun die ideale Gelegenheit. Vorausgesetzt natürlich Ihr seid damit einverstanden Captain.“

„Solange Ihr akzeptiert, dass ich auf meinen Schiffen das Sagen habe, hätte ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber der Platz ist nicht unbegrenzt. Ich könnte höchstens noch fünf Eurer Leute bei mir aufnehmen“, meinte der Pirat.

„Wenn das so ist, dann werdet Ihr mich wohl begleiten müssen Robin of Locksley, denn schließlich war es Euer Einfall“, meinte der König mit einem strengen Blick in die Richtung des geübten Bogenschützen.

„Ich verspreche Euch nicht von Eurer Seite zu weichen Majestät. Wen wollen wir noch mit uns nehmen?“

„Diese Entscheidung überlasse ich Euch. Sir Carter soll solange wir fort sind, dass Kommando über mein Schiff und meine Männer übernehmen. Doch merkt Euch eines: Sollte mir diese Reise zum Verhängnis werden, werde ich Euch persönlich dafür zu Verantwortung ziehen“, drohte er ihm. Ganz offensichtlich behagte ihm der Gedanke gar nicht, die nächsten Monate von Verbrechern umzingelt zu sein, aber er vertraute Robin.

„Gewiss Majestät. Dann bitte ich darum, dass Marian, Much und Gilbert uns begleiten werden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du möchtest mit uns kommen Gilbert“, meinte er an den Schiffskoch gewandt. Es wäre sicherer, wenn er zum Schutz bei ihnen bliebe, denn sollte es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen, könnte er die Piraten wohl noch am ehesten zur Raison rufen.

„Natürlich! Wenn Ihr das auch wünscht Majestät“, meinte Gilbert etwas verlegen.

Dieser nickte nur stumm. Er wusste nicht recht, was er von all dem zu halten hatte. Ein paar kampferfahrene Soldaten wären ihm als Begleitung lieber gewesen, aber er hatte Robin die Verantwortung übertragen.

„Gut, dann wäre das geregelt“, meinte der Captain und schon einen Tag später, segelten sie auf einem seiner Schiffe davon. Robin erfuhr übrigens, dass der Name des Piratenkapitäns Wimund lautete und Gilbert sein Sohn war. Wobei Letzteres ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Der junge Mann meinte, es sei schon schlimm genug das jedermann nun glaubte, er wäre mit diesem Piraten befreundet. Wenn die Leute nun auch noch erfuhren, dass er sein Sprössling war, würde er wohl jeglichen Respekt am Hofe verlieren. Robin versprach ihm niemandem davon zu erzählen und so kamen sie ihrer Heimat immer näher. Aber wer nun glaubt, dass sie ungehindert England erreichten, der irrt sich. Denn auch wenn sie bei jedem Zwischenstopp sehr vorsichtig waren und nur als Kaufleute verkleidet an Land gingen, so kam die Wahrheit dennoch ans Licht. Am 21. Dezember trafen sie in Erdberg, einem Vorort von Wien, ein. Auf Grund der Wetterbedingungen meinte Captain Wimund, dass es unmöglich sei vorerst weiter zu segeln. Deshalb hatte Richard mit seinen vier Begleitern in einem Gasthaus Quartier bezogen, denn er wollte endlich mal wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen. Die ersten Tage ging auch alles gut, doch dann schickte der König den Koch Gilbert in die Stadt, um Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Den Bewohnern Erdbergs fiel bald auf, dass der junge Mann mit großen Mengen morgenländischen Geldes zahlte. Dies weckte das Misstrauen der Händler, denn jeder fragte sich, wie ein so junger Mann zu solch einem Vermögen gelangt sein konnte, das überwiegend aus exotischen Münzen bestand. Sofort wurde das Gerücht gestreut, es müsse sich um einen Verbrecher handeln, der Reisende, Kreuzritter, oder Pilger bestahl und einige Soldaten folgten Gilbert heimlich bis zum Gasthaus. Dort nahmen sie ihn und seine Begleiter gefangen. Zuerst meinte Robin nichts befürchten zu müssen, denn der König und Leopold V. von Österreich kannten sich. Er würde das Missverständnis sicherlich aufklären und sie weiter ziehen lassen, aber der Hüter des Sherwood Forests sollte sich irren, denn Leopold hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Richard offen.

Nun standen sie vor ihm im Thronsaal und der Herzog von Österreich schaute mit so viel Herablassung auf sie hinab, als wären sie fünf Bettler, die um Almosen flehten. „Wenn das nicht eine Fügung des Schicksals ist“, höhnte er. „König Richard Löwenherz und sein treuer Gefolgsmann Robin of Locksley. Ich kann mich entsinnen, das Ihr mir gesagt habt, es stände mir nicht zu nach der Eroberung von Akkon meine Bamberger Fahne, neben der Euren am Burgturm anzubringen. Ja, ihr habt mir sogar denselben Beuteanteil versagt, dabei haben auch meine Männer tapfer gekämpft.“

„Ihr wolltet Euch mit mir auf eine Stufe stellen, aber Ihr seid noch nicht einmal ein König“, konterte Richard und reckte stolz seinen Kopf empor.

„Da Ihr hier als Bittsteller auftretet, solltet Ihr lieber Eure Zunge hüten“, zischte Leopold erzürnt.

„Bittsteller? Ich glaube da habt Ihr etwas missverstanden. Wir wurden von Euren Wachen gegen unseren Willen hierher gebracht, da sie uns anscheinend für Diebespack hielten. Ich erbitte rein gar nichts von Euch. Lasst uns einfach ziehen und ich vergesse diesen Zwischenfall“, meinte König Richard großspurig.

„Ihr vergesst diesen Zwischenfall? Nein, wie großzügig“, brachte Leopold sarkastisch hervor. „Nun hört mir gut zu Euer Majestät“, knurrte er bedrohlich, wobei er sich verschlagen über den Bart strich. „Wenn Ihr öffentlich Euer ehrloses Verhalten mir gegenüber eingesteht und dafür sorgt das ich endlich meinen gerechten Beuteanteil erhalte, dann - und nur dann - werde ich Euch ziehen lassen.“

„Mein ehrloses Verhalten? Was nehmt Ihr Euch heraus? Ihr seid vielleicht ein Herzog, aber ich bin der König von England!“ Am liebsten hätte Robin eingegriffen, denn er hielt es nicht für ratsam Leopold noch mehr zu reizen, aber es stand ihm nicht zu den König zu maßregeln. Auch Marian, Much und Gilbert sahen nervös zwischen den beiden Monarchen hin und her. Das würde gewiss kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„Ursprünglich hatte ich vor gehabt Milde walten zu lassen und Euch zu vergeben, aber Ihr seid so hochfahrend, dass es mir unmöglich erscheint. Wisst Ihr eigentlich das Kaiser Heinrich VI. und der französische König Philipp August in Mailand beschlossen haben, Euch auf Eurer Heimkehr gefangen zu nehmen. Sie meinten Ihr wäret auf Grund Eurer maßlosen Eitelkeit und Selbstüberschätzung eine Gefahr für sie. Ursprünglich wollte ich Milde walten lassen und mich nicht an diesem Komplott beteiligen, aber sie hatten Recht. Ihr verdient meine Vergebung nicht. Wachen, führt sie ab!“

„Was erlaubt Ihr Euch? Das könnt Ihr nicht machen! Als Kreuzfahrer stehe ich unter dem Schutz des Papstes!“, begehrte Richard auf, doch mehre Soldaten ergriffen ihn, sowie seine vier Begleiter und die übrigen Wachen richteten ihre Waffen auf sie.

„Sollen wir sie in den Kerker werfen, Durchlaucht?“

„Nein, nein, wo kämen wir hin? Wir sind doch keine Barbaren. Sicherlich sind diese Männer und diese Dame von edlem Geblüt. Sie sollen in Burg Dürnstein festgehalten werden und sendet einen Eilboten nach Kaiser Heinrich aus, er soll ihm die frohe Nachricht überbringen, dass Richard Löwenherz in unserer Gewalt ist. Als Lösegeld verlange ich sechstausend Eimer Silber! Und passt auf das mir keiner dieser Männer entkommt und auch nicht die hübsche Lady dort. Besonders auf diesen müsst Ihr gut Acht geben. Sein Name ist Robin of Locksley und er ist ein listiger Fuchs.“

Die Wachen taten, wie ihnen geheißen. „DAS WIRD EIN NACHSPIEL HABEN!“, rief der König noch aufgebracht, bevor man ihm aus dem Thronsaal zerrte. Sie wurden bewacht, als handele es sich bei ihnen um ein Bataillon anstatt um vier Männer und eine Frau. Wie Schwerverbrecher drängte man sie in eine mit Eisengittern versehene Kutsche. Ihre Waffen hatten die Soldaten bereits im Gasthaus konfisziert. Eine Flucht schien daher im Moment unmöglich.

„Vergebt mir Majestät“, brachte Robin stocksteif hervor, als sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte.

„Euch vergeben? Ich wüsste nicht wofür? Habt Ihr denn irgendetwas verbrochen?“

„Ihr habt es selbst gesagt: Sollte Euch diese Reise zum Verhängnis werden, werdet Ihr mich dafür zu Verantwortung ziehen und ich habe Euch enttäuscht. Ich hätte Euren Schutz gewährleisten müssen“, sagte der talentierte Bogenschütze schuldbewusst und senkte sein Haupt.

„Meine Worte bezogen sich lediglich auf Euren Plan, sich diesen Seeräubern anzuschließen. Ich fürchtete, dass sie uns bei der nächsten Gelegenheit über die Planke schicken würden, aber das haben sie nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren sehr gastfreundlich. Dieser Captain Wimund ist ein anständiger Mann. Zumindest wenn man davon absieht, dass er ein Pirat ist. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, dass man uns gefasst hat, sondern meine. Ich hätte Gilbert nicht mit Taschen voller Gold losschicken sollen. Natürlich musste das bei den Dorfbewohnern Misstrauen erwecken. Also macht euch keine Vorwürfe Robin“, beschwichtigte er ihn. Aber Robin machte sich Vorwürfe. Vielleicht war es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Vielleicht wären sie nicht in Gefangenschaft geraten, wenn sie an Bord des anderen Schiffes geblieben wären. Marian sah ihm seine düsteren Gedanken offensichtlich an, denn unbemerkt ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie kurz aufmunternd. Überrascht sah er zu ihr auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Das war das erste Mal seit jener Nacht, dass sie ihm wirklich in die Augen sah, ohne irgendeinen Vorwurf im Blick. Der König, als auch Gilbert waren zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, um den beiden Beachtung zu schenken, aber Much atmete trotz ihrer misslichen Lage erleichtert auf. Was auch immer zwischen Marian und Robin vorgefallen war, dies war ganz offensichtlich der erste Schritt zur Versöhnung. Außerdem machte sich Much nicht große Sorgen, denn immerhin war sein Master Robin Hood! Er würde schon einen Ausweg finden!

Oder auch nicht, denn vier Monate später befanden sie sich immer noch in Gefangenschaft. Wimund und seine Mannschaft waren sicherlich längst weiter gesegelt. Es war nicht so, als hätte Robin nicht versucht sie zu befreien, aber das hier war nicht Nottingham Castel, dass er wie seine Westentasche kannte, sondern Burg Dürnstein. Einmal wäre es ihnen sogar fast gelungen zu entkommen, nämlich als sie am 28. März in Speyer an Heinrich VI. ausgeliefert werden sollten. Sie hatten es sogar schon bis zum Hafen geschafft, doch am Rhein wartete bereits eine ganze Armee auf sie. Man überstellte sie auf die Burg Trifels Burg. Das einzige was Robin sein kleiner Fluchtversuch eingebracht hatte war, dass er sich nun nicht mehr in Festungshaft befand, sondern im Kerker saß. Immerhin mussten die anderen nicht ebenfalls hier unten verrotten, denn Robin hatte sofort gestanden, dass er der Drahtzieher gewesen war. An Händen und Beinen gekettet, saß er nun beinahe eine Jahr schon in einer düsteren Zelle, ohne Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Er wäre wahrscheinlich längst verrückt geworden, wenn seinen Freunden nicht gestattet worden wäre ihn gelegentlich unter Aufsicht zu besuchen. Nicht nur Much und Marian sahen regelmäßig nach ihm, sondern auch Richard und Gilbert. Der Piratensohn schmuggelte ihm sogar manchmal heimlich etwas zu Essen in die Zelle, da ihm gestattet worden war in der Küche auszuhelfen und er so unbemerkten Zugriff auf die Lebensmittel hatte. Der König Englands stand im Moment vor den Gitterstäben und musterte Robin besorgt. „Du siehst ausgemergelt aus“, meinte er mit in Falten gelegter Stirn.

„Es geht mir gut“, behauptete Robin, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch auf die Forderungen von Kaiser Heinrich eingehen“, murmelte Richard mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Robin.

„Das dürft ihr nicht!“, widersprach dieser vehement. „Seine Lösegeldforderung würde England in den Ruin stürzen! Die Bauern können jetzt schon nicht mehr die Steuern aufbringen, die Euer Bruder ihnen abverlangt. Was glaubt ihr wird geschehen, wenn sie nun auch noch 100.000 Mark Silber aufbringen müssen?“

„Habt Ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?“

„Ich weiß nur, dass wenn Euch etwas an Euren Untertanen liegt, Ihr auf diesen Handel nicht eingehen dürft“, versuchte Robin ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er hatte König Richard nach England zurückholen wollen, damit die Ausbeutung der Bauern endlich ein Ende hatte und nicht, damit es noch schlimmer wurde. Doch seine ganzen Bemühungen schienen vergebens zu sein. Während früher jeder seiner Pläne von Erfolg gekrönt war, schien ihn neuerdings das Unglück regelrecht zu verfolgen. Weshalb sonst, saß er nun hier im Kerker, gepeinigt von Schmerzen, Hunger und Kälte? War das Gottes Strafe dafür, dass er sich an Guy vergangen hatte?

Indessen musste Marian den vornehmen Herren Gesellschaft leisten. Es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als wäre sie wieder in Nottingham und säße mit dem Sheriff und seinen Schergen beim Bankett. Heinrich hatten seit einigen Wochen Besuch von einem gewissen Graf Friedrich Bertold Otto von Wittelsbach. Ein Mann der das Glücksspiel liebte und anfangs auf Marian einen eher einfältigen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Doch mittlerweile mochte sie ihn wirklich gerne. Trotz ihrer abweisenden Art, hatte er sich nicht davon entmutigen lassen ihr den Hof zu machen und war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Adligen, die mit ihr am Tisch saßen, kein schlechter Mensch. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er vertrat selbst die Meinung, dass es nicht rechtens war, sie, den König von England und ihre anderen Begleiter hier gefangen zu halten, aber er war Kaiser Heinrich nun einmal zur Treue verpflichtet. Dennoch hegte Marian die Hoffnung, dass er der Schlüssel zu ihrer Flucht sein könnte. Nach dem abendlichen Bankett begleitete er die junge Dame, zu ihrem Zimmer und wollte sich schon von ihr verabschieden, aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Dann wünsche ich Euch eine geruhsame Nacht Lady Marian.“

„Bleibt noch!“, sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn bestimmt zu sich ins Zimmer. Vollkommen verwirrt sah er sie mit großen Augen an, als sie ihn in ihre privaten Gemächer zerrte und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Die beiden Wächter, die vor Marians Unterkunft Wache hielten, grinsten dreckig.

„Diese Engländerinnen haben gar kein Schamgefühl“, meinte der eine zum anderen.

Indessen legte Marian ihrem Gegenüber verschwörerisch den Zeigefinger auf dien Lippen und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er leise sein soll. Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen, runden Tisch und gab dem Grafen mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er es ihr gleichtun sollte. „Ich muss mit Ihnen etwas bereden“, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu, damit die Wachen vor der Tür sie nicht hörten.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue setzte sich Friedrich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Und ich hatte schon die Hoffnung gehegt, Ihr wäret endlich meinem Charme erlegen“, feixte er, mit seinem gewohnten bayrischen Akzent in der Stimme.

„Hört schon auf“, kicherte Marian und boxte ihm sanft in den Arm.

„Lasst mich raten, es geht um Richard Löwenherz“, wisperte er ihr zu.

„Nicht nur um ihn. Ein guter Freund von mir sitzt unten im Kerker. Ich habe Euch bereits von ihm erzählt, sein Name lautet Robin Hood.“

„Selbst wenn Ihr mir nicht von ihm erzählt hättet wüsste ich davon. Dieser Mann ist eine lebende Legende. Ein Jammer, dass er nun da unten im Kerker vor sich hinvegetiert.“

„Es geht ihm nicht gut. Die lange Haft macht ihm zu schaffen. Er ist ausgehungert und krank, auch wenn er sich versucht nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er ist mein längster und treuster Freund. Wenn er sterben sollte weiß ich nicht, wie ich das verkraften sollte“, sagte sie ehrlich besorgt.

„Ich könnte versuchen bei dem Kaiser ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen, aber ich denke es wird nicht viel nützen“, gab Friedrich ehrlich zu.

„Das ist es auch nicht, worum ich Euch bitten möchte.“

„Ach nein?“, fragte er erstaunt. Sie schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick. Selbst wenn Friedrich ihre Bitte ausschlagen sollte, so glaubte sie nicht, dass er sie an den Kaiser verraten würde. Also was hatte sie zu verlieren?

„Robin braucht Hilfe und England seinen König.“

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine beinahe erdrückende Stille. Friedrich sah sie entgeistert an. Hatte er sie gerade richtig verstanden?

„Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch und Euren Landesgenossen zur Flucht verhelfe?“, zischte er ihr zu.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Ihr müsst von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden sein!“

„Psht, nicht so laut“, ermahnte Marian ihn und schielte zur Tür hinüber.

„Lady Marian, mir liegt wirklich viel an Eurem Wohlergehen und alleine schon aus diesem Grund, halte ich alleine diese Unterredung für sehr waghalsig. Außerdem, wie stellt ihr Euch das vor?“

„Ihr könntet dem Kaiser mitteilen, dass Ihr mit mir ausreiten wollt und Euch zum Schutz einige seiner Wachen mitnehmt. Den Rest überlasst einfach mir. Ich habe einen Plan.“ Normaler Weise war es immer Robin gewesen, der die Pläne schmiedete und sein Leben für andere riskierte. Es war höchste Zeit das ihm jemand diesen Gefallen erwiderte.

„Ihr müsst vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben. Wenn das auffliegt, landen wir alle im Kerker und auch wenn euch die Flucht gelingen würde, könnte ich niemals mehr in meine Heimat zurückkehren. Nie mehr.“

„Ich weiß was ich von Euch verlange und ich weiß auch wie gewagt dieses Unterfangen ist. Ich verspreche, der König wird Euch reich belohnen und ihr erhaltet Ländereien in England. Ich flehe Euch an, Ihr seid meine einzige Hoffnung und Ihr seid Robins einzige Hoffnung“, flüsterte sie eindringlich.

„Euch liegt sehr viel an diesem Robin“, stellte Friedrich fest, wobei man einen Anflug von Eifersucht aus seiner Stimmer heraushörte.

„Wie bereits gesagt, ich kenne ihn seit meiner Kindheit. Er ist ein guter Mann, der lediglich um das Wohlergehen anderer besorgt ist und König Richard ist die einzige Hoffnung für England. Wenn er nicht bald heimkehrt wird sein Bruder das Land zu Grunde richten.“

„Warum lässt er sich dann nicht auf den Handel mit Kaiser Heinrich ein?“

„Weil dieser für seine Freilassung 100.000 Mark Silber fordert.“

„Was? So viel? Aber das entspricht ungefähr den doppelten Jahreseinkünften der englischen Krone“, stellte Friedrich ungläubig fest. Mit offenem Mund saß er da. Die Oberlippe leicht hochgezogen, die Unterlippe leicht hinab und seine Nase gerümpft. Mit anderen Worten, er sah vollkommen fassungslos aus.

„Das ist nicht alles. Unser König soll ihm Waffenhilfe leisten, bei einem Feldzug in Sizilien und seine Cousine soll Leopolds Sohn heiraten. Den Sohn des Mannes, der uns überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hat. Er soll sich sogar beim Papst dafür einsetzten, dass Leopold nicht für seine Gefangennahme exkommuniziert wird. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich meine, ich teile durchaus die Meinung, dass der König Isaak Komnenos und seine Tochter auf Zypern freilassen soll, aber die restlichen Forderungen sind geradezu grotesk! Was hat sich der König dem Kaiser gegenüber jemals zu Schulden kommen lassen?“

„So wird eben Politik gemacht, meine Liebe. Jeder versucht das Beste herauszuschlagen, aber Ihr habt Recht. Der englischen Bevölkerung gegenüber ist das nicht gerecht und Euer Freund Robin hat solch eine Behandlung auch nicht verdient“, antwortete der Graf nüchtern. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich wieder geglättet und er musterte Marian eingehend.

„Also was ist? Werdet Ihr mir helfen?“ Ihr Herz klopfte wild in ihrer Brust. Auch wenn sie es für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass Friedrich sie unterstützen würde hegte sie dennoch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung. Sie wusste, in gewisser Weise war es egoistisch so etwas von ihm zu verlangen, denn sollte er ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen, würde er alles verlieren. Nicht nur seinen Reichtum, sondern auch seine Heimat. Aber sie tat das ja nicht nur für sich selber, sondern für die Menschen die sie liebte und vor allem für England.

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, wobei er immer wieder einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick in Marians Richtung warf. „Ihr wisst, was Ihr da von mir verlangt?“

„Das weiß ich“, sagte sie leise.

Friedrich zog scharf die Luft ein und musterte sie eingehend. „Wäret nicht Ihr es, sondern irgendjemand anderes, der mich darum bittet, würde ich Euch sofort dem Kaiser ausliefern. Ihr verlangt von mir das ich Heinrich verrate, zu Gunsten Eures Königs“, meinte er anklagend, wobei es ihm alle Mühe kostete nicht laut zu werden. Immerhin standen vor der Tür immer noch die Wachen.

„Nicht für meinen König, sondern für seine Untertanen. Unschuldige Frauen und Kinder, die jetzt schon kaum etwas zu Essen haben und für die es das Todesurteil bedeuten würde, wenn sich Seine Majestät auf diesen Handel einließe“, entgegnete sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Friedrich fuhr sich mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen, über seinen ergrauten Bart bevor er antwortete: „Gebt mir eine Nacht Bedenkzeit.“

„Natürlich.“

Friedrich fixierte sie kurz mit ernster Mine, bevor er sich zum Gehen umwandte. So einen strengen Blick hatte sie noch nie auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er wollte schon nach dem Türgriff fassen, als sich Marian erhob und ihre Hand auf die seine legte.

„Wartet noch. Es muss glaubwürdig aussehen.“

Verwundert drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. Sie öffnete seine oberen Hemdknöpfe, zog seine Tunika ein wenig aus der Hose und zerzauste mit ihren zierlichen Fingern sein lockiges Haar.

Er lies sie gewähren, auch wenn er dabei ziemlich verwirrt dreinschaute. Dann beugte Marian sich vor und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss. Im ersten Moment war er vollkommen verdattert, doch dann setzte sein Gehirn aus. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, packte Marian um die Talje herum und zog sie eng an sich heran, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Er atmete ihren süßen, betörenden Duft ein, spürte ihre sanften Finger in seinem Haar und ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Als er jedoch versuchte mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mundraum vorzudringen, wich sie ein wenig zurück, doch nach kurzem Zögern ließ sie ihn gewähren. Es war anders als mit Robin. Friedrich war wesentlich fordernder und sie spürte wie sehr sein Körper nach ihrem verlangte. Besorgt darüber, wohin das noch führen könnte, stieß sie ihn widerwillig von sich.

„Genug. Das sollte ausreichen, um den Schein zu waren“, meinte sie mit einem sachlichen Blick auf seine geschwollenen Lippen. Sie gab sich anteillos, auch wenn ihr Herz in Wahrheit wild in ihrer Brust pochte und sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dort weiter zu machen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. Aber sie hatte sich ihren Emotionen schon einmal hingegeben und war bitter enttäuscht wurden. Sie würde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Der einzige Mann, dem sie sich hingeben würde, war der, welcher sie vor den Traualtar führte.

Verstört blickte Friedrich auf sie hinab, doch dann schien er zu begreifen und lies sie los. Zuerst blickte er ziemlich enttäuscht drein. Wie ein Welpe, den man vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Im nächsten Moment machte sein Hundeblick allerdings einem kecken Grinsen Platz: „Hm..., vielleicht noch einen, damit es richtig überzeugend wirkt."

„Vorsichtig“, meinte Marian mit einem Lächeln, fasste nach dem Türgriff und stieß ihn lachend aus ihrem Gemach. Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Die beiden Wachen beäugten den Grafen heimlich aus dem Augenwinkel. Sobald er um die Ecke verschwunden war, schlugen sie sich lachend auf die Schultern, nicht ahnend was wirklich in dem Zimmer vorgefallen war.

Marians Kuss war wohl das überzeugendste Argument für Friedrich gewesen, denn am nächsten Morgen erklärte er sich bereit ihr zu helfen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die anderen über ihr Vorhaben in Kenntnis setzen. Es war gar nicht so einfach sie mal unbewacht anzutreffen und im Falle von Robin schlichtweg unmöglich, weswegen er der einzige war, der nicht in ihren Plan eingeweiht wurde.

Demnach war er nicht schlecht überrascht, dass die Wachen vor seiner Zelle nach ihrem Frühstück plötzlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen. In dem Moment wo sie wegnickten, schlich Gilbert um die Ecke und stahl ihnen die Schlüssel.

„Was machst du da? Du wirst noch am Galgen enden“, schalt Robin besorgt den Koch.

„Keine Sorge, es ist Teil des Plans. Es war Marians Idee, den Wachen ein Schlafmittel in ihr Essen zu mischen.“ Hastig schloss Gilbert das Gatter auf, wobei ihm der Schlüssel vor Aufregung beinahe aus der Hand glitt. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte das Eisengitter zu öffnen, befreite er Robin von seinen Ketten. Beim Anblick seiner Hand- und Fußgelenke verzog Gilbert mitleidvoll das Gesicht. An den Stellen wo sich die Ketten befunden hatten, war die Haut furchtbar geschunden. Das würde bestimmt Narben hinterlassen. Es musste furchtbar schmerzen, aber Robin ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber hier in der Zelle hatte er nicht viel Bewegung gehabt, weshalb sich seine Glieder furchtbar steif anfühlten. Während Robin aus seiner Zelle humpelte, stahl Gilbert den Wachen ihre Rüstungen und reichte eine davon Robin.

„Zur Tarnung“, meinte er. Robin nickte stumm und versuchte sich die Rüstung überzustreifen, aber er fühlte sich so merkwürdig schwach, weshalb Gilbert ihm helfen musste. Als sie den Kerker verließen, gab sich der Hüter des Sherwood Forests alle Mühe seinen Schmerz herunterzuschlucken und sich trotz einem aufkommenden Schwindelgefühl auf seinen wackligen Beinen zu halten. In den leeren Gängen konnte Gilbert ihn noch stützen, doch sobald sie den Hof betraten, hätte das ihre Tarnung wohlmöglich auffliegen lassen. Daher biss Robin die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte darum Haltung zu bewahren. Er fragte sich, was Marian wohl vor hatte, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um Fragen zu stellen. Im Hof wartete sie bereits mit ein paar Pferden am Zügel, auf die anderen. Neben ihr stand ein Mann, den Robin noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch im Flüsterton gab sie ihm zu Verstehen, dass dies Graf Friedrich sei und er in ihrem Ausbruch involviert wäre. Aus einem anderen Teil der Burg stießen zwei Wachen zu ihnen. Unter den schweren Helmen konnte Robin die Gesichter von Much und König Richard ausmachen. Wenn das mal gut ging. Sie bestiegen die Pferde, die Marian für sie bereit hielt und ritten aufs Tor zu.

„Halt! Wohin wollt Ihr?“, fragte einer der beiden Wachen, die am Tor standen.

„Na hören Sie mal! Ich bin Graf Friedrich Bertold Otto von Wittelsbach. Ein Freund des Kaisers! Er hat mir höchstpersönlich die Genehmigung erteilt mit der bezaubernden Lady Marian hier, einen kleinen Ausflug in den Wald zu unternehmen.“

„Aber das ist doch eine der Gefangen“, stellte die Wache fest.

„Was denken sie denn, weshalb ich vier Soldaten mit mir führe?“, schnarrte Friedrich gespielt empört. „Wenn Sie mich nicht endlich vorbeilassen, werde ich mich beim Kaiser über Sie beschweren und glauben Sie mir, dann können Sie sich eine neue Arbeit suchen!“

Die beiden Wachen tauschten kurze Blicke aus, bevor sie die sechs Reiter durchließen. Sobald die Burg außer Sichtweite war, trieben sie ihre Pferde zum wilden Galopp an. Es war ein beschwerlicher Ritt für Robin. Der Schweiz tropfte ihm von der Stirn in die Augen, er fühlte sich leicht benebelt und die Wunden an seinen Gliedmaßen pulsierten. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte er es mit den anderen Schritt zu halten und schließlich hatten sie den Rhein erreicht, wo dass Schiff des Grafen vor Anker lag. Es war alles sehr hektisch und Much, der die missliche Lage seines ehemaligen Masters bemerkt hatte, stütze ihn, als dieser an Deck schritt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Anker gelichtet wurde und sie davon segelten. Die Wachen in Reichsburg Trifels bemerkten viel zu spät das die Gefangenen entkommen waren und als sie im Hafen eintrafen, waren diese längst über alle Berge.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie sich Odysseus gefühlt haben muss, als er zurück nach Ithakawollte“, jammerte Much, als er abends in seiner Koje lag, die sich über der von Robin befand. Sie wären längst wieder in ihrer Heimat, wenn Philipp II. die französischen Häfen nicht hätte sperren lassen, sie von den Piraten verschont geblieben wären und nicht von einer Gefangenschaft in die nächste geraten wären. So hatte sich der ehemalige Diener ihre Heimreise gewiss nicht vorgestellt. Much betete inständig darum, dass sie England nun endlich erreichen würden, ohne irgendwelche weiteren Zwischenfälle. Im Gegensatz zu all diesen Eskapaden, war ihre Hinreise ins Heilige Land der reinste Spaziergang gewesen. Wie es wohl Little John, Will, Djaq und Allan ging? Die anderen Outlaws hielten sie gewiss schon für tot, denn eigentlich hatten Robin, Marian und er selbst ja nur eine Botschaft an König Richard überbringen wollen. Für so etwas braucht man in der Regel nicht vier Jahre.

„Wem sagst du das“, pflichtete Robin ihm bei und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 

 

 **Nachwort:** Erst einmal sorry, dass Guy in diesem Kapitel gar nicht vorkam. Ich hatte mir erst überlegt diesen kompletten Part auszulassen und einfach in einem Satz zu erwähnen, dass Robins Heimkehr durch Gefangenschaft verzögert wurde, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass das zu viele Fragen offen lassen würde. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich dafür um so mehr Guy widmen und vielleicht treffen die beiden auch schon im nächsten Kapitel wieder aufeinander. Wenn nicht im nächsten, dann spätestens im übernächsten Kapitel. Den Namen Gilbert habe ich mir übrigens aus dieser alten Robin Hood - Animeserie geliehen, die in den 90ern immer auf RTL2 lief. Kann sich jemand von euch noch an die Serie erinnern? Ich habe diese Serie geliebt! Und wenn ich so zurückdenke, dann gibt es viele Parallelen zwischen der Animeserie und der Robin Hood BBC-Serie. Ich meine hat Gilbert nicht große Ähnlichkeit mit Guy und Cleo ein wenig mit Isabella? Ähm ja, ich komme vom Thema ab ^^°. Ich habe mich in diesem Kapitel versucht ein bisschen an die historischen Fakten zu halten, mit einigen Änderungen, wie z.B. die Flucht am Ende. Friedrich ist natürlich derselbe Graf Friedrich wie in Staffel 2 Folge 2. Nur, da Robin, Marian und Much ja bereits nach Folge 8 (Staffel 1) England verlassen haben, ist es nie zu jener Begegnung gekommen. Nur für diejenigen, die sich vielleicht gewundert haben. Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für den Kreuzritter Carter, der an einer Stelle kurz erwähnt wird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal ganz herzlichen Dank an AikoSama, Aesculus (hat mich gefreut das es noch jemanden gibt, der sich an die alte Anime-Serie erinnert *g*) und Shakashie für die Reviews. Sorry, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Irgendwie wollte dieses Kapitel kein Ende finden und dann musste ich es doch zweiteilen, weil es einfach viel zu lang war. Hier ist also nun endlich die Fortsetzung ;).

 

**Kapitel 6:**

Auf der Rückreise nach England bemerkte Robin schnell das vertraute Verhältnis zwischen Marian und Graf Friedrich. Irgendwie war er eifersüchtig, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dazu kein Recht hatte. Immerhin war Marian nicht sein Eigentum und er wollte ja auch eigentlich nicht sie, sondern Guy, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte dieser Graf Friedrich sie ihm weggenommen. Er bemühte sich zwar höflich zu diesem aufgetakelten Schnösel zu sein, denn immerhin verdankten sie ihm ihre Freiheit, aber irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht so recht gelingen. Friedrich machte sich nicht viel aus Robins bissigen Bemerkungen, aber Marian ärgerten sie und so stellte sie ihren Jugendfreund schließlich zur Rede: „Was ist nur los mit dir? Was hast du gegen Friedrich? Er hat alles aufgegeben, um uns zu helfen.“

Sie standen gemeinsam am Heck und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Nach so langer Zeit in Gefangenschaft, hatten Robins Augen erst einmal eine Weile gebraucht, um sich wieder an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

„Friedrich? Eine sehr vertraute Anrede für jemanden, den du kaum kennst“, brachte Robin verstimmt hervor.

„Ich kenne ihn gut genug! Und was stört dich überhaupt daran, wenn ich ihn so nenne? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.“

„Gut, denn dazu hast du auch kein Recht! Alle denken schon ihr beiden würdet um mich konkurrieren, dabei geht es dir gar nicht um mich. Mit Guy war es damals genau dasselbe! Ich war dir doch vollkommen gleichgültig. Ohne einen Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden bist du damals in den Heiligen Krieg gezogen. Erst als du bei deiner Heimkehr bemerkt hast, dass Sir Guy mir den Hof macht, hattest du plötzlich ein Interesse an mir!“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen im meinem Leben. Es ist nur so das ich dich nicht...“, Robin rang um die richtigen Worte. Er wollte nichts sagen, was Marian verletzten könnte.

„Das du mich nicht zur Frau haben willst. Ich verstehe schon“, beendete sie schnippisch seinen Satz. „Aber Graf Friedrich will mich vielleicht zur Frau nehmen. Seine Gefühle mir gegenüber sind ehrenhaft. Außerdem ist das kein Wettstreit Robin. Es geht hierbei nicht darum, wer der bessere Hengst im Stall ist und ich bin keine Siegertrophäe.“

„Habe ich das jemals behauptet?“, empörte sich Robin.

„Nein, aber du führst dich so auf. Du hast mir in jener Nacht sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es jemand anderen in deinem Leben gibt. Also gib mir die Chance auch so jemanden für mich zu finden.“

„Ich habe ja gar nichts gegen diesen Grafen“, behauptete Robin eingeschnappt.

Skeptisch zog Marian eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach nein? Dann wird es dir wohl nicht schwer fallen, demnächst ein wenig höflicher zu ihm zu sein. Gönn mir auch ein wenig Glück.“

Sie hatte ja Recht. Das wusste Robin. Er hatte nur Angst sie als Freundin zu verlieren. Davor, dass er vielleicht dann keinen Platz mehr in Marians Leben hätte. Doch als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, legte sie auf einmal mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Wange und meinte versöhnlich: „Als Freunde seid ihr mir beide gleichviel wert, aber er kann mir etwas geben, dass du mir nicht geben kannst.“

Robin nickte stumm. Er wusste was sie meinte. Er konnte ihr sein Herz nicht schenken, da er es schon längst an jemand anderen verloren hatte. An einen Menschen, der weder Skrupel, noch Mitgefühl besaß und den er eigentlich verabscheuen sollte. Aber nachdem was er Guy angetan hatte, war er wohl selbst kein Stück besser. Sie hatten einander verdient.

So näher sie ihrer Heimat kamen, umso mehr wuchs Robins Nervosität. Was sollte er nur machen, wenn er Guy in Locksley gegenübertrat? Wie sollte er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für diese Konfrontation. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich niemals dazu bereit fühlen. Demnach kam es ihm ganz gelegen, als der König eines Morgens zu ihm meinte: „Ich weiß, Ihr sehnt Euch wahrscheinlich nach Locksley, aber ich würde mich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn ihr mich auf meinem Feldzug gegen meinen Bruder und meine anderen Widersacher begleiten würdet. Natürlich muss ich dafür erst einmal eine Armee zusammenstellen und es ist ungewiss, wie viele meiner Anhänger überhaupt noch leben.“

„Aber was ist mit dem Sheriff von Nottingham?“

„Sollte ich genügend Männer zusammen bekommen, werde ich einen Trupp Soldaten nach Nottingham schicken, der sich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern wird. Im Moment habe ich erst einmal andere Prioritäten. John stellt eine weit aus größere Bedrohung dar, ebenso wie der französische König. Die Idee mich gefangen zu nehmen stammt sicherlich von ihm. Kaiser Heinrich war doch nichts weiter, als eine Schachfigur in Philipps Streben nach Macht. Er sperrt die Häfen und eignet sich meine Ländereien an. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehme, oder England ist dem Untergang geweiht! Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel von Euch Robin of Locksley, aber ich brauche Euch jetzt in dieser schweren Zeit an meiner Seite. Würdet Ihr mir diesen letzten Gefallen gewähren?“

Selbstverständlich war es ihm unmöglich diese Bitte auszuschlagen, denn immerhin sprach er mit dem König von England. Dies sahen seine Freunde aber anscheinend anders, denn als er ihnen wenig später von seinem Gespräch mit König Richard berichtete, meinten Marian und Much wie aus einem Mund: „DU HAST WAS?“

Sie sahen ihn anklagend an.

„Ich hatte ja wohl kaum eine andere Wahl“, rechtfertigte sich Robin.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl“, konterte Marian und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Schiffsmast.

„Aber was ist mit Locksley? Die Menschen dort leiden sicherlich immer noch unter der Tyrannei des Sheriffs“, brachte Much verstört hervor und sah Robin mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Ich sagte bereits, der König will Soldaten nach Nottingham schicken, die sich der Sache annehmen sollen. Außerdem möchte ich dich darum bitten, sie zu begleiten, denn solange ich fort bin sollst du die Verwaltung meiner Ländereien übernehmen.“

„Ich soll Locksley verwalten?“ Die Überraschung stand Much deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es gibt niemandem, dem ich mehr vertraue. Keine Sorge Much, du wirst dem schon gewachsen sein. Schließlich bist du nicht alleine. Marian und Graf Friedrich sind auch noch da. Und nicht zu vergessen Will, Allan, Little John und Djaq“, zumindest hoffte Robin das die übrigen Outlaws immer noch wohl auf waren.

Much schmeichelte Robins Vertrauen in ihn und so meinte er zuversichtlich: „Keine Sorge, ich werde Locksley für dich zurückerobern und diesen Gisborne von deinen Ländereien vertreiben. Er soll ja nicht wagen...“

„Halt, warte!“, fiel Robin ihm plötzlich ins Wort. „Ich sagte nur, dass du die Verwaltung von Locksley übernehmen sollst. Es war nie davon die Rede gewesen Gisborne aus meinem Haus zu jagen“, meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Er soll dort wohnen bleiben?“, fragte Much ungläubig.

„Das obliegt seiner Entscheidung.“

„Aber warum?“

„Ich schulde ihm noch etwas, für die Informationen die er mir gegeben hat. Ohne sein Geständnis würden wir noch immer glauben, dass die Sarazenen es waren, die uns damals in Akkon überfallen haben. Dann wären die Friedensverhandlungen nie zustande gekommen.“ Zugegeben, diese Ausrede klang nicht sehr überzeugend, aber Robin konnte seinen Freunden ja wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte ihnen unmöglich erzählen, dass er Guy noch etwas schuldig war, weil er sich an ihm vergangen hatte.

„Und deswegen willst du ihn in deinem Haus wohnen lassen? Er hat versucht den König zu ermorden und hätte dabei beinahe dich umgebracht. Ist es nicht großzügig genug, ihn am Leben zu lassen? Soll er nun auch noch belohnt werden?“, empörte sich Much.

„Ich spreche lediglich davon ihm Unterkunft in meinem Haus zu gewähren und nicht es ihm zu überlassen. Vielleicht will er auch gar nicht dort wohnen bleiben. Aber du wirst ihn nicht fortjagen Much!“, sagte Robin in strengem Tonfall. „Wie bereits gesagt, die Verwaltung obliegt dir, solange ich fort bin.“

„Ich persönlich heiße es zwar nicht gut, dass du deine Verantwortung gegenüber Locksley so vernachlässigst, um den König wieder einmal in die Schlacht zu folgen. Aber...“

„Marian, ich sagte bereits, dass ich gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Er ist der König! Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach antworten sollen?“

„Ich war noch nicht fertig! Ich wollte sagen, dass es vielleicht nicht verkehrt ist, wenn du ein Auge auf ihn hast. Sollte König Richard in der Schlacht fallen, dann wären all unsere Bemühungen umsonst gewesen, denn damit wäre Prinz John der rechtmäßige Thronfolger. Außerdem danke ich dir dafür, dass du Sir Guy nicht einfach fortjagen willst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie viel Überwindung dich diese Entscheidung gekostet haben muss“, fügte sie versöhnlich hinzu. Sie war noch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass er Guy nur ihretwegen verschonte.

„Und was soll mit dem Sheriff und den anderen Verrätern geschehen? Sollen die auch einfach so davon kommen?“, fragte Much missmutig, dem das Ganze gar nicht gefiel.

„Das obliegt nicht meiner Entscheidung, sondern alleine dem König. Er wird seinen Soldaten befehlen, was zu tun ist“, entgegnete Robin mit einem Schulterzucken und damit war das Gespräch für ihn abgehackt.

Als sie England endlich erreichten, befürchteten sie schon das Schlimmste. Sie gingen davon aus, dass die Schiffe damals im Sturm alle gesunken seien, das Carter mit dem letzten verbliebenen Schiff ihre Heimat niemals erreicht hätte und Prinz John bereits mit einer feindlichen Armee auf sie warten würde. Demnach waren sie nicht schlecht überrascht, als sie im Hafen die ganzen Schiffe sahen und die Kreuzritter, welche überall auf dem Kai umherliefen. Mit freudigem Jubelgeschrei, wurden sie willkommen geheißen. Carter schritt den Männern voran und berichtete dem König nach einem ehrerbietigen Kniefall, dass alle Schiffe den Weg zurück in die Heimat gefunden hatten. Schnell verbreitete sich die Kunde, dass König Richard aus Heinrichs Gefangenschaft entkommen war und nun mit einem ganzen Heer gegen seinen Bruder zog, um diesen und seinen Schergen das Handwerk zu legen.

Die Botschaft von Richard Löwenherz Rückkehr nach England erreichte sogar Guy, ebenso wie die Meldung, dass sowohl Robin, als auch Marian bei ihm waren. Diese Neuigkeit löste eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen bei ihm aus. Er war unglaublich wütend, weil Hood es tatsächlich gewagt hatte zurückzukehren. Dennoch machte sich zum selben Zeitpunkt Erleichterung in ihm breit, da Lady Marian offenbar wohlauf und immer noch ungebunden war. Gleichzeitig bekümmerte ihn diese Nachricht aber auch, denn selbst wenn Marian noch frei war, so hatte er ihr nichts mehr zu bieten. Er war mittellos und überall geächtet. Außerdem hatte er einen unehelichen Sohn. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal grüßen, wenn sie ihn sah, geschweige denn seinen Antrag annehmen. Doch am schlimmsten war wohl die Angst, die ihn befiel, als er vernahm das Richard Löwenherz all diejenige, die seinem Bruder, oder dem Sheriff von Nottingham gedient hatten, zur Verantwortung ziehen wollte. Dafür bequemte er sich noch nicht einmal selber nach Nottingham, sondern schickte lediglich eine Streitmacht Soldaten. Guy zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass Robin dem König von seiner Beteiligung in dem Komplott gegen ihn berichtet hatte. Jeden Tag rechnete er damit, dass die Soldaten des Königs an Matildas Tür klopfen würden, um ihn abzuführen und in den Kerker zu werfen. Zumindest, wenn er Glück hatte. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde man ihn einfach hinrichten. Aus diesem Grund rang er Rosa und Matilda das Versprechen ab, für Roger zu sorgen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.

Sein Sohn war mittlerweile drei Jahre alt und wenn Guy ihn anfangs gelegentlich als ein Ärgernis betrachtet hatte, weil er ihn nachts mit seinem Geschrei wach hielt, so war er nun die reinste Plage. Seitdem Roger laufen konnte musste man ständig darauf acht geben, dass er nicht wieder irgendetwas anstellte. Manchmal fragte sich Guy, ob sein Sohn leicht beschränkt war, wie auch in diesem Moment, als er mit einem Eimer Wasser in der Hand vom Brunnen zurückkehrte. Eben noch hatte sein Sohn mit einem Stock Bilder in die Erde gemalt, aber nun saß er neben dem Feuerdornsträuchern und verspeiste genüsslich die rötlichen Beeren.

„WAS HABE ICH DIR GESAGT?“, herrschte Guy ihn an. Erschrocken ließ der kleine Junge die Beeren fallen und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu seinem Vater um: „Ich hab keine Beeren gegessen“, behauptete Roger ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, während ihm noch der rötliche Saft aus den Mundwinkeln lief und sein Gesicht ganz verschmiert war. „Für diese dreiste Lüge sollte ich dich eigentlich übers Knie legen. Komm!“, mit der freien Hand packte er Roger ruppig, wie einen ungezogenen Welpen am Nacken und zog ihn auf die Füße, dann zerrte er ihn hinter sich zurück in die Hütte. „Kann man dich nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden aus den Augen lassen? Matilda, welche Nebenwirkungen können die roten Beeren haben, die vor deiner Haustür wachsen?“ Er stellte den Eimer Wasser vor der Feuerstelle ab.

Die Heilerin, war gerade dabei einige Blätter mit ihrem Mörser zu zerstampfen und sah nur mit einem knappen Seufzer auf. „Er hat also vom Feuerdorn genascht“, stellte sie fest. „Keine Sorge, sie sind nur leicht giftig. Er wird wohl die nächsten paar Stunden mit Erbrechen und Magenkrämpfen zu tun haben.“ Roger verstand von alldem noch nichts und fühlte sich furchtbar ungerecht behandelt, weswegen er sich mit einem Schmollmund dem ruppigen Griff seines Vaters entzog. „Er sollte sich vielleicht besser hinlegen“, schlug Rosa vor. Als der Junge zum ersten Mal unerlaubt etwas von Matildas Heilkräutern gekostet hatte, waren sie noch alle ganz außer sich vor Sorge gewesen. Besonders, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, was genau der Knirps zu sich genommen hatte, aber mittlerweile war es beinahe schon zur Routine geworden. Roger war furchtbar neugierig und wollte partout kein „ _nein“_ akzeptieren. Er war die Art von Kind, die sich beim Anblick eines zähnefletschenden Hundes nicht fürchtete, sondern ihm sogar noch den Kopf tätschelte, um zu sehen, was passierte. Mit anderen Worten, sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war nur sehr schwach ausgeprägt, wodurch er sich immer wieder in Gefahr brachte. Jeden spitzen Gegenstand musste man vor ihm verstecken und die Feuerstelle durfte man ohnehin nie aus den Augen lassen, wenn Roger drinnen spielte.

„Ich will nicht schlafen“, quengelte Roger.

„Wir sollten ihn einfach in einen Käfig sperren und erst wieder herauslassen, wenn er sich diese Flausen aus dem Kopf geschlagen hat“, knurrte Guy.

„Ich - will - nicht - schlafen!“, protestierte der kleine Junge nun lauter. Empört darüber, dass man ihm keine Beachtung schenkte.

„Hat irgendjemand gesagt, dass du schlafen sollst? Du sollst dich hinlegen“, Guys Worte duldeten keine Widerrede. Missmutig lies sich Roger in eines der Betten bugsieren.

„Mein Bauch tut weh“, meinte er auf einmal, als er da so lag und Guy mitleiderregend ansah.

„Das kommt davon, wenn du nicht auf mich hören willst. Ich hatte dir verboten irgendwelche Beeren, oder sonst etwas zu essen, dass du draußen findest“, entgegnete dieser nur ruppig und zog die Nachtschüssel unter dem Bett hervor. „Wenn du dich übergeben musst, dann hier rein.“

„Roscher krank?“, fragte Alice, die auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter saß und die Beine baumeln lies. Obwohl sie etwas älter als Roger war, fiel ihr das Reden noch ziemlich schwer, doch laut Matilda war dies kein Grund zur Sorge, da sich Kinder unterschiedlich schnell entwickeln.

„Nein mein Schatz, er hat nur etwas Falsches gegessen“, antworte ihr Rosa und gab Alice einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Plötzlich hämmerte es leicht an die Tür. Alle hoben erschrocken ihre Köpfe. Seitdem Guy bei ihnen hausten, bekamen sie eigentlich keinen Besuch mehr, es sei denn es handelte sich um einen medizinischen Notfall. Aber in diesem Moment dachten alle nur dasselbe. „Ob das Soldaten sind?“, fragte Rosa mit einem besorgten Blick in Guys Richtung.

Guy hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz ihm bis zur Kehle schlagen. War nun der Moment gekommen? Würde man ihn fortbringen und an den Henker übergeben? Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kniete sich vor dem Bett, in dem sein Sohn lag nieder. Sanft strich er ihm durch sein struppiges Haar und flüsterte ihm bestimmt zu: „Egal was passiert, du bleibst hier drin und gibst keinen Laut von dir. Beweg dich ja nicht von der Stelle. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Roger etwas zustieß.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Dieses Mal etwas lauter.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Roger verwundert über die angespannte Stimmung im Raum.

„Ich habe gefragt ob du mich verstanden hast?“, drang Guy ärgerlich auf seinen Sohn ein und überging seine Frage einfach. Dieser nickte zwar brav, aber lediglich um seinen Vater zu beschwichtigen, denn in Wahrheit überlegte er bereits, wie er heimlich einen Blick nach draußen erhaschen könnte. Seine Magenbeschwerden waren plötzlich nur noch zweitrangig.

Guy erhob sich und strich noch einmal Roger über die Wange. Er versuchte sich so gut wie möglich sein Gesicht einzuprägen, denn das war vielleicht seine letzte Gelegenheit dazu. Dann schritt er auf die Tür zu. Auch Matilda erhob sich und begleitete ihn bis zur Schwelle.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee Guy“, meinte Rosa leise, als Guy seine Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckte. „Wenn wir uns leise verhalten, denken sie vielleicht, dass niemand zu Hause ist und gehen wieder fort.“

Matilda schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. „Das bezweifle ich. Viel eher werden sie die Tür eintreten.“ Sie nickte Guy zu, der ruckartig die Tür öffnete. Vor der Tür stand tatsächlich ein Soldat und dazu noch eindeutig einer von König Richards Männern, denn er trug das Gewand der Kreuzritter. Ein breites Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, dass Guy nicht zu deuten wusste, aber er war alleine. Das könnte Guy zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Seine Finger zuckten schon leicht in Richtung Waffengürtel, als Matilda plötzlich meinte: „Bei dem Allmächtigen, du glaubst nicht was für einen Schrecken du uns eingejagt hast. Komm her du Lausbub!“

Sie schloss den fremden Mann in eine feste Umarmung, die dieser ebenso herzhaft erwidert. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen, weil du meine arme Rosa zurückgelassen hast, um in den Krieg zu ziehen“, rügte sie ihn, als sie ihn wieder los lies und mütterlich in die Wange kniff.

„Eigentlich solltest du mir dankbar sein, denn wir haben Nottingham von der Tyrannei des Sheriffs befreit. Er konnte zwar entkommen, aber keine Sorge, diese Ratte wird noch ihr gerechtes Schicksal ereilen. Seinen Handlanger haben wir bereits geschnappt. Die anderen Soldaten feiern noch, aber ich wollte endlich zu meiner geliebten Rosa zurückkehren.“

„Robert? Ist das Robert?“, erklang auf einmal von drinnen Rosas aufgeregte Stimme.

Der hochgewachsene Mann schritt an Matilda, sowie Guy vorbei und betrat die Hütte. Als er Rosa vor sich mit dem Kind im Arm sitzen sah, stockte ihm regelrecht der Atem. „Rosa ist das... ist das unser...?“, ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Das ist Alice, unsere Tochter“, brachte die junge Frau mit bebenden Lippen hervor. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Weinen. „Alice, sag hallo zu deinem Vater.“

Das kleine Mädchen beäugte den Fremden nur misstrauisch und verbarg dann schüchtern ihr Gesicht im Gewand ihrer Mutter. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte der Kreuzritter die Stube und schloss Rosa, sowie das kleine Mädchen zwischen ihnen, in seine Arme. Er küsste seine Frau stürmisch auf den Mund, die Schläfen und die Stirn. Rosa entfuhr ein glucksender Laut. Irgendetwas zwischen einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen, während sich Alice an ihrer Brust sichtlich unwohl fühlte und zu quengeln begann.

In diesem Moment vernahm man einen Würgelaut und Roger erbrach sich in die Nachtschüssel, die neben dem Bett lag.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig in seine Richtung. Robert klappte der Mund auf. Er musterte den Jungen gebannt. „Zwillinge?“, fragte er einsilbig. Er war anscheinend nicht sehr wortgewandt, dachte sich Guy. Kein Wunder das Alice noch keinen anständigen Satz zustande brachte. Sie schlug eindeutig nach ihrem Vater. Denn das dieser Fremde Rosas Ehemann sein musste, daran bestand wohl kein Zweifel mehr.

„Oh nein, keineswegs. Das ist Sir Guys Sohn. Sein Name ist Roger. Die beiden wohnen im Moment bei uns“, verbesserte ihn Rosa eilig, die sofort verstand worauf ihr Mann hinaus wollte.

„Ah, so ist das“, sein Blick wanderte zu Guy, der die Nachtschüssel aufhob und nach draußen ging, um diese zu entleeren. Kurz darauf kehrte er ins Innere des Hauses zurück und stellte die Schüssel wieder neben dem Bett ab. Roger war immer noch der Fokus, der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. „Was hast du denn Kleiner?“, fragte der heimgekehrte Kreuzritter mitfühlend, fest davon überzeugt, dass der Junge irgendwie krank sein musste.

„Ich habe keine Beeren gegessen!“, behauptete dieser plötzlich stocksteif und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund. Der fremde Mann blinzelte verwirrt. Er verstand nicht in wie fern das seine Frage beantworten sollte und sah hilfesuchend zu Rosa auf.

„Er hat Beeren vom Feuerdorn gegessen und jetzt behauptet er natürlich es nicht getan zu haben“, erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Ah, so einer bist du also.“ Der Fremde erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Weißt du was Aristoteles gesagt hat?“

„Wer ist Erestules?“

„A-r-i-s-t-o-t-e-l-e-s“, verbesserte er den Dreijährigen. „Er war ein weiser Mann, der selbst viele Jahrhunderte nach seinem Tod immer noch in aller Munde ist. Er hat gesagt: Einen Fehler durch eine Lüge zu verdecken heißt, einen Fleck durch ein Loch zu ersetzen.“

Roger runzelte die Stirn. Sah grübelnd zur Decke hinauf und meinte dann schließlich kopfschüttelnd: „Verstehe ich nicht.“

Leicht schmunzelnd erwiderte der Fremde: „Das soll heißen, du sollst nicht lügen, weil das alles nur noch schlimmer macht.“

„Dann sag das doch!“, meinte der Junge trotzig. „Und ich lüge nie!“, behauptete er eingeschnappt.

„Na, na. Gerade jetzt merke ich zum Beispiel wieder, dass du lügst.“

„Tu ich nicht! Du lügst!“

Robert schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Guy hinüber. „Ihr solltet Eurem Sohn bessere Manieren beibringen.“

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte grimmig. „Und Ihr solltet Euch nicht in die Erziehung anderer Leute einmischen.“ Was bildete dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ein?

Robert sah ihn indessen überrascht an. Mit so einer unhöflichen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann wandte er sich jedoch von ihm ab und mit einem gemurmelten „kein Wunder“ wieder Rosa und der kleinen Alice zu.

„Darf ich sie mal halten?“, fragte er seine Frau, die ihm mit einem glücklichen Lächeln sein Kind entgegenstreckte. Das kleine Mädchen sträubte sich heftig. Immerhin war Robert ein Fremder für sie. „Na, na, wer wird denn gleich weinen?“, versuchte dieser sie zu trösten und wippte sie leicht in seinen Armen auf und ab.

„Du hast gewiss Hunger Robert. Ich schlage vor wir setzen uns alle an den Tisch, essen etwas und du erzählst uns was du alles seit deiner Abreise erlebt hast“, schlug Matilda vor.

„Da sag ich nicht nein“, meinte er und so versammelten sich alle um den Tisch, bis auf Roger. „Ich mag nicht essen. Mein Bauch tut weh.“

„Dann bleib liegen“, entgegnete Guy gereizt. Die Heimkehr von Rosas Mann erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen. Dieser Robert war ein störender Eindringling in seiner Welt, in der er sich gerade angefangen hatte heimisch zu fühlen.

Der Kreuzritter erzählte eifrig von seiner Reise ins Heilige Land, den Schlachten die sie sich mit den Sarazenen geliefert hatten und seinem ehrenwerten König Richard. Sobald er dann aber auch noch auf den heldenhaften Robin of Locksley zu sprechen kam, kostete es Guy alle Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Als uns die Schergen des Sheriffs überfielen, die wir damals noch für die feindlichen Sarazenen hielten, kämpfte Robin of Locksley wie ein Löwe. Glaubt mir, ich habe noch nie einen Mann so kämpfen sehen! Und einen besseren Schützen gibt es in ganz England nicht! Ach was sage ich, in der ganzen Welt!“

„Robin war schon immer ein guter Bogenschütze, dass ist nichts Neues für uns. Vergiss nicht ich kenne den Lump seit seiner Geburt“, merkte Matilda an.

Doch ihre Worte vermochten nicht, Roberts Begeisterung zu bremsen. Als er erzählte, wie Robin drei Pfeile auf einmal abgefeuert hatte, die alle ihr Ziel trafen, fuchtelte er dabei demonstrativ mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. Aus versehen fegte er dabei beinahe seinen Teller vom Tisch. Er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören von Guys verhasstem Erzfeind zu sprechen und lies ein wildes Gefecht nach dem anderen Revue passieren. Roger, der sich eben noch wehleidig den Bauch gerieben hatte, vergas nun seine Schmerzen und lauschte andächtig den Erzählungen.

Guys Hände waren zur Fäusten geballt und sein Unterkiefer sichtlich angespannt. In der Regel bemühte er sich eigentlich darum nicht an Hood zu denken, da dann stets unerwünschte Erinnerungen in ihm hoch kamen, aber wie sollte das möglich sein, wenn dieser Maulheld offensichtlich kein anderes Thema kannte. Matilda schien die einzige im Raum zu sein, die Guys brodelnde Wut spürte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie auch die einzige war, der Guy bisher anvertraut hatte, dass Hood der Vater seines Kindes war. Anfangs hatte sie ihm nicht glauben wollen, aber wenn man es wusste, dann war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Robin und Roger unverkennbar. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch in seinem Wesen schlug er ganz nach dem Hüter des Sherwood Forest.

Robert wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde es hier bald ein Blutbad geben, weshalb Matilda ihrem Schwiegersohn ins Wort fiel: „Man könnte fast meinen du hättest einen Narren an Robin gefressen. Wenn du so weiter machst, wird meine Rosa noch eifersüchtig.“

„So ein Unsinn! Niemand kann es mit meiner bezaubernden Frau aufnehmen“, verteidigte Robert sich eilig und streichelte Rosa, die neben ihm saß, mit seinem Daumen über die Wange.

„Außerdem hast du ja dein Essen noch gar nicht angerührt. Iss erst mal etwas. Und wenn du fertig bist, erzählst du uns lieber mal ein bisschen mehr von dem Land und den Bräuchen der Sarazenen. Robin kennen wir schließlich selbst zu Genüge.“

„Ich aber nicht! Ich will mehr von diesem Robin hören“, quengelte Roger, der auf dem Bett saß und ganz fasziniert von Roberts Geschichten war. Aufgeregt hopste er auf und ab.

„Du, kleiner Mann, solltest dich eigentlich hinlegen und auskurieren“, schallt Matilda ihn.

„Mein Bauch tut gar nicht mehr weh“, log Roger. „Bitte, erzähl noch mehr von Robin“, bettelte er. Schließlich ahnte er nicht, wie sehr seine offensichtliche Bewunderung Guy kränkte. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit mit sich kämpfen müssen, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, aber Rogers Worte brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ruckartig erhob er sich vom Tisch, schlug mit den flachen Handflächen auf die Tischplatte. „HOOD IST EIN ELENDER OUTLAW! Ich wünsche nicht, dass mein Sohn derlei Geschichten zu hören bekommt!“

Vor Schreck brach Alice wieder in Tränen aus, Matilda schlug mental die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und Roger wich erschrocken zurück. Er verstand den plötzlichen Wutausbruch seines Vaters nicht. Der Kreuzritter, als auch Rosa schauten im ersten Moment ein bisschen perplex drein, doch dann verfinsterten sich Roberts Gesichtszüge und er musterte Guy kühl. „Robin of Locksley ist ein Held! Es war der Sheriff of Nottingham, der ihn zum Outlaw erklärte. Demnach kann dieses Urteil wohl kaum rechtsgültig sein. Nicht nur weil der Sheriff ein elender Verräter ist, sondern auch, weil das letzte Wort immer noch der König spricht und dieser schätzt Robin mehr, als jeden anderen Mann! Wer seid Ihr überhaupt, Euch so etwas heraus zu nehmen?“, zischte er Guy an.

„Jemand der Hood offensichtlich besser kennt, als Ihr!“

„Ach, dass ich nicht lache und woher?“, höhnte Robert, der Guy kein Wort glaubte. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, denn dies ist nicht mein Haus, aber was sucht dieser Kerl überhaupt hier?“, diese Frage wandte sich nun an Matilda und Rosa.

„Er wohnt bei uns und hilft uns bei der Arbeit“, erklärte Rosa beschwichtigend.

„Ja, ja, das sagtest du bereits. Aber warum?“, bohrte Robert ungeduldig nach.

„Er brauchte einen Ort zum Bleiben und ich dachte mir etwas Unterstützung beim Kräutersuchen und der Hausarbeit könnte nicht schaden. Wieso, hast du irgendwelche Einwände?“, fragte Matilda mit diesem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme, der Robert zu verstehen gab, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab.

„Ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn jemand schlecht von unserem Earl spricht!“

„Unserem Earl?“, schnarrte Guy abfällig und lies sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte er höhnisch: „Ihr meint vielleicht Euer Earl. Meiner ist er bestimmt nicht. Rechtmäßig hätte mir Locksley zugestanden. Mein Vater, Roger of Gisborne, hatte auf Grund seiner Verdienste dieses Land rechtmäßig erworben. Aber nach seinem Tod, hat sich Hood einfach mein Erbe unter den Nagel gerissen!“

„GISBORNE? Ihr seid Sir Gisborne?“, horchte Robert schockiert auf. Der Name Sir Guy hatte ihm nichts gesagt, aber der Name Gisborne war ihm bereits zu Ohren gekommen. „Ihr seid ein Handlanger des Sheriffs gewesen und seid wegen unzüchtigen Verhaltens entlassen wurden! Euer Vater war nicht nur ein Aussätziger, der gegen seine Verbannung verstoßen hat, sondern auch ein Deserteur, der dadurch jedes Recht an Locksley verloren hat! Die Leute sagen Ihr hättet einen Bastard mit dem Sheriff gezeugt“, brachte er voll Abscheu hervor, wobei sein Blick missbilligend zu Roger wanderte. Auf einmal sah er den Jungen mit ganz anderen Augen an, als wäre er die Verkörperung alles Bösem.

Dies konnte Guy jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Niemand beleidigte unbescholten seinen Vater, oder seinen Sohn. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, so dass dieser scheppernd zu Boden fiel und verpasste Robert einen Kinnhacken. Dieser war im ersten Moment zwar ein bisschen überrumpelt, doch als erfahrener Kämpfer gelang es ihm schnell die Schläge zu parieren und selber einen Treffer zu erzielen. Rosa stand vor Entsetzen der Mund offen, aber Matilda wusste die Situation zu handeln. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und schritt auf die Feuerstelle zu. Dort nahm sie sich den Eimer Wasser, den Guy eben noch gebracht hatte und schüttete den Inhalt über die beiden Streithähne. Diese ließen überrascht von einander ab.

„IHR UNDANKBAREN, SELBSTGEFÄLLIGEN SATANSBRATEN! IN MEINEM HAUS WIRD SICH NICHT GESCHLAGEN! ERST RECHT NICHT VOR DEN KINDERN!“

Sie packte Robert, wie einen ungezogenen Bengel am Ohr und zerrte ihn von Guy fort, dem sie den Eimer in die Hände drückte, mit den Worten: „Geh Wasser holen und danach wischst du das hier auf.“

Mit starrem Blick und mahlendem Unterkiefer erwiderte Guy ihren Blick. Er sah so aus, als wäre er in den Regen gekommen. Ein Wassertropfen perlte ihm von seiner Nase. Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen, ob er sich das wirklich bieten lassen sollte, doch er wusste das er immer noch auf Matilda angewiesen war. Also drehte er sich mit pochenden Schläfen um und verlies die Hütte, mit dem Eimer in der Hand.

Matilda atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wusste wie unberechenbar Guy sein konnte und hatte schon befürchtet, er würde wieder auf Robert losgehen. „Robert, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Rosa besorgt und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Habt ihr den Verstand verloren, diesen Mann bei Euch aufzunehmen?“, entgegnete dieser fassungslos und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein nasses Gesicht. „Was, wenn Robin heimkehrt und erfährt, dass ihr diesen Verräter bei euch versteckt haltet?“

„Was soll das heißen, _heimkehrt_? Ist er etwa nicht mit dir und den anderen Männern nach Locksley zurückgekehrt?“, fragte Matilda überrascht.

„Nein, er ist immer noch an der Seite des Königs, aber er hat uns seinen ehemaligen Diener mitgeschickt, der sich um die Verwaltung Locksleys kümmern soll, solange er fort ist. Auch Lady Marian und Graf Friedrich von Wittelsbach sind bei uns. Aber nun sagt mir, was ihr Euch dabei gedacht habt? Dieser Mann ist gefährlich! Ich habe gehört, dass er einigen Bauern die Zungen herausgeschnitten hat und den Vater eines armen Jungen, soll er mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt haben, nur weil dieser sich geweigert hatte in den einsturzgefährdeten Minen zu arbeiten. Und als wäre das nicht genug, war er sogar die rechte Hand des Sheriffs. Was ist wenn ihr bestraft werdet, weil ihr ihm heimlich Unterschlupf gewährt?“

„Von _heimlich_ kann gar keine Rede sein. Ganz Locksley weiß, dass er bei uns lebt. Und wie du weißt hat der Sheriff ihn entlassen. Demnach hat er mit diesem rattengesichtigen Wiesel nichts mehr zu schaffen. Seit er bei uns lebt, hat er sich sehr anständig verhalten. Ich sehe also keinen Grund ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.“

„Und was ist das?“, fragte Robert entrüstet und zeigte auf sein gerötetes Kinn.

„Nun ich denke ihr habt euch beide gerade eben nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert“, meinte Matilda kopfschüttelnd.

„Er hat meinen Vater gehauen“, murrte Roger.

„Was ist, wenn er Rosa, Alice, oder dir etwas antut?“, drang Robert auf seine Schwiegermutter ein. „Oder ihr seinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten geratet?“

„Man darf nicht hauen“, fügte der kleine Junge noch hinzu, doch man schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

„Er lebt nun schon mehrere Jahre bei uns. Und weder hat er meiner Rosa, noch mir ein Haar gekrümmt. Außerdem, was soll man mir vorwerfen? Es ist wohl kaum ein Verbrechen jemandem Obdach zu gewähren, ganz gleich wer er ist.“

„Ich frage mich nur, ob das unser Earl auch so sehen wird. Wie kannst du deine eigene Tochter und deine Enkelin solch einer Gefahr aussetzen?“

„Guy ist keine Gefahr für uns“, versuchte Rosa ihn zu verteidigen. „Außerdem hat er einen Sohn, der genauso alt ist wie unsere Tochter. Stell dir vor, ich wäre an seiner Stelle. Würdest du wollen, dass man mich und Alice vollkommen mittellos davonjagt?“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe! Er ist ein widerlicher Schlächter und sein Sohn wird gewiss einmal genauso wie er!“, behauptete ihr Mann.

„Robert, ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. Was ist nur los mit dir? Die vielen Jahre im Krieg, haben dir offensichtlich nicht gut getan“, schalt Matilda ihn. Sie hatte nie viel von diesem angeblich heiligen Krieg gehalten. Selbst die anständigsten Männer, schien er in rohe, skrupellose Rüpel zu verwandeln.

„Mit mir? Ich sorge mich um meine Frau und meine Tochter! Ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn die beiden mich noch heute nach Scarborough begleiten“, sagte Robert auf einmal sehr kühl. Matildas Worte schienen ihn gekränkt zu haben.

„Nach Scarborough?“, fragte Rosa konfus.

„Der König hat mich für meine Verdienste mit einem kleinen Fleckchen Land belohnt. Wir hätten unseren eigenen Acker und ein kleines Haus, nur für uns“, sagte er nun in einem etwas sanfteren Tonfall an Rosa gewandt.

Diese war sich im Moment nicht sicher, ob sie ihrem Mann gratulieren, oder rügen sollte, weil er offensichtlich glaubte über sie verfügen zu können. „Gewiss ist ein eigenes Stückchen Land, mehr als ich je erhofft habe und ich freue mich für uns. Aber du solltest mich erst einmal fragen und nicht über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Scarborough liegt nicht gerade in der Nachbarschaft. Erwartest du tatsächlich von mir, dass ich von heute auf morgen mein vertrautes Heim verlasse? Außerdem, was ist mit meiner Mutter?“ Und was war mit Guy und Roger? Die beiden waren ihr so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Es würde ihr schwer fallen Abschied zu nehmen.

„Um mich mach dir mal keine Sorgen“, versicherte ihr Matilda, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie versuchte sich von ihrem Kummer jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Rosa war längst kein Kind mehr, sondern eine erwachsene Frau und irgendwann musste das Küken nun einmal das Nest verlassen. „Ich habe hier alle Hände voll zu tun. Und Gesellschaft habe ich schließlich auch“, meinte sie gespielt gelassen.

„Aber ich finde du überstürzt das Ganze ein wenig“, beharrte Rosa. „Gib mir wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit, um mich auf die Reise vorzubereiten und richtig Abschied zu nehmen. Wer weiß, wann ich meine Mutter wieder sehe? Oder wann sie ihr Enkelchen noch einmal im Arm halten kann? Scarborough ist schließlich drei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt.

„Es behagt mir zwar nicht, länger als nötig mit diesem Mann unter einem Dach zu verweilen, aber du hast Recht Rosa. Ich hätte dich in diese Entscheidung mit einbeziehen sollen. Natürlich können wir noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Aber ich denke immer noch, dass dieser Gisborne eine Gefahr darstellt und werde die nächsten Nächte wohl kein Auge zutun können. Auch dir Matilda würde ich raten, deine Entscheidung ihn hier wohnen zu lassen, noch einmal zu überdenken. Was dich betrifft, so bist du natürlich jederzeit in Scarborough willkommen und verzeih mir, wenn ich mich eben ein wenig ungebührlich verhalten habe“, meinte Robert versöhnlich. Nun war es also beschlossene Sache: Rosa und Alice würden fortgehen. Die folgenden Tage über, war die Stimmung sehr gedrückt und gleichzeitig angespannt. Jeden Tag bangten Matilda und Rosa, dass sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen würden. Auch wenn der Abschied Rosa schwer fiel, so war sie gleichzeitig fast erleichtert mit Robert fortzugehen, denn solange er und Guy unter einem Dach hausten, war keiner von beiden sicher. Dennoch vergoss sie einige Tränen und auch Matilda vermochte es nicht ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, als sie ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin in einem Karren davonfahren sah.

Mehrere Wochen vergingen, aber Guy befand sich immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Hatte Hood dem König vielleicht doch nicht erzählt, dass er an dem Anschlag auf sein Leben beteiligt gewesen war? Aber warum nicht? Oder meinte Richard Löwenherz, dass er schon zu Genüge gestraft sei? Denn schließlich wusste jeder in der Umgebung, dass der Sheriff ihn unehrenhaft entlassen und von Locksley Manor vertrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte Hood auch darauf bestanden ihn persönlich für seine Taten zur Verantwortung zu ziehen und würde sich mit Guy befassen, sobald er nach Locksley heimkehrte. Das würde er diesem Mistkerl zutrauen. Als Guy vernahm, dass der neue Verwalter Locksleys sogar gehängt wurde, war er zum ersten Mal erleichtert darüber, diese Stellung nicht mehr inne zu haben. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er nun mehr den je um sein eigenes Leben und traute sich kaum noch die Hütte der Heilerin zu verlassen. Rufus hatte sich anscheinend ebenso geringer Beliebtheit erfreut, wie sein Vorgänger, denn niemand weinte ihm eine Träne nach, während sich Vaisey immer noch auf der Flucht befand. Doch sicherlich würde auch er bald am Galgen baumeln und irgendwie erfüllte dieser Gedanke Guy mit sadistischer Genugtuung. Das einzige was seine Schadenfreude schmälerte, war die Befürchtung den beiden bald nachzufolgen. Die Häscher des Königs gingen ebenso skrupellos vor, wie die Schergen Prinz Johns. Dennoch feierte die Bevölkerung Richard Löwenherz, als den großen Befreier, während sein Bruder und dessen Anhänger regelrecht verteufelt wurden. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass dieses Mal nicht die kleinen Leute unter dem Herrschaftswechsel zu leiden hatten, sondern der Adel. Oder zumindest die Adligen, an deren Loyalität der König zweifelte.

Indessen wurden Richards Anhänger für ihre Treue reichlich belohnt. Natürlich auf Kosten seiner Widersacher, deren Vermögen und Ländereien nach ihrem Tod, großzügig verteilt wurden. Auch das gewöhnliche Volk wurde mit Schenkungen bedacht und die Steuern gesenkt, wodurch sich der König ihr Wohlwollen erkaufte. //Dieses heuchlerische Pack//, dachte sich Guy verbittert. Jubelnd wohnte der Pöbel den Hinrichtungen von Richards Feinden bei und bezeichnete gleichzeitig Prinz Johns Anhänger als grausam. Guy wunderte es nicht, dass der angeblich so christliche König mit solcher Unbarmherzigkeit durchgriff. Schließlich hatte er ihn damals im Heiligen Land kämpfen sehen und wusste, was für ein Mensch Richard Löwenherz war. Die Sarazenen gaben ihm seinen Beinamen nicht, weil sie seinen Mut verehrten, sondern weil sie seine rücksichtslose Grausamkeit fürchten. Umso mehr verwunderte es Guy, dass er Prinz John verschonte. Ja nicht nur verschonte, sondern sich sogar mit ihm versöhnte. Das Blut seines eigenen Bruders wollte Richard offenbar nicht an seinen Händen kleben haben. Nachdem er seine Stellung innerhalb Englands wieder gesichert hatte, erklärte er dem französischen König den Krieg, denn immerhin hatte er noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Die ganze Zeit über blieb Robin an seiner Seite. Es war seinem strategischem Denken zu verdanken, dass Richard Löwenherz in den Schlachten bei Fréteval und Issoudon als Sieger hervorging. Und hätte er sich nicht vor Burg Châlus bei Limoges schützend vor den König geworfen, so wäre dieser Opfer eines Pfeils geworden. Stattdessen traf das Geschoss Robin und auch wenn die Wunde nicht lebensgefährlich war, so schickte der König ihn dennoch zurück in die Heimat, damit er sich kurieren konnte.

Robins Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, als er sich zu Fuß Locksley nährte. Sieben Jahre war er nun fort gewesen. Er fragte sich wie es Much und den übrigen Outlaws ging. Nahmen sie es ihm womöglich übel, dass er die Befreiungsschlacht von Nottingham ihnen überlassen hatte, oder würden sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen? Und noch viel wichtiger, wie würde Guy auf seine Rückkehr reagieren? Einerseits hatte er das Wiedersehen mit dem Dunkelhaarigen herbeigesehnt, aber anderseits hatte ihm auch davor gegraut. Was, wenn er ihm nicht vergeben würde, oder schon verheiratet war? Diese Gedanken schnürten Robin die Kehle zu. Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs noch tiefer in sein Gesicht, damit ihn niemand erkannte. Er wollte im Moment keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, sondern zuerst die Angelegenheit mit Guy und den Outlaws klären. Als er unerkannt durch das Dorf schritt, sah er so viele vertraute Gesichter. Menschen die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte und die fast wie eine große Familie für ihn waren. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit war er wieder zu Hause. Seine Aufregung und Sorge mischte sich mit einem unbeschreiblichen Hochgefühl. Er atmete den vertrauten Geruch von Locksley ein, den er solange entbehrt hatte und lies seinem Blick über die kleinen Häuser und Hütten schweifen. Es sah noch immer alles genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Als er vor Locksley Manor zum Stehen kam, wurde er zunehmend nervöser. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung an die große, Eichenholztür zu klopfen. Was wenn ihm Guy öffnete? Was sollte er dann sagen?

Selbstverständlich öffnete nicht Guy die Tür, sondern einer der Diener. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte dieser ziemlich desinteressiert, doch dann hellten sich plötzlich seine Gesichtszüge auf.

„Master Robin!“, stieß Charles erstaunt aus. Verschwörerisch legte Robin einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sofort verstand der Diener, dass er leise sein sollte.

„Ich freue mich so sehr Euch wohlauf zu sehen“, brachte er im Flüsterton hervor. „Überall erzählt man sich Geschichten von Euren Heldentaten. Auch von der Schlacht bei Limoges. Die Barden haben uns erzählt, wie ihr dem König das Leben gerettet habt und dabei selber verwundet wurdet. Einige Leute dachten schon Ihr wäret tot. Aber ich wusste, dass Euch ein einzelner Pfeil nicht in die Knie zwingen kann.“

Robin schmunzelte amüsiert über Charles Enthusiasmus. Die Worte dieses Mannes ließen ihn Hoffnung schöpfen, dass ihm seine Bauern seine lange Abwesenheit nicht verübelten. „Es freut mich ebenfalls dich zu sehen. Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Aber natürlich Herr. Das hier ist Euer Haus. Much hat es nach Euren wünschen in Eurer Abwesenheit verwaltet. Soll ich ihn holen gehen?“

„Das wäre nett“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend sein Anwesen. Der Diener eilte die Treppen hinauf und kehrte kurz darauf nicht nur mit Much, sondern auch einigen anderen Dienern zurück.

„Robin, bist das wirklich du?“, fragte Much sichtlich erfreut, woraufhin Robin seine Kapuze zurückschlug und seinem Freund verschlagen angrinste. „Du bist es!“ Much lief geradezu Robin entgegen und schloss ihn in eine herzhafte Umarmung, die dieser lachend erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, entdeckte Robin zwischen der umstehenden Dienerschaft auch den alten Thornton und seine Schwester.

„Charles, du Tölpel! Du hast Master Robin noch gar nicht seinen Umhang abgenommen“, schallt Thornton den jüngeren Diener, doch trotz seiner strengen Worte, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Pflichtbewusst trat er an Robin heran. „Master, darf ich Euch behilflich sein?“ Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, zeigte dieser nur ein schalkhaftes Grinsen und schloss auch den alten Diener in eine stürmische Umarmung.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 **Nachwort:** Wird in der Robin Hood Serie eigentlich mal erwähnt, wie der Vater von Rosas Kind hieß? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht daran erinnern. Ich habe ihn jetzt einfach mal Robert genannt, aber falls jemand den richtigen Namen kennt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, ihn zu erfahren, denn dann könnte ich das noch nachträglich ändern :). 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

„Es tut gut wieder zu Hause zu sein!“, verkündete Robin, als er sich nach einer langen Begrüßungszeremonie mit Much auf den Lehnstühlen, vor dem Kamin niederließ. Die Dienerschaft ging mittlerweile wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. „Aber sag mir, wo ist Gisborne?“

„Gisborne?“, fragte Much verwirrt.

„Ja, Gisborne. Du weißt schon: Großer Mann, mit dunklem Haar, trägt meistens Schwarz“, erwiderte Robin mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Ihm hatte so sehr davor gebangt an die Tür zu klopfen, weil er befürchtet hatte sofort mit Guy konfrontiert zu werden, aber wie es aussah, war er gar nicht zu Hause. Hatte er wohlmöglich sein Angebot hier wohnen zu bleiben abgelehnt?

„Du setzt merkwürdige Prioritäten“, meinte Much, wobei er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass du zuerst nach Marian, Will, Little John, oder Djaq fragst. Von mir aus auch nach Allan. ABER GISBORNE?“

„Wieso? Ist ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Geht es ihnen gut?“, erkundigte sich Robin besorgt.

„Ja, ja, sie sind alle wohlauf. Will und Djaqhaben geheiratet und Little John lebt wieder mit seiner Frau zusammen. Wobei Alice ihn eine ganze Zeit lang hat zappeln lassen. Sie war immer noch sauer, weil er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat.“

„Wirklich? Will und Djaq? Ich muss gestehen, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.“ Nachdenklich rieb sich Robin das Kinn.

„Ja, es war für uns alle eine Überraschung. Tja und Allan ist immer noch Allan. Du weißt schon, gerät ständig in Schwierigkeiten, denkt in erster Linie an sich selbst“, beklagte sich Much. „Wäre er nicht einer von Robin Hoods Männern, hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich längst in den Kerker geworfen.“

„Robin Hoods Männer?“, fragte Robin überrascht.

Much schaute etwas verlegen auf seine Hände. „Ja, so nennen uns die Leute. Du weißt schon, weil wir deine Bande von Outlaws waren.“

„Nehmen sie es mir übel?“, fragte Robin unsicher.

„Nimmt dir wer, was übel?“, erwiderte Much konfus.

„Na Will, Little John, Djaq und Allan. Nehmen sie es mir übel, dass ich nicht mit dir und Marian nach Locksley zurückgekehrt bin?“

„Ach das.“ Much machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Keineswegs. Ich meine, natürlich hätten wir dich gerne dabei gehabt, als wir mit der Armee des Königs Nottingham Castle stürmten, aber die Sicherheit seiner Majestät ging vor. Stell dir nur vor, du wärest nicht bei ihm geblieben. Dann wäre er womöglich vor Burg Châlus zu Tode gekommen und Prinz John wäre an der Macht!“

Ein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich wieder bei Robin, denn in Wahrheit hatte er schließlich nur seine Heimkehr herauszögern wollen. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was er zu Guy sagen sollte, wenn sie sich gegenüber traten, aber er wollte sich dem endlich stellen.

„Und was ist nun mit Gisborne?“, bohrte Robin noch einmal nach. „Ich meine wohnt er noch hier, oder hat er mein Angebot ausgeschlagen?“

Much schnaubte verächtlich, als würde es sich bei Guy um eine Kakerlake handeln, die sich irgendwo eingenistet hatte. „Er lebte schon längst nicht mehr hier, als ich nach Locksley zurückkehrte.“

„Was?“ Robins Nase kräuselte sich und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. „Aber warum? Wo ist er jetzt?“ Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Was wenn Guy fort war und niemand wusste wohin?

„Der Sheriff hatte ihn durch einen neuen Verwalter ersetzt. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Matilda… du weißt schon, jene Heilerin die geholfen hat dich zur Welt zu bringen, hat diesem Scheusal Unterkunft gewährt.“

„Er lebt bei Matilda?“, fragte Robin überrascht.

„Ja! Unvorstellbar, nicht wahr?“, entrüstete sich Much. „Sie hatte anscheinend Mitleid mit ihm und hat ihn bei sich aufgenommen. Wobei ich mich frage, wie man mit so jemandem überhaupt Mitleid haben kann.“ Erleichterung machte sich in Robin breit. Guy lebte also immer noch hier in der Gegend und war offenbar nicht verheiratet.

„Und, hast du ihm mein Angebot unterbreitet hier in Locksley zu wohnen?“

„Dein was?“ Much sah Robin an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen antwortete dieser: „Much, ich hatte dich nur um zwei Dinge gebeten: Locksley für mich zu verwalten, solange ich fort bin und Gisborne hier wohnen zu lassen.“

Empört verschränkte Much die Arme vor der Brust: „Du hast gesagt, ich soll ihn nicht vor die Tür setzen und das habe ich nicht! Davon ihn nach Locksley Manor zurückzuholen, war nie die Rede gewesen. Außerdem war ich es gewesen, der den Soldaten des Königs gesagt hat, dass sie ihn verschonen sollen, obwohl es nur gerecht gewesen wäre, wenn er für seine Verbrechen gebüßt hätte. Aber ich wusste, dass du etwas dagegen haben würdest. Also habe ich mich für diesen Mistkerl eingesetzt. Sei doch froh, dass er nun bei Matilda lebt, oder wolltest du ernsthaft unter einem Dach mit ihm wohnen? Du bist ihm nichts schuldig. Er hat dir doch damals nur deswegen die gewünschten Informationen gegeben, weil er um sein Leben fürchtete.“

Für einen kurzen Moment erwog Robin seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen. Natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit, sondern lediglich, dass er gedachte Guy zu heiraten. Aber solange dieser ihm noch nicht sein Ja-Wort gegeben hatte, stand noch nichts fest und er wollte Much nicht unnötig gegen sich aufbringen. Er würde bei seinen Freunden gewiss nicht auf viel Verständnis stoßen, wenn er den ehemaligen Schlächter von Locksley zum Mann nahm.

„Warum hat der Sheriff ihn eigentlich entlassen?“ War es seine Schuld, weil er Guy dazu gezwungen hatte ihm die Wahrheit über den Anschlag in Akkon zu erzählen? Aber nein, wenn der Sheriff gewusst hätte, dass Guy ihn verraten hatte, dann wäre er bestimmt nicht mehr am leben.

„Wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten? Er hat einen Bastard zur Welt gebracht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich meine, wer würde freiwillig mit Gisborne das Bett teilen?“

Robin stockte der Atmen.

„Nun gut, seine ehemalige Dienerin Annie hat einen Sohn von ihm, aber sicherlich hat er sie dazu gezwungen. So ein Scheusal! Ich meine natürlich Gisborne, nicht Annie. Die Leute vermuten ja, dass es der Sheriff gewesen war, der Gisborne geschwängert hat und er mit seinem Rauswurf nur sein eigenes…“

„Gisborne hat ein Kind zur Welt gebracht?“, unterbrach Robin den Redeschwall seines Freundes.

„Ja, das sagte ich doch bereits. Irgendwie tut mir der Junge beinahe leid, bei diesem Vater. Aber wenn es stimmt was die Leute sagen und Vaisey sein Erzeuger war, dann ist ja wohl klar, dass aus dem Jungen nichts Anständiges werden kann. Sicherlich wird er irgendwann genau so ein kaltblütiges Ungeheuer, wie seine beiden Väter“, behauptete Much. „Aber nun erzähl mal, wie es dir so ergangen ist. Ich hörte der König hätte dich für deine Verdienste Reich belohnt. Er soll dir viel Land und ein unglaubliches Vermögen versprochen haben.“

Geistesabwesend starrte Robin ins Feuer, das neben ihnen im Kamin prasselte. Guy hatte also einen Sohn. Der Gedanke hinterließ irgendwie ein flaues, unangenehmes Gefühl in Robins Magengegend. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass dieser widerliche Sheriff Guy auf intime Weise berührt haben könnte, brachte Robin innerlich zum Kochen. Ja nicht nur berührt, sondern auch… NEIN! Das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber dennoch war es durchaus möglich. Gleichzeitig regte sich ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunken in Robin. Much sagte, Gisborne wäre lange vor seiner Rückkehr seines Amtes enthoben wurden. Was wenn der Junge neun Monate nach seiner Abreise zur Welt kam? Dann wäre es doch durchaus möglich, dass er selber der Vater war. Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht sehr hoch, denn immerhin hatte er nur ein einziges Mal mit Guy… nun ja, _geschlafen_ , war wohl kaum das treffende Wort dafür.

„Robin? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Äh, Entschuldigung. Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich sagte, ich habe gehört, dass du vom König reichlich entlohnt wurdest. Kein anderer Earl in England soll über so viele Ländereien verfügen. Was hast du nun vor?“, fragte Much.

„Das habe ich mir noch nicht genau überlegt. Ich kann ja wohl kaum überall gleichzeitig sein und außerdem habe ich nicht vor Locksley sobald wieder zu verlassen. Ich werde wohl Verwalter finden müssen. Was ist mit dir Much? Wärest du vielleicht gerne Lord über Bonchurch?“

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?“, fragte dieser mit großen Augen.

„Keineswegs, du hast es dir ehrlich verdient. Außerdem, was soll ich mit so viel Land? Von mir aus können Will, John, Djaq und Allan auch ihren Anteil haben.“

„Ja! Ja, natürlich wäre ich gerne Lord über Bonchurch!“ Much strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er, ein Lord?

„Gut“, Robin nickte kurz mit ernster Mine. Seine Gedanken kreisten längst wieder um Guy und dessen Sohn. Selbst wenn dieses Kind, der Spross von Vaisey sein sollte, so war er gleichzeitig auch Guys Kind. Robin würde Guy heiraten und diesen Jungen wie seinen eigenen Sohn behandeln. Das nahm er sich feste vor. Ganz gleich, wer sein anderer Vater war. Dennoch sah er sich verführt folgendes zu fragen: „Wie alt ist der Junge? Ich meine der Sohne von Gisborne?“

Diese Frage holte Much aus seinem siebten Himmel, zurück auf die Erde. „Hä? Warum? Ich glaube fünf, oder sechs Jahre, aber was spielt das für eine Rolle?“

Sechs Jahre? Das käme hin. Vielleicht war dieses Kind ja dann doch sein Sohn. „Und wie heißt er?“

„Warum auf einmal dieses große Interesse an Gisborne und seinem Bastard?“

„Wie heißt der Junge?“, wiederholte Robin eindringlich und überging dabei einfach Muchs Frage.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie dieses Balg heißt. Es ist mir auch vollkommen gleichgültig und schleierhaft, warum es dich so sehr interessiert“, meinte Much und legte dabei seinen Kopf schief.

Robin erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Ich muss kurz weg“, meinte er heiter.

„Wohin? Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen!“

„Ich gehe nur kurz Matilda einen Besuch abstatten“, meinte er und holte seinen Umhang von der Garderobe. Much musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Du meinst wohl Gisborne? Was hast du vor?“ Ihm war das Ganze nicht geheuer. Robin verhielt sich merkwürdig. Warum dieses Interesse an Gisborne? War irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem er nichts wusste?

„Ich bin bald zurück. Sag Miss Thornton und den Mägden sie sollen etwas zu Essen herrichten und alle Bewohner Locksleys einladen. Heute Abend soll jeder satt werden “, entgegnete Robin nur mit einem Grinsen und zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Unauffällig schlich er aus dem Haus. Much sah ihm besorgt nach, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Während sich Robin also auf den Weg zu Matildas Hütte machte, verlies ein kleiner Junge gerade das traute Heim. „Ich gehe mit meinen Freunden spielen!“, rief er seinem Vater noch zu.

Guy nickte nur stumm und gab ein leichtes Brummen von sich, welches sein Sohn als ein – _ja_ \- interpretierte. Sie wussten beide, dass Roger gar keine Freunde hatte, aber es war ein Thema über das sie nicht sprachen. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde der Junge ebenso ungern gesehen, wie sein Vater. Viele Händler weigerten sich sogar ihnen ihre Waren zu verkaufen.

„Wenn du auf deinem Weg irgendwo Hirtentäscheln siehst, bring sie mir mit!“, rief Matilda ihm noch nach.

„Werde ich!“ Es hatte sein Gutes, bei einer Heilerin aufzuwachsen. Trotz seines jungen Alters, kannte Roger schon einige Pflanzennamen und deren Funktion. Wie ein junges Rehkitz preschte der Junge durch den Wald, bis er irgendwann einen verlassenen Fuchsbau, in der Nähe einer hohen Eiche erreichte. Er beugte sich hinab und zog einen kleinen Bogen, sowie einige Pfeile aus dem Erdloch hervor. Er hatte sie selber angefertigt. Ein reisender Landstreicher hatte ihm gezeigt, wie es geht. Natürlich sah man sofort, dass kein Handwerker den Bogen geschnitzt hatte, aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Sein Vater wusste nichts davon. Weder das er sich mit einem fremden Landstreicher unterhalten hatte, wofür er Roger wahrscheinlich die Ohren lang gezogen hätte, noch das der Junge Pfeil und Bogen besaß. Er meinte Roger sei noch zu jung für eine Waffe. Er hatte einmal furchtbar geschimpft, als er ihn mit seinem Schwert in der Hand erwischt hatte. Aus diesem Grund versteckte Roger im Fuchsbau seinen Bogen und jeden Tag kam er hierher um sich im Schießen zu üben. Er wollte eines Tages genau so gut werden, wie der große Robin Hood!

Meistens schoss er auf den Stamm der hohen Eiche, in deren Rinde er mit einem alten Küchenmesser eine Zielscheibe eingeschnitzt hatte. Das Messer hatte er Matilda stibitz und bewahrte es ebenfalls im Fuchsbau auf. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wohin es verschwunden war. Er hatte gerade alle seine Pfeile verschossen und war dabei sie aus dem Baumstamm zu ziehen, als er das Lachen anderer Kinder vernahm, die irgendwo in der Nähe spielen mussten. Er vernahm Rufe wie: „Aber ich will Robin Hood sein!“ „Nein, du bist jedes Mal Robin. Dieses mal bin ich Robin und du Little John.“ „Dann bin ich Will Scarlett!“

Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht zu ihnen zu laufen, um zu fragen, ob er mitspielen durfte, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Die anderen würden ihn ohnehin nicht mitspielen lassen. Im besten Fall würden sie ihm sagen, dass es ihnen nicht erlaubt war mit ihm zu spielen und im schlimmsten, würden sie ihm irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, weil er ein Gisborne-Bastard war. Anfangs hatte Roger nicht verstanden was das heißt, aber mittlerweile wusste er, was das Wort Bastard bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass er ein uneheliches Kind war und er wusste auch, dass sein Vater dem ehemaligen Sheriff gedient hatte. Dem Mann, den die Soldaten vor wenigen Wochen gefasst und aufgeknüpft hatten.

Er war ein Feind des Königs gewesen und des großen Robin of Locksleys. Warum sein Vater auf der Seite der Bösen gekämpft hatte, dass verstand Roger beim besten Willen nicht. Aber er traute sich auch nicht seinen Vater danach zu fragen, denn König Richard und Robin Hood, waren bei ihnen zu Hause Tabu-Themen. Die anderen Kinder behaupteten, sein Vater hätte viele Menschen gequält und das ihn Robin, wenn er wieder zurück wäre, für seine Verbrechen zur Verantwortung ziehen würde. Aber das glaubte Roger nicht. Wenn er groß war, dann würde er genauso ein großer Held werden, wie sein Idol und den Namen Gisborne wieder reinwaschen.

Er entfernte sich von seiner improvisierten Zielscheibe und begann erneut seine Pfeile abzufeuern, bis er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm.

„Alle Achtung! Nicht schlecht.“

Erschrocken wand sich Roger um und hätte dabei beinahe seinen nächsten Pfeil auf den fremden Mann abgefeuert, der in der Nähe an einem Baum lehnte.

„Ho, ganz ruhig! Ich ergebe mich“, meinte dieser grinsend und hob zum Zeichen das er unbewaffnet war seine Hände empor, aber Roger konnte unter seinem Umhang die Konturen eines Köchers und eines Bogens erkennen. Außerdem hing an seiner Gürtelschnalle ein Schwert. Misstrauisch beobachtete er den Fremden, der näher kam. Roger lies zwar seinen Bogen sinken, aber hielt die Sehne immer noch gespannt.

„Keine Sorge, ich tu dir nichts. Ich kam hier nur zufällig vorbei und habe deine Treffsicherheit bewundert. Wie alt bist du? Acht?“

Roger schwieg. Immerhin durfte man nicht mit Fremden reden und dieser Mann hatte sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt.

„Auf jeden Fall bist du unglaublich begabt. Vielleicht sogar besser, als ich in deinem Alter war“, meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er machte keinen bedrohlichen Eindruck und wirkte sehr freundlich, aber dennoch hielt Roger den Schaft seines Pfeils fest umklammert.

„Sag, warum spielst du nicht drüben mit den anderen Kindern?“

Roger antwortete nicht.

„Hm… du bist nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, wie? Oder kannst du nicht reden?“, fragte der Fremde und ging in einigen Metern Entfernung vor ihm in die Hocke.

Roger haderte mit sich selbst, bis er schließlich antwortete: „Man darf nicht mit Fremden reden. Vielleicht bist du ein Mörder, oder ein Räuber.“

Daraufhin entgegnete sein Gegenüber mit einem amüsierten Schnauben: „Wenn ich ein Mörder wäre, hätte ich dich eben einfach hinterrücks töten können und wenn ich ein Räuber wäre, dann wüsste ich beim besten Willen nicht, was ich dir stehlen soll. Denn wie du siehst, einen Bogen besitze ich bereits.“ Dabei wies er mit seinem Daumen auf seine Schusswaffen, die unter dem Umhang verborgen waren. „Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Kennst du das hier?“

Der Mann zog eine Halskette unter seinem Hemd hervor, auf deren Anhänger Pfeil und Bogen abgebildet waren. Das Erkennungszeichen von Robin Hoods Bande, das hier jeder in der Gegend kannte.

Rogers Augen wuchsen beinahe auf die doppelte Größe an. „Du bist einer von Robin Hoods Männern!“, brachte er voll Bewunderung in der Stimme hervor und nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne.

„Das könnte man so sagen“, meinte der Fremde mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über sein stoppliges Kinn strich.

„Welcher von seinen Männern bist du?“, fragte Roger ganz aufgeregt. „Lass mich raten. Djaq kannst du nicht sein, die ist eine Frau und Little John müsste größer sein. Much habe ich schon mal gesehen, er ist der Verwalter von Locksley. Du bist Will Scarlett! Nein, Allan a Dale!“

Der Fremde lachte und erhob sich aus seiner Hocke. Er ließ seinen Umhang zu Boden fallen und im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand. Damit hatte Roger nicht gerechnet. Vor Schreck ließ er seine eigene Waffe fallen. Ein Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne des Fremden und Roger bangte um sein Leben. Doch der Mann hatte nicht auf ihn gezielt, sondern auf die Scheibe, welche Roger in den Baum geritzt hatte. Überrascht drehte sich der Junge um und stellte fest, dass der Fremde einen seiner Pfeile gespalten hatte. Daraufhin legte der Mann drei Pfeile auf einmal an seine Sehne und spaltete auch die übrigen von Rogers Geschossen. Fasziniert beobachtete der Junge das Schauspiel. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der drei Pfeile auf einmal abfeuern konnte und dann trafen auch noch alle Geschosse ihr Ziel. Aber er konnte sich erinnern, einst davon gehört zu haben. Damals, als er noch ganz klein war und Rosas Mann aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war.

„Du bist Robin Hood“, brachte Roger ehrfürchtig hervor.

„Der und kein anderer“, sagte dieser mit einer spielerischen Verbeugung, als würde er sich bei Hofe vorstellen.

Roger konnte es kaum fassen. DAS WAR ROBIN HOOD!

Es kostete ihn alle Mühe seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Er wollte vor dem großen Robin Hood nicht wie ein kleiner, dummer Junge wirken und versuchte daher möglichst erwachsen zu klingen, als er sagte: „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Mein Name ist Roger.“ Den Namen seines Vaters ließ er absichtlich weg. Robin brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass er Gisbornes Sohn war.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, endlich jemanden zu treffen, der mir im Bogenschießen ebenbürtig ist“, meinte Robin feixend, wobei er ebenso hochgestochen sprach wie Roger. Der Junge wurde vor Stolz und Freude über Robins Lob etwas verlegen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Doch dann meinte er schließlich gönnerhaft: „Wenn du magst, dann kannst du mein Freund sein.“

„Dieses Angebot nehme ich mit der größten Hochachtung dankend an“, erwiderte Robin lachend.

Roger freute sich so sehr und war so aufgeregt, dass sein Puls beinahe doppelt so schnell schlug. Wenn die anderen Kinder erfuhren, dass er mit dem großen Robin Hood befreundet war, dann wollten sie bestimmt auch mit ihm befreundet sein. Er malte sich bereits aus, wie er ein Mitglied von Robins Bande wurde und jede Menge Abenteuer erlebte. Er könnte seinem Vater ja ab und an schreiben, damit dieser sich keine Sorgen machte und natürlich würde er ihn zwischendurch auch mal besuchen. Dann könnte er ihm von seinen spannenden Erlebnissen berichten. Außerdem würde er seinem Vater, sowie Matilda hübsche Andenken mitbringen. Ja, und wenn der König ihn erst einmal für seine treuen Dienste entlohnt hatte, dann müssten sie nicht mehr in der alten Hütte leben. Er würde ihnen allen ein großes Haus kaufen, mit einem Dach, durch das es nicht hindurchregnete!

Robin zog einige Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und reichte sie Roger. „Hier, weil ich deine Pfeile ruiniert habe.“

Ehrfürchtig nahm Roger die Pfeile entgegen, die etwas länger waren, als seine eigenen und wesentlich ordentlicher geschnitzt.

„Darf ich einmal mit deinem Bogen schießen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht noch zu jung dafür bist“, meinte Robin mit in Falten gelegter Stirn.

„Ich bin schon sechs Jahre alt!“, empörte sich Roger.

„Erst sechs? Der Bogen stammt noch von meinem Vater und er wollte mich nicht einmal mit neun Jahren damit schießen lassen, geschweige denn mit sechs.“

Enttäuscht sah Roger zu Boden. Mit einem Seufzer gab sich Robin geschlagen: „Na gut, aber ich helfe dir. Es ist wirklich nicht einfach ihn zu spannen und wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Pfeil daneben geht und nachher noch eines der Kinder trifft, die hinter den Bäumen dort spielen.“

„Ist gut“, meinte Roger mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, wobei er eifrig mit dem Kopf nickte.

Robin musste lächeln. Irgendwie war ihm dieser Junge unglaublich ähnlich. Er ging in die Knie und reichte Roger seinen Bogen. Dieser nahm ihn mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen entgegen. Das war der Sarazenenbogen des berüchtigtem Robin Hoods! Roger konnte es kaum fassen ihn in seinen eigenen Händen zu halten und grinste sein Vorbild stolz an. Dann drehte er sich der Zielscheibe zu und nahm einen der Pfeile, die Robin ihm gegeben hatte. Dieser positionierte sich hinter dem Jungen, um ihm zu helfen den Bogen zu spannen und das Ziel anzuvisieren.

So musste es sich anfühlen, einen eigenen Sohn zu haben. Vielleicht könnte er auch Guys Sohn das Bogenschießen lehren. Wenn er nach der Familie Gisborne schlug, dürfte er zwar nicht viel Talent dafür haben, aber Robin war sich sicher, dass er mit etwas Übung einen anständigen Schützen aus ihm machen könnte. Er würde dem Gisbornespross ein guter Vater sein. Das nahm er sich feste vor. Wie der Junge wohl aussah? Und was für einen Charakter er wohl hatte? Er konnte sich erinnern, dass Guy in dem Alter sehr zurückhaltend war und kaum etwas gesagt hatte. Ob sein Sohn ihm wohl in diesem Falle glich? Er stellte sich einen kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor, der ständig düster dreinschaute und das Ebenbild von Guy war.

„HA! Ich habe getroffen! Hast du das gesehen?“, fragte Roger strahlend.

„Ja, sehr gut. Mach weiter so und du stellst mich schon bald in den Schatten“, meinte Robin heiter. Er nahm seinen Bogen wieder an sich und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. „Aber ich muss jetzt leider weiter. Ich möchte noch jemanden besuchen.“ Daraufhin erhob er sich aus seiner knienden Position, wobei Roger ihn auf einmal ziemlich enttäuscht ansah.

„Jetzt schon?“, brachte er kleinlaut hervor. Er wollte nicht, dass Robin ging. Er hätte ihm noch gerne so viele Fragen gestellt. Doch dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee und seine Mine hellte sich auf. „Kann ich dich vielleicht ein Stückchen des Weges begleiten?“

„Ich hätte nichts gegen Gesellschaft“, antwortete Robin.

„Warte kurz!“, eilig zog Roger die Pfeile aus dem Baumstamm und versteckte sie, samt seinem Bogen wieder in dem Fuchsbau. „Gut, jetzt können wir los!“

Mit skeptisch empor gezogenen Augenbraue fragte Robin: „Warum versteckst du deinen Bogen hier und nimmst ihn nicht einfach mit.“

„Mein Vater darf nichts davon wissen. Er meint ich bin noch zu jung für eine Waffe. Er würde mir den Bogen sofort wegnehmen. Das wäre ziemlich ärgerlich, denn ich habe Monate daran gearbeitet“, sagte Roger nonchalant.

Robin schmunzelte leicht. „Dann sag deinem Vater mal besser nicht, dass ich dich auch noch darin bestärkt habe.“

Sie gingen schon eine Weile nebeneinander her, wobei Roger den Hüter des Sherwood Forests ununterbrochen mit Fragen löcherte. „Und dann habe ich gehört, dass du es irgendwie geschafft hast, zusammen mit dem König und deinen Freunden aus der Gefangenschaft zu entkommen. Aber wie hast du das angestellt?“

„Das war nicht mein Verdienst, sondern Lady Marians. Sie hatte den Plan ausgeheckt und Graf Friedrich hat uns bei der Umsetzung unterstützt.“ Und dann begann Robin zu erzählen: Von der Gefangenschaft, seinen gescheiterten Fluchtversuchen und wie sie letztendlich doch entkommen konnten. Er erzählte Roger auch von den Piraten, von einigen abenteuerlichen Gefechten und seiner Zeit als Outlaw im Sherwood Forest. Schließlich standen sie vor Matildas Haustür.

„Da wären wir. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du jetzt gehst“, meinte Robin, denn er wusste nicht, wie Guy reagieren würde, wenn er ihn sah. Sollte es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen, dann war das hier kein sicherer Ort für ein Kind.

Erstaunt stellte Roger fest, dass sie vor seinem Zuhause standen. Er war so gebannt von Robins Erzählungen gewesen, dass er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin sie ihr Weg führte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte der anderen Kinder. Das Robin Hood seinen Vater zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde, wenn er nach Locksley zurückkehrte und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bitte tu meinem Vater nichts!“, brachte Roger flehend hervor.

Verwirrt starrte Robin auf ihn hinab. „Hm?“

„Seitdem ich lebe, hat er niemandem auch nur irgendetwas getan! Er ist nicht mehr böse! Bitte tu ihm nichts!“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“ Verwirrt kratzte sich Robin am Hinterkopf, auch wenn ihm langsam etwas dämmerte.

„Die anderen Kinder haben gesagt, dass du meinen Vater zur Verantwortung ziehen wirst, wenn du nach Locksley zurückkehrst, aber bitte mach das nicht. Bitte!“ Plötzlich wurden Rogers Augen ganz glasig und er sah wirklich verängstigt aus.

„Warte! Soll das heißen Guy of Gisborne ist dein VATER?“

Roger nickte beschämt.

„Ich will deinem Vater doch gar nichts zu Leide tun. Ich wusste nicht, dass du sein Sohn bist.“

Es kostete Robin nicht viel Mühe nun eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit, die dieser Junge mit ihm hatte und sein außerordentliches Talent im Bogenschießen, waren eigentlich schon Beweis genug. Außerdem war der Junge genau sechs Jahre alt. Das würde von der Zeit her passen. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Roger war sein Sohn!

In diesem Moment ging auf einmal die Haustür auf und Matilda erschien im Türrahmen. „Roger, mit wem sprichst du denn…“, sie geriet mitten im Satz ins Stocken, als sie Robin ansichtig wurde. Dieser war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Matilda sich freuen würde ihn zu sehen. Immerhin war sie fast so etwas wie eine Mutter für ihn gewesen. Doch anstatt ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung zu empfangen, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie meinte kühl: „Robin of Locksley. Was verschafft mir die fragwürdige Ehre?“

Bei der Nennung von Robins Namen, hörte man von drinnen auf einmal ein schepperndes Geräusch, als hätte jemand etwas fallen lassen und ein leises Fluchen.

„Ich möchte zu Sir Guy… und meinen Sohn kennen lernen“, antwortete Robin, wobei er Letzteres mit einem bedeutungsschweren Seitenblick in Rogers Richtung hinzufügte. In diesem Moment erschien Guy hinter Matilda im Türrahmen. Seine Hand lag auf dem Heft seines Schwertes und er sah so aus, als wollte er damit Robin jeden Moment den Kopf abschlagen.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 **Nachwort:** Sorry für den Cliffhanger, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger auf das nächste Kapitel warten lassen. Wie bereits gesagt, waren dieses und das vorherige Kapitel eigentlich als eines geplant gewesen, aber dafür war es dann eindeutig zu lang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vorwort:** Frohe Weihnachten an alle! Hier ist nun als kleines Geschenk endlich das nächste Kapitel. Sorry das es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber im Moment finde ich leider kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern bedanken, die diese FF mitverfolgen, insbesondere bei Aesculus, LeviHeichou und ninjababypowpow für die lieben Reviews. Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

 

**Kapitel 8:**

„Das du es wagst hier aufzutauchen“, brachte Guy voll Abscheu, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Blick war starr auf Robin gerichtet, während sich seine Nasenflügel aufblähten, wie die eines Stieres, der kurz davor stand auf den Torero loszugehen.

Trotz der offensichtlichen Gefahr, die von Guy ausging, verspürte Robin bei seinem Anblick einen wohligen Schauer, der sich wie eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ihm stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Gleichzeitig nahm er ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend wahr, dass wohl von seiner Unsicherheit herrühren musste. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Er hatte in Gedanken schon unzählige Male dieses Szenario durchgespielt, aber dennoch fehlten ihm nun die passenden Worte. Um seine Nervosität zu überspielen und sich keine Blöße vor seinem ehemaligen Gegenspieler zu geben, setzte Robin sein übliches, schalkhaftes Grinsen auf, für das ihn die meisten Menschen liebten. Guy schien jedoch immun dagegen zu sein, denn seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich nur noch mehr. Robin hatte gehofft, dass nach all den Jahren der Zorn des Gisbornesprosses auf ihn verraucht sein könnte, aber dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Es war merkwürdig ihm nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Seitdem Robin ins Heilige Land aufgebrochen war, hatte er jeden Tag an seinen Kontrahenten denken müssen. Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob es wirklich der Gisbornenachkomme war, den er begehrte, oder nicht vielmehr dieses Hirngespinst von ihm, dass Robin seit seiner Abreise im Kopf herumspuckte. Doch nun, da er dem einstigen Scherge des Sheriffs endlich wieder leibhaftig gegenüberstand, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Er wollte Guy, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers! Der Dunkelhaarige wirkte zwar etwas ausgemergelt und ungepflegt, aber ansonsten hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert. Seine schwarze Kleidung, die sonst stets eng an seiner Haut gesessen hatte, war nun ausgeleiert und an vielen Stellen notdürftig geflickt. Sein Haar wirkte etwas fettig und war ein wenig länger, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, aber immer noch genauso ebenholzfarben wie einst. Seine blassblauen Augen strahlte dieselbe Anmaßung aus wie früher, während sein Kinn hochmütig hervorgereckt und seine Schultern gestrafft waren. Die Lippen, von denen Robin in seinen Träumen unzählige Male gekostet hatte, waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen. Natürlich wusste der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, worauf er sich einließ. Guy war ein skrupelloser Mann, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war, aber sein Stolz und seine Überheblichkeit hatten auch gleichzeitig eine anziehende Wirkung auf Robin. Früher hatte er auf Grund dieser Eigenschaften nur den Rivalen in dem Gisbornespross gesehen. Er war so ein Narr gewesen! Hätte er von vorne herein den potentiellen Gefährten erkannt, dann hätten sie sich viel Kummer ersparen können. Guy war ihm gewachsen! Er vermochte es Robin die Stirn zu bieten und ein Zusammenleben mit ihm, würde mit Sicherheit alles andere als langweilig werden. Wie zur Bestätigung dieses Gedankens, zog der Dunkelhaarige ruckartig sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

Robin wich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Streit suche“, meinte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Vater, du darfst ihm nichts tun! Das ist Robin Hood!“, meinte Roger, wobei er sich schützend vor Robin stellte.

„Geh da weg Roger! Ich weiß ganz genau, wer das ist“, zischte Guy erbost darüber, dass sein eigener Sohn für diesen Abschaum Partei ergriff. All die Jahre über hatte er sich darum bemüht, die Erinnerungen an Hood zu verdrängen. Mit der Zeit war es ihm leichter gefallen, aber nun, da Hood vor ihm stand, fühlte er wieder den alten Hass und Abscheu in sich aufsteigen. Gleichzeitig überkam ihn sowohl Schamgefühl, als auch Selbstekel. Er fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar dreckig und benutzt, obwohl es doch schon Jahre her war, dass dieser Mann ihn gedemütigt und geschändet hatte. WIE KONNTE ER ES WAGEN? Wie konnte er es wagen ihm noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten?

„Um Himmelswillen! Steck das Schwert wieder ein, bevor noch jemand verletzt wird“, ermahnte Matilda ihn. „HALT DU DICH DA RAUS! Du hast es ihm gesagt! Ist es nicht so?“, harschte er Matilda an. Ihm waren Robins Worte nicht entgangen. _„Ich möchte zu Sir Guy… und meinen Sohn kennen lernen“_ , hatte er gesagt. Woher sollte er wissen, dass Roger sein Sohn war, wenn nicht von Matilda? Guy fühlte sich hintergangen. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis mit niemandem außer ihr geteilt. Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie hatte ihn verraten! Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Man konnte in dieser Welt eben niemandem vertrauen, außer sich selbst.

„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht wovon du redest!“, entgegnete Matilda mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. „Und nun nimm endlich das Schwert herunter!“

„ACH NEIN? Und woher weiß Hood dann, dass…“

„Roger mein Sohn ist?“, fiel dieser ihm ins Wort. „Nun, das war nicht schwer zu erraten. Aber Matilda hatte damit nichts zu tun“, brachte Robin großspurig hervor. Er hatte also richtig vermutet! Dieser Junge war tatsächlich sein Sohn. Eine Art Hochgefühl überkam ihn.

Roger traute indessen seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? „Robin Hood ist mein Vater?“ Das Erstaunen stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und stolz darauf“, bestätigte dieser ihm, wobei sein Blick jedoch nicht Roger, sondern dessen Vater galt. Guys Hand, die das Schwertheft hielt zittert leicht und seine Fingergelenke traten weiß hervor, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse verzog.

„ER IST MEIN SOHN!“, brüllte der Dunkelhaarige auf einmal wutentbrannt, stieß Roger unwirsch beiseite, wobei dieser zu Boden fiel und wollte schon mit seinem Schwert auf Robin einschlagen. Dieser zog im letzten Moment seine eigene Waffe und parierte den Schlag, mit seiner Klinge. Allerdings ließ der nächste Hieb nicht lange auf sich warten und es kostete Robin Mühe, Guys Schwert abzuwehren und gleichzeitig darauf bedacht zu sein, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Der Umhang schränkte Robins Bewegungen ein, doch es blieb keine Zeit ihn abzustreifen. Er wich einige Schritte zurück. „Gisborne, bitte… ich will nur…“, auf einmal stieß er mit seiner Ferse gegen eine Baumwurzel und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment mit seinem linken Arm an einem Ast Halt gefunden hätte. Nur haarscharf glitt Guys Schwertschneide an ihm vorbei.

„SCHLUSS DAMIT! IHR HITZKÖPFIGEN, GROBSCHLÄCHTIGEN ROHLINGE!“, beschimpfte Matilda die beiden Männer, während sie Roger auf die Beine half, der sich seinen wunden Ellbogen rieb. Als er nun feststellen musste, dass seine beiden Väter gerade einen Kampf ausfochten, wich seine Begeisterung von eben purem Entsetzen.

„Was macht ihr denn?“, brachte Roger verstört hervor. „Hört auf! Hört sofort auf!“

„Das würde ich gerne…, wenn… dein Vater… endlich… zur Vernunft kommt… und sein Schwert niederlegt!“, brachte Robin schnaufend zwischen, einigen Schwerthieben hervor, wobei er den Letzten gerade noch so mit seiner Parierstange abwehren konnte. Es half nichts. Wenn er nur versuchte Guys Angriffe auszuweichen, würde die Spitze seines Schwertes ihn früher, oder später durchbohren. Er musste ihn in die Defensive drängen. Bedacht darauf Guy nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen, wendete er eine Finte an. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass diese von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde, aber seine vielen Jahre im Krieg hatten seine Bewegungen noch fließender werden lassen, während Guy etwas aus der Übung gekommen war. Robin hob sein Schwert in Schulterhöhe an, als wolle er seine Klinge von oben auf ihn hinabsausen lassen, drehte dann aber im letzten Augenblick sein Handgelenk, als Guy seinen vorgetäuschten Hieb abwehren wollte und führte weiter unten einen Schlag aus. Er durchschnitt in einem Zug Guys Gürtelschnalle, samt Bund, wodurch seine Hose ihm bis zu den Stiefeln hinabrutschte und Robin ihm nur noch einen Stoß versetzen brauchte, damit er rücklings über seine eigenen Hosenbeine fiel. Das Schwert glitt ihm aus der Hand und landete neben ihm im Laub. Hektisch stützte Guy sich mit den Ellbogen vom Untergrund ab. Beschämt versuchte er mit der rechten Hand seine Hose wieder über die Brouche zu ziehen, während seine Linke gleichzeitig nach der Waffe greifen wollte. Als er jedoch Robins Klinge auf seiner Brust spürte und zu ihm aufsah, verharrte er in seiner Bewegung. Seine rasende Wut und sein Wunsch nach Vergeltung, paarten sich nun mit Angst. Diese Situation war ihm nur all zu vertraut. Er war schon einmal Hood hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Dieser kranke Bastard sah ihn mit demselben undeutbaren Blick an, wie damals, nachdem er seinen perversen Vergnügen nachgegangen war und Guy lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.  

Aber nicht nur er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, sondern auch Roger, der sich Matildas schützender Umarmung entriss und auf Robin zupreschte. „LASS IHN IN RUHE!“, begehrte er auf, packte mit seinen kleinen Händen Robins Schwertarm und versuchte ihn zurückzuzerren.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest meinem Vater nichts zu Leide tun!“, warf Roger ihm vor.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Ich will nur mit ihm reden. Wenn du dich also beruhigt hast Gisborne, dann darfst du aufstehen.“ Guys Blick wanderte zwischen Robin und Roger hin und her. Nicht genug, dass Hood ihn wieder einmal erniedrigt hatte, nein, es musst auch noch vor den Augen seines Sohnes passieren! Er sollte Roger ein Vorbild sein und ihn beschützen. Stattdessen ließ er sich von diesem Widerling bloßstellen und nun dachte Roger auch noch es wäre seine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, anstatt umgekehrt. Er gab eine kümmerliche Vaterfigur ab. Aber er würde dieses Mal nicht vor Hood zurückweichen. Diese Blöße würde er sich vor seinem Sohn nicht geben. Außerdem sollte der Junge ganz genau wissen, was für ein Mensch der große Robin of Locksley in Wahrheit war. „Fahr zur Hölle Hood“, spie er ihn daher an.

Robin verdrehte die Augen. Er spürte zwar den Druck von Rogers Händen an seinem Arm, ließ aber ungerührt seine Schwertspitze auf Guys Brust ruhen. „Danke, aber da war ich bereits die letzten Jahre. Ich will lediglich mit dir ein zivilisiertes Gespräch unter vier Augen führen, aber wenn du dazu noch nicht bereit bist, dann können wir auch gerne bis morgen früh so verharren.“ Seine Worte zeigten genauso viel Wirkung, als würde man beschwichtigend auf einen tollwütigen Hund einreden, denn Guy bleckte nur die Zähne und meinte bissig: „Und ich will dich am Galgen baumeln sehen, aber man kann nicht alles haben.“

„Natürlich könnte es sein, dass mir irgendwann der Arm schwer wird und mein Schwert sich aus Versehen in deine Brust rammt“, säuselte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests.

„Robin!“, rief Matilda erschrocken und sah besorgt auf Roger hinab, der noch immer verzweifelt an Robins Arm zerrte. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. Deine Mutter würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie dich jetzt so sehen könnte.“ Überrascht sah er zu der alten Frau hinüber, die ihn früher immer mit so viel Wohlwollen begegnet war und jetzt offensichtlich nur noch Verachtung für ihn übrig hatte. „Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Ehre besitzt Robin of Locksley, dann solltest du jetzt gehen.“

Dieser spürte sowohl Schamgefühl, als auch Verdruss in sich aufsteigen. Das war nicht gerecht! Er hatte doch nur mit Guy reden wollen. War es seine Schuld, dass dieser sich aufführte wie eine wild gewordene Bestie?

Doch Matilda fiel es schwer in Robin immer noch denselben zu sehen, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass Guys Geschichte der Wahrheit entsprach. Nicht genug das Robin ihn vergewaltigt hatte, nun drohte er auch noch ihn zu töten und das vor den Augen seines Sohnes! Aber so weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen! Der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs hatte schon zu Genüge für seine Verbrechen bezahlt und es kam nicht in Frage, dass nun auch noch das Kind unter dem Zwist der beiden Männer zu leiden hatte. Früher hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten, dass Robin zu so einer Tat überhaupt fähig wäre, aber der Krieg veränderte die Menschen, dass hatte sie auch an Robert bemerkt.

„Ich wollte nur…“, versuchte Robin sich zu verteidigen, aber Matilda unterbrach ihn wiederum.

„Geh jetzt, oder bei Gott ich werde dir Beine machen“, drohte sie, auch wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte, aber ihre Worte zeigten anscheinend Wirkung.

Robin entfernte sich rückwärts schreitend von Guy, wobei er sein Schwert immer noch vorsichtshalber auf dessen Brust gerichtet hielt. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie der Junge ihn los ließ. Sobald der Abstand zwischen Robin und Guy groß genug war, stellte sich Roger schlichtend zwischen die beiden Männer. Der Dunkelhaarige rappelte sich vom Boden auf, während er seine Hose mit der linken Hand peinlich berührt hochzog und notdürftig festhielt. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach seinem Schwert. Rogers und Robins Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich wollte wirklich nur mit deinem Vater reden“, meinte er entschuldigend. Der kleine Junge fixierte ihn zuerst sehr streng, doch dann glätten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er meinte beinahe verlegen: „Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube er mag nicht mit dir reden.“ Sein Gegenüber nickte daraufhin niedergeschlagen.

„Machst du jetzt endlich das du fort kommst!“, drängte Matilda ihn zum Gehen.

„Ja, ja“, knurrte Robin. Er sah ein letztes Mal auf Roger hinab, aber wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er zu ihm sagen sollte. Dann drehte er sich um und entfernte sich von Matildas Hütte. Am liebsten hätte ihm der Junge nachgerufen, dass er bleiben solle, aber er fürchtete, dass die beiden Männer wieder aufeinander losgehen würden und so schwieg er. Roger wollte weder das Robin, noch seinem Vater etwas zustieß.

Eine Zeit lang war der Hüter des Sherwood Forests darauf gefasst, dass Guy ihm folgen würde, um den Kampf wieder aufzunehmen, aber dem war nicht so. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er eine entscheidende Schlacht verloren und nun war es ungewiss, ob er überhaupt noch den Krieg gewinnen konnte. Er hatte nicht nur Guys Zorn neu entfacht, sondern vielleicht sogar jegliches Ansehen bei seinem Sohn verloren, bevor er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn richtig kennen zu lernen. Frustriert schloss Robin die Augen, als er durch den vertrauten Wald stakste und schob das Schwert zurück in seine Scheide. Hätte Guy ihm doch nur einen Moment lang zugehört! Er war sich sicher, dass der Dunkelhaarige dann anders reagiert hätte. Matilda hatte es geradewegs so dargestellt, als hätte er den Streit absichtlich heraufbeschworen, dabei war es Guy gewesen, der auf ihn losgegangen war. Er hatte sich nur verteidigt. Er war kein schlechter Mensch! Gut zugegeben, er hatte einige Dinge im Leben getan, auf die er nicht stolz war. Insbesondere was sein Verhalten gegenüber Guy betraf, aber er hatte vor gehabt seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Zählte das denn gar nicht? Wütend verharrte er in seiner Bewegung und schlug gegen den Stamm, des nächstgelegenen Baumes. Den Schmerz in seiner Faust spürte er kaum. Wusste Matilda was zwischen Guy und ihm vorgefallen war? Ein kalter Schauer überkam ihn bei diesem Gedanken. Das würde zumindest ihre kühle Abneigung erklären. Hatte Guy womöglich noch mehr Menschen davon erzählt? Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass der Gisbornespross damit hausieren gehen würde. Was wenn Roger jemals davon erfuhr? Robin schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Er würde erneut das Gespräch mit Guy suchen und wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, dann würde Guy ihm sicherlich irgendwann vergeben und Robins schändliche Tat in Vergessenheit geraten. Doch zuerst sollte er ihm vielleicht ein paar Tage Zeit geben, sich zu beruhigen. Womöglich konnte er sogar einen Moment abpassen, wo Matilda nicht daheim war. Das würde es einfacher machen, mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Langsam fasste Robin wieder Mut. Er sollte das Ganze von der positiven Seite aus betrachten. Vielleicht war ihr erstes Wiedersehen nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, aber immerhin wusste er nun, dass Guy immer noch ungebunden war und sie einen gemeinsamen Sohn hatten.  Bei diesem Gedanken schlug Robins Herz höher. Er hatte den Jungen von Anfang an sympathisch gefunden und sich zugegeben, auch ein wenig geschmeichelt gefühlt, wegen der offensichtlichen Bewunderung die Roger ihm entgegenbrachte. Es erfüllte Robin mit Stolz, dass sein Sohn trotz seines jungen Alters, schon so ein begnadeter Schütze war. Er schlug offensichtlich ganz nach ihm, denn Guy würde sein Ziel noch nicht einmal treffen, wenn es um sein nacktes Überleben ginge. Allerdings befürchtete er nun, dass Roger ihm die kleine Auseinandersetzung von eben übel nehmen könnte. Aber selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, so würde er schon irgendwie das Wohlwollen seines Sohnes zurückgewinnen. //Seines Sohnes… Das hörte sich gut an//, dachte Robin, wobei sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Als er schließlich Locksley erreichte, hatte sich bereits das ganze Dorf versammelt, um seine Rückkehr zu feiern. Anscheinend hatte Much, oder einer der Diener bereits die Neuigkeit durchsickern lassen, dass er wieder daheim war. Auch Little John, Will, Djaq, Allan und Marian waren gekommen. Wenn es nach Robin ginge, hätte seine Kindheitsfreundin Graf Friedrich zwar nicht mitbringen brauchen, aber es tat gut all die vertrauten Gesichter endlich wieder zu sehen.

Währenddessen hatten sich Guy, Matilda und Roger wieder in der alten Hütte eingefunden. Ursprünglich hatte der Dunkelhaarige seinem Feind nachsetzen wollen, um Vergeltung zu üben, aber Matilda hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, denn er hätte wahrscheinlich ohnehin wieder den Kürzeren gezogen, wie er sich selbst insgeheim eingestehen musste. Er hasste Hood! Er hasste diesen Mistkerl aus tiefstem Herzen.

Während Matilda mit Rogers Hilfe das Abendessen vorbereitete, saß Guy in seiner Brouche vor der Feuerstelle und versuchte den Bund seiner Hose notdürftig zu flicken. Aber von der Aufregung und inneren Wut, waren seine Hände noch ganz zittrig. Immer wieder tauchte Hoods abscheuliches Grinsen in seinem Kopf auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er seine Fassung zu bewahren. Am liebsten hätte er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken, aber er konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal ein schäbiges Bier leisten. „Verdammt!“ Guy warf die Hose, sowie Nadel beiseite und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Vater?“, fragte Roger vorsichtig. Er saß am Esstisch und war gerade dabei einige Möhren für den Eintopf klein zu schneiden. Guy reagierte nicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er Matilda leise, die neben ihm saß und den Schnittlauch klein häckselte.

„Lass ihn im Moment Mal in Ruhe. Ich glaube Robin hat ihm heute schon übel genug mitgespielt.“

Rogers Augenbrauen wölbten sich und er musterte seinen Vater eingehend. „Aber Vater hat doch angefangen. Robin hat doch eigentlich nur reden wollen. Ich meine es ist wirklich nicht nett, dass er seine Hose kaputt gemacht hat, aber deswegen muss er doch nicht so traurig sein“, meinte Roger.

„Es geht mir nicht um die verdammte Hose!“, zischte Guy und hob sein Gesicht aus den Händen. Seine schmalen Augen waren auf Roger gerichtet. Er zweifelte zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an dem Verstand seines Sohnes. Guy hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr an der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Roger und Hood gestört, doch in diesem Moment konnte er den Anblick des Kindes nicht ertragen, weshalb er sich nur nach wenigen Sekunden wieder abwandte. Er pickte die Nadel vom Boden auf und widmete sich wieder seiner Flickarbeit.

Verwirrt sah der Junge zu Matilda hinüber. „Nicht?“, fragte er im Flüsterton. Matilda schüttelte nur den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass dies der falsche Augenblick war darüber zu reden. Aber Roger war erst sechs Jahre alt und sein Taktgefühl noch nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt. Natürlich wusste er von dem Groll, den sein Vater gegenüber Robin hegte und das man den Namen in seiner Gegenwart besser nicht in den Mund nehmen sollte, aber nachdem was sich heute zugetragen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht anders. „Ich meine, es war auch nicht nett, dass er meinen Vater bedroht hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihm wirklich etwas tun wollte.“ Gut zugegeben, einen Moment lang hatte er schon um das Leben seines Vaters gebangt, aber wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann waren seine Sorgen vollkommen unbegründet gewesen. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Robin Hood! Er war ein Held und kein Mörder. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann sein Vater sein sollte! Er spürte ein euphorisches Kribbeln und geistesabwesend verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem stolzen Grinsen. Das war einfach unglaublich! Er hoffte inständig, dass dies kein Traum war. Gleich morgen würde er nach Locksley gehen und ihrem Earl einen Besuch abstatten. Das nahm er sich feste vor. Natürlich durfte Guy nichts von seinem Plan erfahren, denn er wusste genau, dass er ihm niemals gestatten würde, Robin aufzusuchen. Wenn die anderen Kinder erfuhren, dass sein anderer Vater Robin Hood war, würden sie vor Neid erblassen. Nie wieder würde es jemand wagen ein schlechtes Wort über ihn zu verlieren! Dabei stellte sich Roger auf einmal die Frage: „Warum habt ihr mir nie gesagt, dass Robin of Locksley mein Vater ist?“

Betretenes Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, aber Roger lies nicht locker. „Ständig haben alle behauptet, ich wäre der Sohn des bösen Sheriffs und seines Handlangers.“ Diese Worte versetzten Guy einen Stich. Er hatte den Jungen großgezogen, während Hood all die Jahre fort gewesen war, um in irgendwelchen Schlachten Ruhm zu ernten. Er hatte alles wegen Roger verloren und sich dennoch darum bemüht ihm ein guter Vater zu sein und wie dankte dieses Balg ihm seine Bemühungen? Er bezeichnete ihn als Handlanger, während er seinem Erzfeind die größte Bewunderung entgegenbrachte.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, Hood würde sich öffentlich zu dir bekennen?“, spottete der Dunkelhaarige garstig.

„Er hat gesagt, er wäre stolz mein Vater zu sein!“

„Du solltest dir nicht zu viel darauf einbilden. Hood war seit jeher ein Maulheld, aber sobald die Leute anfangen hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn zu reden, wird er jede Verbindung zu dir leugnen.“

„Gar nicht wahr! Das sagst du nur, weil du ihn nicht magst!“, widersprach Roger beleidigt.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied. Er wird wohl kaum einen Bastard zu seinem Erben erheben. Er wird Lady Marian heiraten, sie werden ein Balg in die Welt setzen und dieses wird Locksley erben. Du wirst der Schandfleck sein, den man bei Tisch nicht erwähnt, also behalt dein Wissen lieber für dich. Außer du willst allseits der Lüge bezichtigt werden. Am besten solltest du ohnehin einen Bogen um Hood machen“, schnarrte Guy giftig. Die Vorstellung, dass es nun doch Hood sein würde, der Lady Marian vor den Traualtar führte und nicht er selber, fachte seine Wut auf ihn nur noch mehr an.

„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung! Lady Marian ist mit Graf Friedrich verlobt. Das weiß doch jeder“, entgegnete der Junge großspurig.

Guy schnaufte abfällig. „Sie war auch einst mit mir verlobt. Aber warte nur ab. Die Verlobung wird nicht lange Bestand haben, jetzt wo Hood zurück ist.“

„Du warst mit Lady Marian verlobt?“, fragte Roger überrascht. Die Erinnerung daran, rief böse Erinnerungen in Guy wach. Denn es war der Tag seiner Verlobungsfeier gewesen, an dem Roger gezeugt wurde. Gequält schloss Guy für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und versuchte diese furchtbaren Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen.

„Nur für kurze Zeit“, knurrte er.

„Trotzdem hat Robin gesagt, dass er stolz ist mein Vater zu sein!“, kam Roger wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Guy fuhr sich frustriert mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Matilda, ich bitte dich: Halt mich davon ab meinen geistig minderbemittelten Sohn zu töten. Möglicherweise könnte ich diese Entscheidung später bereuen, auch wenn sie im Moment sehr verlockend klingt.“

„Wolltest du mir nicht eigentlich Hirtentäscheln mitbringen junger Mann?“, fragte die alte Heilerin und stupste Roger sanft mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Du hast gesagt, wenn ich zufällig welche sehe, sollte ich sie dir mitbringen. Aber ich habe keine gesehen“, meinte Roger altklug.

Matildas Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und sie entgegnete nachsichtig: „Nun gut, dann will ich es jetzt so formulieren: Roger such mir bitte im Wald nach Hirtentäscheln und bring sie mit.“

„Aber es gibt keine. Ich habe nirgendwo welche gesehen!“, moserte der Junge, der es nicht gerecht fand, dass er nun vor die Tür geschickt wurde.

„Ach nein? Und du hast schon überall im Wald gesucht?“, entgegnete Matilda neckend.

„J-a-a-a“, log Roger. „In jedem Winkel!”

„Alleine für diese freche Lüge, sollte man dir die Ohren lang ziehen“, schalt ihn Matilda, wobei sie ihm sanft in die Wange kniff. „Und nun hurtig. Mach, dass du mir raus kommst und solltest du tatsächlich keine Hirtentäscheln finden, dann bring mir wenigstens ein paar Brennnesseln mit. Die dürften ja nicht schwer zu finden sein. Du kannst meine Handschuhe und den Korb da vorne mitnehmen.“

Roger legte das Messer beiseite, mit dem er noch eben die Möhren geschnitten hatte und rutschte mit geschürzten Lippen von seinem Stuhl herunter. „Das ist soooo ungerecht“, beklagte er sich, als er nach den Handschuhen und dem Weidenkorb griff. Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt schritt er beleidigt zur Tür hinaus.

In Locksley wurde indessen ausgiebig die Rückkehr des großen Robin Hoods zelebriert. Die Dorfgemeinde feierten bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Die letzten Gäste, zu denen auch die ehemaligen Outlaws gezählt hatten, waren erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder gegangen, bis auf Much, der im Gästetrakt untergebracht war. Er hatte eigentlich noch nach Bonchurch aufbrechen wollen, aber der arme Kerl hatte es nicht einmal mehr bis zur Haustür geschafft. Vom Wein berauscht, war er wankend zusammengebrochen. Little John hatte sich den Rotschopf daraufhin, trotz lallender Proteste, über die Schulter geworfen und unter Thorntons Anweisungen in eines der anliegenden Schlafzimmer getragen. Anschließend hatte auch er sich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Den ganzen Abend über hatten sie sich alle so viel zu erzählen gehabt und es war schön gewesen, endlich wieder unter seinen Freunden zu sein. Dennoch hatte Robin sich noch nicht gewagt ihnen zu beichten, dass er und Sir Guy einen Sohn hatten, noch dass er gedachte ihren ehemaligen Widersacher zu heiraten. Dazu war es auch noch zu früh. Guy hatte schließlich noch gar nicht eingewilligt und Robin wusste nicht, ob es ihm überhaupt recht wäre, wenn er überall herumerzählte, dass Roger sein Sohn war. Als Robin endlich selber im Bett lag, ging bereits die Sonne auf. Er hatte lange nicht mehr soviel getrunken und fühlte sich ganz benommen. Aber trotz der erdrückende Müdigkeit, die ihn überfiel, konnte er lange Zeit keinen Schlaf finden. Es war eigenartig wieder in seinem alten Bett zu liegen. Irgendwie kam ihm die Matratze viel zu weich vor. Er hatte das Gefühl darin zu versinken. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er die letzten Jahre nur auf hartem Boden, oder unbequemen Holzpritschen geschlafen hatte. In diesem Gemach musste auch Guy unzählige Nächte verbracht haben, schoss es Robin auf einmal durch den Kopf. In der Hoffnung noch einen Hauch von ihm zu erhaschen, roch Robin am Kissen, aber natürlich war es seit Guys Rauswurf schon unzählige Male gewaschen worden, denn immerhin hatte auch Rufus Chauncey hier gehaust. Das einzige was Robin erschnupperte, war der Duft von Lavendel. Enttäuscht rümpfte er die Nase. Er dachte an seinen Sohn und wie viele Jahre er vergeudet hatte, nur weil er nicht gewagt hatte heimzukehren und sich seinen Dämonen zu stelle. Weil er ein Feigling war! Sechs Jahre in denen er möglicher Weise längst Guys Vergebung erlangt hätte. Anstatt zu beobachten, wie sein Sohn heranwächst, hatte er in sinnlosen Schlachten gekämpft und die Schuld, welche auf seinen Schultern lastete, war dadurch nur noch schwerer geworden. Aber es war noch nicht zu spät, um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen! Er malte sich sein Zusammenleben mit den beiden Gisbornes aus und mit der Zeit wurde sein Gedankengang immer langsamer, bis er irgendwann einschlief.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als der Herr Locksleys wieder erwachte. Seine Glieder schmerzten und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment bersten. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen. Träge schälte er sich aus dem Bett und schritt zu der Waschschüssel hinüber, die einer der Diener für ihn bereitgestellt haben musste, als er noch geschlafen hatte. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche, schlüpfte er in ein Paar saubere Hosen, sowie eine frische Tunika, die für ihn bereitlag und streifte sich ein besticktes Wams über. Kurz fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, bevor er sich seine Stiefel über die Füße zog und sein Zimmer mit schleppendem Gang verließ. Er würde Miss Thornton bitten ihm irgendetwas gegen diese furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen zuzubereiten. Als er die Treppenstufen hinabschritt, vernahm er Stimmen die von der Haustür zu kommen schienen.

„Was willst du hier Bengel? Es gibt bei uns nichts zu holen?“

„Ich wollte zu Robin Hood.“

„Für dich Robin of Locksley, du unverschämtes Balg und jetzt sieh zu das du hier weg kommst. Du kannst woanders betteln gehen.“

„Aber ich bin nicht hier um zu betteln“, empörte sich Roger. „Ich bin hier um...“

„Ich habe verstanden warum du hier bist“, schnitt ihm Charles das Wort ab. „Und Deinesgleichen ist hier nicht länger willkommen. Der Herr wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass der Bastard von dem ehemaligen Sir Guy vor unserer Tür steht.“ Das Wort _Sir_ , zog der Diener spöttisch in die Länge. „Und nun scher dich fort!“

„Was ist denn hier los Charles?“, erklang auf einmal Robins Stimme, der hinter dem Diener im Türrahmen zum Vorschein kam. Dieser trat eilig zur Seite, um seinem Herrn Platz zu machen. Als Robin des Jungen ansichtig wurde, stockte ihm der Atem. Er hatte nicht erwartet seinen Sohn so bald wieder zu sehen. Teilweise erfreute ihn dieser Besuch, aber er machte ihn auch nervös. Er wusste nicht wie er sich dem Kind gegenüber verhalten sollte. Was, wenn Guy nicht wollte, dass jemand erfuhr, dass Roger ihr gemeinsamer Sohn war? Wusste der andere Mann überhaupt, das der Junge hier war? Gewiss nicht.

„Verzeiht Herr, ich habe versucht ihn fortzujagen. Das ist der Bastard von Sir Guy of Gisborne. Gewiss ist er nur hier, um ein paar Almosen zu erbetteln. Ich habe versucht dem dreckigen Bengel begreiflich zu machen, dass es bei uns nichts zu holen gibt, aber er hat darauf bestanden Euch zu sehen“, entschuldigte sich Charles, der sich sicher war, dass sein Herr über diesen Besuch nicht sehr erfreut sein würde.

„Und seit wann jagen wir Bittsteller fort?“, fragte Robin mit ernstem Blick. Während seines gestrigen Besuchs bei Matilda hatte er gemerkt, dass Guy etwas ausgemergelt und verwahrlost wirkte, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlecht um seine finanzielle Lage stand, dass ihr Sohn sogar um Almosen betteln musste. Es schnürte Robin die Kehle zu. Er hatte sich gestern Abend den Wanst vollgeschlagen und das ganze Dorf verköstigt, aber seinen eigenem Sohn, Matilda und Guy hatte er nicht einmal einen Brotkrumen zukommen lassen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich bei ihm breit.

„Normaler Weise natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur bei diesem hier ist es etwas Anderes“, versuchte sich der Diener zu rechtfertigen, der den Stimmungswechsel seines Herrn bemerkt hatte.

„Ich bin kein Bittsteller“, empörte sich Roger, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Charles herausfordernd an. In diesem Moment erinnerte er Robin sehr stark an Guy. Er war offensichtlich genauso stolz und ebenso leicht reizbar wie dieser. Ein reumütiges Lächeln huschte über Robins Lippen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie erniedrigend es für Roger sein musste, als Bittsteller bezeichnet zu werden, wo er doch eigentlich sein Sohn war und es somit sein gutes Recht war, wenigstens die nötigste Verpflegung einzufordern.

„Dann komm doch herein“, forderte er den Jungen auf. Im Innern des Hauses hatte sich bereits ein Teil der Dienerschaft neugierig in der Empfangshalle versammelt. Manche rümpften die Nase als sie Roger ansichtig wurden, andere wie die Dienerinnen Hannah und Mary mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Gespielt gelassen ließ sich  Robin in seinen hölzernen Lehnstuhl am Kamin fallen. So wie er da saß umringt von seinen Dienern, erinnerte er den Jungen an einen König, der gerade Hof hielt und ihm eine Audienz gewährte. So hatte sich Roger das nicht vorgestellt.

Er war noch nie in so einem vornehmen Haus gewesen. Alle waren so hochherrschaftlich gekleidet. Selbst sein Vater, der gestern in einer gewöhnlichen, zerlumpten Bauerntracht bei ihnen zu Besuch war, trug nun ein edles Gewandt. Irgendwie verunsicherte Roger das. Er wurde sich zum ersten Mal seines schäbigen Erscheinungsbildes bewusst.

„Also, weshalb bist du hier?“, fragte sein Vater ihn. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Wenn du Medizin, oder etwas zu Essen brauchst, stelle ich dir gerne etwas zur Verfügung.“

„Ich habe gesagt, das ich kein Bittsteller bin“, brachte Roger zugleich kleinlaut, als auch etwas verärgert hervor. Er hatte doch nur seinen Vater besuchen wollen. Warum taten alle so, als wäre er ein Schnorrer? Die Dienerschaft kicherte. Robin versuchte seinem Sohn ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken, aber auf diesen wirkte es eher herablassend. Sein Vater musste doch wissen weshalb er hier war und dennoch behandelte er ihn wie einen Fremden, der um ein paar Almosen bettelte. In diesem Moment kamen ihm Guys Worte in den Sinn: //Hood war seit jeher ein Maulheld, aber sobald die Leute anfangen hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn zu reden, wird er jede Verbindung zu dir leugnen.//

Hatte sein Vater vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? Schämte sich Robin seiner? Er hatte offensichtlich niemandem erzählt das Roger sein Sohn war und es sah auch nicht so aus, als wollte er etwas an diesem Umstand ändern. Er ließ einfach zu das diese Leute ihn verspotteten. Sein Vater daheim hatte sich nie für ihn geschämt und er hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sich andere in seiner Anwesenheit über seinen Sohn lustig machten. Manchmal schimpfte er zwar mit ihm und nannte ihn einen Hohlkopf, oder dergleichen, aber sobald auch nur irgendwer ein schlechtes Wort über Roger verlor, verteidigte er ihn vehement. Gewiss, Roger hätte sagen können das er Robins Sohn war, aber wer hätte ihm schon geglaubt, wenn sein Wort gegen das seines Vaters stand? Dieser hatte noch immer dieses gönnerhafte Lächeln auf den Lippen und schien sich ebenfalls über ihn zu amüsieren. Roger wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und so länger er schwieg, um so peinlicher wurde die ganze Situation. Nein, so hatte er sich das sicher nicht vorgestellt. Hätte er doch auf seinen Vater gehört. Nun verstand er warum dieser ihm geraten hatte einen Bogen um Robin Hood zu machen. Er hatte ihn wohl nur vor dieser Schmach bewahren wollen. Wie kam er jetzt aus dieser Situation wieder heraus? Tränen stiegen Roger in die Augen und beschämt senkte er den Kopf, damit niemand sie sah.

„Ich weiß, man sagt mir allerlei wundersame Fähigkeiten nach, aber ich kann keine Gedanken lesen Junge. Du musst mir schon sagen weshalb du hier bist“, meinte Robin in der Hoffnung ihn zum Reden zu animieren. Er versuchte nach außen hin gelassen zu wirken, aber Rogers steife Haltung, ließ auch ihn unruhig werden. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte der Junge doch auch kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Er hatte so ausgelassen und fröhlich gewirkt. Wie Robin, als er noch ein Kind war, aber nun erinnerte er diesen vielmehr an den kleinen Guy. Der Herr Locksleys konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie der Dunkelhaarige als Kind stets in gebückter Haltung hinter seiner Mutter hergeschlendert war. Dem Gespött der anderen Kinder ausgesetzt. Auf Grund seiner Herkunft und seinem schüchternen Verhalten war er häufig zur Zielscheibe vieler böser Späße geworden. Auch Robin hatte sich mehr als nur einmal über ihn lustig gemacht. Nun bereute er dieses Verhalten. Anstatt den älteren Jungen zu schikanieren, hätte er ihn eher vor den Sticheleien der anderen Kinder beschützen sollen. Irgendwann musste Guy diese devote Haltung abgelegt haben, denn als Robin damals von seinem Kreuzzug heimkehrt war, hatte der andere Mann geradezu hochfahrend gewirkt. War dies eine Art Selbstschutz gewesen, um den Hohn seiner Mitmenschen entgegenzuwirken? Oder war ihm das Gerede der anderen einfach irgendwann gleichgültig geworden?

„Ich..., ich bin... Ich habe mich im Haus geirrt“, brachte Roger plötzlich stotternd hervor und im selben Moment bemerkte er was für eine blöde Ausrede das war, aber er wollte hier nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg. Plötzlich brachen einige Diener in schallendes Gelächter aus, während andere nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelten. „Er hat sich im Haus geirrt! Hast du das gehört?“, fragte der Küchenjunge Thomas heiter an Hannah gewandt. „Wahrscheinlich glaubte er sein tyrannischer Vater würde hier immer noch residieren“, erwiderte diese.

Mit einem strengen Blick drehte sich Robin zu seinen Dienern um. „Seid still“, befahl er erzürnt. Niemand sollte es wagen seinen Sohn zu verspotten, doch in dem Moment, wo der Herr des Hausen seinen Blick von ihm abwandte, nutzte Roger die Gunst der Stunde und flüchtete aus dem Anwesen. Er hörte noch immer das Gelächter der Dienerschaft hinter sich und heiße Tränen der Erniedrigung brannten in seinen Augen. Er würde nie wieder hierher kommen. Nie wieder! Er wollte nur noch nach Hause zu seinem wahren Vater, der ihn auch wie einen Sohn  behandelte und zu Matilda, die wie eine Großmutter für ihn war. Nun konnte Roger die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, die seine Wangen hinabliefen. Mit einem Schniefen versuchte er sich diese mit seinem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten am Kragen packte. „Hey, nicht so schnell. Wo willst du denn auf einmal hin?“

Erschrocken wand Roger sich um. Vor ihm stand Robin of Locksley.

„Lass mich los!“, fuhr der Junge ihn an und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Robin ging vor ihm in die Hocke und packte ihn an den Schultern. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah er Roger in sein verheultes Gesicht. Es zog ihm das Herz in der Brust zusammen den Jungen so zu sehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, sie hatten kein Recht über dich zu lachen. Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben unerwünscht zu sein.“

„DU BIST EIN LÜGNER!“, schrie Roger ihn an. „Du... du hast gestern gesagt, dass du stolz darauf wärest mein Vater zu sein, aber du schämst dich für mich!“

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr.“

„Wohl wahr! Du hast niemandem gesagt das ich dein Sohn bin. Du hast dich über mich lustig gemacht! Ihr alle habt euch über mich lustig gemacht! Mein Vater macht sich nie über mich lustig! Er hat mich lieb und Matilda auch! Alle erzählen immer von dem großartigen Robin Hood, aber Vater hatte Recht! Du bist gar nicht großartig! Du bist gemein! Ein gemeiner Lügner!“, fuhr Roger ihn an und versuchte Robin händeringend von sich zu stoßen, aber dieser schloss ihn trotz aller Gegenwehr in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nichts sagen, weil ich nicht wusste ob es Guy recht wäre. Aber ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich  bin stolz darauf das du mein Sohn bist und wenn du willst können wir sofort ganz Locksley die Wahrheit verkünden. Komm schon, lass uns wieder rein gehen“, versuchte Robin mit Engelszunge auf ihn einzureden. Sollte Guy ihm ruhig den Kopf abreißen, er würde jedem erzählen das Roger sein Sohn war. Der Junge sollte nicht glauben, dass er sich seinetwegen genierte. Er spürte Rogers feuchte Tränen in seinem Nacken, hörte das leise Schluchzen und strich über den zitternden Rücken, des kleinen Jungen. Auf der einen Seite schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu das sein Sohn auf einmal so unglücklich war. Insbesondere da er der Auslöser dafür war. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch ein unglaubliches Gefühl ihn so im Arm halten zu können. Sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Seinen Erben. Denn eines war Robin klar, er würde dafür sorgen, dass Roger sein legitimer Nachkomme wurde und wenn er höchstpersönlich Guy an Händen und Füßen gefesselt vor den Traualtar schleppen musste. Niemand sollte es wagen seinen Sohn noch einmal als Bastard zu bezeichnen!

„Ich will nie wieder da rein“, schluchzte Roger. Seine Hände gruben sich in Robins Hemd.

„Na, na, große Jungen weinen doch nicht“, sagte er, wobei er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Ich weine gar nicht!“, behauptete Roger empört, mit tränenerstickter Stimme und feuchten Wangen. Nicht sehr überzeugend. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast gelacht bis dir die Tränen kamen“, pflichtete Robin ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln bei. Sie verharrten noch eine Weile so. Einige der Diener waren ihrem Herrn nach draußen gefolgt und beobachteten aus angemessener Entfernung dieses ungewöhnliche Schauspiel. Da hielt Robin of Locksley doch tatsächlich den Sohn seines größten Erzfeindes in den Armen und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vorwort** : Erst einmal vielen Dank wieder an InsomniacKuro für das liebe Kommentar und an Aesculus für die motivierenden Mails :) Es tut mir furchtbar leid das es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat und das Kapitel auch nur so kurz ist, aber ich komme im Moment leider kaum zum Schreiben. Ich hoffe dennoch das euch das Kapitel gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ach ja, im letzte Kapitel habe ich noch einige Stellen überarbeitet. Relevant für den weiteren Story-Verlauf ist aber eigentlich nur, dass Much nach der großen Willkommensfeier vorerst in Locksley geblieben ist, da er sich die Kante gegeben hat und zu blau war um nach Bonchurch aufzubrechen. Ich dachte ich erwähne das lieber mal, damit sich niemand wundert warum Much noch immer dort ist, obwohl ich im letzten Kapitel ja geschrieben hatte: „Die letzten Gäste, zu denen auch die ehemaligen Outlaws gezählt hatten, waren erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder gegangen.“

 

**Kapitel 9:**

Roger hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und befreite sich beschämt aus Robins Umarmung. Es war ihm furchtbar peinlich, dass er wie ein Kleinkind in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Er war schließlich schon ganze sechs Jahre alt! Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ihn auch noch Robins gaffende Dienerschaft vom Haus aus beobachtet hatte. Nun würde sich gewiss in ganz Locksley herumsprechen, dass er eine Heulsuse war! Er wagte noch nicht einmal seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem er ihn so beschimpft und sich so sehr vor ihm blamiert hatte. Verlegen wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel die verräterischen Spuren von seinem Gesicht. Robin hockte noch immer vor seinem Sohn und musterte ihn eingehend. „Begleite mich bitte noch einmal ins Haus. Ich würde dieses Missverständnis gerne aufklären. Ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass sich irgendjemand über dich lustig macht.“ Rogers Blick glitt unfokussiert an Robin vorbei. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um in das Sichtfeld des Jungens zu rücken. „Ich bin ehrlich stolz dein Vater zu sein“, wiederholte er eindringlich seine Worte.

Noch immer sträubte sich alles in Roger dagegen das Anwesen wieder zu betreten, aber Robin hielt ihn nun sicherlich schon für einen Jammerlappen und er wollte nicht auch noch als Feigling dastehen, also nickte er stumm. Er sah, wie sich der Mann vor ihm aus der Hocke erhob und voranschritt. Roger biss die Zähne zusammen, zog tief die Luft ein, bevor er ihm mit hochmütig zurückgeworfenem Kopf hinterher stapfte. Er würdigte die Diener am Eingang keines Blickes. Sollten sie sich doch die Mäuler über ihn zerreißen! Er war der Sohn von Robin Hood und das würde ganz Locksley bald erfahren und dann würde es allen furchtbar leidtun, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten!

Die Dienerschaft bildete eine kleine Gasse, als sich ihr Herr gefolgt von Gisbornes Bastard, dem Anwesen nährte. Der Earl of Huntington musterte sie alle streng, als er eintrat, was man sonst gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Für gewöhnlich hatte Robin stets ein freundliches Lächeln für sie übrig. Währenddessen schaute der kleine Junge hinter ihm schon genauso überheblich drein, wie sein vermaledeiter Vater Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Als Robin, gefolgt von Roger, die große Halle betrat, sah er wie Thornton aufgescheucht umherlief. „Oh, Master Robin, es tut mir fruchtbar Leid! Eigentlich hatte ich Hannah längst aufgetragen, Ihnen Ihr Essen zu bringen und meine Frau vermisst Thomas in der Küche. Aber ich kann niemanden finden“, brachte er entschuldigend hervor, als er gerade sah, wie Thomas, Hannah, Charles und Mary ebenfalls die Halle betraten.

„Wo wart ihr denn? Thomas, runter mit dir in die Küche und Charles, dass Feuer im Kamin brennt ja immer noch nicht!“, schallt Thornton die jüngeren Hausangestellten.

„Schon gut alter Freund“, meinte Robin nachsichtigen und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des ihm so vertrauten Dieners. „Das hat alles keine Eile. Wärest du nur so freundlich für zwei Personen decken zu lassen? Mein Sohn ist nämlich heute zu Besuch und wird mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten. Ach ja und könntest du vielleicht Miss Thornton fragen, ob sie irgendetwas gegen diese furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen hat? Natürlich nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

„Oh, sie hat gewiss etwas für Euch da. Ich werde sofort... wartet! Sagtet Ihr gerade Sohn?“, fragte Thornton verwirrt. Robins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Er drehte sich zu Roger um und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Komm her Roger“, meinte er, ergriff den Jungen an den Schultern und positionierte ihn vor sich. Erst jetzt wurde der alte Diener des Kindes ansichtig, das stolz seine Brust heraus streckte und ihn herausfordernd fixierte. Thorntons buschige Augenbrauen zuckten leicht in die Höhe. Auch wenn Robin äußerlich einen sehr zuversichtlichen Eindruck machte, so war er innerlich doch ein wenig nervös. Die Menschen hier waren so etwas wie seine Familie. Sie liebten und bewunderten ihn und Robin genoss es, ja er lechzte geradezu danach, auch wenn er das niemals offen zugegeben hätte. Er wollte weder ihre Zuneigung, noch ihre Anerkennung verlieren, aber noch viel weniger wollte er seinen Sohn ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen. Es wäre für Rogers Vertrauen in ihn gewiss nicht förderlich, wo sie sich doch gerade erst kennen gelernt hatten. Nun bereute es Robin, dass er nicht eher heimgekehrt war und dadurch die ersten Lebensjahre seines Sohnes versäumt hatte. Geplagt von Selbstvorwürfen, hatte er sich Jahre lang von Guy ferngehalten und somit zugleich seine Pflichten als Landherr vernachlässigt. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde er von diesen Menschen mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen. Doch wie würden sie reagieren, wenn er ihnen verkündete, dass er gedachte ihren ehemaligen Peiniger zu heiraten? Der Mann, unter dessen Tyrannei sie so lange gelitten hatten. Er ahnte, dass er weder auf viel Verständnis, noch auf Wohlwollen stoßen würde, aber sein Wiedersehen mit Guy hatte ihn in seinem Entschluss nur noch bestärkt. Es mochte vielleicht absurd klingen, wenn man bedachte wie sich der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs gestern gebärdet hatte, aber ihn nach so langer Zeit tatsächlich in Fleisch und Blut vor sich zu sehen, hatte Robin fast die Luft zum atmen genommen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Neuigkeit, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Sohn hatten. Was immer Thornton, oder die anderen Diener von Robin nun halten mochten, er würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

Die Stirn des alten Mannes legte sich in Falten. „Aber ist das nicht Sir Gisbornes Sohn?“, fragte er vollkommen konfus und sah zu seinem Herrn auf. Vielleicht hatte dieser gestern doch ein paar Kelche zu viel getrunken.

„Ganz recht, er ist Sir Guys und mein Sohn“, verkündete Robin. „Und ich wünsche, dass ihm derselbe Respekt entgegengebracht wird, wie mir.“ Bei diesen Worten schwoll Rogers Herz vor Freude an und er warf den Dienern, die sich eben noch über ihn lustig gemacht hatten einen höhnischen Blick zu. Gleichzeitig fiel seine Beklemmung von ihm ab, auch wenn er sich noch etwas matt fühlte wegen der vergossenen Tränen.

Thornton öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Er schloss ihn wieder und sein Blick wanderte erneut zu dem kleinen Jungen hinab. Er hatte ihn bisher immer nur aus der Ferne gesehen. Auf Grund seiner Herkunft, wurde er von den meisten Dorfbewohnern wie ein räudiger Hund davongejagt, wenn er sich nur in der Nähe ihres Grund und Bodens aufhielt. Doch jetzt, wo er genau vor ihm stand, war die Ähnlichkeit wirklich verblüffend. Thornton kannte Robin schon seit seiner Kindheit und Gisbornes Sohn war das Ebenbild von ihm. Dennoch... Thornton schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das war einfach unmöglich. „Ich weiß ja nicht was dieser Knirps Euch erzählt hat, aber Master, wenn er Euer Sohn wäre, dann müsstet Ihr mit Sir Guy...“, er stockte mitten im Satz. „Natürlich geziemt es sich nicht über so etwas zu sprechen und es geht mich natürlich auch nichts an, aber ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Junge Euer Sohn ist, trotz der offensichtlichen Ähnlichkeit“, brachte der Diner beinahe entschuldigend hervor.

„Thornton, ich weiß sehr wohl wie Kinder gezeugt werden und ich kann dir versichern, dass dieser Junge mein leiblicher Nachkomme ist“, entgegnete Robin nachdrücklich. Der Diener musterte ihn prüfend. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte. Erlaubte sich sein Herr gerade einen seiner kleinen Späße mit ihm? Aber Robin sah keineswegs so aus, als würde er scherzen. Auch die anderen Diener tauschten ungläubige Blicke aus. Robin ignorierte sie jedoch und wies seinem Sohn an, sich mit ihm an die Tafel zu setzen.

Es sah so aus, als wolle Thornton noch etwas erwidern, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren und wandte sich an das gaffende Gesinde: „Was steht ihr hier noch herum? Los, los, an eure Arbeit!“

Nur ungern verließen Thomas, Hannah und Mary den Speisesaal. Man hörte die beiden Frauen noch leise tuscheln. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Hat der Master gerade wirklich gesagt der Junge wäre sein Sohn, oder habe ich mich irgendwie verhört?“, wisperte Hannah schockiert.

„Ich befürchte, er hat es wirklich gesagt“, antwortete Mary ebenso fassungslos, während sich Thomas beim Herausgehen, immer wieder neugierig umwandte, bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

„Verzeiht ihnen ihr ungebührliches Verhalten, Sir. Ich glaube diese Nachricht kam für uns alle sehr überraschend“, entschuldigte sich Thornton.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich kann es euch kaum verübeln. Dennoch wünsche ich, dass mein Sohn demnächst freundlicher willkommen geheißen wird. Charles wollte ihn glatt davonjagen“, sagte Robin, wobei er mahnend in die Richtung des jungen Mannes sah, der mit Feuerstein, Schlageisen und Zunder bewaffnet, auf den Kamin zuschritt und bei den Worten sichtlich zusammenzuckte.

„Natürlich. Selbstverständlich“, meinte Thornton eifrig, verbeugte sich höflich und warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick in Robins Richtung, bevor auch er durch eine unscheinbare Seitentür den Speisesaal verließ. Der Spross von Sir Guy of Gisborne war der Sohn seiner Lordschaft? Unmöglich! Gedankenverloren schüttelte Thornton den Kopf, als er die Treppe zur Küche hinabstieg. Die beiden Männer waren sich doch seit jeher spinnefeind gewesen, oder etwa nicht? War er einfach nur zu blind gewesen, um die Wahrheit zu sehen?

Charles ließ sich indessen absichtlich viel Zeit, um das Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen, damit er seinen Herrn und dessen vermeintlichen Sohn noch eine Weile belauschen konnte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass diese kleine Ratte wirklich Robins Nachkomme war. Mit Sicherheit hatte sein Earl nur Mitleid mit dem Jungen und versuchte ihn auf diese Weise zu schützen. Die Alternative war einfach undenkbar. Niemals hätte sich der Hüter des Sherwood Forest freiwillig auf den Handlanger des Sheriffs eingelassen. Charles hoffte nur, dass Robin seine Großherzigkeit nicht zum Verhängnis wurde. Tratsch verbreitete sich in Locksley schneller, als einem lieb war und der Sohn dieses Verräters war es bestimmt nicht wert, dass Robin seinen guten Ruf aufs Spiel setzte. Missmutig schlug der Diener das Eisen und den Feuerstein zusammen, während Roger wie im Takt dazu seine Beine vom Stuhl baumeln ließ. Sein Blick schweifte dabei sowohl fasziniert, als auch etwas eingeschüchtert durch die große Halle. Er kam sich irgendwie deplatziert vor, aber gleichzeitig war das Ganze auch sehr aufregend für ihn. Noch gestern hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten jemals, mit dem berühmtberüchtigten Robin Hood an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Hoffentlich gab es kein Kraut mit Rüben. Er hasste Kraut mit Rüben. Sie aßen zu Hause ständig nur Kraut mit Rüben, da sie sich kein Fleisch leisten konnten und es Fisch nur zu besonderen Anlässen gab. Natürlich hatten sie auch meistens etwas Brot und Käse daheim, aber damit mussten sie sparsam umgehen. Nach dem Essen könnte er Robin vielleicht dazu überreden ihm Unterricht im Bogenschießen zu geben. Gewiss würde er bald auch die anderen Mitglieder seiner Bande kennen lernen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Roger noch aufgeregter und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, während sich seine Lippen unbewusst zu seinem Lächeln kräuselten. Ob es wohl in Ordnung war, wenn er von nun an Robin mit - _Vater_ \- ansprach?

„Ich bedaure was gestern vorgefallen ist“, meinte Robin auf einmal, der sich gegenüber von Roger auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. „Ich hoffe dein Vater grollt mir nicht all zu sehr.“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er war gestern sehr wütend. Aber das ist er häufiger Mal. Auf Robert ist er damals auch losgegangen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau warum. Bestimmt weil er Tante Rosa mitnehmen wollte. Wir sehen sie nur noch ganz selten und Alice auch, weil sie jetzt so weit weg wohnen.“

Robin brauchte einen Moment um aus den Worten des Jungen schlau zu werden und die Namen einzusortieren, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Matildas Tochter und ihren Verlobten zurück. Aber wer bitteschön war Alice?

„Wer ist Alice?“, fragte er demnach.

„Na Rosas Tochter“, antwortete Roger, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

So, so Matilda war also mittlerweile Großmutter. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er hatte in den letzten Jahren wohl wirklich einiges verpasst.

„Du weißt, dass ich deinem Vater nicht wirklich etwas zu Leide getan hätte, oder?“, kam Robin wieder aufs eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist Robin Hood. Du würdest niemals jemanden töten“, antwortete Roger nonchalant. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er gestern für einen Moment an den Intentionen seines Gegenübers gezweifelt hatte. Schließlich fügte er zögerlich hinzu: „Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich einen Lügner genannt habe und auch, dass ich gesagt habe, du wärest gemein.“ Es fiel ihm stets schwer sich bei jemandem zu entschuldigen, da dies bedeutete indirekt einen Fehler einzugestehen. Es kratzte an Rogers Stolz. Aber immerhin hatte Robin ihn zuerst um Verzeihung gebeten und somit war es nur gerecht, dass er es ihm gleichtat.

Der Herr Locksleys machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das braucht es nicht.“ Er musterte den Jungen vor sich eingehend und rieb sich dabei seinen steifen Nacken. Auch an seiner Schläfe spürte er immer noch einen stechenden Schmerz. Er hätte gestern wirklich nicht so viel trinken sollen. Der Junge sah ihn unverwandt an. Er hatte dieselben Augen wie Robin. Nicht die eisblaue Iris von Guy, sondern eher ein grüngesprenkeltes Blaugrau, dass an einen verhangenen Regentag erinnerte. Rogers Haar war zwar noch um einige Nuancen heller, als das seine, doch der Blondton würde mit Sicherheit auch irgendwann einem Braun weichen. Im Großen und Ganzen, war er Robins Ebenbild, wäre da nicht dieser berechnende Blick, der ihn eindeutig als Gisborne kennzeichnete. Zu gerne hätte Robin gewusst, was in dem Kopf seines Sohnes vorging.

„Vater hat gesagt du heiratest Lady Marian. Stimmt das?“

Überrascht zuckte Robins linke Augenbraue ansatzweise nach oben und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln meinte er: „Nicht das ich wüsste. Lady Marian ist bereits mit Graf Friedrich verlobt.“

„Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber Vater meinte, da du nun zurück bist, würde sie lieber dich heiraten.“

Robin schnaubte teilweise amüsiert, teilweise befremdet. Guy hatte mit Roger über ihn gesprochen? Was hatte er dem Jungen erzählt? Sich antastend fragte er: „Ah, hat er das? Nun ja, ich bezweifle das Marian tatsächlich so wankelmütig ist wie er glaubt und außerdem hätte ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.“

„Mein Vater hat gesagt Lady Marian war auch mal mit ihm verlobt. Ist das wahr?“

Bei diesen Worten wisch Robin instinktiv Rogers Blick aus. Er musste an Guys Verlobungsfeier denken, die glühende Eifersucht die er damals empfunden hatte und daran, was er Guy angetan hatte. Robin fürchtet man könne ihm irgendwie seine Gedanken ansehen und hörte auf einmal ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, wie das der See. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und um von sich abzulenken, meinte er auf einmal gereizt: „Soll ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein Charles?“ Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sein Diener sie die ganze Zeit belauschte, denn weshalb sonst, sollte er sich bei einer Tätigkeit so ungeschickt anstellen, die er jeden Morgen verrichtete. Vor Schreck fiel Charles beinahe das Schlageisen aus der Hand. Seine Ohren liefen vor Verlegenheit puterrot an und er fühlte sich sichtlich ertappt. „Nein Master. Verzeiht.“ Rasch entzündete er das Feuer, dass er durch zerpflücktes, morsches Holz nährte, bevor er fluchtartig den Speisesaal verließ. In diesem Moment bereute Robin auch schon seine ruppige Art, die doch nur vor seiner eigenen Scham hatte ablenken sollen.

„Ist es wahr, dass mein Vater mit Lady Marian verlobt war?“, wiederholte Roger seine Frage, in dem Glauben, dass Robin ihn überhört hatte.

„Ja, ja es stimmt“, meinte Robin ausweichend und war erleichtert, als sich die Tür, durch die Charles eben geflüchtet war erneut öffnete und Thornton hereintrat.

„Das sollte gegen Eure Kopfschmerzen helfen“, meinte der alte Diener fürsorglich und stellte einen Becher mit einem algenfarbenem Gebräu, vor Robin ab. „Euer Essen braucht allerdings noch ein wenig.“

„Wie schon gesagt, es hat keine Eile“, meinte Robin, nahm den Becher in die Hand und prostete seinem Diener zu, bevor er einen Schluck von der dickflüssigen Substanz nahm. Sein ganzes Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel.

„Ich weiß, es ist sehr bitter. Aber glaubt mir, es wirkt Wunder“, brachte Thornton entschuldigend hervor.

Robin musste sich ein Lächeln erzwingen, als er den Becher wieder abstellte. Dieser abscheuliche Geschmack haftete immer noch an seinem Gaumen. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Besten Dank an Miss Thornton.“

„Das werde ich ihr ausrichten.“ Mit einer Verbeugung verlies der Diener wieder den Saal. Nicht aber, ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen, der sich mittlerweile etwas entspannt hatte und nicht mehr ganz so unruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß, wie noch vorhin.

„Das sieht aus wie Entengrütze. Ich würde so etwas niemals trinken!“, sagte Roger, sobald sich die Tür hinter Thornton schloss und er somit außer Hörweite war. Robin konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn es schmeckte genauso wie es aussah, aber wenn es half, nahm er diesen Preis gerne in Kauf. Unten aus der Küche wehten langsam die angenehmen Düfte von Braten und frischem Brot herauf und Robin bemerkte, dass er langsam Hunger bekam. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt, obwohl es bereits Nachmittag war.

„Darf ich nachher noch einmal mit deinem Bogen schießen?“, fragte Roger plötzlich unerwartet und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Robin musste grinsen.

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass das unter uns bleibt und du Gisborne kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählst. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass er es gut heißen würde, wenn ich dich mit meinem Bogen schießen lasse.“

„Ich verspreche es!“, brachte Roger eilig hervor. Seine Augen funkelten und Robins spitzbübisches Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinen Lippen wieder.

Auf einmal hörte der Herr Locksleys Schritte auf der Treppe, drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah wie sich Much herunter in die Halle schleppte. Er sah so aus, als wäre ihm hundeelend zumute. Der Rotschopf murmelte irgendetwas, das ansatzweise wie ein „guten Morgen“ klang, während er auf den großen Tisch in der Halle zuschlurfte. Als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte kam er neben Robin zum Stehen, beugte sich mit hängendem Kopf nach vorne und stützte sich mit seinen Handflächen vom Tisch ab.

„Hier, dass hilft gegen den Kater“, meinte Robin und schob ihm den Becher mit dem grünlichen Gebräu zu.

Much beäugte aus dem Augenwinkeln misstrauisch den Inhalt des Gefäßes und meinte nur angewidert: „Danke, aber mir ist schon schlecht.“ Er drückte seinen Rücken durch, hob den Kopf und sah vor sich einen kleinen Jungen sitzen, der ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen beobachtete.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	10. Chapter 10

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Kuro, Yami und Bertaluise, für die lieben Kommentare. Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Hier ist nun endlich das zehnte Kapitel. Eigentlich bedarf es noch einiger Überarbeitung, aber da ich ja versprochen hatte, dass es diese Woche noch online kommt, wollte ich euch nicht länger warten lassen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ach ja, und wen es interessiert, ich habe auf meiner YouTube-Seite <https://www.youtube.com/user/TomMarvoloRiddle1926> auch ein neues Fanvid zu Robin & Guy hochgeladen. Okay, genug geworben ^^. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

**Kapitel 10:**

_„Hier, dass hilft gegen den Kater“, meinte Robin und schob ihm den Becher mit dem grünlichen Gebräu zu._

_Much beäugte aus dem Augenwinkeln misstrauisch den Inhalt des Gefäßes und meinte nur angewidert: „Danke, aber mir ist schon schlecht.“ Er drückte seinen Rücken durch, hob den Kopf und sah vor sich einen kleinen Jungen sitzen, der ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen beobachtete._

Im ersten Moment schaute Much ziemlich verdutzt drein. Wer war dieser Junge? Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor. Man konnte dem Rotschopf regelrecht ansehen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf in Bewegung setzten. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Mine auf, Erkenntnis spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder, dann Verwirrung und schließlich Unglauben.

„Ist das nicht Gisbornes Sohn?“

Robin räusperte sich: „Weißt du Much, er hat auch einen Namen. Er heißt Roger.“ Verständnislos sah der ehemalige Diener in Robins Richtung.

„Und was sucht er hier?“

Robin warf ihm einen scharfen Seitenblick zu, als hätte er irgendetwas Falsches gesagt.

„Was? Warum siehst du mich so an?“

„Sei freundlich zu ihm. Er kann nichts für die Verbrechen seines Vaters.“

„Habe ich irgendetwas dergleichen behauptet?“, verteidigte sich sein ehemaliger Diener, zog die Augenbrauen empor und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich frage mich halt nur, warum er hier ist. Weiß Gisborne davon?“

Robin zuckte mit den Achseln und sah fragend in Rogers Richtung. Dieser musterte Much immer noch neugierig und schüttelte als Antwort zurückhaltend den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich mir“, moserte der Rotschopf. „Das riecht nach Ärger. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber sein Vater wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er davon erfährt. Warum ist er nun eigentlich hier?“

„Steht es mir nicht zu, in meinem eigenem Haus Besuch zu empfangen?“

Much lies sich neben Robin auf einen Stuhl sinken und seufzte theatralisch. „Du kannst einem wirklich die Worte im Mund herumdrehen.“

Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests lehnte sich indessen zurück und streckte seine Beine der Bequemlichkeit halber unterm Tisch aus. Miss Thorntons Heiltrank schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen ließ langsam nach. Er spürte Rogers erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich ruhen und fuhr sich geistesabwesend mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, über seine Bartstoppeln. Es wäre besser, wenn Much es jetzt von ihm erfuhr, als später aus zweiter Hand. „Er ist mein Sohn.“

„Hm...?“, verdutzt sah Much ihn an.

„Der Junge, der hier vor dir sitzt, ist mein Sohn“, wiederholte Robin ernst. Er sah dabei weder Much, noch Roger ins Gesicht, sondern fixierte die gegenüberliegende Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„HÄ...?“

Robin verdrehte die Augen. Entweder war Much heute noch begriffsstutziger als sonst, oder er wollte ihn einfach nicht verstehen.

„Habe ich mich irgendwie missverständlich ausgedrückt? Roger ist mein und Gisbornes Sohn.“

Eine Zeit lang herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Robin sah stur geradeaus, Much starrte seinen ehemaligen Master an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen und Roger wunderte sich über den merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den der Rothaarige zur Schau trug.

„Robin, ich weiß ja nicht was dieser Knirps dir erzählt hat, aber um ein Kind zu zeugen, müssen zwei Menschen...“

„Ich weiß wie man jemanden schwängert“, unterbrach Robin ihn kühl. Erst Thornton und jetzt auch noch Much. Hielten ihn etwa alle für geistig beschränkt?

Roger horchte neugierig auf. Er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie Kinder entstehen. Was meinten die beiden Männer mit _zeugen_ und _schwängern_? Einen kurzen Moment lang war Roger versucht Robin danach zu fragen, aber er wollte nicht, dass die beiden ehemaligen Outlaws ihn für dumm, oder unwissend hielten. Wenn er wieder zu Hause war, würde er sich einfach an Matilda wenden. Die konnte ihm gewiss sagen, was es mit diesen zwei merkwürdigen Wörtern auf sich hatte.

„Aber wie...? Ich meine wann sollst du mit Gisborne...?“, Much brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer angewiderten Grimasse und seine Nase war leicht gerümpft, als würde die Bloße Vorstellung Eckel bei ihm hervorrufen. „Ich meine... ES IST GISBORNE! Du hasst Gisborne! Wir alle hassen Gisborne!“

„Kurz vor unserer Abreise“, meinte Robin ausweichend.

„KURZ VOR UNSERER ABREISE? Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du Gisborne unmittelbar vor unserer Abreise töten!“

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Robin leicht zusammen und er sah schuldbewusst zu Roger hinüber, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam folgte. Sie sollten ihre Unterredung besser später fortführen, denn diese war nicht für die Ohren eines Kindes geeignet.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Ich wollte ihn nur dazu bringen uns zu sagen, wer in den Mordanschlag auf den König verwickelt war“, behauptete Robin, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war. Er war tatsächlich drauf und dran gewesen Gisborne zu ermorden, aber Roger war der festen Überzeugung, dass Robin Hood niemals zu einem Mord fähig wäre und er wollte seinen Glauben in ihn nicht erschüttern. Sein Sohn war noch zu jung, um von den Schrecken des Krieges zu erfahren und die Opfer, welche dieser gefordert hatte.

„Für mich hat das aber ganz anders ausgesehen“, bemerkte Much mit geschürzten Lippen. Er fühlte sich von Robin verraten. Nicht genug, dass er sich auf einen ihrer größten Feinde eingelassen hatte, NEIN, er hatte es ihm auch noch all die Jahre über verschwiegen! Wo hingegen Much ihm einfach jedes Geheimnis anvertraute, denn immerhin standen sie sich so nahe, wie Brüder. Zumindest hatte er das all die Jahre über geglaubt.

„Können wir bitter später darüber reden“, lenkte Robin ein und warf einen vielsagenden Seitenblick in Rogers Richtung, aber Much bekam davon nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr in Rage und fühlte sich furchtbar hintergangen.

„Später? SPÄTER? NEIN, wir reden jetzt darüber! Also während du uns vorgespielt hast, dass du Gisborne bis ins Mark seiner Knochen verachtest, hast du mit ihm das Bett geteilt? Willst du das damit sagen?“, brachte der Rotschopf bissig hervor. „Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht, was er den Menschen hier angetan hat? Er hat Roy auf dem Gewissen!“

„Denkst du das hätte ich vergessen? Es ist ja nicht so...“

Doch sein ehemaliger Diener ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern fiel ihm einfach ins Wort: „Ging es dir bei Gisbornes Verhör wirklich um das Wohlergehen des Königs, oder nicht viel mehr um einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug, weil er Marian heiraten wollte?“ Die letzten Worte spie Much regelrecht aus, als hätte er auf eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Nein, so ist das nicht!“, widersprach Robin vehement und begegnete nun Muchs durchbohrendem Blick.

„Ach nein? Weil für mich hört es sich ganz danach an? Weiß Marian davon? Hast du sie etwa nur benutzt, um die Wahrheit vor uns zu verbergen?“, klagte Much ihn an. Seine Lippen zitterten, seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Auf seiner blassen Haut, zeichneten sich leichte rote Flecken ab, die von der Aufregung herrührten. Er sah so aus, als würde er entweder jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, oder Robin an die Kehle springen. Hinzu kamen noch diese quälende Kopfschmerzen, die Much nur noch reizbarer machten.

Roger war in sich zusammen gesunken. Seine Nervosität nahm wieder zu. Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater, als Handlanger des Sheriffs, viele schlimme Dinge getan haben musste, aber was genau, war ihm bisher nicht geläufig gewesen. Hatte er diesen Roy, von dem hier die Rede war, etwa umgebracht?

„Ich sagte doch schon, so ist das nicht! Es war nur ein einziges Mal, kurz vor unserer Abreise, ehrlich! Ich habe euch nichts vorgespielt. Ich wollte Marian heiraten und natürlich habe ich Gisborne für seine Verbrechen verabscheut! Wir hatten eine Auseinandersetzung. Ich weiß auch nicht... Es ist einfach passiert.“

„Einfach passiert? So etwas passiert doch nicht einfach.“

„Much, könnten wir bitte dieses Gespräch wann anders fortführen und nicht vor meinem Sohn? Er ist nur ein Kind!“, drang Robin, nun ärgerlich auf ihn ein. Ihm war Rogers eingeschüchterter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. Er hätte seinem Freund die Wahrheit wohl doch besser unter vier Augen sagen sollen, aber nachdem seine Diener weit weniger bestürzt reagiert hatten, als er zuerst befürchtet hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass auch Much nicht gleich aus der Haut fahren würde. Ein schwerwiegender Irrtum, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

Much zog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und sein Blick anklagend auf seinen ehemaligen Master gerichtet. Daher rührte also Robins plötzliches Interesse an Gisborne! Deshalb hatte er darauf bestanden, dass er verschont blieb. Much konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch ins Heilige Land sollte es geschehen sein? Dies würde immerhin erklären, weshalb Robin die ganze Reise über so merkwürdig war. Mit Sicherheit wurde er von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, weil er sich auf den Handlanger des Sheriffs eingelassen hatte. Das geschah ihm recht! Doch noch mehr, als die Tatsache das Robin offensichtlich ein Stelldichein mit Gisborne gehabt hatte, grämte ihn dessen Heimlichtuerei.

„Gut, ich werde vorerst nichts mehr dazu sagen. Aber gleich davon auszugehen, dass er dein Sohn ist, nur weil du und Gisborne einmal miteinander geschlafen habt, halte ich für etwas gewagt!“, meinte Much, wobei er peinlich berührt den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln betrachtete. Hätte ihn seine Mutter... Gott habe sie selig... so reden gehört, dann hätte sie ihm die Ohren lang gezogen, denn über solche Dinge sprach man nicht.

Robin wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment kam Miss Thornton mit zwei Tabletts beladen in die Halle. Das war eher ungewöhnlich, denn normaler Weise brachten Mary, oder Hannah ihm sein Essen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass die Neugier Miss Thornton aus der Küche gelockt hatte. Offensichtlich machte die Nachricht über Robins unverhoffte Vaterschaft bereits die Runde. Der kleine Junge saß mit dem Rücken zu der älteren Frau gewandt, die zielstrebig auf die Tafel zuschritt. Die Thorntons standen seit Robin denken konnte, in dem Dienste der Familie Locksley und er hoffte, dass sie nicht heraufgekommen war, um sich selbst zu entlassen. Er rechnete schon mit den wüstesten Beschimpfungen, doch als sie neben Roger zum Stehen kam, umspielte unerwarteter Weise ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie stellte die beiden Tabletts ab und beugte sich vor um dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oh, es stimmt was mein Bruder gesagt hat! Du bist seiner Lordschaft wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!“, gurrte sie ganz verzückt. Roger, der eben noch voll Staunen die üppige Mahlzeit begutachtet hatte, drehte nun seinen Kopf überrascht zu ihr herum und musterte die Dienerin misstrauisch. „Verzeiht meine Neugier. Ich wollte den Jungen unbedingt mit eigenen Augen sehen, um mir selbst eine Meinung zu bilden, aber es besteht kein Zweifel: Er ist eindeutig ein Locksley!“

Bei diesen Worten schwand jeglicher Argwohn seitens Roger und er schenkte Miss Thornton ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Oh, so ein hübscher Junge! Ganz der Vater. Sir Robin war als Kind genauso ein Sonnenschein“, meinte Miss Thornton begeistert und richtete die folgenden Worte an ihren Herrn: „Ich hatte natürlich gehört, dass Sir Guy of Gisborne ein Kind geboren hat, aber hätte ich geahnt, dass er auch Euer Sohn ist, dann hätte ich mich schon darum bemüht, dass die beiden gut versorgt sind.“

Sowohl Much, als auch Robin sahen ziemlich perplex drein, denn mit solch einer Reaktion hatte keiner der beiden gerechnet. Währenddessen genoss Roger die positive Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die reich gefüllten Teller, die auf dem Tablett standen. War das Fleisch? Er hatte noch nie Fleisch gegessen! Und was war das für ein merkwürdiges Gebäck?

„Was ist das?“, fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf seinen Teller.

„Das ist Schweinefleisch mit Pilzpastete. Ich hoffe du magst es.“

„Ich habe noch nie Fleisch gegessen“, gestand Roger. „Aber mit Pilzen kenne ich mich aus!“, fügte er eifrig hinzu. „Ich kenne alle Pilzarten die es gibt!“, brüstete er sich großspurig.

„Tatsächlich?“, meinte Miss Thornton gespielt beeindruckt und zwinkerte Robin verschwörerisch zu, der nun ebenfalls lächelte. Es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass wenigstens ein Mensch Roger mit offenen Armen empfing.

„Was magst du denn besonders gern?“

Roger dachte kurz nach. Einmal hatte ein Bauer, den Matilda behandelt hatte, ihr einen ganzen Korb voll Sauerkirchen mitgegeben und diese hatte sie zu Wissel Mus verarbeitet. Das war lecker! „Wissel Mus. Ich mag Wissel Mus“, meinte er ganz aufgeregt.

Miss Thornton lächelte erfreut über so viel Enthusiasmus. „Nun gut, dann werde ich als Nachtisch etwas Wissel Mus zubereiten. Kirschen müssten wir noch vorrätig haben“, meinte sie und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Es tut gut, mal endlich wieder ein Kind im Haus zu haben.“ Sie nahm die Wasserkanne von Robins Tablett und füllte ihm und Roger die Kelche.

„Und ich bekomme nichts?“, nörgelte Much.

„Hattest du dich nicht eben noch wegen Übelkeit beklagt?“, seufzte Robin.

„Es geht ums Prinzip!“

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Ihr schon auf seid. Ich werde Euch etwas von Hannah bringen lassen“, meinte Miss Thornton steif. Früher hatte Much rangmäßig als Diener unter ihr gestanden und es fiel ihr immer noch schwer ihn als Herrn zu akzeptieren. Sie schenkte Roger noch ein liebevolles Lächeln, bevor sie sich umwandte und wieder im Bedienstetentrakt verschwand.

Indessen war Guy damit beschäftigt Feuerholz zu schlagen. Er häufte die einzelnen Scheite, neben Matildas Hütte, zu einer Pyramide an. Die Arbeit half ihm seinen Frust über Hoods Rückkehr abzubauen. Der Schweiz tropfte ihm bereits von der Stirn und seine Hände fühlten sich schwielig an, aber wie ein Besessener schlug er immer weiter auf die einzelnen Holzblöcke ein. Matilda hatte ihn schon mehrmals gefragt, ob er nicht mal eine Pause einlegen wolle, aber er hatte ihren Vorschlag einfach ignoriert. Rogers Begeisterung für Hood fühlte sich wie Verrat an, doch er war nur ein Kind und wusste es nicht besser. Er glaubte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Quatsch, den die herumwandernden Bänkelsänger über ihn verbreiteten. Wo war Roger eigentlich? Er war schon sehr lange fort. Nun hielt Guy doch in seiner Bewegung inne und lies das Beil sinken. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um, aber keine Spur von dem kleinen Plagegeist.

Nun ja, er würde schon wieder kommen, wenn er Hunger hatte. Mit einem Schnauben wollte Guy sich wieder dem Holzstapel zuwenden, als ihn plötzlich ein Gedankenblitz traf. Was wenn er bei Hood war? Er hatte seinem Sohn zwar gesagt, dass er einen Bogen um Locksley Manor machen sollte, aber Gehorsam war noch nie Rogers Stärke gewesen. Guy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und schiere Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Er war bisher vielleicht zu nachsichtig mit Roger gewesen. Sollte der Bengel tatsächlich bei Hood sein, dann konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen!

„Na endlich kommst du zur Vernunft. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du hättest den letzten Funken Verstanden verloren“, neckte Matilda ihn, als sie sah, dass Guy die Axt beiseite gelegt hatte. Man merkte ihr langsam ihr Alter an. Sie versuchte es zwar zu überspielen, aber jede Bewegung schien sie zu schmerzen und in letzter Zeit waren diese penetranten Hustenanfälle dazu gekommen, die sie immer Mal wieder überkamen. Seit Robins Besuch, schien sich ihr Zustand sogar noch verschlechtert zu haben. Die Aufregung hatte ihr wohl alles andere, als gut getan.

„Roger ist noch nicht zurück“, meinte er nur sachlich und überging Matildas spitze Bemerkung. Er wischte sich den Schweiz von der Stirn und rieb sich seine rauen Hände.

„Vielleicht hat er jemanden zum Spielen gefunden“, kommentiere die Heilerin dies nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

Guy lächelte daraufhin schief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hielt das für äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die anderen Kinder im Dorf ständig Spottverse über Roger sangen, wenn sie ihn sahen. Am liebsten hätte er den kleinen Bälgern die Hälse dafür umgedreht, aber damit würde er wohl sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben.

„Oder vielleicht ist er bei Hood“, grollte Guy.

Matilda verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Du siehst Gespenster.“ Sie tat so als hätte Guy etwas vollkommen Absurdes gesagt, dabei hegte sie dieselbe Befürchtung. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellten, wie Guy aus der Haut fahren würde, wenn sich seine Vermutung bewahrheitete.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als Roger endlich nach Hause kam. Er hatte ganz die Zeit vergessen. Matilda und sein Vater warteten sicherlich schon mit dem Essen auf ihn. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger. Er hatte heute Nachmittag so viel gegessen, wie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Es war unglaublich lecker gewesen, auch wenn ihm hinterher etwas schlecht war. Miss Thornton hatte ihm sogar noch einen Korb voll Essen, für zu Hause mitgeben wollen, aber er fürchtete das sein Vater aus der Haut fahren könnte, wenn er erfuhr, wo Roger seinen Nachmittag verbracht hatte.

Hinterher waren er und Robin noch im Wald gewesen, um sich im Bogenschießen zu üben. Much war nicht mitgekommen. Er meinte er hätte nun als Lord von Bonchurch wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Roger glaubte eher, dass er irgendwie eingeschnappt war. Er wusste noch nicht recht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Einerseits war Much ein loyaler Freund von Robin Hood, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er Roger die ganze Zeit über wie Luft behandelt.

Als Miss Thornton ihm den Wissel Mus gebracht hatte, waren Robin und Much für einen Moment in einem der Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Sie hatten ziemlich laut gestritten, aber durch die verschlossene Tür hatte Roger nicht genau verstehen können worüber. Er hatte nur einzelne Worte aufgeschnappt, wie _Heiliges Land_ , _Verräter_ und den Namen seines Vaters. Dann war es plötzlich still geworden und als sie aus dem Zimmer wieder heraustraten, sahen beide ziemlich erschöpft aus. Dennoch schienen sie sich wieder versöhnt zu haben, denn als Much nach Bonchurch aufbrach hatten er und Robin sich kurz kameradschaftlich umarmt. Allerdings hatte immer noch eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft gelegen und für Roger hatte der Rotschopf nur ein leichtes Kopfnicken übrig gehabt.

Im Wald hatte Robin ihm ein paar Tricks gezeigt, um seinen Pfeil noch präziser abzufeuern. Leider waren heute keine anderen Kinder dort unterwegs gewesen, denn Roger hätte zu gerne ihre dummen Gesichter gesehen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Robin Hood sein Vater war!

„Da bist du ja endlich, du Lausbub! Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht!“, begrüßte Matilda ihn, als er durch die Haustür trat. Sie und Guy saßen beide am Esstisch, auf dem ein großer Topf stand, der mit Kraut und Rüben gefüllt war. Roger verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Und, war es schön mit Hood?“, spie Guy regelrecht aus und fixierte seinen Sohn mit eiskaltem Blick. Matilda schüttelte warnend den Kopf, aber der Junge verstand nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Ertappt sah er auf seine Füße hinab. „Woher weißt du...?“

„Es stimmt also!“, brachte sein Vater zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „HATTE ICH DIR NICHT BEFOHLEN DICH VON IHM FERNZUHALTEN?“

„Du hast mir nicht verboten ihn zu besuchen, sondern nur gesagt, dass ich es lieber nicht tun sollte, weil er sich meiner schämen würde. Aber das hat er nicht“, erwiderte Roger trotzig.

„DU KLEINE UNDANKBARE MADE, ICH WERDE DICH...“, Guy erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wollte auf Roger losgehen, aber die alte Heilerin, stand plötzlich ebenfalls ruckartig auf und packt ihn am Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Du wirst dich gefälligst wieder hinsetze! Beruhig dich erst mal. Es wird nichts so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird.“

Zornig entriss Gisborne sich ihrem Griff und meinte kaltschnäuzig: „Ich soll mich beruhigen? Mein eigener Sohn hintergeht mich und ich soll mich beruhigen?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! In wie fern soll er dich denn hintergangen haben? Er hat ganz Recht, du hast ihm schließlich nicht ausdrücklich verboten Robin aufzusuchen und man kann es einem Kind wohl kaum verübeln, dass es seinen Vater kennen lernen will.“

„ALSO BIST DU JETZT AUF HOODS SEITE?“, harschte Guy sie an. Die Venen an seinem Hals traten deutlich hervor und seine Zähne waren gebleckt.

„WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR? Ich bin auf der Seite des Jungen! Was auch immer zwischen dir und Robin vorgefallen ist, hat nichts mit ihm zu tun!“, bluffte sie ihn unerschrocken an.

„Es hat alles mit ihm zu tun! Er erinnert mich jeden Tag daran“, zischte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Außerdem ist es wohl fraglos seine Schuld, dass ich jetzt in diesem Drecksloch hause!“

Roger stand noch immer unschlüssig im Türrahmen und überlegte, ob er sich einfach an den Tisch setzen, oder nicht lieber die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

„DU ENGSTIRNIGE, DICH IN SELBSTMITLEID SUHLENDE HARKENNASE! DU SOLLTEST MIR DANKBAR SEIN, DASS ICH DICH IN DIESEM SOGENANNTEN DRECKSLOCH ÜBERHAUPT WOHNEN LASSE“, schimpfte Matilda und Roger hielt es für besser, doch noch eine Weile Abstand von den beiden Streithähnen zu halten. Matilda begann nur zu fluchen, wenn sie wirklich wütend wurde.

„HAST DU AUCH NUR IRGENDWANN EINMAL IN DEINEM LEBEN AN JEMAND ANDEREN, ALS DICH SELBST GEDACHT? WAS DENKST DU WARUM WIR HIER ALLE AM HUNGERTUCH NAGEN? WEIL KAUM JEMAND DIE DIENSTE EINER HEILERIN IN ANSPRUCH NEHMEN WILL, DIE EINEN VERRÄTER BEI SICH AUFNIMMT! UND WESHALB HAT DER JUNGE WOHL KEINE FREUNDE? DOCH WOHL NUR WEIL...“, Matildas folgende Worte gingen in einem bösen Hustenanfall unter. Sie ließ Guy los, um sich mit ihren Händen von der Tischkante abzustützen. Ihre Finger umklammerten die Holzkante und ihr ganzer Körper, schien von dem bellenden Husten geschüttelt zu werden. Sie ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken und wollte sich gerade die Hand vor den Mund halten, als sie auf einmal Blut spuckte.

Zuerst wich Guy angewidert zurück. Doch dann mischte sich unter seinen Zorn und dem Ekel, auch Besorgnis. Denn trotz ihrer gelegentlichen Differenzen, lag ihm etwas an der alten Frau, auch wenn er dies als ein Zeichen von Schwäche betrachtete und es daher niemals offen zugegeben hätte.

„Roger, was stehst du da herum und hältst Maulaffen feil? Hol Matilda gefälligst einen Becher Wasser! NA LOS!“

Einen Moment noch stand Roger etwas konfus an Ort und Stelle, doch dann befolgte er eilig die Anweisung seines Vaters. Als er ihr den Becher reichen wollte, winkte sie jedoch ab. Sie war immer noch furchtbar am Husten und der rote Auswurf sickerte schon durch ihre Finger. Ihre Haut war kreidebleich geworden. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe dieser Anfall langsam nachließ. Mit Guys Hilfe, schaffte sie sich ins Bett zu schleppen und da blieb sie vorerst liegen. „Ich scheine mir wohl eine ganz schöne Erkältung zugezogen zu haben“, meinte sie mit rauer Stimme, doch sie konnte Guy nichts vormachen. Er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass es sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Erkältung handelte. Aber ihre Worte halfen den Jungen zu beruhigen, der besorgt um Matilda herumschwirrte und sie fragte, ob er irgendetwas für sie tun könnte.

„Ich weiß schon wie man einen Erkältungstee zubereitet. Ich könnte…“

„Geh schlafen“, unterbrach ihn Guy gereizt, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. Er stand immer noch vor Matildas Schlafnische und die beiden tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Aber ich…“, setzte Roger zum Widerspruch an, allerdings kam er nicht weit, denn Guy schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sofort!“

Schmollend verzog der Junge seinen Mund, aber es war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, seinem Vater noch weiter zu widersprechen.

In dieser Nacht wurde Roger von leisen Stimmen geweckt. Er sah im fahlen Lichtschein des Feuers, dass sein Vater auf einem Stuhl neben Matildas Bett saß und hörte sie leise flüstern. „Mich ausruhen? Du hast Ideen. Ich muss morgen unbedingt auf den Markt. Wir haben kaum noch Brot, geschweige denn Käse. Außerdem ist morgen Pfingstenund ich wollte uns wenigstens etwas Lachs besorgen.“

Sein Vater schnaubte leise. „Das kann genauso gut ich übernehmen. Roger wird mich begleiten, dann kann er wenigstens keine Dummheiten anstellen.“

„Er ist ein guter Junge und ihm liegt viel an dir. Aber wenn du immer nur Schelte für ihn übrig hast, wirst du irgendwann seine Zuneigung verlieren. Sag ihm auch ab und zu, wie stolz du auf ihn bist“, mahnte Matilda ihn, wobei ein röchelnder Laut ihre Worte begleitete.

Guy erwiderte daraufhin nichts und das leise Gespräch ebbte jäh ab. Nur kurze Zeit später, war Roger wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, gingen er und sein Vater gemeinsam auf den Markt in Nottingham. Roger kam es so vor, als würde sein Vater es ihm noch immer übel nehmen, dass er gestern Robin Hood einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, denn er war noch wortkarger als sonst. Doch als sie ins Gedränge der Menschen gerieten, legte Guy schützend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, damit er nicht verloren ging und diese kleine Geste genügte schon, um Rogers Sorgen zu zerstreuen.

Die Leute tuschelten und zeigten abwertend mit den Fingern auf die beiden Gisbornes, als sie an ihnen vorüber gingen.Das war eigentlich nichts Neues für Guy. Aus diesem Grund mied er nach Möglichkeit den Markt und hatte jegliche Besorgungen in der Regel Matilda, oder Rosa überlassen. Aber Rosa war nun fort und ihre Mutter bettlägerig. Auch nach all den Jahren, hatten die Bewohner der Umgebung ihrem ehemaligen Schlächter seine Gräueltaten nicht vergeben. Ihre spöttischen Bemerkungen, wären an Guy normaler Weise einfach abgeprallt, denn er war sie seit jeher gewohnt, aber seinem Sohn hätte er dieses Schicksal gerne erspart. Viele der Händler weigerten sich grundsätzlich ihre Ware an Guy, oder seinen Sohn zu verkaufen und die, die es taten verlangten in der Regel einen viel zu hohen Preis, den man nur noch als Wucher bezeichnen konnte. Früher war Roger zu jung gewesen, um zu verstehen, weshalb ihnen die Menschen so feindselig gesinnt waren, aber mittlerweile war er alt genug, um ihr Gerede zu begreifen. Dieser Gedanke bereitete Guy Unbehagen. Er befürchtete, dass Matildas Prophezeiung wahr werden und er die Zuneigung seines Sohnes verlieren könnte. Besonders jetzt, da er wusste, dass Locksley sein anderer Vater war. Wäre es nicht verlockend für Roger, sich nur noch auf den allseits beliebten Volkshelden zu berufen und die Existenz seines anderen Vaters einfach zu verleugnen? Die Vorstellung, dass Roger sich seiner schämen könnte war unerträglich, aber noch schlimmer war die Befürchtung, dass Hood ihm seinen Sohn eines Tages wegnehmen könnte. So wie er ihm auch schon alles andere genommen hatte, was Guy lieb und teuer war: Locksley, Marian, seinen Stolz und nun vielleicht auch noch Roger. Aber Hood war seit jeher wankelmütig gewesen und so hoffte Guy, dass sein Interesse an dem Jungen bald wieder nachlassen würde. Gewiss würde Roger davon profitieren, wenn Hood ihn als seinen Sohn akzeptierte. Anstatt ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen, sollte Guy ihn lieber dazu ermutigen sich mit dem Herrn Locksleys gut zu stellen. Es wäre die selbstlosere Entscheidung, aber Guy war noch nie selbstlos gewesen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Roger der neben ihm her schritt und den Kopf gesenkt hielt, um den Blicken der Leute zu entgehen. Guys Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen.

Nachdem sie den Käse und das Brot besorgt hatten, kamen sie schließlich bei einem Fischstand an. Er war schwer zu verfehlen, denn der Gestank von Salz und Heringen schlug einem schon von Weitem entgegen. Der Verkäufer war ein dickbäuchiger Mann, mit Halbglatze und Bart. Sein Haar war schlohweiß und auf seiner Nase traten kleine rote Äderchen hervor. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er sah, dass die beiden Gisbornes seinen Stand ansteuerte. „Ich verkaufe nichts an Verräter!“, zischte er sie an.

„Auch nicht, für einen angemessenen Preis?“, fragte Guy, als er vor dem Stand zum Stehen kam und kramte seinen Geldbeutel hervor. Sie hatten nicht viel, nur dass was sie mit dem Verkauf von ihren Tinkturen und Matildas Heilkunst verdienten, aber vielleicht würde das irgendwie reichen.

„Ich sagte, ich verkaufe nicht!“

Roger sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater auf. Noch vor einigen Jahren, hätte Guy diesem Mann für seine Frechheit die Zunge herausgeschnitten, aber er wusste, dass man ihn schon in den Kerker werfen würde, wenn er nur die Hand gegen diesen Abschaum erhob, weswegen er die Zähne zusammenbiss und meinte: „Dann behalten Sie ihren stinkenden Lachs. Komm Roger.“ Der Junge sah etwas enttäuscht drein. Er hatte wohl gehofft, dass sein Vater diesem Widerling die Stirn bieten würde, aber wozu wäre das gut gewesen? Selbst dieser gewöhnliche Pöbel, den Guy vor sieben Jahren nicht mal eines Blickes gewürdigt hätte, war ihm heute gesellschaftlich überlegen. Er war ein integriertes Mitglied der Gemeinde, während Gisborne noch nicht einmal wirklich geduldet wurde. Und er ließ es ihn spüren! Dies war schlichtweg unerträglich! Ein gewöhnlicher Fischhändler fühlte sich ihm, einem gebürtigen Adligen, überlegen!

„Ja, geht endlich! Ihr verscheucht mir die Kunden“, schnauzte der Fischhändler sie an. Doch auf einmal hellte sich seine finstere Mine auf, denn er sah, dass sich niemand Geringeres als der Earl of Huntington seinem Stand nährte.

„Wenn das nicht Robin of Locksley ist! Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Wollt Ihr vielleicht einen leckeren Aal, oder etwas Lachs haben? Das geht aufs Haus“, meinte er ganz aufgeregt und seine blassblauen Augen strahlten, wie die eines Kindes, an Heilig Abend.

Guys Gesichtszüge entgleisten, bei der Nennung von Robins Namen. Er sah so aus, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Würde er nun jeden Tag mit seinem ärgsten Feind konfrontiert werden? Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich zu ihm um und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Roger strahlte indessen, als Robin ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, aber dann begannen sich die Räder in seinem Kopf zu drehen und das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen. „Aber wir wollten den Lachs haben!“, meinte er plötzlich mit weinerlicher Stimme. Warum weigerte sich dieser Mann ihnen den Lachs zu verkaufen, während er ihn Robin sogar schenken wollte? Das war nicht gerecht!

„Ich habe den beiden gesagt sie sollen hier verschwinden und das ich mit Verrätern keine Geschäfte mache“, meinte der Fischhändler eilig, als befürchtete er, dass Robin glauben könnte, er würde mit diesem Pack unter einer Decke stecken. Roger rümpfte leicht die Nase und seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. „Ich bin kein Verräter“, nuschelte er.

Auch Robin schaute auf einmal sehr ernst drein. Er sah zu Guy hinüber, der versuchte sich nichts von seinem verletzten Stolz anmerken zu lassen. „Komm Roger, wir gehen!“, brachte er steif hervor, auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte und er Hood am liebsten einen Kinnhacken verpasst hätte. Doch als er sich zum Gehen abwandte, packte Robin ihn blitzartig am Handgelenk. Aufgebracht fuhr Guy herum. Der Satz //NIMM DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER VON MIR!//, brannte ihm schon auf der Zunge, aber bevor er auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte, meinte der ehemalige Outlaw unerwartet: „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Wenn Sir Guy und sein Sohn nach Lachs verlangen, dann verkaufen Sie ihnen gefälligst welchen!“ Der Händler beäugte Hood daraufhin verwirrt, während Robins Blick starr und kalt wurde. „Roger of Gisborne ist auch mein Sohn und nach allem was ich für den König und dieses Land getan habe, darf ich wohl erwarten, dass mein Sohn nicht wie ein dahergelaufener Straßenhund behandelt wird, noch sein Vater Sir Gisborne!“, grollte er.

„S-S Sohn?“, der alte Mann starrte zu dem kleinen Jungen hinüber, der nun stolz das Kinn hervorreckte und dann wieder zu Robin. „Ich... Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung! Das hat mir niemand gesagt. Ich meine, hätte ich geahnt, dass dieser Junge Euer Sohn ist, dann..., dann... Das ist natürlich etwas vollkommen anderes“, stotterte der dickbäuchige Mann zugleich nervös, als auch verwirrt. Er band eilig vier Fische an ihren Schwänzen mit einer Kordel zusammen und streckte diese übereifrig dem Jungen entgegen.

„Als Geschenk, für dieses kleine Missverständnis“, meinte der alte Kauz und seine mit geplatzten Äderchen übersäte Nase lief rot an.

Guy beobachtete dieses Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits hätte er Hood gerne den Hals umgedreht, weil er laut herausposaunt hatte, dass Roger ihr gemeinsamer Sohn war, anderseits verspürte er aber auch Genugtuung, weil er diesen überheblichen Marktschreier zurück in seine Schranken gewiesen hatte.

Dennoch schnauzte er ihn an: „Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe nicht! Ich kann meine Duelle alleine ausfechten!“ Er entriss Robin sein Handgelenk. Dieser sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an, denn er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, die noch eben Guys Haut berührt hatte. Robin schluckte schwer und ihn überkamen wieder dieser angenehme Schauer als sich ihre Blicke trafen, trotz der offensichtlichen Abscheu, die der Dunkelhaarige zur Schau trug.

„Warum bist du eigentlich auf dem Markt? Wolltest du auch Lachs kaufen?“, fragte Roger neugierig. Er hatte sich die Kordel mit den Fischen über die Schulter geworfen.

„Nein, ich wollte zum Goldschmied“, meinte Robin geistesabwesend, während seine Augen immer noch auf Guy ruhten.

Leider schien dieser nur kein Interesse daran zu hegen, ihre Begegnung noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. „Locksley“, verabschiedete er sich mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, drehte sich um und ließ Robin einfach stehen. „Komm Roger“, schnarrte er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Ich muss leider gehen“, meinte Roger verlegen. Robins Blick glitt zu dem Jungen hinab und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß, aber komm mich demnächst noch mal besuchen“, raunte er ihm leise zu, sodass nur sie beide es verstehen konnte. Roger schmunzelte leicht und versprach ihm in demselben Flüsterton: „Das werde ich. Versprochen.“ Kurz darauf war er auch schon in der Menge, hinter seinem Vater verschwunden. Robins Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Guy hatte ihn _Locksley_ genannt, anstatt _Hood_. Das war doch schon einmal ein Fortschritt.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	11. Chapter 11

**Vorwort:** Erst noch einmal ein an ganz großes Dankeschön an Kuro und Kuchenfangirl, für die Reviews! Dieses Mal hat es mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch glücklicher Weise nicht ganz so lange gedauert ^^. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

 

**Kapitel 11:**

„Wir sind wieder da!“, rief Roger, als sie zur Haustür hereinkamen, obwohl das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn immerhin bestand die Hütte nur aus einem einzigen Raum und so wäre Matilda gewiss nicht entgangen, dass sie wieder zurück waren. Sie schmunzelte leicht, als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. Sie fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser als gestern Abend, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, wie trügerisch diese vermeintlichen Genesungen sein konnten und das ihr Zustand jederzeit wieder umschlagen konnte.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, wer uns auf dem Markt seine Aufwartung gemacht hat“, schnarrte Guy abfällig, als er Roger die Fische abnahm und sie zusammen mit dem Brot und dem Käse, auf dem Küchentisch ausbreitete. Matilda sah verwundert auf die Einkäufe. „Drei? Aber ihr solltet doch nur einen Fisch holen! Das können wir uns doch gar nicht leisten!“

„Wir mussten die Fische nicht bezahlen. Der Händler hat sie uns einfach mitgegeben!“, meinte Roger stolz.

„Er hat sie euch geschenkt?“, fragte Matilda nun vollkommen verwirrt und auf einmal wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernst. „Du hast dem armen Mann doch wohl nicht irgendwie gedroht“, ermahnte sie Guy streng.

„Verdient hätte er es. Und von _arm_ kann wohl kaum die Rede sein. Er sah besser genährt aus, als wir alle drei zusammen“, knurrte Guy.

„Er wollte uns fortschicken, aber dann kam Robin Hood und als er diesem Fettwanst sagte, dass ich sein Sohn bin, hat er uns den Lachs geschenkt“, meinte Roger selbstgefällig und verschränkte dabei mit süffisant hervorgerecktem Kinn die Arme vor der Brust.

„Roger, was benutzt du für Ausdrücke? _Fettwanst_? Also wirklich! Da hast du nichts Besseres auf Lager?“, meinte Matilda mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen. Dann wendete sie sich wieder an Guy: „Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu weiteren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen dir und Robin gekommen.“ Es war mehr eine Aussage, als eine Frage.

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Er war wirklich versucht gewesen wieder auf Hood loszugehen, aber im Nachhinein dachte er sich, dass dieser eingebildete Gockel ihm lebend vielleicht doch nützlicher sein könnte, solange er sich von ihm und Roger fernhielt. „Es kann uns nur zu Gute kommen, wenn er überall herumerzählt das Roger sein Sohn ist. Unbeliebter können wir uns wohl kaum noch machen und der Einzige dessen Ruf dabei möglicher Weise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird ist Hoods.“

„Und es stört dich nicht? Ich meine, dass nun bald überall bekannt sein dürfte, dass Roger euer gemeinsames Kind ist?“

Bei dem Wort _gemeinsames_ , sträubten sich Guys Nackenhaare und er versuchte vehement unliebsame Erinnerungen auszublenden, aber dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und sagte nonchalant: „Ich würde es bevorzugen nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, aber wie schon gesagt: Roger dürfte es von Nutzen sein.“

Matilda musterte ihn besorgt. Sie wusste genau, dass Guys kühle Gleichgültigkeit nur gespielt war und ahnte wie sehr es ihm zu schaffen machen musste, dass sein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis nicht länger eines war. Es dauerte gerade mal drei Tage, bis sich in der ganzen Umgebung herumgesprochen hatte, dass Robin der Vater des Gisbornebalges war. Die Reaktionen der Menschen fielen unterschiedlich aus. Manche wollten es einfach nicht glauben. Sie behaupteten, dass Robin diese Geschichte nur in die Welt gesetzt habe, weil er Mitleid mit dem Jungen hatte und ihm auf diese Weise helfen wollte. Andere waren enttäuscht von ihrem Helden, der bis dato einen makellosen Ruf genossen hatte. Jedoch entschuldigten es viele als jugendlichen Leichtsinn, oder einmaligen Fehltritt. Sie ahnten ja nicht, dass der Lord of Locksley plante, diesen so genannten _Fehltritt_ zu heiraten. Natürlich waren auch allerlei Geschichten im Umlauf, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte, aber keine kam der Wahrheit auch nur ansatzweise nahe.

Dann gab es noch jene, die es nicht scherte, dass ihr Earl offenbar eine heimliche Liaison mit dem Handlanger des Sheriffs eingegangen war. In der Regel waren das diejenigen, die das Glück gehabt hatten, weder Zunge, noch ein Familienmitglied durch Gisbornes Hand zu verlieren. Und zu guter Letzt gab es noch seine unerschütterlichen Verehrer, sowie Verehrerinnen, die auf Robins Seite standen, ganz egal was für eine Verfehlung er sich erlaubte. Einige glaubten sogar, dass Gisborne all die Jahre über Robins Spion gewesen wäre und nur Vaiseys grausame Befehle ausgeführt habe, um den Schein zu wahren. Leider zählten seine Freunde eher zu denen, die ihm diese Neuigkeit sehr übel nahmen. Little John, für den Roy wie ein Sohn gewesen war, weigerte sich sogar mit Robin zu reden. Will machte ihm zwar keine Vorwürfe, ließ ihn aber seine Enttäuschung spüren und Djaq strafte ihn mit düsteren Blicken. Lediglich Allan schien das Ganze eher amüsant, als skandalös zu finden, während Marians Reaktion noch ausblieb. Robin fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt schon von seiner Vaterschaft erfahren hatte.Doch ganz gleich, was die Menschen von ihm dachten, er würde Gisborne einen Antrag machen!

Die letzten drei Tage, hatte er Miss Thornton regelmäßig mit einem Korb voll Essen zu Matildas Hütte geschickt und dass seine Präsente ohne jeglichen Widerspruch akzeptiert wurden, betrachtete Robin als ein gutes Zeichen. Bei Marian wäre er mit Geschenken wohl niemals weit gekommen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, war Guy sehr materialistisch veranlagt und so konnte es sicherlich nicht schaden, ihm zu beweisen, dass er in der Lage war für ihn und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zu sorgen.

Guy hatte indessen Roger die letzten drei Tage nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ihm ständig irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen Aufgaben erteilt, damit er beschäftigt war und gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam Robin einen Besuch abzustatten. Dessen milde Gaben hatte Guy zwar gezwungener Maßen akzeptiert, da sie sich in ihrer Lage keinen falschen Stolz leisten konnten, aber wenn Hood glaubte, dass er ihm deswegen den Umgang mit seinem Sohn gestatten würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.

Dennoch schaffte es Roger sich am vierten Tag heimlich davonzustehlen. Er hatte Robin schließlich versprochen ihn zu besuchen und er würde sein Wort halten. Auf dem Weg nach Locksley kam er an einem Bach vorbei, an dem einige Jungen und Mädchen einen Staudamm bauten. Eigentlich wollte Roger schnell an ihnen vorüber gehen, um ihren Hänseleien zu entgehen, aber Daniel, der Stallbursche Marians, der ebenfalls in Knighton Hall lebte und sonst nur wüste Beschimpfungen für Roger übrig hatte, rief auf einmal: „Hey, magst du nicht mit uns spielen?“

Roger hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob esDaniel ernst war, oder er nur wieder einen Weg suchte sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Der um einige Jahre ältere Junge mit dem braunschwarzen Haar, sah ihn abwartend an. Ebenso wie Roger, hatte auch er stets Pfeil und Bogen dabei, weil er dem berühmten Robin Hood nacheifern wollte. Dabei war Daniel ein miserabler Schütze.

Weil Roger aber dem Braten nicht so ganz traute, meinte er nach einigem Zögern: „Ich habe keine Zeit.“

„Wieso denn nicht?“, fragte Mark, der neben Daniel bis zu den Knien im Bach stand. Der blonde Junge sah Roger so an, als würde er ihm kein Wort glauben. „Wo musst du denn so dringend hin?“ Seine Worte klangen beinahe spöttisch.

Rogers Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. „Ich gehe meinen Vater besuchen!“ Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen und wenn er nicht wollte, dass Guy ihm wieder auf die Schliche kam, sollte er sich vielleicht wirklich etwas beeilen.

„Dein Vater? Stimmt es denn was die Leute sagen? Ist dein Vater wirklich Robin Hood?“, fragte Daniel neugierig.

„J-a-a-a“, antwortete Roger zögerlich.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass Robin nur behaupten würde dein Vater zu sein, weil er Mitleid mit euch Gisbornes hat!“, widersprach plötzlich ein rothaariges Mädchen, dessen Namen Roger nicht kannte. „Man kann nämlich nur Kinder bekommen, wenn man sich sehr, sehr lieb hat und jeder weiß doch, dass Robin Hood und Guy of Gisborne erbitterte Feinde sind“, meinte sie altklug.

War das so? Durch die Aufregung in den letzten paar Tagen und die viele Arbeit, die sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte, war Roger vollkommen entfallen, dass er Matilda hatte danach fragen wollen. Um nicht ganz so unwissend zu wirken, brachte er die beiden Begriffe hervor, die er während Robins und Muchs Gespräch aufgeschnappt hatte: „Du meinst wegen dem schwängern und zeugen?“ Er hoffte, dass der Kontext stimmte und er sich nicht vollkommen lächerlich machte.

„Wegen was?“, fragte das rothaarige Mädchen irritiert. Dann schüttelte es energisch den Kopf, als hätte Roger irgendeinen Unsinn dahergeredet und meinte bestimmt: „Nein, man muss sich einfach ganz, ganz doll lieb haben und dann bekommt man ein Kind! Weißt du das etwa nicht?“

Rogers Ohren liefen rot an. Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht gewusst. Er kam sich auf einmal furchtbar dumm vor. Aber stimmte das denn? Er wusste wie sehr sein Vater Robin Hood verabscheute und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das jemals anders gewesen wäre.

„Das ist doch Unsinn Mary!“, widersprach Daniel. „Das eine hat mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun.“

„Hat es wohl! Willst du etwa behaupten meine Mutter wäre eine Lügnerin?“, empörte sich das rothaarige Mädchen, dessen Name offenbar Mary lautete.

„Also meine Eltern haben mir erzählt, dass der Storch die Kinder bringt“, meinte auf einmal ein sehr kleiner Junge mit rabenschwarzem Haar und gebräunter Haut.

„Und das hast du ihnen geglaubt?“, amüsierte sich Mark.

Roger nutzte den Moment der Stunde, um sich heimlich davonzustehlen, während die anderen Kinder noch wild diskutierten. Er hatte keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn. Doch auf dem ganzen Weg nach Locksley nagte die Frage an ihm, ob das Mädchen vielleicht Recht hatte. War er vielleicht gar nicht Robins Sohn, sondern doch nur der Nachkomme dieses widerwärtigen Sheriffs von Nottingham?

Indessen saß der Earl of Huntington, zusammen mit Allan a Dale auf einem Hügel, nahe eines Weges, von dem aus man ganz Locksley gut überblicken konnte und unterbreitete diesem seine Zukunftspläne. Ab und an fuhren Händler an ihnen vorüber, die zum Gruß den Hut hoben, oder ihnen zuwinkten. Eine angenehme Frühlingsbrise lag in der Luft und die Blätter der hohen Eiche, unter der sie saßen, rauschten im Wind.

„Und du willst ihn also tatsächlich heiraten?“, fragte Allan wobei er skeptisch eine Augenbraue anhob und Robin mit einem schiefen Seitenblick musterte. Dieser lies seine Hand über das frische Gras gleiten und antwortete mit felsenfester Überzeugung in der Stimme: „Das ist der Plan.“

„Wissen die anderen schon davon?“

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „John redet nicht mehr mit mir und den Übrigen will ich es erst erzählen, wenn Gisborne meinen Antrag angenommen hat. Much wird nicht begeistert sein.“

„HA! Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Darf ich dabei sein, wenn es soweit ist? Ich würde gerne sein dummes Gesicht sehen“, sagte Allan, wobei sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

Robins Stirn wölbte sich, seine Nase kräuselte sich und er zog die Oberlippe leicht empor, so dass seine Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. Mit anderen Worten, er sah Allan so an, als wäre dieser von allen guten Geistern verlassen. „Du willst dabei sein, wenn ich Gisborne einen Antrag mache?“, fragte er gedehnt langsam.

„N-e-i-n, wenn du Much davon erzählst. Obwohl, Gisborne sicherlich auch ein sehr dummes Gesicht machen wird und es würde sich zweifelsfrei lohnen dabei zu sein.“

„Allan, dass ist nicht lustig.“

„Oh doch, es ist urkomisch“, widersprach der Trickbetrüger. Sein ehemaliger Anführer warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich will dich weder bei meinem Antrag, noch bei dem Gespräch mit Much dabei haben!“

„Warum denn nicht? Hast du Angst, dass er ablehnen könnte? Denn darauf wird es wahrscheinlich hinauslaufen. Immerhin reden wir hier von Gisborne.“

„Das ist nicht der Grund. Gisborne wollte sich schon immer Lord of Locksley nennen und ich biete ihm den Titel auf einem Präsentierteller an. Ich bezweifle das er in seiner jetzigen Lage ablehnen wird“, meinte Robin.

„Wow, dein Selbstbewusstsein will ich haben! Also mit anderen Worten, du machst dir seine missliche Lage zu nutze.“

„So ist das nicht!“, widersprach Robin verstimmt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es geht dir dabei eigentlich um deinen Sohn“, versuchte Allan ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Mir ist bewusst, dass du für den Jungen ein großes Opfer eingehst, aber ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du bis an dein Lebensende an Gisborne gebunden sein wirst?“

„Ja, dass ist es“, murmelte der Earl of Huntington. Er hatte Allan nicht erzählt, dass er diesen Entschluss bereits getroffen hatte, bevor er überhaupt von Rogers Existenz erfahren hatte. Wie sollte er ihm auch begreiflich machen, dass er sich auf merkwürdige Weise, zu ihrem ehemaligen Feind hingezogen fühlte. Er konnte sich ja seine Vernarrtheit für Guy, die schon beinahe an Besessenheit grenzte, selbst nicht wirklich erklären. Seit dem Tag von Marians Verlobungsfeier, als er ihn das erste Mal berührt hatte, verspürte er dieses unstillbare Verlangen nach ihm. Sicherlich hatten seine Schuldgefühle und seine lange Abstinenzzeit auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, dass er unentwegt an jenes Ereignis zurückdenken musste, dass ihn sowohl mit Scham, als auch mit Lust erfüllte. Das es ihn erregte daran zu denken, steigerte nur dummer Weise gleichzeitig auch seine Schuldgefühle. Doch wenn er mit Guy erst einmal verheiratet war, dann würde alles gut werden und er könnte endlich mit dieser zermürbenden Vergangenheit abschließen. Er würde ihm ein guter Ehemann sein. Wenn es Guy glücklich machte und ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, dann sollte er ruhig wie ein Drache in seinem Horst, Goldschätze anhäufen. Zumindest solange Robins Bauern nicht darunter zu leiden hatten. Aber König Richard hatte ihn so großzügig mit Reichtümern belohnt, dass diese selbst Guy wohl zufrieden stellen würden.

„Na gut, na gut. Ich verstehe ja, dass du mich nicht bei deiner Verlobung dabei haben willst, aber warum kann ich nicht wenigstens mit von der Partie sein, wenn du Much von eurer bevorstehenden Trauung erzählst?“, riss Alan ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach komm schon, dass wird sicherlich lustig.“

„Du hast einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Und nein, ich möchte dich nicht dabei haben.“ Allan mochte das alles furchtbar amüsant finden, aber für Robin war es eine ernste Angelegenheit. Much war wie ein Bruder für ihn und er befürchtete, dass ihre jahrelange Freundschaft daran in die Brüche gehen könnte.

„Ein Jammer“, beklagte sich Allan.

„Könntest du bitte mal ernst bleiben?“

Allan räusperte sich demonstrativ. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin ernst. Ich bin vollkommen ernst. Also nichts gegen deinen Männergeschmack, aber bist du sicher, dass eine Ehe mit Gisborne eine weise Entscheidung ist? Ich meine was ist, wenn dir etwas zustößt? Dann ist er der rechtmäßige Earl of Huntington und wir wissen beide, dass er nicht dazu taugt. Außerdem würde ich es ihm zutrauen, dass er dich noch in eurer Hochzeitsnacht mit einem Kissen erstickt, um diesen Prozess zu beschleunigen.“

„Ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse und ich werde vorsichtig sein, aber meine Entscheidung steht bereits fest.“

„Na gut, dann sag aber hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt“, stöhnte Allan und ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen. „Obwohl, wenn er dich erst einmal im Schlaf erdrosselt hat, ist es dafür ohnehin zu spät. Hey, magst du mit mir nachher in die Schenke gehen?“, wechselte er plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel das Thema und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen vom Boden ab. Robin sah ihn daraufhin nur schief an.

„Damit ich deine Zeche abbezahlen und für deine Spielschulden aufkommen kann? Nein danke. Du solltest übrigens lieber die Finger vom Glücksspiel lassen. Du bist ein lausiger Spieler“, neckte Robin ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Oh Mann, jetzt hörst du dich schon an wie Will!“

Eine Zeit lang, saßen sie einfach nur stillschweigend da, bis plötzlich eine helle Kinderstimme die Stille durchbrach: „ROBIN!“

„Hm?“, überrascht wandte der Angesprochene seinen Blick Richtung Pfad und erspähte Roger, der sich ihnen nährte. „Das ist mein Sohn!“, meinte er stolz und stupste Allan mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Ah...“, kommentierte dieser nur Robins offensichtliche Begeisterung und nickte dem Jungen zur Begrüßung knapp zu, als dieser vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

Roger war etwas außer Puste, weshalb er sich nach Luft japsend vorbeugte und mit den Händen von seinen Knien abstützte. „Miss Thornton hat gesagt, dass du hier bist. Ich kann nicht so lange bleiben, weil mein Vater sonst wieder Verdacht schöpft. Er war letztes Mal ziemlich sauer, aber ich hatte ja versprochen das ich dich...“, mitten im Satz geriet Roger ins Stocken und sah Robins Kompagnon mit großen Augen an. Sein Blick verharrte an dem hölzernen Anhänger, den der Fremde trug. Nach einer kurzer Musterung, rief er voll Bewunderung in der Stimme aus: „Du bist Allan a Dale!“

„Äh... ja, der bin ich“, antwortete der Angesprochene überrascht, dass der Junge seinen Namen kannte. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Na, wegen deiner Halskette. Robin und Much kenne ich ja schon, also kommen die nicht in Frage und du bist zu klein um Little John zu sein. Außerdem ist Djaq eine Frau und Will Scarlett trägt angeblich immer zwei Äxte mit sich herum, also musst du Allan a Dale sein.“

„Nicht schlecht“, meinte dieser daraufhin anerkennend und drehte den Holzanhänger, der an einer schlichten Kordel um seinen Hals hing, zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Es stimmte, diese kleine Holzplakette war ihr Erkennungsmerkmal. Aber wie der Junge so rasch eins uns eins zusammengezählt hatte, war beinahe schon beeindruckend. Diese schnelle Kombinationsgabe hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht von Gisborne geerbt. Der frühere Lakai des Sheriffs war ein Einfaltspinsel, der immer wieder auf dieselbe Tricks hereinfiel.

Roger lies sich vor Robin und Allan im Gras nieder. Seit seiner Begegnung mit den anderen Kindern am Bach, lag ihm eine Frage auf der Seele, die er jedoch lieber gestellt hätte, wenn Allan nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Aber wann würde sich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu bieten?

„Habt ihr meine Geschenke erhalten?“, fragte Robin auf einmal. Allan verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich kannte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits, aber wenn Robin einen Makel hatte, dann war es sein Heischen nach Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung. Oder wie Much es einmal so treffend formuliert hatte: _Er will doch nur geliebt werden_.

„Ja, haben wir! Vielen Dank! Wir haben noch nie so viel zu Essen gehabt. Matilda meinte schon, dass sie bald so rund wie ein Mastschwein sein wird, wenn du uns weiter so reichlich beschenkst. Und ich musste die letzten Tage kein Kraut mit Rüben essen“, verkündete Roger freudestrahlend.

„Das höre ich gerne. Aber sag mir, wie hat dein Vater reagiert?“

Roger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat eigentlich nichts dazu gesagt.“ Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Genau genommen hatte er seinen Vater sagen hören: „ _Wenn dieser scheinheilige Verbrecher Hood unbedingt den heiligen Samariter spielen will, werde ich ihn gewiss nicht davon abhalten. Aber Dank schulde ich ihm gewiss nicht! Er hat mich schließlich erst in diese Lage gebracht!“_ Doch dies verschwieg Roger lieber. Stattdessen stellte er nun die Frage, die ihm die ganze Zeit schon wie siedendes Öl auf der Zunge brannte: „Robin, auf dem Weg hierher, da hat so ein Mädchen behauptet, dass du gar nicht mein Vater wärest. Das du das nur behaupten würdest, um uns zu helfen. Stimmt das?“

Roger blickte etwas betreten auf die Wiese hinab und rupfte mit seinen kleinen Händen einige Grashalme aus.

„Das ist vollkommener Unsinn! Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was die Leute so erzählen.“

„Aber sie meinte, dass man nur Kinder bekommen kann, wenn man sich sehr lieb hat und du scheinst meinen Vater nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können, oder?“

Allan konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin Robin ihm nur einen missbilligend Blick zuwarf und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Als hättest du es in dem Alter besser gewusst.“ Dennoch schaute Roger plötzlich ein bisschen verlegen drein.

Immerhin gab Allans Reaktion Robin die Möglichkeit, seine Antwort noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Roger schon alt genug war, um mit ihm über das Thema _Beischlaf_ zu reden, noch ob er seinen Vater gut leiden konnte. Er begehrte Guy of Gisborne wie noch nie einen Menschen zuvor, aber konnte man dabei von _mögen_ sprechen? Guy hatte nicht gerade einen sehr liebenswerten Charakter. Dennoch hatte er eine Art an sich, die Robin sehr anziehend fand. Aber war das denn dasselbe? Anstatt also eine direkte Antwort zu geben, meinte er nur: „Man muss sich nicht unbedingt gut leiden könne, um gemeinsam ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen, aber frag mich lieber noch einmal, wenn du ein paar Jahre älter bist.“

„Hm? Aber warum denn erst, wenn ich älter bin? Ich möchte das aber jetzt wissen! Die anderen Kinder denken sicherlich schon, dass ich dumm bin“, schmollte er.

„Na wenn ich mir so die Theorien deiner Freunde anhöre, scheinen die auch nicht viel schlauer zu sein“, gluckste Allan.

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde“, murmelte Roger in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, doch Robin entging nicht, die Melancholie in seiner Stimme.

„Mach dir nichts draus“, meinte er und zerzauste ihm mit seiner Hand kurz das Haar, so wie es sein Vater bei ihm häufig als Kind getan hatte, wenn er trübsinnigen Gedanken nachhing. „Kennst du eigentlich schon die Geschichte, wie wir Djaq damals aus den Händen der Sklavenhändler befreit haben und der Sheriff von Nottingham ein Schützenfest veranstalten ließ, nur um mich zu schnappen?“, fragte Robin, um ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Sein Plan ging auf, denn sofort verschwand Rogers traurige Mine und wurde durch schiere Neugier ersetzt.

„Nein! Erzähl mir bitte davon!“, flehte Roger und so berichtete Robin ihm von seinem Abenteuer, wobei Allan zwischendurch immer wieder irgendwelche Kommentare einwarf, die Roger zum Lachen brachten und der Geschichte noch die richtige Würze verliehen. Den Teil, wie Guy jedoch den Vater des jungen Rowan getötet hatte, ließ er absichtlich aus, denn davon musste Roger nun wirklich nichts erfahren.

Als die Geschichte endete, starrte Roger die beiden Männer immer noch vollkommen gebannt an. „Ich wünschte ich wäre dabei gewesen! Ich wäre auch so gerne ein Mitglied eurer Bande!“, gestand er.

Wie auf Kommando, zog Robin daraufhin die schlichte Kette mit dem Holzanhänger unter seinem Hemd hervor, löste den Knoten in seinem Nacken und legte die Kette Roger um den Hals. Dieser sah Robin mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Hiermit bist du nun offiziell aufgenommen“, meinte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ehrlich?“, fragte Roger begeistert und ergriff mit seinen Fingern die kleine Holzplatte, die an der Kordel hing, in welche ein Pfeil und ein Bogen eingeritzt waren.

„Natürlich. Immerhin bist du mein Sohn!“, meinte Robin gespielt ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber das ist doch deine“, meinte der Junge etwas unsicher.

„Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorge. Will kann mir jederzeit eine Neue anfertigen.“ Er zwinkerte Roger verschwörerisch zu und auch Allan huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Der Knirps war eigentlich ganz erträglich, auch wenn er sonst nicht viel für Kinder übrig hatte.

Als Roger etwas später heimkehrte, rechnete er schon fast mit einer Standpauke seines Vaters und hatte sich schon eine gute Ausrede parat gelegt, wo er gewesen sein könnte, aber Guy warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Genau genommen wechselte er mit ihm den ganzen Abend über kein einziges Wort und ging sogar ohne ihm gute Nacht zu sagen ins Bett. Das war noch nie vorgekommen und Roger stellte fest, dass es ihm sogar lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn angeschrien hätte.

Als Roger am späten Nachmittag heimkehrte, saß sein Vater auf einem Dreifuß und schliff sein Schwert. Matilda war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich pflückte sie gerade ein paar Kräuter. Guy hatten ihr zwar angeboten, dass er und sein Sohn, auf Grund ihres gesundheitlichen Zustands, von nun an diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnten, aber sie hatte davon nichts hören wollen. „Haltet ihr mich etwa, für eine alte Schabracke, die zu nichts mehr taugt? Ich kann sehr gut noch selber Kräuter sammeln gehen und ihr beiden verfügt noch längst nicht über das angemessene Wissen, um diese Aufgabe ganz alleine zu übernehmen!“ Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sein Angebot ausgeschlagen und Guy wusste das es nichts brachte Matilda umstimmen zu wollen, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Die alte Heilerin konnte manchmal wirklich eine Hexe sein!

„WO WARST DU?“, begrüßte er seinen Sohn ruppig, als er seiner ansichtig wurde. Roger hatte mit dieser Reaktion schon gerechnet. Normaler Weise hatte er seinem Vater nie Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wenn er vom Spielen nach Hause kam, aber es war ganz offensichtlich warum Guy nun danach fragte. Er befürchtete, dass er trotz seines Verbotes wieder bei Robin Hood gewesen war und natürlich hatte er Recht damit, aber Roger würde nicht so dumm sein, sich ein zweites Mal zu verplappern. Er hatte die Kette, die ihn nun als offizielles Mitglied von Robins Bande kennzeichnete, gut unter seinem Hemdkragen versteckt. Sie zu tragen erfüllte ihn sowohl mit Stolz, als auch mit Mut. In diesem Moment kam er sich trotz seines jungen Alters sehr verwegen vor.

„Ich habe im Wald gespielt“, flunkerte er ohne rot zu werden.

„Ach tatsächlich? Und du warst nicht bei Hood?“, fragte Guy lauernd.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast es mir doch verboten“, meinte Roger, als ob sein Vater etwas vollkommen Absurdes gesagt hätte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Guys Gesicht. „Guter Junge“, meinte er und damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt. Er zog noch nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass sein Sohn ihn belogen haben könnte und irgendwie weckte dies bei Roger ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber nur ein ganz kleines, dass sofort wieder verpuffte, als er an den Anhänger dachte, der nun um seinen Hals hing.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	12. Chapter 12

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an Lady Gisborne, Yami und Waschel für die motivierenden Kommentare :) Ich habe den letzten Absatz von Kapitel 11 noch einmal abgeändert, weil ich ihn irgendwie unpassend fand. Er lautete ursprünglich: _„Als Roger am Abend heimkehrte, rechnete er schon fast mit einer Standpauke seines Vaters, aber Guy warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Genau genommen wechselte er mit ihm den ganzen Abend über kein einziges Wort und ging sogar ohne ihm gute Nacht zu wünschen ins Bett. Das war noch nie vorgekommen und Roger stellte fest, dass ihm sogar einer von Guys gelegentlichen Wutausbrüchen lieber gewesen wäre.“_

 **Nun steht dort:** _„Als Roger am späten Nachmittag heimkehrte, saß sein Vater auf einem Dreifuß und schliff sein Schwert. Matilda war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich pflückte sie gerade ein paar Kräuter. Guy hatten ihr zwar angeboten, dass er und sein Sohn, auf Grund ihres gesundheitlichen Zustands, von nun an diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnten, aber sie hatte davon nichts hören wollen. „Haltet ihr mich etwa, für eine alte Schabracke, die zu nichts mehr taugt? Ich kann sehr gut noch selber Kräuter sammeln gehen und ihr beiden verfügt noch längst nicht über das angemessene Wissen, um diese Aufgabe ganz alleine zu übernehmen!“ Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sein Angebot ausgeschlagen und Guy wusste das es nichts brachte Matilda umstimmen zu wollen, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Die alte Heilerin konnte manchmal wirklich eine Hexe sein!_

_„WO WARST DU?“, begrüßte er seinen Sohn ruppig, als er seiner ansichtig wurde. Roger hatte mit dieser Reaktion schon gerechnet. Normaler Weise hatte er seinem Vater nie Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wenn er vom Spielen nach Hause kam, aber es war ganz offensichtlich warum Guy nun danach fragte. Er befürchtete, dass er trotz seines Verbotes wieder bei Robin Hood gewesen war und natürlich hatte er Recht damit, aber Roger würde nicht so dumm sein, sich ein zweites Mal zu verplappern. Er hatte die Kette, die ihn nun als offizielles Mitglied von Robins Bande kennzeichnete, gut unter seinem Hemdkragen versteckt. Sie zu tragen erfüllte ihn sowohl mit Stolz, als auch mit Mut. In diesem Moment kam er sich trotz seines jungen Alters sehr verwegen vor._

_„Ich habe im Wald gespielt“, flunkerte er ohne rot zu werden._

_„Ach tatsächlich? Und du warst nicht bei Hood?“, fragte Guy lauernd._

_„Natürlich nicht. Du hast es mir doch verboten“, meinte Roger, als ob sein Vater etwas vollkommen Absurdes gesagt hätte._

_Ein Lächeln huschte über Guys Gesicht. „Guter Junge“, meinte er und damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt. Er zog noch nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass sein Sohn ihn belogen haben könnte und irgendwie weckte dies bei Roger ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber nur ein ganz kleines, dass sofort wieder verpuffte, als er an den Anhänger dachte, der nun um seinen Hals hing.“_

 

Ich möchte mich vielmals für diese Änderung entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ist ein bisschen verwirrend, aber wenn eine FF noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, kommt es leider häufiger vor, dass ich mal etwas ändere. Aus dem Grund stelle ich ehrlich gesagt auch ungern FFs online, die noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Ich werde aber natürlich weiterhin in meinen Vorworten darauf hinweisen, falls noch weitere Änderungen erfolgen sollten.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

 

 

**Kapitel 12:**

Angespannt stand Robin am nächsten Tag vor Matildas Haustür. Sein Entschluss stand fest: Er würde Guy heute seinen Antrag machen und ihn, zusammen mit ihrem Sohn, bei sich aufnehmen. Aber irgendwie wagte er es nicht anzuklopfen. Sein letzter Besuch war schließlich nicht gerade glimpflich verlaufen. Er drehte den Ring, den er für diesen Anlass extra hatte anfertigen lassen, nervös in seinen Fingern hin und her. Es war ein schlichter Goldring, in den auf der einen Seite das Wappen der Familie Gisborne eingraviert war und auf der anderen das der Familie Locksley. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass wenn man um die Hand von jemandem anhielt, wenigstens einen Verlobungsring dabei haben sollte. Deswegen war er am Markttag auch beim Goldschmied gewesen, als er Guy und Roger beim Fischhändler traf. Nun kam er sich etwas albern dabei vor. Es war kein romantischer Antrag, der ihm bevorstand. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte der Dunkelhaarige deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm hielt und Robin konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Es war wohl eher eine Art Geschäftsgespräch mit dem er gleich konfrontiert sein würde. Nein, zu so einem Anlass war ein Ring tatsächlich unangebracht. Er lies ihn eilig in die Tasche seines Wams gleiten und klopfte an die Tür.

Kurz darauf öffnete diese sich einen Spalt breit und Matilda lugte hervor. Kopfschüttelnd musterte sie Robin. „Was suchst du hier? Hast du nicht letztes Mal schon genug Ärger angerichtet?“

„Ich muss mit Sir Guy of Gisborne sprechen. Alleine“, betonte er.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du hier nicht länger willkommen bist. Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich mit ein paar Geschenkkörben um den Finger wickeln? Für wie opportunistisch hältst du mich eigentlich, du Schandfleck eines Locksleys? Deine Ahnen müssen sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie nur deinen Namen hören!“, zischte sie ihn an.

Robin senkte für einen Moment betreten den Kopf und sah dann verlegen zu ihr auf. Er wand sich regelrecht unter Matildas anklagendem Blick, die ihm doch einst so nahe gestanden hatte. „Es tut mir leid, was letztes Mal vorgefallen ist. Aber bitte gib mir die Gelegenheit meine Verfehlungen wieder gut zu machen. Mehr will ich ja gar nicht. Siehst du, ich trage auch keine Waffen bei mir“, versuchte er sie zu überreden und strecke zu beiden Seiten seine Arme von sich, um zu beweisen, dass er weder seinen Bogen, noch sein Scherwert dabei hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich deine Beschimpfungen verdiene. Aber ich kann dir versichern, ich habe nur ehrenhafte Absichten“, redete Robin mit Engelszunge auf sie ein, wobei er seinen geübten Hundeblick aufsetzte, der die meisten seiner Mitmenschen zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Ehrenhaft? Pah! Ich weiß genau was du getan hast Robin und ich kann dir versichern...“

„Danke Matilda, dass genügt!“, unterbrach sie auf einmal eine bedrohliche Stimme, die aus dem Inneren der Hütte zu kommen schien und Guy trat hinter ihr zum Vorschein, dicht gefolgt von Roger. Als der Junge Robin ansichtig wurde, schwankte sein Gesichtsausdruck zwischen freudiger Erregung und Besorgnis, hin und her, während Guy lediglich offene Ablehnung ausstrahlte.

„Ich kläre das selber“, meinte er entschlossen und Matilda wandte sich mit einem Schulterzucken von Robin ab. „Von mir aus. Es ist deine Beerdigung. Aber wenn ihr euch wieder die Köpfe einschlagen wollt, tut es bitte woanders“, und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Türrahmen.

„Was willst du?“, verlangte Guy zu erfahren.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Unter vier Augen“, sagte Robin und zwinkerte Roger verschwörerisch zu. Dieser konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Guy gefiel die Verbrüderung der beiden gar nicht und so schickte er ihn fort: „Roger, hilf Matilda beim Zwiebel schälen.“

„Aber....“

„Kein aber“, unterbrach Guy jeglichen Widerspruch. Sichtlich eingeschnappt verschwand Roger im Inneren des winzigen Hauses, während Guy hervortrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Also, was willst du nun?“, fragte er mit hoch erhobenem Kinn, wobei er sich gelassen gegen die Holztür lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Hood hatte Nerven hier noch einmal aufzutauchen. Aber Guy war dieses Mal wesentlich gefasster, als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Außerdem hatte sich Hood in den letzten Tagen, als durchaus nützlich erwiesen. Es war angenehm mal endlich wieder mit vollem Magen zu Bett zu gehen und seitdem die Wahrheit über Hoods Vaterschaft in Umlauf gekommen war, wurde auch Guy mehr Respekt entgegengebracht.

Robin stellte indessen fest, dass dem Dunkelhaarigen Miss Thorntons Essen offenbar gut bekam, denn er sah schon nicht mehr ganz so ausgemergelt aus, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung auf dem Markt. Es gab keinen Grund nervös zu sein, denn immerhin war der Dunkelhaarige ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen auch nicht gleich an die Kehle gesprungen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir gegenüber nicht immer ganz gerecht war“, begann er seine kleine Ansprache, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher überlegt hatte.

Guys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen, schiefen Grinsen. „Nicht immer gerecht? Nun ja, so kann man es natürlich auch formulieren“, spottete er, voll Verachtung in der Stimme.

Robin kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Hinterkopf. Guys Bemerkung hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er lies seine Hand wieder sinken und schaute seinem Gegenüber nachdenklich in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir etwas Furchtbares angetan habe. Glaub nicht, dass wäre mir nicht bewusst, aber ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen.“

Warum musste Hood ihn jetzt daran erinnern? Wollte er ihn etwa provozieren? Einen Weg finden ihn zu reizen, damit er eine Begründung hatte ihn heimtückisch zu ermorden und Roger für sich zu beanspruchen? Wenn ja, dann war er auf dem richtigen Weg, denn Guys gefasste Fassade begann nun langsam zu bröckeln. Er erinnerte sich an Hoods widerlichen Atem auf seiner Haut, an das Gefühl wie er immer wieder erbarmungslos in ihn eingedrungen war und ihn überkam Ekel. Aber er schluckte seinen Hass herunter. Dieser Mann war nun der Lord of Locksley und Rogers einzige Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.

„Wie rührend“, schnarrte Guy daher nur verbittet. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Locksley. Also rück endlich mit der Sprach raus! Weshalb bist du hier?“

Robin holte tief Luft. „Es geht um dich, Roger und mich. Ich bin hier, weil ich...“

Als Rogers Name fiel, bekam es Guy plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun, als würden alle seine Befürchtungen Wirklichkeit werden, daher fiel er Robin unwirsch ins Wort: „WILLST DU MIR DEN JUNGEN WEGNEHMEN? Ist das der Grund, weshalb du hier bist?“ Guys Blick war auf einmal starr und bedrohlich. Wie der eines Wolfes, der seine Welpen verteidigt. Es juckte ihm plötzlich in den Fäusten.

„Nein! Nein, ich will dir Roger doch gar nicht wegnehmen“, versuchte Robin umgehend dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären. Das Gespräch lief nicht so ab, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Ganz gleich was du denken magst, aber ich bin ein guter Vater!“, knurrte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Habe ich das jemals bestritten?“

„Ich habe den Jungen großgezogen, während du in irgendwelchen Schlachten Ruhm geerntet hast!“

„Das weiß ich doch. Gisborne, ich habe nie behauptet, dass du ein schlechter Vater wärest. Du hast Roger zu einem großartigen Jungen herangezogen...“

„Und trotzdem willst du ihn mir nun wegnehmen!“, fiel Guy ihm mit gebleckten Zähnen ins Wort. Trotz seiner guten Vorsätze, glitt seine Hand nun doch zu seinem Schwertheft, aber er musste feststellen, dass es leer war. Verdammt, er hatte sein Schwert gestern Abend an der Wand neben dem Dreifuß stehen lassen, nachdem er es geschliffen hatte.

„Nein, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden. Ich bin hier, weil ich um deine Hand anhalten möchte“, rückte Robin auf einmal ohne jeglichen Floskeln mit dem Anlass für seinen Besuch heraus. Er wollte das alles nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Der Anblick der sich ihm daraufhin bot verunsicherte ihn zunehmend. Guys Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Verwirrung, Entsetzen und Abscheu hin und her.

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!“, entschied er sich schließlich für offene Empörung.

Robin Unterkiefer spannte sich an. Er baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und meinte beinahe herausfordernd: „Keineswegs.“ Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er musste Guy nur die Vorteile dieser Verbindung vor Augen führen. „Wenn wir verheiratet wären, dann würdest du mit mir zusammen über meine Ländereien residieren und auch Roger würde einen angemessenen Titel erhalten. Er wäre dann mein rechtmäßiger Erbe. Außerdem hat mich der König für meine Verdienste mehr als großzügig belohnt. Ich habe mehr Gold, als ich in meinem Leben jemals ausgeben kann und es steht dir, so wie unserem Sohn zur freien Verfügung. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass du ja sagst.“ Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, dachte sich Robin und klopfte sich mental selbst auf die Schulter. Er hatte kurz und knapp alle wichtigen Punkte zusammengefasst, die für Guy von Relevanz sein dürften.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Guy hatte eine emotionslose Maske aufgelegt, die seine wahren Gefühle verbarg, aber Robin war sich seines Sieges sicher. Weshalb sollte Guy auch nicht einwilligen? Immerhin konnte Robin ihm das geben, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte: Land und Reichtum.

Demnach staunte der Lord of Locksley nicht schlecht, als Guy plötzlich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen erwiderte: „Lieber sterbe ich in Armut, als mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben.“

Diese Worte fühlten sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an und es kostete Robin alle Mühe nach außen hin, weiter gelassen zu wirken. Aber so schnell gab er natürlich nicht auf. Er hatte Guys Stolz anscheinend unterschätzt und ebenso dessen Groll auf ihn, aber vielleicht ließ er sich auf anderem Wege ködern. Immerhin ging es hierbei nicht nur um ihn. „Du bist immer noch genauso selbstsüchtig wie eh und je!“, fuhr der Earl of Huntington ihn an. „Hast du auch mal an Rogers Zukunft gedacht? Wer nimmt ein uneheliches Kind in die Lehre? Wer gibt ihm Arbeit? Soll er sein Leben als Landstreicher fristen? Er könnte der Herr von Locksley werden, wenn du nur deine Eitelkeit überwinden könntest.“ Es war vielleicht nicht ganz fair, Roger wie ein Ass im Ärmel auszuspielen, aber seine Argumentation war schließlich auch nicht ganz unbegründet.

„Meine Eitelkeit überwinden? Du verfluchter Mistkerl hast mich gegen meinen Willen...“, Guy stockte mitten im Satz. Es war ihm zuwider es laut auszusprechen, aber noch weniger wollte er Schwäche zeigen. „Du hast mich geschändet“, zischte er daher schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte immer noch. „Und nun lässt du es so klingen, als handele es sich dabei um eine kleine Lappalie!“

Diese Worte brachten Robin aus dem Konzept. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Guy dieses empfindliche Thema so offen ansprechen würde. Eigentlich hatte er insgeheim gehofft, dass sie es für alle Ewigkeit unter den Teppich kehren würden. Er schluckte schwer, denn Robin wusste, dass Guy zweifellos Recht hatte. Er hatte ihm Leid zugefügt und sich nie angemessen dafür entschuldigt, weil er sich schämte. Weil er, der große Robin Hood, ein Feigling war! Sein ehemaliger Erzfeind brodelte innerlich vor Wut und alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als stände er auf einer dünnen Eisschicht und jeder falsche Schritt könnte sein sicheres Verderben bedeuten. Er konnte Guys durchbohrendem Blick nicht länger standhalten. Erinnerungen und Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn. Betreten wanderte der Fokus seiner Augen ins Leere. Er wünschte sich beinahe, dass der Dunkelhaarige wieder handgreiflich würde und er so um eine Antwort herumkäme, aber dem war nicht so. Zaghaft brachte Robin schließlich hervor: „Ich weiß, dass ich dir Unrecht getan habe. Es gibt nichts was mein Verbrechen ungeschehene machen könnte.“

„Ganz Recht, das gibt es nicht!“, fuhr Guy ihn an. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich wie die Nüstern eines Pferdes auf. Es kostete ihm alle Mühe nicht sofort auf Robin loszugehen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen.

„Glaub nicht, ich würde es nicht bereuen. Es gibt nichts in meinem Leben, dass ich mehr bereue.“ Er hatte gehofft, dass nach all der Zeit Guys Zorn wenigsten ein wenig verraucht sein könnte. Das Robins Vermögen Anlass genug für ihn wäre, auf seinen Antrag einzugehen. Erst jetzt begriff der Lord of Locksley, wie sehr er sich verkalkuliert hatte. Er hatte sich all die Jahre über einer Illusion hingegeben und Guys Verachtung für ihn unterschätzt. Robin spürte wie seine Hände feucht wurden und sein Puls sich beschleunigte. Aber er wäre nicht Robin Hood, wenn er sich so leicht geschlagen geben würde.

„Ich erwarte nicht das du mir verzeihst, weil ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann für das, was ich dir angetan habe, aber bitte denk auch an Roger. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals mehr ohne deine Zustimmung Hand an dich legen.“ Dieses Versprechen kostete Robin unheimlich viel Überwindung, denn nach nichts sehnte er sich mehr, als Guy noch einmal zu berühren, aber wenn dieser nicht damit einverstanden war, dann würde er sich auch mit Weniger zufrieden geben. Die Hauptsache war fürs Erste, dass er Guy und Roger in seiner Nähe wusste. Wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, dann hätte Robin alle Zeit der Welt, den Dunkelhaarigen von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen und ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

„Du wirst nie wieder Hand an mich legen!“, präzisierte Guy feindselig Robins Aussage, denn auf seine Zustimmung konnte Hood lange warten. Darum ging es also. Dieser dreckige Abschaum wollte sein Gewissen beruhigen und wünschte sich allen Anschein nach schnellstmöglich einen Erben. Glaubte er denn wirklich, dass Guy jemals auf dieses scheinheilige Angebot eingehen würde? Nachdem was er ihm angetan hatte! Nicht genug das Hood ihm wieder und wieder zum Gespött der Dorfbewohner gemacht hatte, nein er hatte ihn auch noch missbraucht, nur um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren! Guy hatte ihm gesagt, was er wissen wollte und dennoch hatte dieser kranke Hundesohn ihn vergewaltigt! Bei dem Gedanken wurde dem ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs schlecht.

„Du hast Nerven so etwas von mir zu verlangen“, zischte Guy ihn an. „Du solltest auf dem Boden knien und um Vergebung betteln. Stattdessen stehst du hier selbstgefällig vor mir und versuchst mich an meine Pflichten als Vater zu erinnern. Doch wer von uns beiden hat den Jungen zur Welt gebracht und ihn die letzten Jahre großgezogen? Ich habe alles für Roger geopfert. Aber glaube nicht, ich würde nun auch noch den letzten Funken Würde wegwerfen und dir als Mittel zum Zweck dienen. Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Soll ich im Dienstbotentrakt schlafen? Soll jeder wissen, dass du mich nur in deinem Haus duldest, um deinen Sohn eine rosige Zukunft zu gewährleisten? Damit du dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen kannst und von dem Pöbel für deine geheuchelte Selbstlosigkeit gerühmt wirst? Jeder würde glauben, ich hätte Roger benutzt, um meine gesellschaftliche Stellung aufzubessern. Nicht das es mich interessieren würde, was dieses Bauernpack von mir denkt, aber ich will nicht den Respekt meines Sohnes verlieren. Also verzeih mir, wenn ich mich gezwungen sehe dein großzügiges Angebot auszuschlagen“, entgegnete Guy, wobei der Sarkasmus in seinen letzten Worten deutlich hervorstach.

Robin biss die Zähne zusammen. Das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breitete sich auf einmal in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er straffte seine Glieder, wodurch er eine sehr starre, beklommene Haltung einnahm, die seine leicht hochgezogenen Schultern noch unterstrichen. Guy hatte Recht, womöglich würden die Bewohner Lockleys genau dies von ihm denken, doch er irrte sich, wenn er glaubte, dass eine Heirat zwischen ihnen nicht auch Robins Ruf schädigen könnte. Der angespannte Augenblick dehnte sich unerträglich in die Länge, bis Robin schließlich ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung vor Guy niederkniete. „Wenn es das ist was du willst, werde ich eben vor dir niederknien. Aber ich werde nicht um Vergebung betteln, weil ich keine Vergebung verdiene für das was ich dir angetan habe. Glaub mir, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und dieses Unrecht irgendwie ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun.“

Hood war wohl der einzige Mensch, der es fertig brachte im Staub zu knien und selbst dabei noch überheblich zu wirken. Guys Unterkiefer mahlte, als er zu dem Hüter des Sherwood Forests hinab sah. „Das ist nicht genug“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das ist bei Weitem nicht genug. Aber wenn du mir tatsächlich einen Gefallen erweisen möchtest, dann tritt mir nie wieder unter die Augen.“

Robin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen!“, meinte er bestimmt.

„Dann sprich nicht von Reue! Eines sollte dir klar sein Locksley: Selbst wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärest, würde ich dich nicht heiraten und nichts wird mich in diesem Punkt jemals umstimmen! Deine Bauern mögen dir vielleicht diese gespielte Selbstlosigkeit abnehmen, aber ich gewiss nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau was für ein Mensch du bist und ich bin weiß Gott nicht auf deine Almosen angewiesen.“ Daraufhin wandte er sich von Robin ab und öffnete die Tür. „Und jetzt verschwinde von hier“, mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Hütte und ließ das morsche Holz krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Wie erstarrt verharrte der Lord of Locksley noch eine Weile kniend am Boden, doch dann erhob er sich langsam und schlug sich den Dreck von seiner Hose. Er fühlte sich zutiefst gekränkt und die Enttäuschung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Von drinnen hörte man Stimmen, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Einen kurzen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken ein weiteres Mal anzuklopfen. Ob aus Trotz, oder weil er sich einfach nicht geschlagen geben wollte, war schwer zu sagen. Doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Alles in seinem Inneren zog sich zusammen. Er griff in die Tasche seines Wams und zog den Ring daraus hervor. Unschlüssig starrte er auf den kleinen metallenen Gegenstand. Vielleicht hätte er ihm doch den Ring zeigen sollen? Vielleicht war er die Angelegenheit falsch angegangen. Womöglich hatte Guy nicht ganz Unrecht. Er war wirklich hier aufgetreten, als würde er dem Vater seines Kindes einen Gefallen gewähren, obwohl Demut und Reue ihm wohl besser zu Gesicht gestanden hätten. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen die passenden Worte zu finden, besonders nicht, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Marian hatte ihm das immer wieder zum Vorwurf gemacht. Er konnte Guys Befürchtungen durchaus nachvollziehen. Anstatt Reichtum und Macht, hätte er ihm wohl lieber Schutz vor dem Gerede der Leute versprechen sollen. Er hätte längst bei ihm Abbitte leisten müssen für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Stattdessen hatte er ihm offensichtlich das Gefühl gegeben, nur Mittel zum Zweck zu sein. Er hätte ihn mit Komplimenten überschütten sollen. Aber jegliches Kompliment, welches Robin in den Sinn kam, hätte wohl nur schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Guy geweckt. Der Gisborneerbe wollte wohl kaum von Robin hören, dass er ihn begehrte, noch dass er beinahe jede Nacht davon träumte ihn zu berühren. Aber vielleicht hätte er ihm dennoch den Ring geben sollen, auch wenn er sich dabei lächerlich vorgekommen wäre.

Er beugte sich hinab und legte den Ring auf die Türschwelle. Vielleicht würde es sich Guy doch noch anders überlegen, wenn er sich erst wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, obwohl Robin das für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt. Dennoch wollte er die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufgeben. Immerhin hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, um seinen ehemaligen Rivalen noch umzustimmen. Mit diesem Gedanken begab er sich auf den Heimweg. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das Allan dort schon wie ein neugieriges Marktweib auf ihn wartete, um zu erfahren wie Guy auf seinen Antrag reagiert hatte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Trickbetrüger in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass er ihn doch gewarnt habe. Er konnte manchmal eine richtige Plage sein, aber er war der einzige mit dem Robin über Guy reden konnte, ohne gleich schief angesehen zu werden.

Als sich die Tür knallend hinter Guy schloss starrten ihn sowohl Roger, als auch Matilda wissbegierig an, auch wenn Letztere versuchte ihre Neugier etwas in Zaum zu halten. Sie stand am Esstisch und bereitete irgendeinen Heiltrank zu, während Roger auf dem Boden vorm Kamin saß und mit einem Mörser Blätter in einer Schale zermalmte.

„Was wollte er von dir?“, fragte Roger ungeduldig.

„Das geht dich nichts an“, knurrte Guy und schritt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu, um sein Schwert wieder an sich zu nehmen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er es dort vergessen hatte, denn ansonsten hätte er Hood gewiss einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Nicht das es um diesen eingebildete, selbstgerechte, blasierte Gockel schade gewesen wäre, aber er war der einzige der zwischen Guy und dem rachsüchtigen Pöbel stand.

„Das geht mich wohl etwas an!“, meinte sein Sohn. Der Junge konnte manchmal wirklich penetrant sein.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht“, brachte Guy voll Spott und Verachtung in der Stimme hervor.

Matilda fiel vor Schreck ein Löffel aus der Hand, während Roger aufhörte die Blätter zu zerstampfen und stattdessen, seinen Vater mit tellergroßen Augen ansah.

„Heißt das du heiratest Robin Hood?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, schnaubte Guy. Er fragte sich ob Hood noch immer vor der Tür hockte und vielleicht lauschte. Zutrauen würde er es dem ehemaligen Outlaw.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, er hätte dir einen Antrag gemacht“, meinte Roger verständnislos.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn auch angenommen hätte“, schnaubte der Dunkelhaarige und ließ sich gegenüber von Matilda, am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder. Sie tauschten vielsagende Blicken aus.

„Aber warum denn nicht?“, jammerte Roger. „Er ist doch nett und er hat uns die letzten Tage ganz viel Essen bringen lassen.“

„Da hat er mich ebenfalls _sehr dezent_ drauf hingewiesen“, den Sarkasmus hörte man deutlich aus Guys Stimme heraus. Er fragte sich, ob weiterhin mit Miss Thorntons Besuchen zu rechnen war, jetzt wo er Hood zum Teufel gejagt hatte und ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre ihn etwas freundlicher abzuweisen, denn auf die Präsentkörbe wollte Guy nur ungern verzichten. Immerhin mussten sie sich seither keine Sorgen mehr um ihre nächste Mahlzeit machen. „Und als _nett_ , würde ich Hood nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen“, hängte er noch beiläufig hinten dran.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich weiß du magst ihn nicht, aber warum? Als wir ihn vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Markt getroffen haben, da war er doch sehr freundlich zu dir und ihr habt euch doch auch gut verstanden.“

Guys linke Augenbraue zuckte leicht in die Höhe. Zu behaupten, dass sich zwei Menschen gut verstanden, nur weil sie sich nicht gleich bei erster Gelegenheit gegenseitig an die Kehle sprangen, konnte man seiner Meinung nach nur noch als schieren Euphemismus bezeichnen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, schnaubte Guy daher abwertend.

Matilda fand indessen die Behauptung des Jungen gar nicht so weit hergeholt, wenn man bedachte das Guy bei Robins letztem Besuch diesem den Kopf abschlagen wollte. Aber sie würde sich hüten diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Roger stellte verärgert die Schüssel und den Mörser beiseite. „Ich will aber das du Robin heiratest!“

„Dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass du hier nichts zu sagen hast“, zischte Guy. „Und jetzt sei endlich still.“

Roger schürzte die Lippen. Sein Vater war so gemein! Immer dachte er nur an sich! Er ergriff wieder Schüssel, sowie den Mörser und zermalmte wütend die Blätter zu Staub. Nach einer Zeit, stellte er das Gefäß vor Matilda auf den Tisch ab und verkündete schmollend: „Ich gehe!“

„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?“, erkundigte sich sein Vater mit ernster Mine.

„Zu Daniel und Mary. Das sind nämlich jetzt meine Freunde“, meinte er pampig, auch wenn das natürlich nicht so ganz stimmte. Daniel hatte ihn zwar bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gefragt, ob er mit ihnen spielen wolle, aber Roger wusste immer noch nicht, wie ernst es dem Jungen damit gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in Wahrheit vor gehabt, ihn wieder vor den anderen irgendwie zu schikanieren und diese Mary war alles andere als freundlich gewesen, aber so hatte er immerhin einen Vorwand um zu gehen.

Guys finsterer Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich und er schaute beinahe ein wenig erstaunt drein. „Tatsächlich?“ Einen Moment haderte er noch, aber dann meinte er: „Na gut, aber bleib nicht zu lange fort.“

Roger wandte sich ab und verdrehte heimlich die Augen, aber dann murmelte er: „Ist gut.“

Er war schon zur Tür hinausgetreten und wollte diese hinter sich schließen, als Matilda ihm auf einmal nachrief: „Warte noch! Ich benötige dringend Schafgarbe, Lavendel und Kamillenblüten. Wenn du also unterwegs welche findest, bring sie mir bitte mit.“ Sie kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Korb in die Hand. Roger lag schon das // _warum immer ich?_ // auf der Zunge, aber da Matilda heute Morgen schon wieder so furchtbar gehustet hatte und auch etwas blass aussah, wäre es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn er für sie diese Aufgabe übernahm. Sonst würde sie gewiss wieder krank werden und Roger wollte nicht das Matilda krank wurde. Wenn alte Menschen krank wurden, dann starben sie häufig. Roger war schon sehr früh mit dem Tod konfrontiert wurden. Das brachte es eben mit sich, wenn man im Haus einer Heilerin aufwuchs, denn auch wenn Matilda die beste in diesem Metier war, so konnte sie dennoch keine Wunder vollbringen.

Als Roger fort ging und die alte Heilerin schon wieder die Türe schließen wollte, sah sie auf der Schwelle etwas aufblitzen. Sie hob es auf und stellte fest das es ein Ring war. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht wirklich in der Heraldik aus, aber die Wappen der Familien Locksley und Gisborne waren ihr geläufig. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Guy um, aber dieser schenkte ihr im Moment keine Beachtung und so ließ sie den Goldring in einem Beutel verschwinden, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Sie wusste ganz genau, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hatte, aber dies war gewiss nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ihn dem Gisborneerben zu zeigen. Der Dunkelhaarige wirkte immer noch sehr gereizt und der Dummkopf würde es sicherlich fertig bringen ihn einfach ins Feuer zu werfen. Dabei könnte dies die lebensrettende Absicherung für Guy und Roger sein, sollte sie mal irgendwann nicht mehr leben. Aus diesem Grund entschloss sich Matilda vorerst den Ring zu verwahren und einen günstigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten. Sie wusste selbst noch nicht genau, was sie von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Robin hatte Guy geschändet. Daran bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Das er zu solch einer Grausamkeit fähig war, schockierte sie noch immer, aber seine Bemühungen um Guy und Roger bewiesen, dass er seine Tat durchaus bereute. Robin war nicht gänzlich schlecht. Er hatte seinen Titel und seinen Reichtum aufs Spiel gesetzt, um seine Bauern vor den gierigen Klauen des Sheriffs zu bewahren. Keiner der anderen Adligen war dazu bereit gewesen. Selbst als Outlaw gebrandmarkt, hatte er alles daran gesetzt, die Menschen in dieser Gegend mit Essen zu versorgen und dabei immer wieder sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und nun, riskierte er auch noch seinen guten Ruf, um die beiden Gisbornes zu beschützen. Ob es sein schlechtes Gewissen war, dass ihn dazu trieb, oder die Zuneigung zu dem Jungen war vorerst irrelevant. Er versuchte seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, was auch sein Antrag bewies und das war es, was zählte.

„Ich befürchte wir werden demnächst wieder etwas sparsamer mit unseren Essensvorräten umgehen müssen“, meinte Guy, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Matilda. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Hood ihm tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Ausgerechnet Robin Hood! Das ganze kam ihm wie ein schlechter Scherz vor.

„Weshalb? Glaubst du Robin wird seinen Sohn verhungern lassen, weil du dich weigerst ihn zu heiraten? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen“, entgegnete die alte Heilerin, felsenfest davon überzeugt das Robin seine Missetat bereits sühnte und seine Verantwortung gegenüber Roger nicht einfach so vergessen würde.

„Wir werden sehen“, brummte Guy.

Indessen befand sich Roger auf dem Weg nach Locksley. Er hatte gehofft Robin irgendwie noch einzuholen, aber offenbar hatte dieser einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Bis auf die Schafgarbe, hatte er alles gefunden, worum Matilda ihn gebeten hatte. Als er an dem Bach vorbeikam, war von den anderen Kindern keine Spur zu sehen. Vielleicht spielten sie heute irgendwo in der Heide, oder im Dorf. Daher ging er weiter und traf schließlich auf Marians Stallburschen, der Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen hielt und ein ahnungsloses Kaninchen anvisierte. Er hatte Roger noch nicht bemerkt.

„So wird das nie was. Du musst den Ellbogen mehr anheben und die Sehne weiter zurückziehen, bis die Hand an deiner Wange liegt. Außerdem hältst du die Schultern zu hoch“, kritisierte Roger seine ganze Haltung. Vor Schreck ließ Daniel den Pfeil los, doch dieser schnellte wie erwartet am Ziel vorbei. Das Kaninchen zuckte verängstigt zusammen, bevor es sich hackenschlagend in Sicherheit brachte.

„Ach du bist es nur“, meinte Daniel, als er Roger ansichtig wurde. „Deinetwegen ist mir das Kaninchen entwischt.“

„Na und. Du darfst hier ohnehin nicht jagen. Mein Vater hat gesagt das Wilderei verboten ist. Dafür kann einem die Hand abgeschlagen werden, oder Schlimmeres.“

„Welcher Vater hat das gesagt? Gisborne? Gewiss war er es. Robin Hood würde niemals jemandem die Hand abschlagen und sich gewiss auch nicht daran stören, wenn ich in seinen Wäldern jage“, behauptete Daniel, felsenfest von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt.

„Du hättest es ohnehin niemals getroffen. Ich weiß nicht warum du es überhaupt versuchst, Daniel. Du bist ein schrecklich schlechter Schütze. Ich bin jünger als du und dennoch weiß ich, wie man einen Bogen richtig hält.“ Roger ahnte nicht, dass vor vielen Jahren ein kleiner Junge, der sich heute Lord of Locksley nannte, beinahe dieselben Worte gesprochen hatte.

„Du bist ein Angeber! Deswegen mag dich auch keiner!“, entgegnete der Stallbursche und legte sich seinen Bogen um die Schulter.

Rogers Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. „Du bist selber ein Angeber und mir ist es egal was du und deine Freunde von mir denken. Ihr seit ohnehin alle doof und ich habe sehr wohl Freunde die mich mögen. Ich bin jetzt ein Mitglied von Robins Bande.“

„Du lügst. Du bist vielleicht Robin Hoods Sohn, aber das macht dich noch nicht zu einem Mitglied seiner Bande. Außerdem bist du noch ein Kind!“

„Siehst du das hier?“, fragte Roger und zog trotzig den Kettenanhänger hervor, den Robin ihm gegeben hatte. Auch an Daniels Hals baumelte ein Anhänger aus Holz. Nur handelte es sich bei diesem um ein von ihm selbst angefertigtes Duplikat. Ein sehr schlechtes Duplikat, dass wesentlich größer war als das Original und an Will Scarletts geschickte Handwerkskunst nicht im Entferntesten herankam.

Mit einem teils neidvollen, teils bewundernden Ausdruck in den Augen starrte Daniel begehrlich auf Rogers Anhänger.

„Darf ich ihn mal halten?“, fragte er.

Roger zögerte einen Moment. „Nur wenn du ihn mir nachher wiedergibst.“

„Natürlich gebe ich ihn dir wieder. Ich bin kein Dieb“, empörte sich der Stallbursche. Daraufhin nährte sich Roger ihm, stellte den Korb mit dem Lavendel und den Kamillenblüten ab und zog sich die Kette über den Kopf. Unsicher reichte er sie dem größeren Jungen. Dieser nahm die kleine Holzplakette, samt Kordel entgegen und musterte diese eingehend. Er drehte das kleine Stück Holz mit wachsamen Augen hin und her. Schließlich urteilte er mit Kennermine: „Sie ist echt.“

„Natürlich ist sie echt. Ich bin kein Lügner.“ Er entriss Daniel die Kette und hängte sie sich wieder um den Hals.

„Glaubst du, du könntest deinen Vater dazu überreden mich auch in eure Bande aufzunehmen?“, fragte der ältere Junge.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Du bist immer gemein zu mir gewesen.“

„Ich habe dich letztes Mal verteidigt, als Mary und die anderen meinten du wärest nicht Robin Hoods Sohn“, verteidigte sich Daniel und verschränkte entrüstet die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hast du nicht“, widersprach Roger.

„Habe ich wohl!“

Mit strengem Blick standen die beiden Jungen sich gegenüber.

„Ich muss weiter“, sagte Roger schließlich und wollte sich von Daniel abwenden, aber dieser packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Zeigst du mir wie es geht?“

Verwirrt sah Roger ihn an und entzog sich seinem Griff. „Wie was geht?“

„Das Bogenschießen“, meinte Daniel etwas verlegen. Der herausfordernde Blick war peinlicher Berührung gewichen.

Misstrauisch sah Roger zu dem älteren Jungen auf, doch dann antwortete er zurückhaltend: „Wenn du magst. Aber dann darfst du mich nie wieder einen Angeber nennen!“

„Das werde ich nicht“, versprach Daniel eifrig.

„Außerdem darfst du dich auch nicht mehr über mich lustig machen und erst Recht nicht, wenn die anderen dabei sind“, hängte Roger noch eine weitere Forderung hinten dran.

„Das werde ich nicht“, versprach sein Gegenüber und hielt ihm auf einmal seine Hand entgegen. „Freunde?“, fragte er.

Roger musterte die ihm dargebotene Hand argwöhnisch, schlug dann aber ein und meinte beinahe feierlich: „Freunde!“

Daniels Bogen war natürlich nicht im Entferntesten vergleichbar mit Robins Sarazenenbogen, aber er war besser, als der von Roger. Dan Scarlett hatte den Bogen des jungen Stallburschen einst angefertigt. Als Ziel wählte Roger eine Birke, in deren Rinde er mit einem scharfen Stein einen Kreis einritzte. Es machte ihm Spaß sein eigenes Können unter Beweis zu stellen und nach einiger Zeit verbesserte sich auch Daniels Technik. Doch irgendwann verlor der ältere Junge die Lust an ihrer Übungsstunde und schlug vor, dass sie stattdessen Ritter spielen könnten. Roger hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und so suchten sie sich Stöcke, die ihnen als Schwerter dienen sollten. Es war das erste Mal, dass eines der anderen Kinder mit Roger spielte. Der Gisbornespross hatte soviel Spaß dabei, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verstrich. Erst als Daniel meinte, er müsse langsam nach Knighton Hall zurückkehren, wurde Roger bewusst, wie langer er schon fort sein musste. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Robin aufzusuchen, um sich für das Verhalten seines Vaters zu entschuldigen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Guy nur noch ein wenig Überredung bedurfte. Dann würde er Robin ganz bestimmt heiraten. Aber er befürchtete sein Vater könnte böse werden, wenn er nicht Wort hielt und zu spät nach Hause kam.

„Also dann“, verabschiedete sich Daniel, während Roger seinen Korb mit den Blüten vom Boden aufhob.

„Wenn du magst können wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen“, bot der Gisbornespross eilig an.

„Morgen habe ich keine Zeit.“

Roger versuchte sich von seiner Enttäuschung nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sie stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit. Lady Marian reitet morgen zur Ratssitzung in Nottingham und ich muss dort auf ihr Pferd acht geben. Ich bin schließlich Stallbursche. Aber wenn du magst können wir uns übermorgen treffen.“

Auf einmal hellte sich die Mine des Jüngeren wieder auf und er meinte erleichtert: „Ja. Ja, übermorgen ist gut. Aber wo sollen wir uns treffen?“

„Wie wäre es mit hier? So gegen Mittag?“

„Ist gut.“ Bevor Daniel sich umdrehte, winkte er ihm noch einmal mit dem Bogen in der Hand zu und ging dann fort. Roger verharrte noch eine Weile an Ort und Stelle. Er sah wie Daniels Gestalt in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde und dann schließlich zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Erst dann, begab er sich selbst auf den Heimweg. Auf der einen Seite fühlte er sich bedrückt, weil er so gerne noch länger mit dem Stallburschen gespielt hätte, aber anderseits war er auch unheimlich glücklich einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Das es sich bei diesem ausgerechnet um den Jungen handelte, der ihn stets vor den anderen Kindern lächerlich gemacht hatte, war Roger einerlei. Er war nicht nachtragend. Jedoch horchte Matilda auf, als er ihr wenig später in allen Einzelheiten von seinem Nachmittag berichtete, während sein Vater draußen Holz schlug.

„Daniel? Ist das nicht dieser ungezogene Bengel, der dich immer gepiesackt hat?“, fragte Matilda überrascht und schöpfte mit einer Kelle etwas Suppe aus einem Topf, der über dem Feuer hing. Vorsichtig pustete sie darüber, ehe sie kostete. „Hm... irgendetwas fehlt noch“, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Jetzt will er mit mir befreundet sein.“

Matilda sah Roger daraufhin, mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Das wundert mich nicht. Jetzt weiß ja auch jeder, das du Robins Sohn bist.“

„Und wenn schon. Was macht das für einen Unterschied?“

„Einen großen. Lass dir eines gesagt sein Roger, hüte dich vor falschen Freunden. Denn sobald du ihnen nicht mehr von Nutzen bist, lassen sie dich im Stich“, warnte sie ihn.

„Gar nicht wahr! Daniel ist nicht so einer“, verteidigte Roger den jungen Stallburschen.

„Wir werden sehen.“

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	13. Chapter 13

**Vorwort:** Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich natürlich wieder ganz herzlich bei Lady Gisborne und Barb Ara für die motivierenden Reviews bedanken. Hier ist nun endlich das dreizehnte Kapitel. Leider muss ich euch jedoch vorwarnen, dass dieses Mal nicht viel passiert. Es ist halt ein Übergangskapitel, aber relevant für den späteren Handlungsverlauf. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

**Kapitel 13:**

Da am nächsten Morgen in Nottingham Castle die Adligen tagten, musste Robin früh aufstehen. Dies viel ihm nicht gerade leicht, zumal er fast die ganze Nacht über wach gelegen hatte. Guys Reaktion auf seinen Antrag hatte ein unwohles Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hinterlassen, dass ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Wie ein bitterer Nachgeschmack, hatte es Robin sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgt und ihn immer wieder aufschrecken lassen. Selbst auf dem Ritt nach Nottingham, zermarterte er sich die ganze Zeit über den Kopf, was er hätte sagen können, um Guy umzustimmen. Vor seinem Aufbruch hatte er Miss Thornton routinemäßig aufgetragen, Lebensmittel zu Matildas Hütte zu bringen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn so wie er seine Dienerin einschätze, wäre sie auch ohne seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch dorthin aufgebrochen. Sie hatte einen regelrechten Narren an Roger gefressen, wofür Robin sie umso mehr schätzte.

Im Burghof angekommen, überlies er sein Pferd einem übereifrigen Stallburschen, der sich als Daniel vorstellte. „Ich stehe in den Diensten von Lady Marian und ich kenne Euren Sohn“, plapperte er aufgeregt drauflos, als er Robin die Zügel abnahm. Es herrschte reges Treiben vor den Toren Nottingham Castles, denn nicht nur Robin war gerade eingetroffen, sondern auch viele andere Lords und Ladys. Manche ebenso wie Robin zu Pferd, andere in Kutschen und einige sogar in Begleitung ihrer Dienerschaft.

„Du kennst Roger?“, fragte Robin interessiert und lächelte nachsichtig, über die aufgedrängte Hilfeleistung des Jungen. Er hätte sein Pferd auch selber in einen der Gästeställe führen können, aber er wollte den Jungen nicht kränken, der ihn mit so viel Bewunderung ansah, als wäre er der König von England.

„Ja, er ist mein Freund. Er hat mir gestern einige Tricks im Bogenschießen beigebracht. Er meinte Ihr hätten sie ihm gezeigt.“

„Nun ja, viel gab es da nicht zu zeigen, denn Roger ist ein Naturtalent“, meinte Robin und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf. In diesem Moment vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme, die nach ihm rief.

„MASTER! Da seid Ihr ja endlich!“, Much kam die Treppen heruntergeeilt, die ins Innere der Burg führten und schritt beinahe gehetzt auf Robin zu. Als neuer Earl of Bonchurch, war auch er nun ein Ratsmitglied.

„Master? Ich glaube du solltest mich besser nicht mehr so nennen, Much. Du bist schließlich jetzt selber ein Lord“, meinte Robin lachend und begrüßte seinen alten Freund, der ungewohnt adrett gekleidet war. Seine übliche Kopfbedeckung fehlte, dafür trug er nun eine lange Robe und sein Haar war ordentlich nach hinten gebürstet.

„Ihr habt Recht Master... äh, ich meine Robin. Alte Gewohnheit“, meinte der Rotschopf mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und einem leichten Schulterzucken.

„Du bist Robin Hoods ehemaliger Diener“, stellte Daniel auf einmal fest, der noch immer mit den Zügel in der Hand, neben Robin stand.

„Der bin ich. Und wer bist du? Sag nicht, dass ist ein weiteres uneheliches Kind von dir“, wand sich Much jammernd von Daniel an Robin.

„Natürlich nicht. Für wen hältst du mich?“, meinte der Lord of Locksley empört. Doch Much kannte seinen ehemaligen Master nur all zu gut und wusste, was für ein Schürzenjäger er war. Daher hob er nur skeptisch seine Augenbrauen und zog eine leichte Schnute.

„Er ist Marians Stallbursche. Sein Name ist Daniel. Er ist ein Freund meines Sohnes und hat mir gerade angeboten mein Pferd für mich in den Stall zu führen“, rechtfertigte sich der Earl of Huntington.

„Puh, dann bin ich ja erleichtert. Nichts gegen dich“, meinte Much beschwichtigend, als er Daniels bösen Blick bemerkte. „Kommt Master. Sonst sind wir nachher die Letzten“, drängte er zur Eile.

Dieses mal wies ihn Robin nicht daraufhin, dass er ihn schon wieder _Master_ genannt hatte, sondern quittierte Muchs Worte nur mit einem leisen Seufzen. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht auch vor den anderen Adligen so nennen, denn besonders den alten Familien fiel es häufig schwer ein neues Mitglied in ihren Reihen zu akzeptieren. Much würde sich selber nur unnötig Steine in den Weg legen, wenn er immer wieder auf seine eigene Herkunft und ursprüngliche Stellung verwies.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Stufen zur Burg hinauf, während Much seinem ehemaligen Herrn von Bonchurch vorschwärmte. Erleichtert stellte Robin fest, dass Muchs Ärger auf ihn in den letzten Tagen offenbar gänzlich verflogen war. Er hatte ihm gerade von seinen neuen Aufgaben als Lord erzählt, als er schließlich auf eine seiner Bediensteten zu sprechen kam. „Weißt du, da ist dieses Mädchen. Eve ist ihr Name“, begann er zögerlich, als sie einen der vielen Gänge durchquerten, die der Burg Ähnlichkeit mit einem Labyrinth verliehen. Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich plötzlich auf Muchs Wangen ab, die mehr verriet als tausend Worte.

„Aha, …Eve. Erzähl mir ruhig mehr“, meinte Robin grinsend und schlug seinem Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Much blickte etwas nervös von links nach rechts, bevor er weiter sprach, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie belauschte.

„Ich gedenke sie wohlmöglich zu heiraten.“

„Zu heiraten?“, fragte Robin überrascht und sine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Hältst du das nicht für ein wenig überstürzt. Du kennst sie doch erst seit ein paar Tagen.“

„Glaub mir Robin, wenn du nur wenige Sekunden mit ihr in einem Raum verbringen würdest, wüsstest du weshalb. Sie ist das bezauberndste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist!“

Much hatte es ja ganz schön erwischt. Aber Robin befürchtete, dass sein Freund sich in etwas verrannte. „Ich halte deine Entscheidung dennoch für ein wenig überstürzt. Was weist du denn über sie?“

„Über sie wissen? Äh, ihr Name ist Eve, sie hat eine wundervolle Singstimme und sie stand ursprünglich in den Diensten des Sheriffs, aber...“

„Sie stand in den Diensten des Sheriffs?“, fiel Robin ihm überrascht ins Wort.

„Ja sie stand in den Diensten des Sheriffs, aber nur weil ihr keine andere Wahl blieb. Sie hat sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt und war auf seine finanzielle Unterstützung angewiesen“, versuchte Much seine Dienerin umgehend zu verteidigen. „Sie ist wirklich nicht stolz darauf und bereut es ihm gedient zu haben.“

Robin schnaubte leicht amüsiert. „Ich glaube das alle, die ihm einst gedient haben, diese Entscheidung nun bereuen. Besonders diejenigen, die dafür hängen mussten. Aber mich wundert es, dass ausgerechnet du diese Eve verteidigst. Hast du mir nicht erst vor wenigen Tagen Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich mich auf Gisborne eingelassen hatte?“

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes! Schließlich war er damals noch der Handlanger des Sheriffs und er hat weit aus schlimmere Verbrechen begannen, als nur für den Sheriff zu spionieren!“

„Woher willst du so genau wissen, dass diese Eve nur für ihn spioniert hat? Weil sie es dir erzählt hat? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie nur ein Spitzel gewesen ist?“

„Was willst du damit andeuten?“ Nun blieb Much abrupt stehen. Als Robin merkte, dass er ihm nicht länger folgte, hielt auch er an und wandte sich zu seinem Freund um. Much musterte ihn teils herausfordernd, teils verletzt und Robin bereute seine taktlosen Worte. Much schien wirklich etwas an dieser Frau zu liegen und selbst wenn sie einst für den ehemaligen Sheriff spioniert und ihm wohlmöglich sogar das Bett gewärmt hatte, so war dies noch kein Grund sie gleich zu verdammen. Robin wäre schließlich selbst bereit gewesen Guy zu heiraten, selbst wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass Roger der Sohn Vaiseys wäre.

„Vergiss es. Das war nur so dahergesagt.“

„Eve ist ein guter Mensch!“

„Wenn du es sagst, dann wird es wohl stimmen“, versuchte Robin ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Und immerhin habe ich dir sofort davon erzählt und nicht versucht es zu verheimlichen.“ Robin entging natürlich nicht der unterschwellige Vorwurf, der in Muchs Worten mitschwang.

„Wäre es dir denn wirklich lieber gewesen, ich hätte es dir damals gleich gesagt?“, fragte Robin skeptisch.

„JA! Natürlich wäre es das.“ Auf einmal kamen zwei Wachen um die Ecke, die Patrouille gingen, weshalb das Gespräch für einen Moment abbrach. Erst als sie wieder außer Hörweite zu sein schienen, meinte Robin: „Dann ist es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich es dir jetzt gleich erzähle. Ich habe Gisborne gestern einen Antrag gemacht.“

In diesem Moment hätte man wohl eine Nadel fallen hören können. Jedes Geräusch schien für einen Moment verstummt zu sein, bis auf die leisen Schritte der beiden Wachen, die sich aber immer weiter entfernten und schließlich gänzlich verklangen. Der angespannte Augenblick zog sich quälend in die Länge. Dennoch wartete Robin geduldig die Reaktion seines Freundes ab. Dieser sah ihn einen Moment lang vollkommen geistesabwesend an, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Dann schloss er ihn und öffnete ihn wiederum. Erst jetzt brachte er mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor: „Du hast was?“

„Ich habe ihm einen Antrag gemacht. Du kannst beruhigt sein, er hat ihn ohnehin nicht angenommen. Allerdings bedeutet das nicht, dass ich es nicht noch einmal versuchen werde. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir erst sagen, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass die Trauung auch stattfindet, aber da du meintest, es wäre dir lieber wenn ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir habe...“

„Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?“, unterbrach Much ihn entsetzt. „Ich weiß, er ist der Vater deines Sohnes und du denkst vielleicht es wäre daher deine Pflicht ihn zu heiraten, aber er ist Gisborne! Was wenn er dich noch in eurer Hochzeitsnacht ermordet?“

Wieder Erwarten schmunzelte Robin auf einmal leicht, was Much etwas befremdete. Fand er die Vorstellung von Guy im Schlaf gemeuchelt zu werden etwa lustig?

„Das hat Allan auch gesagt“, sagte der Lord of Locksley auf einmal, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Allan weiß schon davon? Du hast es ihm erzählt und mir nicht?“, entrüstete sich Much etwas gekränkt.

„Der Antrag war gerade erst gestern. Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?“

„Aber du hattest gar nicht vor es mir zu sagen. Das hast du eben selbst zugegeben! Soll das heißen du vertraust Allan mehr als mir? Wissen etwa Little John, Djaq und Will auch schon von deinen Plänen? Bin ich der Letzte, der davon erfährt?“

Robin verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich wissen die anderen nichts davon. John redet ja noch nicht einmal mehr mit mir, seitdem er erfahren hat, dass Gisborne und ich einen gemeinsamen Sohn haben. Was glaubst du wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich gedenke Gisborne zu heiraten? Was Will und Djaq betrifft, die beiden nehmen es mir ebenfalls übel, auch wenn sie es nicht ganz so offen zeigen, wie John.“

„Das kannst du ihnen wohl kaum zum Vorwurf machen. Immerhin hat Gisborne Wills Vater die Hand abgeschlagen und er hat den Sklavenhändler bezahlt, der Djaq an die Minen verkaufen wollte. Ganz zu schweigen von Little John, für den Roy...“

„...wie ein Sohn war. Ich weiß“, unterbrach Robin ihn demonstrativ gelangweilt. „Weißt du, genau deswegen habe ich bisher nur Allan davon erzählt. Immerhin gibt er mir nicht das Gefühl der wiederauferstandene Judas zu sein, nur weil ich mich mit Gisborne trauen lassen will.“

„Ich halte dich auch nicht für den _wiederauferstandenen Judas_ “, protestierte Much vehement und merkte im selben Moment, wie albern sich das anhörte. Wieso klangen solche Worte aus Robins Mund stets vollkommen normal, während sie in Muchs Fall geradezu lächerlich wirkten?

„Ach nein?“

„Nein! Ich denke nur, dass du einen großen Fehler machst, wenn auch aus sehr noblen Motiven heraus. Du willst dich für das Wohlergehen deines Sohnes opfern.“

„Auch das hat Allan bereits angedeutet“, flötete Robin teilnahmslos. Doch dann stahl sich ein Funkeln in seine Augen. „Much, soll ich dir etwas anvertrauen, was ich bisher noch niemandem verraten habe?“, meinte er plötzlich geheimniskrämerisch und mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Noch nicht einmal Allan?“

„Noch nicht einmal Allan.“

Much nickte nur stumm und sah Robin wissbegierig an. Was war das für ein großes Geheimnis, dass sein ehemaliger Master nur ihm offenbaren wollte?

Robin beugte sich plötzlich vor. Er sprach ganz leise, beinahe im Flüsterton: „Ich will Gisborne nicht meines Sohnes wegen heiraten, sondern weil ich wahrscheinlich für ihn genauso empfinde, wie du für diese Eve.“ Dann drehte er sich um und schritt weiter den Gang entlang. Much war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Als Robin dies bemerkte rief er nur nonchalant: „Komm schon Much. Sonst sind wir nachher wirklich die Letzten.“

Dieser schüttelte kurz energisch den Kopf, als wollte er sich von den konfusen Gedanken befreien, die gerade seinen Geist bevölkerten und eilte Robin hinterher. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle, musterte er Robin unentwegt aus den Augenwinkeln und fragte sich, ob sich sein Freund gerade einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte, oder ob es ihm wirklich ernst war. Robin entgingen diese Blicke natürlich nicht, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Es tat gut, endlich mit Much reinen Tisch gemacht zu haben. Und er hatte überraschender Weise sogar relativ gelassen reagiert. Doch die aufflammende Erleichterung, wurde im Keim erstickt, als er Marian und Graf Friedrich erblickte, die sich mit einigen der anderen Adligen unterhielten. Robin hatte Marian seit seiner Begrüßungsfeier nicht mehr gesehen und er fürchtete ihre Reaktion in Bezug auf die jüngsten Neuigkeiten, die im Moment im Umlauf waren. Mit anderen Worten: Er wusste nicht wie sie auf die Tatsache reagieren würde, dass er und Sir Guy ein Kind hatten, dass eindeutig vor ihrem Aufbruch ins Heilige Land gezeugt wurde.

Während Robin also noch mit sich haderte, war im Hause von Matilda Waschtag angesagt. Sie wollten gerade mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten, die einer Reinigung bedurften zum Bach aufbrechen, als es an die Tür klopfte. „Ich gehe!“, rief Roger und ehe ihm Matilda, oder Guy Einhalt gebieten konnten, öffnete er die Tür. „Es ist Miss Thornton!“, rief er, obwohl das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn immerhin hatten sowohl Guy, als auch Matilda Augen im Kopf und konnten sehr gut sehen, wer dort vor der Tür stand. Der Anblick seiner ehemaligen Dienerin, beruhigte Guy. Er hatte schon befürchtet es könne wieder Hood sein.

„Hallo Roger, dein Vater hat mich gebeten euch wieder etwas zu Essen vorbeizubringen.“ Normaler Weise hätte der frühere Handlanger des Sheriffs sich wohl darüber geärgert, dass sie den ehemaligen Outlaw so offen als Rogers Vater bezeichnete, aber die Tatsache, dass Hood ihnen trotz Guys Zurückweisung Nahrung zukommen ließ, stimmte ihn friedlich.

„Ist er heute auch bei der Ratssitzung in Nottingham?“, fragte Roger, nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Denn er hatte schließlich gestern versäumt ihn aufzusuchen und hoffte dies vielleicht heute nachholen zu können.

„Ganz Recht. Woher weißt du davon?“

„Ein Freund hat mir von der Versammlung erzählt. Er ist Stallbursche in Knighton Hall. Wie lange dauert denn eigentlich so eine Zusammenkunft der Adligen?“, fragte Roger so beiläufig wie möglich, damit Guy keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

„Oh, dass ist ganz unterschiedlich. Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie viel die hohen Leute zu bereden haben. Manchmal ist so eine Tagung nur von kurzer Dauer, aber manchmal dauert sie sogar bis spät in die Nacht.“

Schade, dann würde es sich wohl nicht lohnen heute nach Locksley zu gehen.

„Worüber reden die denn da so lange?“, fragte er interessiert.

„Roger, sei nicht so neugierig“, knurrte Guy, der auf Miss Thornton zuschritt und ihr den Korb aus der Hand nahm. „Ist das alles, oder gibt es einen Grund weshalb Sie noch hier sind?“

„Oh, ein Danke hätte es auch getan“, spottete Miss Thornton.

Guy verzog verärgert das Gesicht. Früher, als er noch der Verwalter von Locksley war, hätte Miss Thornton sich nie gewagt so unverschämt zu ihm zu sein.

„Sei nicht unhöflich Guy“, rügte ihn Matilda, wie einen unerzogenen Jungen, was Guy nur noch mehr in seinem Stolz kränkte. Er warf ihr einen anklagenden Blick zu, aber die Heilerin ignorierte diesen einfach und widmete sich der Besucherin. „Miss Thornton, ich hätte sie ja gerne hereingebeten, aber wir wollten gerade aufbrechen?“

Guy gab ein verstimmtes Brummen von sich, schritt zu ihrer Vorratskammer und verstaute dort die Lebensmittel.

„Ach keine Sorge. In Locksley wartet noch so viel Arbeit auf mich.“, meinte die alte Dienerin und schenkte Roger ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Sie beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinab und tätschelte ihm leicht die Wange. „Komm uns doch demnächst noch mal besuchen. Wir würden uns alle sehr darüber freuen“, wisperte sie ihm zu, so dass sein Vater es nicht hören konnte.

„Das werde ich“, entgegnete Roger mit einem enthusiastischem Kopfnicken. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass sich bis auf Robin und Miss Thornton sonst noch jemand in Locksley Manor über seinen Besuch freuen würde.

„Dann auf Wiedersehen“, verabschiedete sich Miss Thornton und ging wieder.

Als Roger die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um und meinte zu ihm. „Das war sehr ritterlich.“

„Hm?“, irritiert sah Guy ihn an.

„Na ich meine, dass Robin uns immer noch Körbe mit Essen zukommen lässt, obwohl du gestern so gemein zu ihm warst. Siehst du, er ist nett und ritterlich!“ Vielleicht könnte er seinen Vater überzeugen, doch noch den Antrag anzunehmen.

„Red nicht so geschwollen daher. Was verstehst du schon von Ritterlichkeit? Du bist in einer schäbigen Hütte mitten im Nirgendwo aufgewachsen“, höhnte der Dunkelhaarige. „Und eine kleine Gefälligkeit macht Hood noch lange nicht zu einem Ehrenmann. Außer du meinst mit _Ritterlichkeit_ Männer, die im Namen des Königs Städte plündern, Menschen töten, oder noch Schlimmeres mit ihnen anstellen. Denn dann muss ich dir Recht geben: Hood ist ein wahrer Ritter“, brachte Guy zynisch hervor.

„So etwas würde Robin Hood nie tun! Jeder weiß doch, dass Robin Hood nicht tötet und er bestiehlt nur die Reichen, um es den Armen zu geben.“

„Ha! Dann verrate ich dir jetzt mal etwas über deinen ritterlichen Robin Hood.“

„Guy, nicht“, versuchte Matilda ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er lies sich durch ihre mahnenden Worte nicht beirren.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er Menschen getötet hat, im Namen König Richards und des Glaubens. Was denkst du was ein Kreuzzug ist? Eine gemütliche Pilgerfahrt ins Heilige Land und wieder zurück?“

Darüber hatte Roger noch nie nachgedacht. Hatte Robin wirklich Menschen getötet?

„Ist das wahr Matilda? Ist Robin ein Mörder?“

Die alte Heilerin seufzte tief. „Hilf mir mit der dreckigen Wäsche“, wisch sie seiner Frage aus. Doch Roger wollte nicht locker lassen: „Ist er ein Mörder?“

„Darüber streiten sich die Gemüter. Die einen würden sagen, dass es im Krieg kein Mord, sondern Notwehr ist und die anderen machen da keinen Unterschied.“

„Also hat er Menschen getötet?“

Matilda schwieg, aber das war Antwort genug. „Wenn er jemanden getötet hat, dann hatte er sicherlich einen guten Grund dafür“, murmelte Roger, der einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, dass selbst der große Robin Hood nicht ganz ohne Makel war.

„Haben wir den nicht alle“, murrte Guy abfällig.

„Nun komm schon Roger, oder willst du mich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lassen“, versuchte Matilda den Jungen von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzubringen und warf Guy einen ernsten Blick zu. Roger nickte nur stumm und trotte ihr hinterher.

Indessen hatte Robin sich entschieden auf Marian zuzugehen, mit Much im Gefolge. Diese hatte Robin noch nicht bemerkt, da sie offenbar in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Sir Loughborough vertieft war. Es war Graf Friedrich, der als Erster auf Robin aufmerksam wurde.

„Ah, mein Freund. Wie schön Euch zu sehen“, hieß er ihn, in diesem für ihn typischen bayrischen Akzent, willkommen.

Robin war etwas erstaunt über diese Begrüßung, da er nie sonderlich freundlich zu Graf Friedrich gewesen war, obwohl er ihm sein Leben verdankte. Ihm und Lady Marian. Diese verstummte mitten im Satz, wandte sich überrascht Robin zu und musterte ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

„Ganz meinerseits Graf Friedrich“, brachte Robin etwas steif hervor. „Lady Marian“, grüßte er sie, wobei er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete.

„Du hast dich die letzten Tage ganz schön rar gemacht Robin.“ Aus ihren Worten war nicht herauszuhören, ob sie sauer auf ihn war, oder nicht. Einmal mehr fragte sich der Earl of Huntington, ob die Nachricht von Rogers Existenz, überhaupt schon bis zu ihr durchgedrungen war.

„Ah, Robin of Locksley! Es ist mir eine Freude Euch wohl auf zu sehen“, behauptete Loughborough. Er war wie stets in eine schwarze Robe gekleidet und trug immer noch denselben albernen Hut wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. „Wir sprachen gerade von Euch. Es sind ja im Moment die kuriosesten Gerüchte im Umlauf. Ich habe natürlich sofort gesagt, dass ich nichts von all dem glaube. Ihr würdet Euch doch niemals mit diesem Verräter... diesem Gisborne einlassen! Und das sein Bastard Euer Sohn sein soll, ist geradezu absurd. Aber keine Sorge mein Freund. Niemand der recht bei Verstand ist, nimmt diese wüsten Geschichten für bare Münze“, versuchte er sich mit näselnder Stimme bei Robin einzuschmeicheln. Leider ging sein Versuch nach hinten los. Der Earl of Huntington verachtete diesen Mann, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Loughborough bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Ratssitzung vor Vaisey gekatzbuckelt hatte und dennoch nannte er Gisborne einen Verräter. Nun ja, immerhin beantwortete das seine Frage, ob Marian schon auf dem neusten Stand war.

„Dann muss ich Euch wohl leider enttäuschen, _mein Freund_ “, äffte Robin ihn nach. „Roger of Gisborne ist durchaus mein Sohn und wenn ich mich recht entsinne habt Ihr dem alten Sheriff auch nicht gerade Paroli geboten.“

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?“, empörte sich Loughborough.

Robin hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu einer schnippischen Antwort anzusetzen, aber Marian kam ihm zuvor: „Er will damit nur sagen, dass wir kein Recht haben über Sir Guy zu urteilen, denn auch wir haben uns nicht gegen den Sheriff aufgelehnt. Und würdet Ihr uns bitte kurz entschuldigen. Ich möchte gerne etwas mit Robin unter vier Augen besprechen.“ Sie gab Robin einen Wink ihr zu folgen und schenkte Graf Friedrich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Als Much Anstalten machte ihnen nachzugehen, gebot sie ihm entschieden Einhalt: „Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel Much, aber das gilt auch für dich.“ Der Rotschopf schaute etwas enttäuscht drein, aber nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Sobald Marian einen Winkel gefunden hatte, in dem sie ungestörter waren, drehte sie sich ruckartig zu Robin um und meinte streng: „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Das hätte uns beiden viele Peinlichkeiten erspart.“

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.“

„Ach nein? Als du dich damals bei König Richard für Sir Guy eingesetzt hast, da dachte ich wirklich du tätest dies um meinetwillen. Gut, vielleicht war es auch vermesse so zu denken, aber bei deinem ständigen, schwulstigen Gefasel war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ich solche Schlüsse zog.“

„Ich wollte dich nicht täuschen Marian. Ich war mir sicher, du wärest die Richtige für mich.“ Seine Augenbrauen wellten sich schuldbewusst, während er versuchte Marians Blick einzufangen.

„Ich weiß Robin. Das sagtest du damals schon. Und sieh mich nicht so an.“ Sie verdrehte mit einem Stöhnen die Augen. „Ich habe dir doch schon vor Jahren vergeben.“

„Also stört es dich nicht, dass ich und Gisborne...?“

„Nun ja, ich muss gestehen es ist schon etwas merkwürdig. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt ihr könntet euch nicht ausstehen. Außerdem war er mein Verlobter und du hast mir ständig den Hof gemacht. Zu erfahren, dass ihr gleichzeitig hinter meinem Rücken miteinander...“

„Es war nur ein Einziges Mal“, warf Robin ein. //Und man kann Gisborne keinen Vorwurf machen//, fügte er gedanklich hinzu, auch wenn er nicht wagte, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

„Eigentlich hätte es mich nicht wundern sollen. Sir Guy schien ohnehin immer mehr an Knighton Hall interessiert zu sein, als an mir und du warst allseits als Herzensbrecher bekannt.“

Das Guy nur an Marians Ländereien interessiert gewesen sein sollte, bezweifelte Robin sehr. So wie er sie immer angesehen hatte, war er bestimmt auch von ihrer Person angetan gewesen. Aber das Robin selbst einen gewissen Ruf genoss und dieser nicht ganz unbegründet war, ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

„Sag mir Robin, ist es dir dieses Mal wirklich ernst? Ich meine mit Sir Guy?“

„Ja. Ja, dass ist es. Ich gedenke ihn zu heiraten“, gestand der Lord of Locksley. „Zumindest, wenn er irgendwann einwilligen sollte.“

„Dann bin ich sogar erleichtert“, meinte sie mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Erleichtert?“, fragte Robin verwirrt.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich seit meiner Rückkehr versuche Sir Guy aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil ich befürchte, er könnte mich an mein Eheversprechen erinnern? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Er ist gewiss...“ Marian rang sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. „Er ist sicherlich nicht von Grund auf schlecht. Ich glaube durchaus das etwas Gutes in Sir Guy steckt. Viele Menschen hätten ein uneheliches Kind wahrscheinlich einfach ausgesetzt, aber er steht zu seinem Sohn.“

Bei diesen Worten zog sich Robins Stirn leicht in Falten. Das mochte zwar auf Roger zutreffen, aber Seth hatte Guy ohne Hemmungen im Wald mutterseelenallein zurückgelassen. Doch er sagte nichts. Er merkte, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken im Moment ohnehin ganz woanders war. Sie schielte etwas verlegen in die Richtung des Grafen von Wittelsbach, der sich angeregt mit Much unterhielt und dabei wild gestikulierte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Marians Lippen. „Aber ich gedenke Graf Friedrich zu heiraten.“

Als er das hörte, spürte Robin wieder eine kleine Flamme von Eifersucht in sich aufzüngeln, aber er hatte kein Recht eifersüchtig zu werden, das wusste er. Außerdem bedeutete die Eheschließung zwischen Marian und Graf Friedrich ja nicht, dass er sie als Freundin verlieren würde. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Worte von einst: _„Als Freunde seid ihr mir beide gleichviel wert, aber er kann mir etwas geben, dass du mir nicht geben kannst.“_

Dieses Echo aus vergangenen Tagen, stimmte ihn versöhnlich. „Ich freu mich für euch“, brachte er mit einem ansatzweisen Lächeln hervor.

„Danke Robin. Hast du deinen Sohn eigentlich schon kennen gelernt?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja das habe ich. Er ist ein großartiger Junge.“

In diesem Moment betrat Marians Vater, Sir Edward die Halle und wies die Adligen an, sich zu setzen. Nun wo Vaisey tot war, hatte er wieder den Posten des Sheriffs inne. Doch er wirkte sehr kränklich und alt. Ganz anders, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Eilig kehrten Marian und Robin zu den anderen zurück, um sich neben Much und Graf Friedrich niederzulassen. Die Stühle waren in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt und standen einem großen Tisch aus Nussbaumholz gegenüber, von dem aus Vaisey einst Nottinghamshire in den Ruin getrieben hatte. Aber Robin hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sir Edward der Grafschaft wieder zu altem Glanz verhelfen würde.

„Zu aller erst, möchte ich die hier Anwesenden herzlich Willkommen heißen. Besonders diejenigen, die endlich aus dem Krieg heimgekehrt sind“, meinte Edward, wobei sein Blick vor allem Robin galt. Der Saal war wieder wesentlich gefüllter, seitdem der Kreuzzug vorüber war, auch wenn einige Ritter immer noch in Frankreich versuchten die Vormachtstellung Englands zu verteidigen.

„Also, was steht heute auf der Tagesordnung?“, fragte Sir Edward und sein Augenmerk fiel auf Much. Als Verwalter von Locksley war er den hier Anwesenden durchaus schon bekannt. Auch als Diener Robins, der im Hintergrund stand und seine Habseligkeiten hielt, hatte er schon häufig der Ratssitzung beigewohnt, aber nun saß der Müllersohn, wie ein Adliger, inmitten ihrer Reihen. Gekleidet in einer Tracht, die keineswegs seinem Stande entsprach.

„Ähm, mein Master... äh ich meine Sir Robin, hat mich zum Lord of Bonchurch ernannt. Er hat mir seine Ländereien dort vermacht.“

„Und ich könnte mir keinen geeigneteren Mann dafür vorstellen“, kam Robin dem verunsicherten Much zur Hilfe.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch niemand wagte es Einspruch zu erheben. Nicht wenn Robin of Locksley es war, der diese Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Immerhin war er der Retter Englands und die rechte Hand des Königs.

„Womit wir gleich beim nächsten Thema wären. Viele der hier Anwesenden haben den Wunsch geäußert, dass Sie Euch gerne als Sheriff von Nottingham sehen würden“, meinte Sir Edward an Robin gewandt. Es war ihm nicht anzumerken, ob er dem Hüter des Sherwood Forests diesen Umstand übel nahm, oder nicht. Marian, die zur Linken von Robin saß, nahm in jedem Fall eine sehr steife Haltung ein.

„Das ehrt mich sehr, aber ich denke ich verfüge noch nicht über die angemessene Reife, um dieses Amt auszuüben“, meinte Robin, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, als würde er einem gemütlichen Plausch beiwohnen und nicht einer Ratssitzung. Marian stieß ihm unauffällig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, was Robin lediglich ein schalkhaftes Grinsen entlockte.

„Ihr seid weit aus qualifizierter für diese Aufgabe, als ich“, lobte Robin ihn. Edwards linker Mundwinkel zuckte bei diesen Worten beinahe unmerklich nach oben und er nickte dem Lord of Locksley dankend zu.

„Aber überlegt es Euch doch noch mal!“, meldete sich einer der anderen Adligen zu Wort. „Ihr seit der Hoffnungsschimmer Englands. Die Menschen sehen zu Euch auf. Ihr habt eine Verantwortung dem Volk und der Krone gegenüber.“

„Ich habe meinen Dienst für unser Vaterland geleistet und sollte der König noch einmal meiner Hilfe bedürfen, werde ich ihm auch weiterhin zur Seite stehen. Aber die Verwaltungsarbeit eines Sheriffs, möchte ich mir nicht aufbürden. Außerdem ist Sir Edward ein guter Sheriff. Ein gerechter Sheriff. Ich bin nicht hierher zurückgekehrt, um irgendjemandem sein Amt streitig zu machen. Ich möchte lediglich meine Ländereien verwalten und mich um meine Bauern kümmern. Ich denke, dass habe ich mir redlich verdient.“

Edward faltete vor sich die Hände auf dem Tisch und meinte in einem ruhigen routinierten Tonfall: „Gut, wenn das geklärt wäre, dann wollen wir nun auf die jüngsten Ereignisse zu sprechen kommen. Es ist vielleicht schon einigen zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich im Sherwood Forest immer noch schwarze Ritter herumtreiben. Ehemalige Schergen Vaiseys, die des Verrates bezichtigt werden. Sie scheinen geplant zu haben den König zu stürzen und seinen Bruder Prinz John stattdessen auf den Thron zu setzen. Einige Händler behaupten sogar gesehen zu haben, wie sich die Flüchtigen zu Gruppen zusammenschließen. Dies könnte zur Bedrohung werden. Ich habe bereits Wachen ausgeschickt, nach diesen Verbrechern zu suchen, aber wir wären natürlich für jede Hilfe, oder Hinweis dankbar. Und natürlich ist es untersagt diesen Verrätern Unterschlupf zu gewähren.“

„So wie Sir Guy of Gisborne? Ich weiß es geschah auf Euren Befehl hin Locksley, dass ausgerechnet der Waffenmeister Vaiseys bisher verschont geblieben ist. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber es geht das Gerücht herum, dass der Gisbornebastard Euer Sohn ist. Wenn das stimmen sollte und Sir Guy nur einer Gerichtsverhandlung entgeht, weil er Euch einst das Bett gewärmt hat, dann frage ich mich wo da die Gerechtigkeit liegt.“

„Was nehmt Ihr Euch heraus!“, fuhr Much auf und stand plötzlich kerzengerade da. Aber Robin packte ihn von hinten an seiner Robe und zog ihn zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Beruhig dich Much“, wisperte er ihm zu, bevor er mit lauter Stimme auf die Vorwürfe einging: „Ich kann Eure Bedenken verstehen Sir Eglamore, denn sie sind nicht ganz unbegründet. Roger of Gisborne ist tatsächlich mein Sohn, aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich mich für seinen Vater verbürge. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dazu aufgerufen wurde die Handlanger Vaiseys festzunehmen, befand sich Sir Guy of Gisborne schon längst nicht mehr in seinen Diensten. Außerdem war er es gewesen, der mir von dem Komplott gegen den König erzählt hat“, versuchte Robin ihn zu verteidigen. Das war immerhin noch nicht einmal gelogen. Das Robin dieses Geständnis erzwungen hatte und Guy einst versucht hatte Richard im Feldlager von Akkon zu ermorden, musste er ja niemandem erfahren.

„Sir Guy hat Euch davon in Kenntnis gesetzt?“, fragte eine junge Lady überrascht, deren Gesicht Robin zwar kannte, aber im Moment nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.

„Allerdings. Er konnte diesen Hochverrat nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren“, behauptete Robin. Nun gut, dies war eine schiere Lüge, aber wenn nötig würde er sogar einen Meineid darauf schwören. Gisborne stand unter seinem Schutz und er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm, oder seinem Sohn auch nur irgendjemand ein Haar krümmte. Er spürte Muchs ungläubigen Blick auf sich ruhen, aber er wusste das er darauf vertrauen konnte, dass dieser nichts ausplaudern würde. Es gab niemanden, der Robin gegenüber loyaler war, als Much.

„Das wirft natürlich ein ganz anderes Licht auf ihn“, murmelte einer der anderen Lords, aber Eglamore schien seine Meinung nicht zu teilen. „Meint Ihr eine gute Tat reicht aus, um all die Verbrechen ungeschehen zu machen, die er im Namen des Sheriffs begannen hat?“, begehrte Eglamore auf.

„Als hättet Ihr Euch damals mit Rum bekleckert“, ergriff nun Marian für Sir Guy Partei. „Wie wir alle, habt auch Ihr seine Befehle befolgt und ihm regelmäßig die viel zu hohen Steuerabgaben zukommen lassen.“

„Aber ich habe dafür niemanden getötet!“, fuhr Eglamore erbost auf.

„Ach nein? Dann frag ich mich wie viele Eurer Bauern ums Leben kamen, weil sie nicht genug Geld für Brot hatten“, säuselte Marian und blickte dem Lord herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Marian das genügt!“, ermahnte ihr Vater sie. Immerhin waren sie nicht hier zusammengekommen, um sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen, sondern um Nottingham, sowie die umliegenden Ländereien, wieder zu dem zu machen, was sie einst waren: Eine der wohlhabendsten Gegenden Englands.

„Eines will ich nur noch sagen! Wenn der König nach England zurückkehrt und sich fragt warum wir diesen Verräter verschont haben, dann will ich nichts mit der Angelegenheit zu tun haben. Denn sein offizieller Befehl lautete, allen Verrätern habhaft zu werden und von einer Begnadigung für Sir Guy war dabei nicht die Rede gewesen. Versteht mich nicht falsch Locksley, ich bewundere Euch für Euren Mut und Eure Taten. Aber in diesem Fall lasst ihr Euch wohl eher von Euren Lenden, als von Eurem Kopf leiten.“

„Sir Eglamor! Nun ist aber genug“, pikierte sich eine der Damen, wegen seiner Ausdrucksweise.

Die restliche Tagung über kam das Thema „Guy of Gisborne“ nicht mehr zur Sprache. Sie redeten über die Steuern, die Wasserversorgung, den Handel und unterbrachen die Ratssitzung nur zwei Mal, um zu speisen. Der Tag zog sich recht träge dahin und Robin war erleichtert, als die Versammlung vorbei war. Er war schon immer mehr ein Mann der Tat, als des Wortes gewesen. Wenigstens brachte der nächste Morgen eine schöne Überraschung mit sich, denn als er noch beim Frühstück saß, kam sein Diener Charles auf ihn zu, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Roger of Gisborne vor der Tür stand. Charles machte zwar ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, aber immerhin bezeichnete er seinen Sohn nicht mehr als „ _Bastard von Sir Guy of Gisborne_ “.

„Soll ich ihn hereinlassen?“, fragte Robins Diener etwas steif.

„Ja natürlich Charles. Er ist mein Sohn. Er soll nicht jedes Mal um meine Erlaubnis bitten müssen, um Locksley Manor zu betreten. Wenn er demnächst wieder vor der Tür steht, bitte ihn einfach herein. Ach und könntest du Miss Thornton ausrichten, dass Roger zu Besuch ist? Sie wird sich sicherlich freuen.“

Charles nickte stumm. Er machte dabei einen zerknirschten Eindruck, aber befolgte dennoch den Wunsch seines Herren. Er ging zurück zur Eingangstür, ließ Roger eintreten und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Miss Thornton.

„Guten Morgen Roger. Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Oder magst du noch etwas essen?“, fragte Robin, als der Junge die Halle betrat. Er stand etwas unschlüssig vor dem großen Esstisch.

„Nein danke, ich habe schon gegessen“, brachte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hervor. Ohne jegliche Form der Begrüßung.

„Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?“, fragte Robin verwirrt.

„Hm? Nein. Wieso sollte ich sauer sein? Bist du sauer?“

Der Earl of Huntington hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Na wegen meinem Vater. Weil er... na weil er dich nicht heiraten will“, stammelte Roger verlegen herum und schaute betreten zu Boden. Sein braunblondes Haar, fiel ihm dabei ein wenig in die Augen und seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Saum seines Hemdes.

„Was zwischen deinem Vater und mir vorgefallen ist, hat nichts mit uns beiden zu tun. Und Gisborne hatte seine Gründe“, gestand Robin. „Aber setzt dich doch erst Mal. Oder bist du nur gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?“

„Nein“, Roger schüttelte heftig den Kopf, schritt auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich auf denselben Stuhl, wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. Offenbar hatte der Junge diesen als seinen Stammplatz auserkoren. Zufrieden biss Robin in eine Scheibe Brot hinein.

„Stimmt es das du im Heiligen Land getötet hast?“

Sein Bissen blieb ihm beinahe im Halse stecken. Er musste auf einmal fürchterlich husten und brachte krächzend hervor: „Wie bitte?“

„Vater hat das gesagt“, murmelte Roger kleinlaut. Bei Robins entsetztem Blick fügte er eilig hinzu: „Aber wenn du es getan hast, hattest du bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür!“

Eigentlich hätte Robin sich denken können, dass Guy zu solch niederträchtigen Mitteln greifen würde, um ihn vor dem Jungen in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken. Elender Mistkerl!

„Ich war Soldat Roger. Es war meine Aufgabe den König zu beschützen. Aber richte deinem Vater von mir aus, dass ich wenigstens nicht aus eigennützigen Gründen getötet habe.“

„Wenn ich das mache, weiß er das ich hier war. Und dann bekomme ich Ärger.“

Stimmt, daran hatte Robin nicht gedacht. „Dann lass es einfach bleiben“, brummte er.

„Jetzt bist du aber sauer auf mich.“

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur nicht gerne an jene Zeit zurück, aber das ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Eine Zeit lang herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Robin hing düsteren Erinnerungen nach und Roger bereute es, dieses Thema angeschnitten zu haben. Vorsichtig fragte er: „Ich treffe mich so um Mittag mit einem Freund im Wald. Magst du mitkommen? Er würde dich sicher gerne kennen lernen.“

„Ich kann leider nicht Roger.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Als Verwalter von Locksley, habe ich gewisse Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ein anderes Mal“, versuchte Robin ihn zu vertrösten. Es war beinahe herzzerreißend, wie der Junge schmollend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach unten bewegten. Beinahe hätte Robin nachgegeben, aber er konnte nicht einfach so seine Pflichten vernachlässigen. „Ich habe übrigens gestern einen Freund von dir kennen gelernt“, meinte er versöhnlich.

„Daniel?“, fragte Roger. Wer sonst sollte es auch sein? Denn Daniel war sein einziger Freund.

„Ja, ich glaube das war sein Name. Der Stallbursche von Marian, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das ist er. Mit ihm treffe ich mich nachher. Dann kennst du ihn ja schon.“ Glücklicher Weise schien Roger nicht so nachtragend wie Guy zu sein, denn seine Mine hellte sich plötzlich wieder auf und er begann Robin begeistert von seinem letzten Treffen mit Daniel zu berichten.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	14. Chapter 14

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an Lady Gisborne, Yami, Parminder Kaur, ahintofwhistle und Barb Ara für die lieben Kommentare. Es tut mir leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber hier ist nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Allerdings könnte es sein, dass ich an einigen Stellen noch Kleinigkeiten nachträglich überarbeiten werde, da ich noch nicht ganz zufrieden bin. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

 

**Kapitel 14:**

Die folgenden drei Tage verstrichen relativ ereignislos. Da Matildas gesundheitlicher Zustand sich wieder verschlechtert hatte, musste Roger seinem Vater viel im Haushalt und bei der Zubereitung von Heiltränken, sowie Salben helfen. Ab und an benötigten sie noch Matildas Anweisungen, aber vieles bewerkstelligten sie auch schon ohne ihre Hilfe. Wer hätte vor acht Jahren wohl geahnt, dass der gefürchtete Sir Guy of Gisborne, eines Tages in einer zerfallenen Hütte hausen und Wundermittel brauen würde? Für einen ehemaligen Ritter war dies eine geradezu erniedrigende Arbeit, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Guy erinnerte sich an seine Zeit in Frankreich zurück, als er noch nicht mal ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt hatte, geschweige denn etwas zu essen. Im Vergleich dazu, hatten es Roger und er im Moment noch recht gut getroffen. Dies hinderte den kleinen, undankbaren Plagegeist jedoch nicht daran, sich unentwegt über seine auferlegten Pflichten zu beklagen und seinen Vater darauf hinzuweisen, dass er viel lieber draußen spielen würde. Manchmal wurde Guy des Gequengels überdrüssig und er schickte seinen Sohn in den Wald, um irgendwelche Pflanzen, oder Pilze zu suchen, selbst wenn sie bereits einen zufriedenstellenden Vorrat besaßen. Er ahnte nicht, dass Roger mit seinem Gejammer genau dies beabsichtigte. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater ihm auftrug irgendwelche Kräuter zu pflücken, nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde um gleichzeitig Robin einen Besuch abzustatten.

Und da er stets mit den gewünschten Gewächsen heimkehrte, fiel es Guy noch nicht einmal auf. Matilda war jedoch nicht so blauäugig, wie der hochgeborene Einfallspinsel, den sie trotz all seiner Makel irgendwie lieb gewonnen hatte. Sie war Roger schon längst auf die Schliche gekommen. Das war auch keine große Kunst gewesen, denn weshalb sonst benötigte der Junge mehrere Stunden, um ein paar Brennnesseln zu finden, wenn diese doch an jeder Ecke wucherten? Miss Thorntons vertrautes Verhalten gegenüber Roger, hatte Matildas Verdacht noch weiter bestärkt. Der Knirps konnte von Glück reden, dass Sir Guy nur eine sehr beschränkte Kombinationsgabe besaß, aber es war lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch er Verdacht schöpfte. Der Lausbub konnte sich also schon mal auf einigen Ärger gefasst machen und Matilda hoffte nur inständig, dass sie dann noch da wäre, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Guys Temperament nicht wieder mit ihm durchging.

Am vierten Tag, wanderte Roger jedoch nicht nach Locksley, sondern zum River Meden, wo sich eine alte Klosterruine befand, oder vielmehr ein verwahrloster Trümmerhaufen. Daniel wollte sich sofort, nach dem morgendlichen Ausmisten der Ställe, mit einigen seiner Freunde dort treffen und hatte Roger gefragt, ob er nicht auch kommen wolle. Es war jedoch schon fast Mittag, als es dem Gisbornespross endlich gelang sich unbemerkt davonzustehlen. Hoffentlich waren die anderen Kinder noch am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Roger marschierte Querfeldein, über Felder und Wiesen. Der Geruch von feuchtem Gras lag in der Luft, denn es hatte am frühen Morgen geregnet, aber nun konnte man regelrecht sehen, wie die einzelnen Tropfen im Schein der Sonnen verdunsteten. Er war etwas aufgeregt, weil er bisher immer nur mit Daniel alleine gespielt hatte und noch nie, wenn dessen Freunde dabei waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, fürchtete er sich sogar ein wenig vor dieser Begegnung. Was, wenn die anderen Jungen und Mädchen ihn nicht dabei haben wollten? Würde Daniel dann trotzdem zu ihm halten?

Schon von Weitem konnte man das Geschrei und Lachen der Kinder vernehmen und als die Ruine in Sichtweite kam, sah Roger sie auf den Überresten der Mauern balancieren. Einige wateten auch durch das nahe gelegene Flussufer, in der Hoffnung Krebse zu finden. Doch das Getrampel der vielen kleinen Füße verschreckte die Tiere und sorgte lediglich dafür, dass sie sich noch tiefer in den Sand eingruben. Aus der Ferne konnte Roger noch nicht genau sagen, welche der Gestalten Daniel war, doch Mary mit ihrem rostroten Haar war unverkennbar. Sie hüpfte gerade von einem niedrigen Mauervorsprung herab und rannte mit wild wedelnden Armen zum Flussufer hinüber. Roger versuchte sich nichts von seiner Nervosität anmerken zu lassen, als er sich den anderen nährte. Er war schließlich kein Feigling. Er griff sich an seinen Hemdkragen und spürte unter dem Stoff die kleine Holzplakette, mit dem eingravierten Bogen. Er war ein Mitglied von Robin Hoods Bande! Nicht nur das, er war der Sohn des größten Helden Englands! Wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten? Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, setzte er ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf und schritt großspurig auf die Ruine zu. Mark bemerkte ihn zuerst.

„Was will der denn hier?“, schnarrte er, als er Roger ansichtig wurde. Der blonde Junge stand mit verschränkten Armen auf einem hohen Felsbrocken und sah von dort aus auf den Neuankömmling herab.

„Daniel hat gesagt ich sollte hierher kommen.“

„Daniel?“, fragte Mark mit gerümpfter Nase und einem misstrauischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Daniel, komm mal her! Hier ist der Gisbornebastard!“

Bei diesen Worten schürzte Roger beleidigt die Lippen, doch als er sah wie der Stallbursche sich ihnen vom Fluss aus nährte, machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit.

„Nenn ihn nicht so“, meinte der Anführer der kleinen Bande. Er trug wie immer einen Langbogen über der Schulter und Roger ärgerte sich, dass er seinen nicht auch mitgebracht hatte.

„Er behauptet, du hättest gesagt, dass er hierher kommen soll.“

„Ja, das stimmt auch. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er heute nicht mit uns spielen mag. Hast du etwas dagegen?“ Obwohl Daniel seine Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt hatte, waren sie durchnässt, ebenso wie sein Seitenköcher, den er von seinem Gürtel nahm und zum Trocken in die Sonne legte.

„Ob ich etwas dagegen habe? Du hast ihm verraten, wo sich unser Geheimversteck befindet! Ohne uns vorher zu fragen!“, beklagte sich Mark entrüstet.

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimversteck, wenn es jeder kennt. Außerdem kann man die Klosterruine schon von Weitem aus sehen“, wandte Roger ein.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?“, schnauzte ein großgewachsener, bulliger Junge ihn an, der auf Roger zukam. Er musste so an die zwölf Jahre alt sein. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Kescher, womit er offenbar im Fluss Fische fangen wollte, doch das Netz war noch leer.

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Er ist Robin Hoods Sohn!“, verteidigte Daniel ihn und Roger verspürte tiefe Dankbarkeit. Nicht etwa, weil er vor dem breitschultrigen Haudegen Angst hatte… Na gut, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, aber er war schließlich auch viel größer und kräftiger als er selbst. Vor allem war er jedoch dankbar, weil Daniel loyal zu ihm stand.

„Das sagst DU!“, meinte Mark in einem Tonfall, der deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er ganz anderer Meinung war.

„Das sagt Robin Hood“, widersprach Daniel. „Ich habe ihn am Tag der Ratssitzung in Nottingham getroffen.“

„Du hast mit ihm geredet? Wie ist er denn so?“, fragte der Junge mit dem Kescher. Mary, die nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen war, horchte ebenfalls neugierig auf. Ihr rotes Haar war ganz zerzaust und der Saum ihres Rockes war mit Schlamm besudelt, doch ihre Schuhe waren bis auf ein paar Spritzer, relativ sauber geblieben, denn sie trug sie in der linken Hand. Obwohl sie selbst in Locksley wohnhaft war, hatte sie noch nie ein Wort mit Robin gewechselt. Gelegentlich beobachtete sie ihn heimlich aus der Ferne. Einmal hatte er sie dabei bemerkt und ihr zugezwinkert. Mary wusste noch ganz genau, wie ihre Wangen vor Scham geglüht hatten, weil er sie ertappt hatte und genierte sich dafür, dass sie damals einfach davongelaufen war.

„Er ist genauso, wie alle sagen“, meinte Daniel begeistert und Rogers Herz schwellte vor Stolz an. Sofort überschütteten die anderen Kinder Daniel mit Fragen. Roger konnte den Aufruhr nicht ganz verstehen, denn immerhin sprach er fast täglich mit Robin und ihn hatte noch keiner danach gefragt, was er von ihm hielt.

„Hast du ihn mit seinem Bogen schießen sehen?“, fragte der Junge mit dem Kescher.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat er jemanden gerettet?“, bohrte er weiter nach.

„Es war nur eine Ratsversammlung“, betonte Daniel noch einmal mit gewölbter Stirn.

„Hat er ganz viele Narben?“, fragte der kleine dunkelhaarige Junge, der bei ihrer letzten Begegnung noch davon ausgegangen war, dass die Kinder vom Storch gebracht wurden. Da Roger nicht wusste wie er in Wahrheit hieß, taufte er ihn gedanklich einfach den _Storchenjungen_.

„Wieso sollte er ganz viele Narben haben?“, fragte Daniel konfus.

„Na weil er doch ein Ritter ist. Und die haben Narben.“

„Nur die schlechten Ritter. Die wirklich Guten nicht, weil die jedem Angriff ausweichen können“, behauptete der Junge mit dem Kescher und der Storchenjunge nickte verstehend.

„Ach so ist das.“

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Glaub nicht immer alles was Walt dir erzählt. Auch ein guter Ritter kann mal im Kampf verwundet werden. Ist Robin Hood nicht genau deswegen nach England zurückgekehrt?“, entgegnete Mary.

„Das tut doch alles überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Was sucht er hier?“, lenkte Mark die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Roger. „Ich meine, Daniel kann doch nicht einfach über unsere Köpfe hinweg entscheiden, dass er jetzt zu uns gehört. Und den ganzen Quatsch von wegen er sei Robin Hoods Sohn, den glaubt doch eh keiner! Mary, du meintest letztes Mal selbst, dass Hood auf diese Weise nur den Gisbornes helfen will.“

„Ja, dass hat meine Mutter gesagt“, pflichtete sie Mark in altklugem Tonfall bei, als wäre ihr Wort Gesetz. Sie musterte Roger eingehend, der wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und trotzig entgegnete: „Und ich habe mit Robin Hood gesprochen! Er hat gesagt, dass deine Mutter Unsinn erzählen würde und er sehr wohl mein Vater ist. Außerdem muss man sich gar nicht lieb haben um ein Kind zu bekommen. Das geht nämlich ganz anders!“ Wie, wusste Roger nur leider selbst noch nicht so genau.

„Nimm das zurück! Meine Mutter erzählt keinen Unsinn!“

„Tut sie wohl!“

„TUT SIE NICHT!“, wütend stampfte Mary mit dem Fuß auf.

„Also willst du behaupten Robin Hood ist ein Lügner?“, giftete Roger sie an und seine kleinen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Ja Mary, willst du das behaupten?“, mischte sich nun auch Daniel wieder ein.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, weshalb es eine Rolle spielt, ob er nun der Sohn von Robin Hood ist, oder nicht“, meinte der Storchenjunge kleinlaut.

„Na weil wir keine Königsverräter und Feiglinge bei uns aufnehmen!“, harschte Mark ihn verstimmt an. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er so schlecht auf die Familie Gisborne zu sprechen war, denn sein Vater war durch Guys Hand gestorben, als er versucht hatte sich gegen den Sheriff aufzulehnen. Mark war noch zu klein gewesen, um sich daran zu erinnern, aber er wusste von seiner Mutter was geschehen war. Sie hegte aus diesem Grund einen tiefen Groll gegen den ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs und konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb ausgerechnet dieser Mann ungeschoren davon gekommen war.

„Ich bin kein Feigling und ich habe noch nie jemanden verraten!“, empörte sich Roger. „Außerdem bin ich dem König noch nie begegnet!“

„Alle Gisbornes sind Feiglinge! Dein Vater ist sogar zu feige um zu seinen Verbrechen zu stehen und versteckt sich lieber bei einer alten Kräuterhexe im Wald! Und er hat dem bösen Sheriff gedient, der den König stürzen wollte!“

Roger wollte schon etwas entgegnen, aber Daniel kam ihm zuvor. „Du kannst ihm nicht die Schuld für die Verbrechen seines Vaters geben“, meinte er beschwichtigend.

„Auf einmal? Vor ein paar Wochen, hat sich dass noch ganz anders angehört! Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, alle Gisbornes wären von Grund auf schlecht? Du magst ihn jetzt doch nur, weil du denkst, dass er der Sohn von Robin Hood ist!“

„Das stimmt gar nicht!“, verteidigte sich Daniel vehement.

„Stimmt wohl!“, beharrte Mark und Roger fragte sich, wer von beiden nun die Wahrheit sprach. „Siehst du nicht was er tut? Er ist gerade erst hier aufgetaucht und schon sind wir alle am Streiten.“

„Aber das ist nicht seine Schuld.“

Wer weiß, inwiefern die ganze Diskussion noch ausgeartet wäre, wenn in diesem Moment nicht eine aufgeregte Stimme, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hätte: „DANIEL! Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gesehen habe!“

Ein Junge mit schulterlangem, aschblondem Haar, kam auf sie zugelaufen. Er war ganz außer Atmen und sein Gesicht war von der Anstrengung leicht gerötet.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr“, meinte Daniel, der dankbar für die Ablenkung war. Bei dem Neuankömmling handelte es sich um Little Johns gleichnamigen Sohn, der jedoch äußerlich mehr nach seiner Mutter schlug.

„Ich wäre eigentlich schon eher hier gewesen. Ich hatte extra eine Abkürzung durch den Wald genommen, aber dann habe ich sie gesehen!“

„Wen gesehen?“, fragte Mary verwundert.

„Na die Königsverschwörer!“, sagte der Junge mit dem blassen Gesicht und den hellblauen Augen, als wäre dies selbstverständlich.

„Du hast die Schwarzen Ritter gesehen? Wo?“, erkundigte sich Daniel neugierig.

„Im Wald. Vor einer Höhle. Sie haben dort anscheinend ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.“

„Das waren bestimmt nur Vagabunden“, meinte Mary, wobei Walt ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich gab und seinen Kescher wie einen Gehstock auf dem Boden stemmte.

„Nein, das waren Schwarze Ritter“, beharrte der Neuankömmling. „Wenn ihr wollt, dann kann ich euch die Stelle zeigen!“

Daniel war sofort von dieser Idee angetan, denn er witterte ein Abenteuer, so wie in den Geschichten über Robin Hood. Dieser Gedanke kam auch Roger und seine Augen leuchteten für einen Moment auf, aber dann meldete sich sein Gewissen zu Wort, dass sich merkwürdiger Weise wie sein Vater anhörte: // _Nur Dummköpfe bringen sich ohne Grund selbst in Gefahr//_ , mahnte es ihn.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber jemandem davon erzählen?“, fragte er daher unsicher.

„Na, was habe ich euch gesagt? Er ist ein Feigling!“, schnarrte Mark selbstgefällig, wobei sich seine Lippen zu einem gehässigem Grinsen verzogen.

„BIN ICH NICHT!“, begehrte Roger wütend auf.

„Hm... bist du nicht der Sohn von Sir Guy of Gisborne?“, fragte John, der nun erst auf den kleineren Jungen aufmerksam wurde, der nicht viel älter als sechs Jahre sein konnte. In Johns Stimme schwang keine Verachtung mit, sondern nur pure Neugier, aber er hatte mit diesen Worten einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„JA! Hast du was dagegen?“, blaffte der Angesprochene ihn an. Roger war wütend. Wütend auf Daniels Freunde, seinen Vater und auf sich selbst, weil er hierher gekommen war.

John, der merkte, dass er irgendetwas Falsches gesagt haben musste, schüttelte nur beschwichtigend den Kopf.

„Vielleicht hat Roger Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich...“, setzte Mary zaghaft an, aber Walt fiel ihr ins Wort. „Unsinn! Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal ob es sich tatsächlich um die Schwarzen Ritter handelt.“

„Ganz genau. Wir sollten uns lieber selbst erst einmal ein Bild machen. Wer sich nicht traut kann ja hier bleiben“, pflichtete Daniel ihm eilig bei, der sich um nichts in der Welt um dieses Abenteuer bringen lassen wollte. Er warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick in die Runde. „Also, wer von euch will mit mir kommen?“

Roger haderte mit sich selbst. Einerseits hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber anderseits wollte er auch nicht als Angsthase dastehen. Außerdem war er jetzt ein Mitglied von Robin Hoods Bande und dazu noch sein Sohn. Als solcher konnte er unmöglich den Schwanz einziehen. Er würde es diesem Mark beweisen. Er würde ihnen allen beweisen, dass er nichts mit seinem Vater Sir Guy of Gisborne gemein hatte, sondern durch und durch ein Locksley war. „Ich komme mit!“, verkündete er daher voll Inbrunst in der Stimme und ahnte nicht, dass er diese Worte noch bereuen würde. Mark gab nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich.

Wenig später lauerten die Sieben auf einem Felsvorsprung und beobachteten die düsteren Gestalten, die am Fuß des Hangs ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Sogar Mary und der etwas einfältige Storchenjunge hatten sich letztendlich bereiterklärt mitzukommen. Vor dem Eingang einer Höhle, saßen fünf in Schwarz gekleidete Männer um ein Feuer herum, über dem sie ein Kaninchen brieten.

„Na, was habe ich euch gesagt“, flüsterte John und wies auf die dunklen Trachten, die einst kennzeichnend für die Wachen des Sheriffs waren. Die Luft roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und der Waldboden fühlte sich feucht unter Rogers Händen an. Er robbte ein bisschen näher an den Rand des Abhangs, um besser sehen zu können, was da unten vor sich ging. Bisher hatten die Schwarzen Ritter sie noch nicht bemerkt, denn die Kinder hielten sich geduckt und außerdem waren die Verräter in eine hitzige Unterhaltung vertieft.

„Vielleicht hätten wir uns doch nicht von den anderen absetzen sollen. Im Wald wimmelt es von Kopfgeldjägern und zu Fünft, sind wir nicht gerade eine große Herausforderung“, beklagte sich ein großgewachsener junger Mann, dessen Haar von so hellem Blond war, dass es beinahe weiß wirkte. Er trug einen zerbeulten Brustpanzer und auch seine sonstige Kleidung zeigte Spuren von Abnutzung.

„Wolltest du lieber Godwin die Stiefel küssen, oder enden wie der Einäugige William? Godwin spielt sich auf, als hätte er plötzlich das Sagen, dabei ist er noch nicht mal ein Earl.“ Diese Worte kamen von einem braungelocktem Mann, der ungefähr im Alter von Rogers Vater sein musste. Er schnitzte an einer kleinen Holzfigur.

„Du doch auch nicht, Erwin.“

„Nein, aber immerhin weiß ich wo mein Platz ist. Außerdem habe ich etwas, das Godwin nicht hat.“

„Und das wäre?“, fragte einer der anderen Männer, dessen Unterkiefer leicht hervorstand und dem das linke Ohrläppchen fehlte. Über sein Gesicht zog sich eine schwulstiges Narbe. Er erinnerte Roger an einen verwahrlosten Straßenkater. Sein Haupt war nur von spärlichem grauen Flaum bedeckt und sein Gesicht von Wind und Wetter gegerbt.

Erwin legte die kleine Holzfigur beiseite und steckte sein Messer in seinen Waffengürtel. Dann zog er eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem verschlissenen Wams hervor. „Wisst ihr was das hier ist?“, er rollte das Schriftstück aus und hielt es den anderen Schwarzen Rittern vor die Nasen. Diese zuckten nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und schließlich meinte der Mann mit der schwulstigen Narbe: „Sieht aus wie eine Botschaft. Und?“

„ _Und_?“, äffte Erwin sein Gegenüber gereizt nach und wedelte mit dem Pergament in der Luft herum. „Könnt ihr etwa nicht lesen, was dort steht?“ Er war verärgert darüber, dass niemand seine Beute zu würdigen wusste.

Ein bärtiger, dickbäuchiger Mann, der sich mit dem kleinen Finger im Ohr pulte, meinte nur spöttisch: „Hmpf... Nein. Du etwa?“

„Nein. Natürlich nicht! Sehe ich für dich aus wie ein Gelehrter? Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Der Kerl dem ich das Schreiben entrissen habe, schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben. Bevor ich diesem Jüngelchen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt habe, unterzog ich ihm noch einer ausgiebigen Befragung“, sagte Erwin mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen das verriet, dass jene _Befragung_ sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein musste.

„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?“

Erwin legte eine dramatische Pause ein, bevor er mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust antwortete: „Es handelt sich um eine Botschaft an diesen Gockel, Robin of Locksley. Und nun ratet mal von wem!“ Erwin lies ihnen überhaupt keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, sondern verkündete sogleich: „Von niemand Geringerem, als dem Taugenichts King Richard! Wenn ich diese Botschaft Prinz John überbringe, wird er mich sicherlich reichlich belohnen.“ Mit diesen Worten rollte er das Pergament wieder ein und wollte es schon zurück in seinen Wams stecken, aber ein drahtdünner, hagerer Mann mit fettigem Harr und Bartstoppeln, riss es ihm aus der Hand.

„WAS SOLL DAS?“, begehrte Erwin auf.

„Lass mich nur mal sehen...“, brachte er mit listiger Stimme und begierigem Blick hervor. Mit seinen Augen überflog er das Schreiben, denn im Gegensatz zu seinen Weggefährten beherrschte er die Kunst des Lesens. Sein langes, öliges Haar fiel ihm dabei vors Gesicht und seine Hackennase berührte beinahe das Pergament.

Wütend erhob sich Erwin aus seiner sitzenden Position. „Sehen? Du willst sie mir stehlen! Na warte, Langfinger!“ Plötzlich standen wie auf Kommando alle auf den Beinen. Es kam im Lager zu einer Handlangerei, denn auf einmal schien jeder der Anwesenden erpicht darauf zu sein des Dokuments habhaft zu werden. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, glitt es Langfinger aus den Händen und landete einige Meter entfernt, im Dickicht. Aber davon bekam die streitlustige Meute nichts mit. Fäuste wurden geschwungen, Messer gezückt und lediglich die sieben Kinder, die am Hang lauerten, hatten das wertvolle Schriftstück im Auge behalten.

„Habt ihr das gehört?“, wisperte Daniel. „Eine Nachricht vom König an Robin Hood. Im Moment scheint keiner dieser Verräter ein Auge darauf zu haben. Vielleicht könnte einer von uns hinunterschleichen und sie ihnen wegschnappen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Wir sollten lieber gehen und Hilfe holen“, meinte John zaghaft, woraufhin der Storchenjunge eifrig nickte. Doch Roger war bereits drauf und dran den Abhang hinunterzuklettern.

„Was macht der Dummkopf?“, zischte Mark.

„Na was wohl? Er holt die Schriftrolle“, brummte Walt.

„Nein, bleib hier“, raunte Mary ihm hinterher, mit einem weinerlichen Unterton in der Stimme, aber Roger hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Es war nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst, aber der Wunsch sich zu beweisen war stärker. In dieser Hinsicht schlug er ganz nach Robin. Nie mehr sollte ihn jemand einen Feigling schimpfen! Doch Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem Fall. Dabei stellte sich Roger anfangs gar nicht mal so dumm an. Im Schutz der Bäume pirschte er sich immer näher an das Lager vor der Höhle heran.

„Das geht nicht gut. Das geht nicht gut. Das geht ganz bestimmt nicht gut“, brabbelte der Storchenjunge vor sich her und das rothaarige Mädchen biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie bereute bereits hierher gekommen zu sein. Aber nachdem Roger verkündet hatte, dass er sich den anderen Jungen anschließen wolle, war ihr gar keine andere Wahl geblieben. Schließlich wollte sie nicht zu hören bekommen, dass sie noch ängstlicher sei, als der Sohn eines Gisbornes.

Auch John sah ihm besorgt hinterher. „Das ist nicht richtig. Wenn überhaupt hätte einer von uns Älteren gehen sollen. Er ist doch noch so klein“, meinte er. Am besten hätte er den anderen Kindern die Stelle gar nicht gezeigt, sondern wäre gleich zu seinem Vater gelaufen. Der hätte kurzen Prozess mit diesen Schurken gemacht. Der Storchenjunge hielt sich die Augen zu, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Roger den Männern in Schwarz immer näher kam. Lediglich Daniel, Walt und Mark beobachteten das Schauspiel fasziniert, wenn auch mit klopfenden Herzen. „Der Gisborne-Bastard wird uns noch alle auffliegen lassen“, murmelte Letzterer gereizt.

Roger spürte wie vor Aufregung seine Hände feucht wurden und seine Bewegungen immer ungeschickter. Sein Augenmerk war weniger auf den steilen Abhang, als viel mehr auf die tobenden Männer gerichtet. Er befürchtete, dass einer von ihnen in seine Richtung schauen könnte und beeilte sich daher umso mehr zum unteren Dickicht vorzustoßen. Dabei geriet er jedoch ins Straucheln und landete sehr ungeschickt im Dornengebüsch. Mark schlug sich bei diesem Anblick die Hand vors Gesicht und Daniels Fingerkuppen gruben sich vor Anspannung in den Waldboden. Währenddessen musste Roger die Zähnen zusammenbeißen, um keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben, denn die Dornen zerkratzten seine Haut und hinterließen schmerzhafte kleine Stacheln. Seine Bemühungen trotz des Missgeschicks nicht aufzufallen, waren jedoch vergebens. Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch sich aus dem Dornengestrüpp zu befreien, fiel er dem Mann mit dem vernarbten Gesicht ins Auge.

„HE! Wen haben wir denn da?“, knurrte er und die aufgescheuchte Meute erstarrte plötzlich. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Roger. Dieser hatte es gerade geschafft sich aus dem Gebüsch zu befreien, doch anstatt zu fliehen, preschte er nach vorne zum Dickicht und ergriff die Pergamentrolle. Er wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, als ihn jemand von hinten am Kragen packte und ihn wie einen ungezogenen Welpen in die Luft hob. Roger trat und schlug um sich, aber vergebens.

„Du wolltest uns wohl unsere Beute stehlen.“

„UNSERE BEUTE? MEINE BEUTE! Ich habe die Schriftrolle entdeckt!“, ereiferte sich Erwin.

„Und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass diese kleine Ratte sie nicht stiehlt“, säuselte das Narbengesicht bedrohlich und schüttelte Roger demonstrativ. „Damit steht mir eindeutig die Hälfte der Belohnung zu.“

Die anderen Kinder, die immer noch oben am Hang kauerten, waren wie erstarrt. Lediglich Daniel griff nach seinem Langbogen und wollte einen Pfeil aus seinem Seitenköcher ziehen, aber dann musste er voll Bestürzung feststellen, dass er diesen bei der Klosterruine gelassen hatte.

„SCHAUT MAL! Da oben sind noch mehr von diesen kleinen Plagen“, krächzte Langfinger und wies auf die anderen Kinder. Wie auf Kommando hechteten Erwin, der dickbäuchige Bartträger und der Blondschopf den Abhang hinauf.

„Lasst sie ihn Ruhe!“, japste Roger außer sich vor Wut. Hätte er gekonnt, dann hätte er wohl gebrüllt, aber der Hemdkragen schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er wollte nicht sterben! Panisch zappelte er in der Luft. Dem Narbengesicht entlockten Rogers Befreiungsversuche, nur ein boshaftes Lachen und auch Langfinger kicherte verschlagen. Mit ausladenden Schritten kam er seinen Kameraden oben auf dem Hang zur Hilfe, während die Kinder auseinanderstoben. Roger erzielte indessen einen kräftigen Bauchtritt, woraufhin ihn das Narbengesicht mit einem grunzenden Laut absetzte. Sein Triumph war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick verspürte der Junge einen heftigen Schlag an seiner Schläfe. Ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen und als sich sein Blick wieder klärte, hielt der Koloss ihn im Schwitzkasten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Roger seinen Freund Daniel erkenne, der zu ihnen hinab sah. Der Gisbornespross hoffte er würde ihm zu Hilfe eilen, aber stattdessen wandte sich Marians Stallknecht von ihm ab und preschte davon. Rogers Herz zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen und neben der Panik um sein Leben, machte sich nun auch noch Bitterkeit in ihm breit. //Hüte dich vor falschen Freunden//, schossen ihm Matildas Worte durch den Kopf und Feuchtigkeit bildeten sich in Rogers Augenwinkeln. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und zitterten leicht. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben! Nicht vor den anderen Kindern, die trotz aller Bemühungen zu entkommen, einer nach dem anderen aufgelesen und ins Lager geschleppt wurden. Mary biss dabei dem blonden Schönling in den Arm, der sie beinahe vor Schreck fallen ließ, während der Storchenjunge, den er sich unter den anderen Arm geklemmt hatte, wild mit den Beinen strampelte. Walt leistete den größten Widerstand und schlug mit seinem Kescher um sich, aber auch er war nur ein Kind und gegen fünf bewaffnete Männer vollkommen machtlos.

Eine Weile hörte Daniel die Schritte seiner Freunde noch hinter sich. Er rannte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, obwohl sich seine Beine bereits nach einiger Zeit träge anfühlten und ihm schwindlig wurde. Erst als er die Waldgrenze erreicht hatte und Locksley in Sichtweite kam, wagte er es zurückzuschauen und sah... niemanden. Weder einen der Schwarzen Ritter, noch einen seiner Freunde. Sie waren alle in die Hände der Abtrünnigen gefallen.

Währenddessen unterhielt sich Robin gerade nichts ahnend mit Thornton und hielt einen braunen Wallach am Zügel. „Er muss dringend neu beschlagen werden“, meinte der Earl of Huntington mit einem Blick auf die Hufe des Tieres.

„Ich werde Thomas ausrichten, dass er ihn gleich morgen zum Hufschmied bringen soll“, pflichtete ihm der alte Diener bei. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?“

„Nein, danke Thornton. Das wäre alles.“ Mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken, wollte sich der alte Diener bereits ins Innere des Hauses zurückziehen, doch dann erblickte er in der Ferne einen Junge der aufgeregt, auf ihn und seinen Herrn zugelaufen kam. „Man könnte meinen der Teufel persönlich sei hinter ihm her“, murmelte Thornton besorgt.

„Daniel?“, fragte Robin überrascht, als Marians Stallbursch nach Luft japsend vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet und seine verschwitzten Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn. Ganz außer Atem rang er nach Worten: „Sie… sie brauchen Eure Hilfe!“

„Wer braucht meine Hilfe?“, fragte Robin verwirrt.

„Meine Freunde!“, brachte Daniel verzweifelt hervor.

„Ganz ruhig Daniel. Was ist passiert?“

„Die Schwarzen Ritter haben meine Freunde. Sie haben sie gefangen genommen!“ Robin hatte geahnt, dass diese Verräter noch zu einem Problem werden würden, aber dass sie sich sogar an Kindern vergriffen... Nein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet!

„Ich helfe dir und deinen Freunden. Aber erst musst du mir sagen, wo sich diese Schwarzen Ritter befinden und wie viele es sind.“

„Ich... ich glaube es waren fünf, oder sechs Männer. Sie verstecken sich im Sherwood Forest, bei einer Höhle.“

Bei dem Wort - _Höhle-_ horchte Robin auf. Er kannte den Sherwood Forest wie seine Westentasche und es gab nur eine Höhle in den Wäldern, die groß genug war, dass Menschen darin Unterschlupf finden konnten.

„Little John hat uns die Stelle gezeigt. Ich kann Euch dorthin führen“, fuhr Daniel fort.

„Little John?“, fragte Robin verwirrt, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „Du meinst seinen Sohn.“

Daniel nickte eifrig. „Ja. Und offenbar haben sie eine Botschaft vom König abgefangen, die eigentlich für Euch bestimmt war. Roger wollte hinunter klettern und sie holen, aber...“

„Warte..., warte mal“, Robins Herz setzte bei der Nennung von Rogers Namen einen Schlag lang aus. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ganz langsam. Roger war bei euch?“, fragte er und konnte die aufkommende Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Ja. Und jetzt haben ihn diese Männer und meine anderen Freunde haben sie sicherlich auch gefangen genommen. Was wenn diese Verräter sie töten?“

„Dazu lass ich es nicht kommen“, sagte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests bestimmt.

Daniel biss sich reumütig auf die Unterlippe und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es war seine Schuld. Erst hatte er die anderen großspurig dazu angestachelt mitzukommen und dann hatte er sie alle im Stich gelassen. Hätte er doch nur auf Roger und Mary gehört!

„Meine Freunde werden mir das niemals verzeihen“, brachte Daniel mit gesenktem Kopf hervor.

„Was verzeihen?“, fragte Robin, wobei er leicht den Kopf zur Seite neigte und den Jungen argwöhnisch musterte.

Nach kurzem Zögern sah dieser schuldbewusst zu ihm auf und gestand zerknirscht: „Als die Schwarzen Ritter gekommen sind, bin ich weggerannt.“

Bei diesen Worten glätteten sich Robins Gesichtszüge wieder und mit einem leisen Seufzer beugte er sich zu Daniel hinab, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. „Dann hast du das Richtige getan“, versicherte er ihm.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Marians Stallbursche skeptisch.

„Wärst du nicht weggerannt, hätten sie dich auch erwischt. Wem hätte das genützt?“

Daniel sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, weswegen Robin ihn an den Schultern ergriff und ermutigend hinzufügte: „Hör zu: Manchmal im Eifer des Gefechts hat man keine Zeit um dem anderen den Rücken frei zu halten. Aber keine Sorge, ich bringe dir deine Freunde wohlbehalten zurück. Bleib du solange hier bei Thornton.“

„Aber kann ich nicht mit dir kommen? Ich will ihnen auch helfen.“

Robin haderte für einen Moment, aber Daniels flehender Blick erweichte ihn schließlich. „Na gut, aber handele nicht auf eigene Faust. Tu nur, was ich dir sage. Und wenn ich sage lauf, dann läufst du so schnell du kannst zurück nach Locksley, verstanden?“ Daniel gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Na dann steig auf“, sagte Robin und half dem Jungen auf sein Pferd.

„Master, haltet Ihr es für eine gute Idee Euch ganz alleine aufzubrechen? Ich weiß, als Euer Diener steht es mir nicht zu Euch Ratschläge zu erteilen, aber wollt Ihr nicht lieber erst einige Euer Freunde zur Hilfe holen?“

Gewiss hätte Robin am liebsten die ehemaligen Outlaws bei sich gehabt, aber er befürchtete, dass Daniel vielleicht Recht haben könnte und diese Verbrecher Roger womöglich wirklich etwas antaten, oder ihren Standort wechseln könnten.

„Dafür bleibt keine Zeit. Aber vielleicht könntest du Little John, Will und die anderen benachrichtigen. Sag ihnen, die Schwarzen Ritter lagern im Sherwood bei der Höhle. Sie werden wissen was gemeint ist.“ Immerhin hatten sie dort einst selber Unterschlupf gesucht. Im nächsten Moment saß Robin auch schon hinter Daniel im Sattel und gab seinem Pferd einen leichten Wadendruck, woraufhin es sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte. „HAH!“, trieb er seinen Braunen dazu an noch schneller zu laufen. Daniel krallte sich erschrocken in der Mähne fest, als der Wallach in den Galopp wechselte. Sie hatten schon bald den Wald erreicht, doch trotz der vielen Bäume, dachte Robin noch nicht einmal daran sein Pferd zu zügeln, sondern dirigierte es stattdessen geschickt um jedes Hindernis herum. Er spürte wie das Blut ihm durch die Adern schoss. Niemand würde seinem Sohn auch nur ein Haar krümmen!

Indessen banden die Männer in Schwarz, die Kinder an zwei dicken Baumstämmen fest. An jede der beiden Eichen jeweils Drei. Roger versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, wodurch er sie jedoch nur noch enger zog. „Wenn du so weiter machst, dann bringen sie uns noch um. Das ist ohnehin alles deine Schuld“, zischte Mark ihn an, der zu seiner Linken saß und man hörte deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass auch er mit den Tränen rang. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Hör nicht auf ihn Roger und habe keine Angst. Mein Vater wird kommen und uns retten. Das tut er immer“, meinte John zu seiner Rechten. „Ich habe keine Angst“, empörte sich der Gisbornespross und schämte sich zugleich, für diese offensichtliche Lüge, sowie sein eigenes Versagen.

Von der anderen Seite des Lagers her, hörte man ein lautes Schluchzen. „Hast du jetzt etwa in die Hose gemacht, Nicholas?“, fuhr Walt voll Ekel in der Stimme den Storchenjungen an. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern schien er recht gefasst zu sein. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht. Schließlich hatte Walt einst auf der Straße gelebt, bis er eines Tages Bertha begegnet war, die ihm angeboten hatte sich ihrem Wanderzirkus anzuschließen. Jedoch nur mit der Absicht ihn später zu verkaufen. Hätte Little John ihn nicht gerettet, dann wäre er wohl längst als Minenarbeiter verschachert wurden. Der große, bärtige Mann hatte sogar eine richtige Familie für Walt gefunden. Daher bewunderte er ihn und wollte eines Tages genauso werden wie er. Indessen war Nicholas sehr behütet aufgewachsen und auch noch wesentlich jünger als Walt, weswegen man ihm wohl kaum zum Vorwurf machen konnte, dass er vor Angst seine Hose durchnässt hatte und herzerweichend weinte. Auch Mary war kalkweiß im Gesicht und sah mit geschürzten Lippen zu den bedrohlichen Männern hinüber, die gerade über ihr Schicksal entschieden.

„Sind das alle?“, schnarrte Langfinger.

„Ich glaube ja“, antwortete Erwin und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„DU GLAUBST? Soll das heißen du bist dir nicht sicher?“

„Und wenn schon. Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob eines der Bälger entkommen ist, oder nicht?“, erwiderte Erwin mit einem Schulterzucken. Er war nur erleichtert, dass er seine Schriftrolle zurück hatte. Was interessierten ihn diese Gören?

„Du bist ein Narr Erwin! Sie wissen nun wo sich unser Versteck befindet!“, giftete Langfinger ihn an, wobei er vor Aufregung ein paar Speicheltropfen ausspie. Erwin der Langfinger gegenüberstand, wich einige Schritte zurück und wischte sich angewidert übers Gesicht.

„Nun reg dich mal nicht so auf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir jeden Einzelnen von ihnen erwischt haben“, murrte Erwin.

„Ah... jetzt bist du dir auf einmal sicher!“, spottete Langfinger und musterte sein Gegenüber wie ein Habicht seine Beute. Als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen.

„Was sollen wir mit den kleinen Plagen überhaupt anfangen?“, fragte der dickbäuchige Mann, als er sich vorm Feuer niederließ. Unbekümmert drehte er den Holzspieß, an dem das tote Kaninchen baumelte.

„Wir könnten Lösegeld für sie verlangen“, schlug Erwin vor und kehrte Langfinger den Rücken zu.

„Nein, zu riskant. Ich sage wir schneiden ihnen einfach die Kehlen durch. Ich frage mich ohnehin, warum wir das nicht gleich getan haben“, knurrte das Narbengesicht.

„Aber es sind noch Kinder“, haderte der Blondschopf.

„Wirst du jetzt etwa weich Ademar?“, stichelte Langfinger.

„Sie sind eine Gefahr. Sie kennen nun unser Versteck“, gab das Narbengesicht zu Bedenken.

„Und wenn schon. Dann suchen wir uns halt ein Neues.“

„Ein Neues? Ich bin froh, dass wir diese Höhle gefunden haben. Ich will nicht wieder unter freiem Himmel schlafen müssen. Meine Stiefel sind immer noch vom letzten Regenguss vollkommen durchnässt. Außerdem, wer soll die vielen Münder stopfen? Willst du mit ihnen dein Essen teilen?“, entgegnete der korpulente Kerl, mit dem Rauschebart.

Ademar schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte bestimmt: „Es wäre vielleicht ohnehin sicherer unseren Standort zu wechseln und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Wir können uns schließlich nicht vollkommen sicher sein, ob oben auf dem Hang nicht noch mehr Kinder gelauert haben.“

„Aber das kann man doch ganz einfach herauszufinden. Fragen wir einfach die kleinen Biester. Ich sagte doch bereits, ich bin gut in Befragungen“, schmeichelte sich Erwin selbst und zückte bereits sein Messer. „Der da sieht so aus, als würde er uns gerne etwas erzählen“, fügte er noch hinzu und schritt mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf den verängstigen Storchenjungen zu.

„LASS IHN IN RUHE, DU SOHN EINER SCHWEINSGESICHTIGEN HURE!“, schrie Roger. Er wusste nicht was eine - _Hure_ \- war. Er hatte das Wort irgendwann mal bei Matilda aufgeschnappt, doch es schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn dieser Erwin ließ unweigerlich von Nicholas ab und kam auf Roger zu. Dieser schluckte schwer. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„Wie hasst du meine Mutter genannt?“, zischte der Lockenkopf bedrohlich. Er ging vor Roger in die Hocke und packte grob mit der linken Hand sein Gesicht. Mit der der Rechten hielt er ihm sein Messer vors linke Auge und gluckste bedrohlich: „Hm... soll ich dir zuerst dein Auge ausstechen, oder deine Nase abschneiden?“

Nun konnte auch Mary ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie schloss ihre Lider und wünschte sich nur, dass alles ein Alptraum war und sie jeden Moment aufwachen würde. „Bitte tut ihm nichts. Er hat es nicht so gemeint“, hörte sie John sagen.

„WARUM SUCHT IHR EUCH NICHT JEMANDEN IN EURER GRÖßE?“, schrie Walt.

„Oh keine Sorge Dickerchen. Zu dir komme ich gleich auch noch“, säuselte Erwin.

„Bitte Erwin. Das geht zu weit“, begehrte der Jüngste der Schwarzen Ritter auf.

„Sei still Goldlöckchen. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt was wir hier tun, kannst du gerne zu Godwin zurückkehren“, brummte das Narbengesicht.

„Godwin mag ein Mistkerl sein, aber er hat nie Hand an irgendwelche Kinder gelegt!“

„Halt den Mund Ademar, oder du bist der Nächste“, zischte Langfinger.

Mark hatte indessen seine Augen fest geschlossen und hätte sich am liebsten auch die Ohren zugehalten, aber leider ging das nicht, weil seine Hände an den Baumstamm gefesselt waren. Er konnte Roger zwar nicht leiden und gab ihm die Schuld für ihre Misere, aber die Vorstellung, dass man ihm gleich wohlmöglich verstümmeln würde, erfüllte Mark mit Grauen.

Rogers Lippen zitterten leicht und sein Blick wurde langsam verschwommen. Hätte er doch den Mund gehalten! Er hörte nur noch ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und sah wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Auge Erwins rostiges Messer in der Luft schweben. Er wollte nach Hause. Zu seinem Vater und Matilda.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 

 **Nachwort:** Einigen wird wahrscheinlich schon aufgefallen sein, dass ich mich bei dem Gespräch zwischen Daniel und Robin ein bisschen an Staffel 2, Folge 3 (Wir spielen Robin Hood/ Child Hood) bedient habe. Es bot sich irgendwie an, da ja auf Grund von Robins plötzlicher Abreise und Guys Entlassung, jenes Gespräch niemals zustande kam.

Für diejenigen, die sich vielleicht gefragt haben, wer diese ganzen Kinder sind: Auch Mark, Walt, John und Mary sind keineswegs Figuren die ich erfunden habe, sondern sie kamen in der Serie tatsächlich vor. Lediglich Nicholas habe ich hinzugedichtet, da ich mir dachte, dass wenigstens eines der Kinder in Rogers Alter sein sollte. Die anderen sind schließlich alle schon etwas älter als er. Walts Hintergrundsgeschichte ist jedoch dieselbe geblieben, wie in der Serie, da diese nichts mit Robin Hood, sondern eher etwas mit Little John zu tun hatte. Zumal Little John in England geblieben ist, sah ich keinen Grund daran etwas zu ändern (es handelt sich um den ehemaligen Zirkusjungen aus Staffel 3 Folge 5). Mary ist übrigens das Mädchen, welches Guy in der ersten Folge von Staffel 3 kurzzeitig als Geisel genommen hat, aber auch dazu ist es in dieser FF natürlich nie gekommen. Und Mark kam in derselben Folge wie Daniel vor, aber leider erfährt man nicht wirklich etwas über ihn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle Leser und besonders an Lady Gisborne, Yami, Parminder Kaur, Skye und JaySnape für ihre lieben Kommentare! Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass es trotz aller Versprechungen wieder so lange gedauert hat. Eigentlich hatte ich das fünfzehnte Kapitel schon beinahe fertig gehabt, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir nicht. Aus diesem Grund habe ich es fast komplett umgeschrieben.

Außerdem habe ich vor Kurzem noch einmal die 13. Folge der ersten Staffel gesehen und dabei ist mir ein kleiner Fehler bewusst geworden: Miss Thornton kann unmöglich die Frau von Mr. Thornton sein, da diese bereits verstorben ist. Sie taucht zwar nach Folge 2 nicht mehr auf, aber ich glaube Guy wäre es aufgefallen, wenn seine Dienerin nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Er scheint aber weder zu wissen, dass Thornton verheiratet war, noch das seine Frau verstorben ist. Demnach handelt es sich bei der Dame aus Folge 2 wohl eher um Thorntons Schwester, oder Cousine. Möglicherweise tragen sie auch nur zufällig denselben Namen, aber ich habe mich jetzt für die Variante Schwester entschieden und daher die entsprechenden Stellen abgeändert.

 

**Kapitel 15:**

_Rogers Lippen zitterten leicht und sein Blick wurde langsam verschwommen. Hätte er doch den Mund gehalten! Er hörte nur noch ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und sah wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Auge Erwins rostiges Messer in der Luft schweben. Er wollte nach Hause. Zu seinem Vater und Matilda._

„Dann sag doch mal Bürschchen, wart ihr nur zu Sechst, oder waren da noch mehr von euch?“

„Wir... wir waren...“ Plötzlich kam Roger eine spontane Eingebung und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung erwiderte er: „Wir waren ganz, ganz viele und jeden Moment wird jemand kommen und euch alle festnehmen!“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sowohl Trotz, als auch Angst wieder. Die Augen waren leicht verengt und glasig, während sein zuckender Mund zu einer mitleiderregenden Grimasse verzogen war. Aber dennoch lag seine Stirn in Falten und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, wie die Nüstern eines widerspenstigen Fohlens.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte der Gisbornespross sein Gegenüber hätte die Lüge geschluckt. Vor Anspannung spürte er nicht einmal mehr die Prellungen und Schürfwunden, noch den Strick, der viel zu eng um seine Handgelenke gebunden war. Unbewusst bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die Rinde des Baumes und er wagte schon zu hoffen, dass diese niederträchtigen Schurken die Flucht ergreifen würden. Doch dann verzogen sich Erwins Lippen zu einem sadistischen Grinsen. „Das war Lüge Nummer eins!“, verkündete sein Peiniger, während er mit der freien Hand Rogers Unterkiefer packte, um seinen Kopf zu fixieren und seine Drohung wahr zu machen.

„Bitte tut ihm nichts“, flehte John, doch der Schwarze Ritter schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Der Gisbornespross versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Er kniff panisch seine Lider zusammen und presste seinen Hinterkopf noch enger an den Baumstamm, um der gefährlichen Klinge auszuweichen. Der Schock saß so tief in seinen Gliedern, dass er noch nicht einmal fähig war zu schreien. Nur ein jämmerliches Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. In letzter Sekunde, als Erwin gerade drauf und dran war dem Jungen ein Auge auszustechen, traf ihn plötzlich ein Pfeil mitten in die Stirn. Einen Wimpernschlag lang, stahl sich ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Erwins Gesicht. Dann fiel er rücklings zu Boden, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Er zuckte noch einen Moment, bis sein Körper gänzlich erschlaffte und er tot daniederlag. Ein leichtes Blutrinnsal quoll aus der Einschusswunde hervor und rann ihm über die Stirn.

Roger hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, da seine Augen noch immer feste geschlossen waren. Er hatte zwar einen leichten Windhauch an seiner Wange vorbeizischen gespürt und etwas, dass sich wie Federn anfühlte, aber aus Furcht hatte er noch nicht einmal gewagt zu blinzeln. Selbst dann nicht, als er einen dumpfen Aufschlag vernahm, oder Marys entsetzten Aufschrei.

„Wer es wagt einem der Kinder auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, den ereilt dasselbe Schicksal“, erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Doch erst als Mark ehrfurchtsvoll Robins Namen flüsterte, traute sich Roger seine Lider wieder zu heben. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, denn vor seinen Füßen lag der niedergeschossene Erwin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Junge einen Leichnam sah. Er konnte sich noch gut an den verunglückten Zimmermann, oder die kranke Köhlerfrau erinnern, denen Matilda nicht mehr hatte helfen können. Aber trotz dieser Erfahrungen überkam Roger beim Anblick des toten Erwins ein kalter Schauer.

Auch John sah ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze herum aus und wandte eilig den Blick von dem leblosen Körper ab. „Ist er tot?“, hörte man aus einiger Entfernung die ängstliche Stimme des Storchenjungens und Walts ungläubiges: „Ja denkst du denn er schläft nur?“

Langsam löste sich der starre Blick des Gisbornesprosses von dem Leichnam und er sah zum Abhang empor. Dort stand Robin, mit gespanntem Bogen und an seiner Seite war Daniel, der ein Pferd am Zügel hielt. Trotz des Grauens, das Roger durchlitten hatte, machte sich nun so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihm breit. Robin Hood war hier und er würde ihn nach Hause bringen.

„Verdammt!“, zischte das Narbengesicht und wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen, aber ein Pfeil landete unmittelbar vor seinen Füßen.

„Na, na“, tadelte Robin ihn mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und legte bereits den nächsten Pfeil an die Sehne seines Bogens. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ihr schon gehen könnt? Ihr werdet jetzt alle erst einmal schön eure Waffen und Rüstungen ablegen.“

Als sich niemand regte, ließ Robin den nächsten Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen, der die Wange des Narbengesichts streifte und einen leichte Schnittwunde hinterließ. „SOFORT!“, harschte er die Männer an und griff wiederholt zu seinem Köcher. Wie gut, dass keiner dieser Mistkerle einen Bogen bei sich trug, denn so war Robin eindeutig im Vorteil.

Erschrocken ließen die vier verbliebenen Ritter ihre Waffen fallen und entledigten sich ihrer Rüstungen. So viel also zu den Gerüchten, dass Robin Hood niemals über Leichen ging. Man sollte den Bänkelsängern nicht zu viel Beachtung schenken, dachte Langfinger zynisch, als er die Schnalle seines Waffengürtels öffnete und diesen zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Sehr schön. Und jetzt werdet ihr euch alle dort vorne an die Felswand stellen.“ Leise murrend, befolgten sie Robins Anweisungen. „Wäre ich doch bloß nicht mit euch gekommen“, knurrte Ademar.

„Sollte sich einer von Euch auch nur wagen zu regen, dann endet er wie euer Freund da vorne“, drohte der Retter Englands und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den toten Erwin. Wütend biss das Narbengesicht die Zähne zusammen, während die anderen Drei eher verängstigt dreinschauten. Aber auch er wagte es nicht den berühmtberüchtigten Lord of Locksley herauszufordern.

„Daniel, jetzt bist du dran. In meinem rechten Stiefel steckt ein Messer. Nimm es und befreie deine Freunde“, trug Robin ihm auf, der immer noch mit seinem anvisiertem Pfeil die vier Männer in Schach hielt. Der Junge nickte verstehend, band die Zügel des Pferdes an einem Ast fest und beugte sich hinab, um das Messer aus Robins Stiefel zu ziehen. Dann kletterte er den Abhang hinab und schritt auf die beiden Eichen zu. Etwas ängstlich schielte er zu der Felswand in einiger Entfernung hinüber, an der die Männer aufgereiht standen. Ohne die schweren Rüstungen und lediglich in Lumpen gekleidet, wirkten sie nur noch halb so bedrohlich. Dennoch war Daniel nervös, als er den Schwarzen Rittern den Rücken kehren musste, um die Fesseln seiner Freunde zu durchtrennen. Aber er vertraute auf Robin Hood.

Sobald die Kinder losgebunden waren, erklommen sie den Abhang und positionierten sich wie ein Schutzwall hinter Robin. Sie starrten ihn sowohl erwartungsvoll, als auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert an, bis auf Roger der den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Indessen befand sich der Hüter des Sherwood Forests in einer ziemlich misslichen Lage. Er konnte die Männer nicht fesseln und sie gleichzeitig mit seinem Bogen im Zaum halten. Aber er konnte sie auch unmöglich laufen lassen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken Roger seine Waffe anzuvertrauen, damit dieser die Ritter in Schach hielt. Denn immerhin hatte sein Sohn bereits unter Beweis gestellt, dass er ein exzellenter Schütze war, aber sofort verwarf Robin diesen Gedanken wieder. Er würde nicht von seinem Sohn verlangen, dass er auf einen Menschen zielte, geschweige denn diesen im Notfall tötete. Ebenso wenig konnte er die Kinder beauftragen, die Männer zu fesseln, denn damit würde er sie einer zu großen Gefahr aussetzen. Diese verfluchten Meuchelmörder könnten sie packen und als Geisel nehmen. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Also, was sollte er nun tun?

Auf einmal vernahm Robin ein Rascheln im Unterholz und Fußschritte die sich nährten. Verdammt, wenn das noch mehr Schwarze Ritter waren, dann hatte er bald weitaus größere Probleme.

„Keine Sorge Robin, wir sind es nur“, erklang eine vertraute Stimme und der Earl of Huntington atmete erleichtert auf. Will kam unten am Abhang zwischen den Bäumen zum Vorschein, dicht gefolgt von Djaq, Little John und Allan. Dennoch wagte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests nicht, die vier Männer, die immer noch unten an der Felswand standen, auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig. Ich bräuchte eine helfende Hand. Jemand der die Männer dort unten gut verschnürt“, rief er den Abhang hinab.

„Hach, erinnert euch das nicht auch an alte Zeiten?“, seufzte Allan gespielt nostalgisch, während er Robins Befehl nachkam.

Daniel starrte mit großen Augen und offenen Mund hinab zu den ehemaligen Outlaws, um die so viele Geschichten rankten. „Little John, Will, Allan a Dale und das muss Djaq sein, die Sarazene“, zählte er die vertrauten Namen auf und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nun selbst in einem von Robin Hoods Abenteuern verstrickt war. „Wow“, brachte er voll Bewunderung hervor und verspürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln. Lediglich Much fehlte, was aber nicht sehr verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass er in Bonchurch weilte und gewiss noch gar nichts von dem Zwischenfall erfahren hatte.

Indessen erspähte der junge Little John seinen gleichnamigen Vater und winkte wild mit den Armen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst!“, rief er erfreut. Als der bärtige Mann seines Sohnes ansichtig wurde, konnte man ihm regelrecht ansehen, wie ihm einen große Last von den Schultern fiel. Erleichtert darüber, dass der Bengel unversehrt war, hob er zum Gruß die Hand. Doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Mine. Sein Blick war auf den toten Erwin gefallen, aus dessen Stirn noch immer einer von Robins Pfeilen ragte. Anklagend sah er zum Abhang empor. „Ich dachte wir töten nicht“, schnaubte er, wobei sowohl Verbitterung, als auch Enttäuschung deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören waren. „Aber die Zeiten haben sich wohl geändert“, fügte er brummend hinzu. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests ahnte was er eigentlich damit sagen wollte: Nicht die _Zeiten_ , sondern Robin hatte sich in Little Johns Augen verändert. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr vertrauen, jetzt wo er das von ihm und Sir Guy wusste. Dabei kannte er noch nicht einmal die wahre Geschichte. Was vermutlich auch besser so war, denn andernfalls wäre der Lord of Locksley in seinem Ansehen wohl nur noch tiefer gesunken. Er glaubte offenbar, dass Robin eine heimliche Liaison mit ihrem Feind gepflegt hatte und von diesem korrumpiert wurde. Als ob er um einer Liebschaft Willen, all seine Prinzipien über Bord werfen würde! Das war einfach lächerlich, dachte Robin gekränkt in seinem Stolz.

„Ich hätte nicht das Blut dieses Mannes vergossen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre“, verteidigte er sich brüskiert darüber, dass sein alter Freund so schlecht von ihm dachte. Das war also der Dank dafür, dass er dessen Sohn und all die anderen Kinder gerettet hatte. Doch eine leise, verräterische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich, ob sein alter Freund wohlmöglich nicht Recht hatte. War es wirklich notwendig gewesen diesen Mann zu töten? Hätte es nicht noch einen anderen Ausweg gegeben? //Nein! Niemand kann von mir verlangen, dass ich das Leben meines eigenen Jungen für so einen Abschaum aufs Spiel setzte!//, sprach er sich mental selbst gut zu, auch wenn ein leichter Zweifel immer noch an ihm nagte.

„Das stimmt! Der Mann dort wollte Roger ein Auge ausstechen!“, verteidigte Daniel sein Idol vehement.

Der Satz //Und es war nicht möglich diese Männer irgendwie hinzuhalten, bis wir kommen//, lag Will Scarlett auf der Zunge, aber er hielt sich zurück. Es gab im Moment andere Prioritäten, wie diese Schurken Sheriff Edward zu übergeben. Außerdem sollten sie solche Diskussionen nicht vor den Kindern austragen. Dieser Ansicht schien auch Djaq zu sein, denn sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat strammen Schrittes, mit einem Schwert in der Hand, auf die Schwarzen Ritter zu. „Männer“, murmelte sie verständnislos vor sich her.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Hände der vier Schurken gefesselt waren und die ehemaligen Outlaws sie vor sich hertrieben, mit der Absicht diese Verbrecher nach Nottingham zu überführen. Dort würde den Gaunern der Prozess gemacht werden und womöglich könnte man ihnen dort auch den Aufenthaltsort der übrigen Schwarzen Ritter entlocken. Walt hatte Robin die Botschaft überreicht, die noch in Erwins Wams gesteckt hatte und gleichzeitig seinen Kescher geborgen, den ihm die Männer entrissen hatten. Bis auf den ehemaligen Straßenjungen, hatte sich keines der Kinder an den Leichnam herangewagt. Mit flinken Fingern entrollte der Earl of Huntington das Pergament und überflog mit angehaltenem Atem das Schreiben. Daniel, der Robins Pferd neben sich herführte, sah neugierig zu dem Helden des Sherwood Forests auf und fragte wissbegierig: „Was steht darin?“

„Der König, kehrt zurück“, antwortete Robin mit monotoner Stimme, nachdem er die Nachricht überfolgen hatte.

„Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten“, meinte Will, woraufhin Robin zwar einen zustimmenden Laut von sich gab, in Wahrheit aber eher besorgt war. Was wäre, wenn König Richard die Klagen über Guy of Gisborne zu Ohren kämen? Würde er ihn um Robins Willen begnadigen? Sein Blick glitt zu Roger, der etwas abseits neben ihnen hertrottete. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern, die größtenteils unversehrt geblieben waren, sah er ein wenig angeschlagen aus, mit seinen Prellungen und den vielen Schürfwunden. Geistesabwesend versuchte er mit seinen kleinen Fingern einen Dorn aus seinem Daumen zu puhlen und als ihm dies nicht gelang, half er mit seinen Zähnen nach. Seine rechte Schläfe war gerötet und seine Unterlippe leicht aufgeplatzt. Ein Schauer lief Robin den Rücken hinab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es noch wesentlich schlimmer hätte kommen können, wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde später eingetroffen wäre. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Junge noch gar nichts gesagt, ja ihn noch nicht einmal begrüßt hatte, als wäre er ein völlig Fremder. War er vielleicht enttäuscht von Robin, weil er einen Menschen getötet hatte? Oder saß der Schreck nur um Haaresbreite Erwins Klinge entgangen zu sein, einfach noch zu tief in seinen Gliedern?

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich in die Fänge dieser Pestbeulen geraten?“, fragte Allan im Plauderton, während er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf Langfinger wies, den er wie einen störrischen Esel an einem Strick vor sich hertrieb.

„Es war Rogers Schuld. Er hat uns in diese Lage gebracht“, murrte Mark. Bei diesen Worten verschluckte Roger aus Versehen den Dorn, der eben noch in seinem Daumen gesteckt hatte. Zerknirscht wich er den Blicken der Anwesenden aus und begann unbewusst auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumzukauen.

„Gisbornes“, brummte Little John, als würde Rogers Abstammung alles erklären.

„Er ist auch mein Sohn“, knurrte der Lord of Locksley daraufhin gereizt. Solange die kleinen Seitenhiebe nur ihn selbst betrafen, konnte er sie tolerieren, aber jetzt ging sein alter Freund entschieden zu weit. Bevor dieser jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, kam Little John Junior ihm zuvor: „Es war nicht Rogers Schuld, sondern meine. Ich habe die anderen zu der Höhle geführt. Roger wollte nur helfen und die Schriftrolle holen. Außerdem hat er Nicholas gerettet!“

Überrascht schaute Roger auf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich eines der anderen Kinder für ihn einsetzen würde, denn eigentlich hatte er sich nicht sehr heldenhaft verhalten. Nur weil er sich im Dornengestrüpp verfangen hatte, waren die Schwarzen Ritter auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Und die Entscheidung, Erwin von dem Storchenjungen abzulenken, hatte Roger umgehend bereut, weil er ein Feigling war. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah Daniel hinter sich. „Ich finde auch, dass du sehr mutig warst“, meinte dieser, aber Roger fegte seine Hand unwirsch beiseite. Daniel hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er war nicht länger sein Freund!

Marians Stallbursche schaute etwas perplex drein, ließ dann aber seine Hand sinken und musterte Roger aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Also bist du wirklich Rogers Vater?“, fragte Walt indessen wissbegierig, während er den Lord of Locksley eingehend musterte. Auch die anderen Kinder horchten neugierig auf.

„Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Worten?“, erwiderte Robin mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und zog fragend die Augenbrauen empor.

„Nun ja, Mary hat behauptet du wärest es nicht.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt“, widersprach das rothaarige Mädchen vehement und ihre Wangen glühten vor Scham. Schüchtern blickte sie zu Robin empor. Sie wollte nicht, dass er schlecht von ihr dachte, denn immerhin hegte sie nicht nur die größte Hochachtung für ihn, sondern war auch ein kleinwenig in ihn verliebt.

„Hast du wohl! Du hast gesagt, dass deine Mutter gesagt hat, Robin Hood wolle den Gisbornes auf diese Weise helfen, weil er Mitleid mit ihnen habe“, beharrte Walt.

Robin schüttelte daraufhin mit gewölbter Stirn den Kopf. Wie kamen die Leute nur auf solche Geschichten? Doch ehe er noch etwas zu dem Thema sagen konnte, lenkte Allan die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Gefangenen, was wohl auch besser so war, denn dies war eindeutig der falsche Augenblick, um über private Angelegenheiten zu reden. „Hey! Wer hat gesagt das du stehen bleiben darfst? Geh weiter?“, blaffte er Langfinger an, dessen Bewegungen fast zum Stillstand gekommen waren, da er verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau hielt. Allan bohrte ihm die Spitze seines Schwertes in den Rücken. Nicht feste. Nur so, dass Langfinger einen leichten Druck verspürte und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ein nörgelnder Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, aber er wagte es nicht dem ehemaligen Outlaw Paroli zu bieten.

Indessen versuchte der Blondschopf Djaq von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen: „Ich sagte es bereits, ich hatte mit all dem nichts zu tun.“

„Aber natürlich. Du warst nur zufällig vor Ort. Das kannst du nachher dem Sheriff erzählen. Am besten verrätst du ihm auch gleich, wo sich der Rest eurer Bande versteckt hält“, spottete die Sarazenin, in dem für sie typischen Akzent.

„Aber ich sage die Wahrheit! Ich bin unschuldig und habe keine Ahnung, wo sich die Schwarzen Ritter aufhalten!“

Little John drehte sich ruckartig zu Ademar um, wobei er seinen Holzstab auf den Boden stieß. Mit hervorgerecktem Kinn brummte er bedrohlich: „Lügner, mögen wir gar nicht.“. Dabei baute er sich in seiner vollen Größe von fast zwei Metern, vor Ademar auf. Der Blondschopf wurde aschfahl im Gesicht und verstummte plötzlich. Auch die übrigen seiner Kumpanen waren sehr still geworden. Hatten sie sich bereits ihrem Schicksal ergeben? Robin und seine ehemaligen Gefährten trauten dem Frieden nicht, weshalb sie alle sichtbar angespannt waren. Besonders, weil sie sich immer noch in Begleitung der Kinder befanden. Was wäre, wenn eines von ihnen bei einem Fluchtversuch dieser Verbrecher zu Schaden käme?

„Allan, bring die Kinder zu ihren Familien zurück, damit ihre Eltern sich nicht länger um sie sorgen müssen“, äußerte Robin indirekt seine Bedenken. „Wir können sie nicht einfach alleine gehen lassen. Es ist im Moment zu gefährlich im Wald.“ //Aber hier bei uns, sind sie auch nicht sicher//, fügte er mental hinzu. Doch er wagte es nicht diese Worte laut auszusprechen, da er befürchtete ihre Gefangenen könnten sonst auf dumme Ideen kommen.

„Warum muss ich die Amme spielen? Kann das nicht Will übernehmen?“, beklagte sich der Angesprochene, der lieber diese Halunken dem Sheriff übergeben hätte, als auf ein Rudel Halbwüchsiger aufzupassen.

„A-l-l-a-n, ich habe dich darum gebeten“, erwiderte Robin mit Nachdruck in der Stimme und warf einen flüchtigen Seitenblick in Rogers Richtung. Der Trickbetrüger verstand zum Glück sofort. Mal abgesehen von Robin war er der einzige, den der Junge schon etwas besser kannte und außerdem war seine Antisympathie gegenüber Sir Guy of Gisborne nicht so ausgeprägt, wie die der übrigen Outlaws. Dies lag mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl daran, dass auch Allan der Gedanke an Gold schon zu der ein, oder anderen Missetat verleitet hatte. Nur im Gegensatz zu dem Dunkelhaarigem ging er dafür nicht über Leichen.

„Von mir aus könnte auch ich...“, setzte Will an, aber Allan fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, meinte er gönnerhaft und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich kann gut mit Kindern.“ Will schaute daraufhin etwas skeptisch drein, beließ es aber dabei.

„Außerdem handelt es sich nur um die ehemaligen Lakaien des Sheriffs. Mit denen werdet ihr auch ohne meine Hilfe spielend fertig. War früher schließlich auch nie ein Problem“, fügte Allan noch großspurig hinzu und reichte Robin den Strick, an dem Langfingers Hände gefesselt waren. Das Narbengesicht mahlte wütend mit dem Unterkiefer, als er die Worte des Trickbetrügers vernahm. Die Bohnenstange konnte von Glück reden, dass dieser vermaledeite Robin Hood ihm den Rücken deckte, denn andernfalls hätte er sich längst befreit und diesem Hanswurst den dürren Hals umgedreht. Aber er hatte kein Verlangen danach wie Erwin mit einem Pfeil im Kopf zu enden, weshalb er nur abfällig ausspuckte.

„Daniel, kannst du mein Pferd nach Locksley führen?“, richtete sich Robin nun an Marians Stallburschen.

„Du kannst auf mich zählen“, erwiderte der Junge mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, als hätte Robin ihm aufgetragen den Heiligen Gral zu hüten.

„Kann es dann endlich weitergehen, oder wollen wir hier noch Wurzeln schlagen?“, murrte Little John und die Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, wobei Allan und die Kinder einen anderen Weg einschlugen. Der Held des Sherwood Forests schaute noch einmal mit nachdenklicher Mine zu seinem Sohn zurück, der mit gesenktem Kopf Allan hinterherschlurfte. Roger traute sich nicht aufzusehen, da er befürchtete Enttäuschung in Robins Augen zu entdecken. Er hörte wie Walt, Daniel und Mary seinem Vater Danksagungen nachriefen, während er selbst keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Der Einzige, der in diesem Moment wohl noch beschämter dreinschaute als Roger, war der Storchenjunge. Er bildete das Schlusslicht der kleinen Karawane und stakste ziemlich breitbeinig den anderen hinterher. Die feuchte Hose klebte immer noch an seinen Waden und er bemerkte, wie die anderen Kinder einen Bogen um ihn machten. Als er Mary auch nur ein wenig zu nahe kam, hielt diese sich pikiert die Nase zu und wisch vor ihm zurück. „Igitt, geh weg. Du stinkst!“

„Das kommt davon, weil er sich wie ein Baby in die Hose gemacht hat“, kommentierte Walt ihre Bemerkung schulterzuckend, woraufhin Nicholas sich furchtbar genierte und den Tränen nahe war. Kinder konnten manchmal ziemlich grausam sein, stellte Allan beiläufig fest, sah sich aber auch nicht genötigt in irgendeiner Form einzugreifen.

Lediglich der kleine Little John zeigte Erbarmen und ging nun neben Nicholas her.

Indessen spürte der ehemalige Outlaw, wie ihm einer der Jungen am Ärmel zupfte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und schaute auf den Knirps hinab. „Ist _der da_ wirklich Robins Hoods Sohn?“, verlangte Mark zu erfahren und wies mit seinem Zeigefinger verächtlich auf Roger.

Etwas konfus, wegen dieser unerwarteten Frage, beäugte Allan den Jungen einen Moment lang irritiert, bevor er nonchalant antwortete: „Wenn Robin es sagt, dann wird es wohl stimmen.“ Er glaubte die Neugier des Jungen damit gestillt zu haben und das dieses Thema nun endgültig geklärt sei, doch da hatte er sich geirrt.

„Aber Gisborne ist ein Verbrecher! Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht!“, begehrte Mark auf.

Ja, dass klang ganz nach Gisborne. Hatte er nicht damals auch den Vater dieses jungen Mienenarbeiters ermordet? Wie war gleich noch mal sein Name gewesen? Reynold? Rollant? Rowan? JA Rowan! Allan war sich ziemlich sicher das der Bengel den Namen _Rowan_ getragen hatte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte hatte Gisi seiner Mutter sogar die Zunge herausgeschnitten. Bei dem Gedanken schauderte es Allan. Ziemlich unangenehme Geschichte.

„Wieso kommt er einfach ungestraft davon?“, grämte sich Mark und trat wütend einen Stein vor sich her.

Gute Frage. Verlegen um eine Antwort, kratzte sich der Trickbetrüger am Hinterkopf. Was sollte er auch darauf erwidern? _Manche Menschen haben halt mehr Glück als andere_ -, war gewiss nicht die Antwort, die der Junge hören wollte. Wenn man es genau nahm, war Guy of Gisborne aus demselben Holz geschnitzt wie jene Männer, die sie eben gefangen genommen hatten. Aber dennoch blieb die rechte Hand des Sheriffs verschont, während auf seine ehemaligen Kameraden wahrscheinlich schon der Strang wartete. Gerecht war das mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber es hatte auch noch nie jemand behauptet, dass das Leben gerecht sei.

„Er ist ein Mörder! Er müsste hängen für das, was er meinem Vater angetan hat“, ereiferte sich Mark, wobei er Roger einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, als wäre er verantwortlich für das Leid, welches seiner Familie widerfahren war.

„Bestimmt war dein Vater genauso ein Blödmann wie du und hat es nicht besser verdient!“, knurrte der Gisbornespross schroff, woraufhin Allans Kopf überrascht zu ihm herumschnellte. Mit solch einer bösartigen Bemerkung seitens Rogers hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber man konnte dem Jungen wohl kaum vorwerfen, dass er seinen Vater in Schutz nahm. Noch ehe Allan überhaupt auf die Idee kam einzugreifen, ging Mark schon auf den Jüngeren los.

„NIMM DAS SOFORT ZURÜCK!“, schrie er und packte Roger am Kragen.

„Nimm du es doch zurück!“, entgegnete der Gisbornenachkomme und trat dem größeren Jungen gegen sein Schienenbein, der daraufhin aufschrie und wütend nach Roger schlug.

„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier noch jemand ernsthaft verletzt wird“, versuchte Allan die beiden Streithähne zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber diese ignorierten ihn einfach. Nun griffen auch noch die anderen Kinder in das Geschehen mit ein und zerrten an den beiden Kontrahenten herum. Ein großes Stimmengewirr brach los und Allan war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die übrigen Bälger versuchten den Streit zu schlichten, oder die beiden Jungen nicht eher noch gegeneinander aufstachelten.

Na großartig, dass hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. //Vielen Dank Robin//, dachte er zynisch und bedauerte es, dass er Wills Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Der wäre sicherlich besser mit diesen kleinen Plagegeistern fertig geworden. Eilig drängte sich der ehemalige Outlaw an den umstehenden Kindern, sowie Robins Pferd vorbei und ergriff die sich raufenden Jungen am Schlafittchen. Mit weit ausgestreckten Armen hielt er sie auf Abstand. „Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr seid gerade eben erst mit dem Leben davongekommen und wollt euch jetzt gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen?“, fragte Allan verständnislos, wobei er ungläubig von einem zum anderen sah. Er ließ die Jungen nur zögerlich wieder los, da er befürchtete sie könnten augenblicklich wieder übereinander herfallen. Die Schwarzen Ritter wären mit Sicherheit einfacher zu handhaben gewesen, denn hätten die nicht gespurt, dann hätte Allan ihnen einfach eine übergezogen.

„ER HAT GESAGT, DASS MEIN VATER SEINEN TOD VERDIENT HABE!“, schrie Mark aufgebracht.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Dein Vater ist als Held gestorben“, versuchte Walt seinen Freund zu beruhigen, während sich Mary an Roger wandte. „Das war wirklich gemein. So etwas sagt man nicht“, maßregelte sie ihn.

Warum waren alle auf Marks Seite? Er hatte schließlich den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, als er gesagt hatte, dass man seinen Vater hängen sollte! Aber das schien niemanden zu stören. „Er hat angefangen!“, verteidigte sich der Gisbornespross.

„Dein Vater hat angefangen!“, entgegnete Mark.

„Mir ist ganz egal wer angefangen hat“, stöhnte Allan, der nun zwischen den beiden Jungen positioniert war und sich frustriert mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr. „Aber der nächste, der noch ein Wort sagt, schläft heute Nacht mit geschlossenen Augen“, verkündete er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. Einen Moment lang herrschte tatsächlich Stille und die Kinder sahen den ehemaligen Outlaw mit großen Augen an, bis auf einmal Daniel den Mund aufmachte: „Aber schläft man nicht eigentlich immer mit...“

„NA! Was habe ich gesagt?“, unterbrach Allan ihn und wies mit einem mahnenden Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. Nicholas schaute ein wenig eingeschüchtert drein, da er die Absurdität dieser „ _Drohung_ “ nicht verstanden hatte, während Mary hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern begann. Glücklicherweise zeigten Allans Worte dieses Mal Wirkung, denn der kleine Zwist schien vorläufig beigelegt zu sein, auch wenn sich Roger und Mark noch letzte hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen.

So setzten sie ihren Weg ohne weitere Zwischenfälle fort. Daniel ging nun mit dem Pferd am Zügel, neben Mark her. Roger konnte beobachten, wie sie beide tuschelten und immer wieder in seine Richtung sahen. Gewiss redeten sie schlecht über ihn, dachte er gekränkt und sein kleines Gesicht verzog sich zu einer düsteren Grimasse. Nun stupste Daniel seinen Freund auch noch kameradschaftlich mit der Schulter an, während er ihm irgendetwas zuflüsterte und beide begannen zu lachen. Es schnürte Roger die Kehle zu. Er würde nie wieder mit Daniel reden! Er war genauso gemein, wie all die anderen! Na ja, bis auf Little John. Der war ganz in Ordnung, denn immerhin hatte er sich für ihn eingesetzt. Heimlich schielte er zu dem älteren Jungen hinüber und trat unauffällig ein bisschen näher an ihn heran. Als dieser ihn bemerkte, schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln. Zu Little Johns linker Seite ging der Storchenjunge und Roger musste feststellen, dass Mary nicht so ganz Unrecht hatte, denn er stank wirklich erbärmlich. Doch um sich nicht ganz so ausgestoßen zu fühlen, nahm der Gisbornespross dies ohne zu Murren in Kauf, auch wenn er gelegentlich ein wenig die Nase rümpfte.

Sie erreichten schließlich Locksley, wo sie von den besorgten Dorfbewohnern mit Freuden empfangen wurden. Stolz führte Daniel Robins Pferd in die Ställe von Locksley Manor, als würde er einen Triumphzug leiten, während die Bauern Allan anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften. Es war mal eine schöne Abwechslung selbst die Lorbeeren einzuheimsen, auch wenn der ehemalige Outlaw nicht umhin kam zu erklären, dass die Rettung der Kinder eigentlich Robin zu verdanken war. Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Bälger von Allan und zu seiner Erleichterung erklärte sich Nicholas Vater bereit, Marians Stallburschen noch nach Knighton Hall zu eskortieren. So hatte er sich immerhin diese lange Wegstrecke gespart. Das hieß, der einzige der noch übrig blieb war Roger, der ein bisschen weiter abseits im Wald lebte.

„Mach es gut Roger, wir sehen uns!“, rief Daniel dem Gisbornespross noch zu, als er sich entfernte und bekam dessen gemurmeltes „so ein Blödmann“, gar nicht mehr mit. Im Gegensatz zu Allan, der den kleinen Jungen überrascht musterte. Roger hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und der Blick, mit dem er Daniel nachsah, war dem Trickbetrüger nur allzu vertraut. Es war derselbe anklagende Blick, mit den Robin ihn bedachte, wenn er mal wieder irgendwelche Spielschulden gemacht hatte.

„Hey, ich dachte er wäre dein Freund.“

„Ist er nicht. Er ist einfach weggelaufen, als er sah wie die Schwarzen Ritter mich geschnappt haben.“

„Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber solltest du ihm nicht eher dankbar sein? Immerhin hat er Hilfe geholt“, stellte Allan fest. „Wenn du mich fragst, hat er das einzig Richtige getan. Oder glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, er hätte gegen fünf erwachsene Männer etwas ausrichten können?“

Daraufhin setzte Roger bloß einen Schmollmund auf und zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment trat Robins Diener Thornton an Allan heran. „Ich will Euch nur ungern zur Eile drängen, aber meine Schwester... sie ist kurz vor Eurer Ankunft zur Hütte der Heilerin aufgebrochen. Sie meinte, einer müsse dem Vater des Jungen erzählen, was vorgefallen sei“, erklärte der alte Mann. „Ich habe versucht sie davon abzuhalten, nur leider kann sie manchmal etwas eigenwillig sein. Vielleicht könnt Ihr sie noch einholen, bevor sie die Neuigkeiten überbringt. Schließlich kann Sir Guy...“, Thornton stockte mitten im Satz, wobei sein Augemark kurzzeitig auf dem Gisbornespross lag. „Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass Sir Guy sich nicht unnötig sorgen sollte.“ Natürlich wusste Allan, dass Thornton das keineswegs hatte sagen wollen. Er sorgte sich sicherlich reichlich wenig um seinen ehemaligen Herren, sondern vielmehr um das Wohlergehen seiner Schwester. Schließlich hatte er lange Zeit unter der rechten Hand des Sheriffs gedient und wusste nur allzu gut, dass dieser manchmal sehr ungehalten auf schlechte Neuigkeiten reagieren konnte.

„Du hast es gehört Roger, wir müssen uns beeilen. Denn du willst ja sicherlich nicht, dass dein Vater glaubt, du würdest dich immer noch in den Klauen dieses Lumpenpacks befinden“, trieb Allan den Jungen an sich zu sputen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie Matildas Hütte, doch leider zu spät, denn schon von Weitem konnte man Guys aufgebrachte Stimme hören: „ES TUT EUCH LEID? ELENDES WEIB! MEHR FÄLLT EUCH NICHT DZAU EIN?“

„Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen! Die arme Miss Thornton kann schließlich nichts dafür“, maßregelte ihn Matilda, die sich kränklich am Türrahmen der Hütte abstützten musste. „Wir sollten jetzt erst einmal überlegen...“

„ÜBERLEGEN? Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen. Ich bringe diesen Abschaum um!“, fiel Guy ihr aufgebracht ins Wort, während er demonstrativ sein Schwert aus der Scheide zog.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, wo sie sind“, gab die Heilerin zu Bedenken.

„Selbst wenn ich tagelang durch den Wald irren muss, ich werde diese Speichellecker finden!“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, lenkte Allan plötzlich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und den Jungen. Weder Guy, noch die beiden Frauen hatten sie kommen gehört, weshalb sie etwas erschrocken die Köpfe umwandten. Roger gab sich Mühe möglichst schuldbewusst dreinzuschauen, als die Blicke auf ihn fielen. Immerhin hatte er sich am Vormittag ohne Erlaubnis davongestohlen, was mit Sicherheit eine Standpauke seines Vaters zu Folge haben würde. Aber darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Ihm tat der Kopf weh, seine Lippe schmerzte und überall schienen ihn kleine Dornen zu zwicken.

Es war Matilda, die zuerst ihre Fassung wiedererlangte. „Roger, du Lausbub! Du hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, schallt sie ihn, doch dem Tonfall ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen war sie nicht sauer, sondern lediglich erleichtert, dass er wohlbehalten zurück war.

„WO WARST DU?“, knurrte Guy und kam mit großen Schritten, auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu. Während Roger nur da stand und betreten zu Boden starrte, wich Allan ein wenig vor dem ehemaligen Widersacher der Outlaws zurück. Mit unlesbarer Mine, kam Guy vor ihnen zum Stehen. Er sah ziemlich verwahrlost aus, mit seiner zerschlissenen Kleidung und dem langen, wirren Haar. Ganz anders als Allan ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber das war auch nicht sehr verwunderlich, denn immerhin waren seit ihrer letzten Begegnung mehrer Jahre vergangen. Allans Blick wanderte etwas nervös zu dem Schwert in Guys Hand, welches dieser glücklicher Weise augenblicklich zurück in seine Scheide steckte. Der Dunkelhaarige kniete vor Roger nieder und packte ihn beinahe schmerzhaft an den Schultern. Doch als er das geschundene Gesicht seines Sohnes sah, lockerte sich sein Griff etwas. „Miss Thornton sagt, du hättest dich von irgendwelchen Raubrittern fangen lassen.“

„Nicht absichtlich“, brachte der Gisbornespross beinahe trotzig hervor und war für einen kurzen Moment geneigt, seinen Vater zu korrigieren. Immerhin waren es nicht - _irgendwelche Raubritter-_ gewesen, sondern die gefürchteten Königsverräter! Aber er unterdrückte den Impuls dies laut auszusprechen, denn schlißelich hatte sein Vater einst selbst unter dem bösen Sheriff gedient und konnte es ohnehin nicht leiden, wenn Roger ihm widersprach.

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige sarkastisch, während er die Beule, an der Schläfe seines Sohnes begutachtete. Immerhin schien er nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Die paar Prellungen und Schürfwunden würden mit Sicherheit schnell heilen. Dennoch überkam Guy brodelnde Wut bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendwelche Männer es gewagt hatten Hand an seinen Sohn zu legen.

„Ich hatte dir nicht gestattet irgendwo hinzugehen und ich kann mich auch nicht entsinnen, dass du gefragt hast“, brachte Guy mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen in der Stimme hervor. Ständig brachte sich der Junge selbst in Gefahr, weil er einfach nicht auf ihn hören wollte. Das hatte er eindeutig von Locksley! Der hatte seinem Vater auch nie gehorcht und hätte deswegen mit neun Jahren fast Bruder Swain getötet.

Allan stand indessen immer noch unschlüssig daneben und spielte mit dem Gedanken sich einfach heimlich davonzustehlen, denn schließlich hatte er seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Roger war wieder zu Hause und Miss Thornton somit außer Gefahr.

„Es tut mir Leid“, nuschelte der Gisbornespross und versuchte dem stechenden Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen.

„Das sollte es auch. Du jagst mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Hörst du?“, knurrte Guy, wobei er das Gesicht des Jungen in seine Hände nahm und Roger auf diese Weise zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Für einen Außenstehenden wie Allan, musste diese Wiedervereinigung von Vater und Sohn sehr lieblos wirken, weshalb er um so überraschter war, als sich Guy auf einmal vorbeugte und Roger flüchtig aufs Haupt küsste. Gewiss war der Kuss eher ruppig und kam keiner herzlichen Umarmung gleich, aber er war ein Zeichen dafür, dass Guy tatsächlich etwas an dem Jungen lag. Wer hätte das von diesem sonst so herzlosen Egomanen erwartet? Immerhin hatte er seinen ersten Sohn ohne zu zögern im Wald ausgesetzt. Ob Roger wusste, dass er einen Halbbruder hatte? Ach, dass ging ihn ja eigentlich gar nichts an, dachte Allan sich am Hinterkopf kratzend und versuchte unauffällig zu verschwinden, doch genau in diesem Moment erhob sich Guy aus seiner knienden Position und wandte sich an den ehemaligen Outlaw.

„Ich bin Euch wohl zu Dank verpflichtet.“

„Hm? Oh, nicht der Rede wert. Genau genommen, bin ich auch eigentlich nur der Überbringer.“

„Dann wart nicht Ihr es, der meinen Sohn befreit hat?“

„Äh... nun ja, also eigentlich...war das Robins Verdienst“, druckste Allan ein wenig herum, da er nicht wusste, wie die rechte Hand des Sheriff bei der Nennung von Robins Namen reagieren würde. „Aber er erwartet mit Sicherheit keinen Dank dafür“, fügte Allan eilig hinzu, um mögliche Wogen zu glätten.

Guys Augenbrauen zogen sich daraufhin zusammen, während er überheblich das Kinn hervorregte. „Deswegen kommt Ihr mir so bekannt vor. Ihr gehört zu Hoods Männern“, stellte er mit leicht gerümpfter Nase fest. „Und warum kommt er nicht selber hierher? Ist er zu feige mir gegenüber zu treten?“

„Er ist nicht feige! Er bringt die bösen Männer nach Nottingham zum Sheriff! Das ist sehr mutig! Die sind nämlich ganz gefährlich!“, mischte sich nun Roger ein.

„Habe ich dich gefragt?“, wies sein Vater ihn zurecht, wobei er gereizt die Augen verdrehte. Aber wirklich böse konnte er dem Jungen nicht sein, denn er war viel zu erleichtert über dessen Rückkehr.

„Äh... ich denke, ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Also dann“, meinte Allan kurz angebunden, bevor der ehemalige Schlächter Nottinghams noch auf die Idee kam, seinen alten Groll über Robin an ihm auszulassen.

„Einen Augenblick noch!“, Guys Stimme klang wie Donnergrollen, was Allan nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Eine drückende Stille trat ein und wäre der Trickbetrüger zart besaitet gewesen, dann hätten sich ihm wohl vor Anspannung die Nackenhaare aufgestellt. So aber hob er nur beschwichtigend die Hände und meinte versöhnlich: „Hey, ich will keinen Streit. Ich bin hier um...“

„Richtet dem Lord of Locksley meinen Dank aus“, fiel Guy ihm brüsk ins Wort, was Allan sichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr verblüffte, die Danksagung, oder die Tatsache, dass er seinen ehemaligen Widersacher als - _Lord-_ bezeichnet hatte. Zweifelsohne war dies Robins offizieller Titel, aber es aus Guys Mund zu hören, war schon irgendwie befremdlich. Der Trickbetrüger nickte nur stumm, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, woraufhin Guy ihm den Rücken zukehrte, seinen Sohn am Nacken packte und zur Hütte dirigierte.

„Au, du tust mir weh!“, empörte sich der Bengel und befreite sich aus dem Griff.

„Sei nicht so eine Memme.“

Dies sah Allan als den idealen Zeitpunkt an, um sich nun wirklich aus dem Staub zu machen. Strammen Schrittes entfernte er sich von Matildas Wohnort, ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes, denn man sollte sein Glück schließlich nicht herausfordern. Es war nicht so, als würde er sich vor Guy fürchten, aber im Gegensatz zu Robin, oder Little John, ging er Handgreiflichkeiten lieber aus dem Weg. Es sei denn er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Dann hatte er gegen ein kleines Scharmützel natürlich nichts einzuwenden.

Indessen wurde Roger von Miss Thornton liebvoll in Empfang genommen: „Gott sei Dank! Wir haben uns ernsthafte Sorgen um dich gemacht. Diese Tiere! Wie kann man ein wehrloses Kind nur so zurichten?“

„Ach das wird schon wieder. Nichts, was ein paar Heilkräuter nicht in Ordnung brächten“, brachte Matilda mit gebrechlicher Stimme hervor. „Na komm schon her du Flegel.“ Sie war ziemlich bleich und musste sich etwas auf Roger abstützen, als sie ihn in ihre Arme schloss, da sie sehr wackelig auf den Beinen war, aber ihr Gesicht spiegelte schiere Erleichterung wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment schien sie tatsächlich den Halt zu verlieren, aber Robins Dienerin griff ihr geistesgegenwärtig unter die Arme. „Oh meine Liebe, Ihr solltet Euch besser wieder hinlegen. Ihr seht gar nicht gut aus“, meinte sie besorgt und half der kranken Frau, zurück in die Hütte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich für solche Aufregung gesorgt habe.“

„Ach Papperlapapp“, meinte Matilda mit rauer Stimme, als sie sich auf ihre Schlafstätte sinken ließ. „Du wolltest uns warnen. Dafür...“, sie japste etwas nach Atmen. „Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar.“ Sie tätschelte leicht Miss Thorntons Hand, während sie Roger schalkhaft zuzwinkerte, der ziemlich besorgt dreinschaute. „Na zieh nicht so ein Gesicht du kleiner Rabauke. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die aussieht, als hätte sie mit einem Igel geknutscht.“

„Komm her Roger“, befahl sein Vater, der mit einer Schüssel etwas Wasser aus dem gusseisernen Topf über der Feuerstelle schöpfte. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen Stofffetzen, den er in die Schüssel tauchte, um damit Rogers Wunden zu reinigen. Der Junge ließ diese Prozedur, ohne Murren über sich ergehen. Als sein Vater jedoch im Anschluss eine Schale mit einer grünlichen Paste vom Regal holte und Rogers Verletzungen damit bestrich, verzog er mit einem leisen Wimmern sein Gesicht. Das Zeug brannte ein wenig und stank fürchterlich. „Muss das sein?“, nörgelte er. Der Dunkelhaarige würdigte diese Frage noch nicht einmal mit einer Antwort.

Miss Thornton hatte währenddessen für Matilda etwas Tee zubereitet und half der Heilerin sich aufzusetzen, um ein paar Schlucke davon zu nehmen. Anschließend schüttelte sie ihr die Kissen aus, damit sie wieder bequemer liegen konnte. Sie horchte interessiert auf, als Roger zu erzählen begann. Er berichtete seinem Vater, dass die Männer, welche ihn so zugerichtet hatten, eine Botschaft des Königs bei sich trugen, die sie wiederum einem Kurier entwendet hatten.

„Und du dachtest es wäre eine kluge Idee ihnen die Schriftrolle zu stehlen?“, spottete Guy.

„War ja nicht nur meine Idee“, rechtfertigte sich der Junge. „Aber dann haben sie uns entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Die wollten uns sogar umbringen!“ Roger setzte eine dramatische Pause ein, ehe er fortfuhr. „Zum Glück kam Robin Hood und hat uns befreit.“ Den Teil mit Erwin ließ er absichtlich aus, denn schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an ihn überkam ihn ein kalter Schauer. Dummer Weise musste er jedoch stattdessen jetzt wieder an seinen neugewonnen Vater denken, den er mit Sicherheit heute fürchterlich enttäuscht hatte. Miss Thorntons Stimme holte ihn allerdings in die Gegendwart zurück: „Und was ist mit der Botschaft des Königs?“

„Oh, er hat geschrieben, dass er zurück nach England kommt. Vielleicht auch hierher. Weiß nicht so genau. Habe nicht nachgefragt.“

Bei diesen Worten hielt Guy in seiner Bewegung inne. King Richard kehrte zurück? Das waren nicht gerade gute Neuigkeiten. Was wäre, wenn ihm zu Ohren käme, dass Guy an dem Komplott gegen ihn beteiligt war?

„Bin ich jetzt fertig?“, fragte Roger hoffnungsvoll, da sein Vater aufgehört hatte ihn mit diesem widerlichen Zeug einzuschmieren.

Dies riss den ehemaligen Schlächter Locksley Villages wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Nein, du bist noch nicht fertig.“

Sowohl Matilda, als auch Miss Thornton ahnten was in Guy vor sich ging. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sich Robins Dienerin wahrscheinlich außerordentlich über diese Botschaft gefreut, aber nun war ihre Begeisterung ein wenig getrübt. Nicht etwa, weil sie sich um ihren ehemaligen Master sorgte, denn an diesem lag ihr nicht das Geringste, sondern weil ihr der Junge so ans Herz gewachsen war. Wie würde er es verkraften, wenn man seinen Vater in den Kerker warf, oder Schlimmeres? Ach, daran sollte sie besser gar nicht denken. Robin würde das schon zu verhindern wissen.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sich die alte Dienerin herzlich von Roger und Matilda, während sie für Guy nur ein kühles Kopfnicken übrig hatte. Der feine Herr hatte es offenbar noch nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, sich für sein flegelhaftes Verhalten von vorhin zu entschuldigen, aber was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Obwohl Sir Guy of Gisborne so tief gesunken war, hielt er sich allen Anschein nach immer noch für etwas Besseres. Das würde sich wohl auch niemals ändern. Wenigstens bewies sein kleiner Wutausbruch, dass ihm der Junge nicht gleichgültig war und dies stimmte Miss Thornton etwas versöhnlicher, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machte.

In Matildas Hütte kehrte indessen langsam Ruhe ein, während sich der Tag dem Ende neigte. Es fiel Roger schwer in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden, denn seine Erinnerungen quälten ihn und sie verfolgten ihn sogar bis in seine Träume. Er sah Erwin vor sich, dem ein Pfeil aus der Stirn ragte. Von seiner Wunde aus, lief ein Blutrinnsaal über sein Gesicht und er hielt das rostige Messer in der Hand. Bedrohlich langsam kam er auf Roger zu. „ _Du schuldest mir noch ein Auge_ “, säuselte er, mit diesem sadistischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass Roger wohl für alle Ewigkeit ins Gedächtnis gebrannt war. Roger wollte fliehen, doch er merkte, dass ihn die Wurzeln eines Baumes umschlungen hielten. „ _Nun stell dich nicht so an. Man kann auch sehr gut nur mit einem Auge leben_ “, lachte Erwin und stach zu!

Mit einem Schrei schreckte Roger aus seinem Schlaf auf und saß plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett. Es war stockdunkel. Verängstigt tastete er nach seinem linken Auge. Seine Wangen waren feucht von Tränen und er schluchzte leise.

„Roger...?“, vernahm er auf einmal Guys Stimme, dann hörte er ein Knarren und leise Fußschritte, die sich ihm nährten. Im Dunklen erkannte er einen Schatten, der vor ihm zum Stehen kam und spürte wie sich sein Bett senkte, als die große Gestalt auf der Kante Platz nahm.

„Vater...“, brachte er mit weinerlicher Stimme hervor und drückte sich hilfesuchend an ihn.

Guy war im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt von diesen Gefühlsausbruch. Er spürte wie sich die kleinen Hände in sein Wams krallten und hörte das leise Wimmern seines Sohnes. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ihn wohl gescholten, dass er sich wie ein Säugling aufführte, aber nach den heutigen Ereignissen konnte man ihm dies wohl kaum vorwerfen. Guy erinnerte sich, dass er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern selbst Nacht für Nacht weinend aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war. Selbst heute plagte ihn noch manchmal die Erinnerung an dieses furchtbare Feuer.

„Er... er wollte mir das Au... Auge ausstechen“, brachte Roger stotternd hervor, woraufhin sich Guys Erstarrung augenblicklich löste und er ihn in seine Arme schloss.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand etwas zu Leide tut“, versprach er ihm mit rauer Stimme, wobei er ihm etwas unbeholfen den Kopf tätschelte.

In diesem Moment war er Robin zum ersten Mal aufrichtig dankbar. Denn wer weiß, wie das Ganze wohl ausgegangen wäre, wenn Hood nicht zur Stelle gewesen wäre, um Roger zu retten?

Auch Robin lag wach im Bett, beunruhigt von den Ereignissen des Tages. Man hatte nicht gerade viele Informationen aus den Schwarzen Rittern herauskitzeln können, die nun ihr Dasein im Kerker fristeten. Alleine bei der Androhung von Folter, hatte dieser Ademar zwar gesungen wie ein Vogel, aber anscheinend wusste er tatsächlich nicht, wo sich die übrigen Schwarzen Ritter aufhielten. Sheriff Edward konnte lediglich in Erfahrung bringen, dass sich offenbar immer mehr von diesen Gestalten im Sherwood Forest zusammenfanden. Überwiegend Gauner und Anhänger Prinz Johns, die sich zu einer Armee zusammenschlossen, angeführt von einem Mann namens Godwin. Sie heckten irgendeinen Plan aus, aber dummer Weise waren nur wenige von ihnen in das genaue Vorhaben eingeweiht. Ademar und seine Kumpanen, gehörten nicht zu diesem engeren Kreis. Selbst von Ihresgleichen waren sie offenbar geringgeschätzt wurden, weswegen sie ihren eigenen Weg eingeschlagen hatten. Aus diesem Grund wussten sie auch nicht, wo sich ihre ehemaligen Waffenbrüder zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhielten. Denn die Schwarzen Ritter wechselten so häufig ihre Verstecke, wie die Damen am Hofe ihre Kleider. Aber musste eine solch große Armee nicht dennoch leicht zu finden sein? Immerhin suchten die Männer des Sheriffs schon seit Wochen die Wälder nach ihnen ab. Warum hatte man sie noch nicht aufgespürt? Gab es wohlmöglich unter den residierenden Adligen noch mehr Königsverschwörer, die diesen Abtrünnigen Unterschlupf gewährten? Nicht gerade ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Immerhin gab es zwei Dinge, die Robins Herz ein wenig erleichterten und das war zum einen die Tatsache, dass Roger noch einmal glimpflich davongekommen war und zweitens Guys Dank, den er als Belohnung für dessen Rettung erhalten hatte. Allan meinte er hätte ihn sogar _Lord_ of Locksley genannt, was schon irgendwie bemerkenswert war, wenn man bedachte, dass Guy sich lange Zeit geweigert hatte ihn überhaupt beim Namen zu nennen und immer nur ein abfälliges _Hood_ für ihn übrig hatte. War das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, das Robins Bemühungen langsam Früchte trugen und er ihm womöglich doch noch eines Tages vergeben würde? Mit diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, gelang es dem Hüter des Sherwood Forests endlich Schlaf zu finden.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

**Nachwort:** Da ich ja versprochen hatte, dass bei meinem nächsten Upload Robin und Guy wieder aufeinander treffen, aber dies wegen der ganzen Abänderungen nicht länger der Fall war, habe ich mich nicht getraut dieses Kapitel einzeln online zu stellen. Daher könnt ihr nun gleich im Anschluss auch schon das sechzehnte Kapitel lesen, wo sie einander nun wirklich wiedersehen.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16:**

Die kommenden Tage verschlechterte sich Matildas gesundheitlicher Zustand zusehends. Während ihre Hustanfälle anfangs eher sporadisch auftraten, zeigte sich nun keinerlei Besserung mehr. Im Gegenteil, sie wurde immer schwächer und verlies kaum noch das Bett. Selbst Roger war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass sie gelegentlich Blut spuckte.

Als sein Vater und er abends vorm Feuer saßen und Roger ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er ein totes Kaninchen häutete, fragte er ihn im Flüsterton, um Matilda nicht zu wecken: „Sie wird doch wieder gesund, oder?“

Sein Vater hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu Matildas Lagestatt hinüber. Er zog mit einem schniefenden Laut die Luft durch die Nase ein, während sich seine Hände in das weiche Kaninchenfell krallten. Dann meinte er geistesabwesend: „Ich denke wir sollten Rosa herholen.“

„Damit sie ihr helfen kann, weil sie sich auch mit Kräutern auskennt?“, fragte Roger zuversichtlich.

Bei diesen Worten wanderten Guys Augen zu dem Jungen hinab. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Sohn ehe er monoton antwortete: „So ist es.“ Diese Lüge ging ihm ziemlich leicht über die Lippen, denn auch in ihm regte sich nun die naive Hoffnung, dass Rosa vielleicht einen Weg finden würde, ihrer Mutter das Leben zu retten. Doch in Wahrheit glaubte er eher, dass es höchste Zeit wurde sie hierher zu bestellen, damit sie noch ein letztes Mal Abschied nehmen konnte. Die alte Kräuterfrau war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst, aber Guy brachte es nicht über sich, dies Roger zu sagen.

„Wenn wir beide nach Scarborough aufbrechen, um Rosa zu holen, wer kümmert sich dann um Matilda? Kann ich nicht so lange hier bei ihr bleiben? Ich stelle auch bestimmt nichts an.“

„Und das soll ich glauben?“, zischte Guy.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer in der Nähe der Hütte bleiben“, versuchte Roger seinen Vater zu überreden.

„Das wirst du in der Tat. Denn ich werde morgen Locksley einen Besuch abstatten, während du ein Auge auf Matilda hast. Wenn er sich tatsächlich nützlich machen will, dann soll er einen Boten nach Scarborough schicken, oder von mir aus selbst dorthin reiten.“

Gesagt, getan. Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Guy auf den Weg nach Locksley Manor. Als er die Ansiedlung erreichte, spürte er wie die Blicke der Dorfbewohner ihm misstrauisch folgten. Viele unterbrachen ihre eigentliche Tätigkeit, um ihn mit finsteren Blicken zu strafen und einige Mütter riefen sogar besorgt ihre Kinder zu sich, als wäre er ein ausgehungerter Wolf der jeden Moment über ihre Bälger herfallen könnte. Manche begannen sogar hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln, aber Guy versuchte dem Gerede keine Beachtung zu schenken. Er war schließlich von Geburt her immer noch ein Adliger, auch wenn er das Leben eines Bettlers fristete. Was kümmerte ihn also der Tratsch des Pöbels?

Mit erhobenem Haupt und überheblichen Gehabe, klopfte er an die Tür des Herrenhauses, das er einst als sein Eigen betrachtet hatte. Er würde hier nicht als Bittsteller auftreten!

Es war Thornton, der ihm die Tür öffnete. Zu behaupten der alte Mann wäre überrascht gewesen, ist noch sehr gelinde ausgedrückt, denn die Augenbrauen des Greises verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz, als er seines ehemaligen Masters ansichtig wurde.

„Ich verlange mit Locksley zu sprechen“, verkündete Guy in herrischem Tonfall.

Nach kurzem Zögern brachte der Diener etwas eingeschüchtert hervor: „Der Herr des Hauses möchte im Moment nicht gestört werden. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?“

„Er will nicht gestört werden? Was kann er denn so wichtiges zu tun haben, dass es ihm nicht möglich ist mich zu empfangen?“, brachte Guy ungläubig hervor und war der festen Überzeugung, dass der alte Herr ihn schlichtweg abwimmeln wollte.

„Er nimmt...“, setzte Thornton zur Erklärung an, doch sein ehemaliger Gebieter stieß ihn einfach grob beiseite, um sich einen Weg ins Innere des Hauses zu bahnen. Er war kein verdammter Hausierer, den man bedenkenlos abspeisen konnte!

„Aber Sir Guy, Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne Erlaubnis des Masters hier eindringen“, empörte sich der alte Mann vergebens, denn der Dunkelhaarige schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Bis auf eine Magd, die bei seinem Eintreten erschrocken ihren Besen fallen ließ und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, war die Halle leer. Guys Blick wanderte die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf und blieb an der Balustrade haften.

„LOCKSLEY!“, rief er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme, wobei er recht ungeduldig klang.

Man hörte von oben ein Plätschern und Scheppern, dann ein leises Fluchen und schließlich öffnete sich eine der Türen. Der Herr des Hauses trat an das Geländer heran und sah zu Guy hinab, mit nichts weiter bekleidet, als einem Tuch, das er sich um seine Hüften gebunden hatte.

Von seinem Haar liefen Wassertropfen über sein Gesicht und seine Haut glänzte feucht. Er war offenbar gerade dabei gewesen ein Bad zu nehmen.

„Verzeiht Master. Ich hatte versucht Sir Guy zu erklären, dass Ihr im Moment verhindert seid.“

„Schon gut Thornton“, meinte Robin mit einem nachsichtigem Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlenderte, ohne jegliches Schamgefühl fast unbekleidet die Treppe herab. Die Magd, die gerade erst ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte und dabei war, den Besen vom Boden aufzuheben, hätte ihn bei dem Anblick fast schon wieder fallen lassen. Sie lief puterrot an, aber ihre Augen wollte sie dennoch nicht abwenden. Im Gegensatz zu Guy, der etwas pikiert zur Seite sah, als Robin vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Gott Locksley, wollt Ihr Euch nicht etwas anziehen“, zischte er, wodurch sich Thornton veranlasst sah, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn loszulaufen, um Robins Umhang zu holen.

„Ich hätte Euch nicht für so prüde gehalten“, entgegnete der Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit einem feixendem Grinsen. „Also was gibt es? Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“

Versuchte Locksley ihn zu provozieren? Am besten kam er gleich zur Sache, denn er wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit diesem unausstehlichen Aufschneider verbringen. „Matilda liegt im Sterben. Ihr müsst ihre Tochter benachrichtigen. Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann zusammen in Scarborough.“ Dies war keine Frage, auch keine Bitte, sondern eindeutig ein Befehl. Bei Guys Worten schwand das Grinsen von Robins Lippen und seine Stirn wellte sich vor Besorgnis.

„Matilda liegt ihm sterben? Seid Ihr Euch sicher?“, brachte er ungläubig hervor. In diesem Moment trat Thornton wieder hinzu und legte den Umhang um Robins Schultern.

„Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt Ihr Euch selber überzeugen“, schnaubte Guy verächtlich und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Robin, der nun immerhin mit seinem Umhang bekleidet war.

Dieser zauderte einen Moment lang. Miss Thornton hatte Robin zwar von Matildas Erkrankung berichtet, aber davon dass sie im Sterben lag, war nie die Rede gewesen. Er wollte Guy zwar nicht der Lüge bezichtigen, aber er musste sich schlichtweg mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen.

„Thornton, sattele zwei Pferde, für mich und Sir Guy“, trug er seinem Diener auf, bevor er sich wieder an sein Gegenüber wandte. „Wartet hier auf mich. Ich werde mir schnell etwas überziehen. Zu Pferd sind wir schneller bei Matildas Hütte.“

Bei diesen Worten zuckte einer von Guys Nasenflügeln leicht nach oben und sein linkes Auge verengte sich zu einem Schlitz. Diese kurze Gesichtsentgleisung brachte deutlich zum Ausdruck, was er von Robins Plan hielt. Schließlich war Guys Vorschlag, dass er sich selber ein Bild machen könne, nicht wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen. Aber der Herr des Hauses bekam seine Reaktion nicht mehr mit, denn er eilte bereits die Treppe hinauf, um sich einzukleiden. Guy spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen, aber er war auf Robins Hilfe angewiesen und so schritt er stattdessen auf den Kamin zu, um sich in einen der beiden Lehnstühle zu setzen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Als wäre er nach einer langen Reise endlich heimgekehrt. Nur leider war Locksley Manor nicht länger sein zu Hause und damit sollte er sich abfinden. Sein Augenmark fiel auf die junge Magd, die immer noch untätig in der Ecke stand und ihn neugierig beobachtete. Doch ein strenger Blick von Guy genügte, um sie wieder an ihre eigentlichen Pflichten zu erinnern. Ertappt senkte sie ihre Lider, während sie schnellen Schrittes Richtung Küche verschwand. Den Besen hielt sie dabei fest umklammert, so als ob er ihr anderenfalls davon fliegen würde, oder was wesentlich wahrscheinlicher war, wieder zu Boden fiel. Man hörte wie sie hastig die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und Guy konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie aufgeregt in die Küche lief, um den übrigen Dienern von seinem Besuch zu erzählen. //Elende Klatschweiber//, dachte er abfällig.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Robin die Treppe herunter kam, gekleidet in einem vornehmen Leinenhemd, sowie einem grünen Wams. Es war fast so, als hätten sie ihre Rollen getauscht, denn nun war Guy der in Lumpen steckende Eindringling, während sein Rivale wieder in Locksley residierte. Noch immer verspürte Guy bei dem Anblick dieses selbstgerechten Wichtigtuers einen glühenden Zorn in sich aufsteigen, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen, als er ihm am liebsten sein Schwert in die Brust gerammt hätte. Rogers Rettung und die Lebensmittel, die Robin ihnen regelmäßig zukommen ließ, halfen Guys Mordlust ein wenig zu besänftigen.

Als sie wenig später nebeneinander herritten, spürte Guy wie ihnen die entgeisterten Blicke der Dorfbewohner folgten. Es musste auch ein all zu groteskes Bild sein, wie der ehemalige Steuereintreiber, zusammen mit dem selbsternannten Beschützer der Armen, in Eintracht davon galoppierte. Der Rappe den Thornton ihm gegeben hatte, erinnerte Guy an jenes Pferd, dass er einst im Burghof von Nottingham Castle zurücklassen musste, als Vaisey ihn vor die Tore werfen ließ. Er hatte einige Male überlegt dorthin zurückzukehren, um sein Eigentum einzufordern. Nicht etwa aus sentimentalen Gründen, sondern alleine des Nutzens wegen. Aber es wäre töricht gewesen dies tatsächlich zu versuchen, denn wenn er dort unvermutet erschienen wäre, hätte man ihn wohl eher in den Kerker geworfen, anstatt ihm sein Pferd auszuhändigen.

Bei ihrem Ritt durch den Sherwood Forest schielte Robin immer wieder unauffällig zu Guy hinüber. Trotz seiner Sorge um Matilda, spürte er bei dem Anblick seines ehemaligen Rivalen ein unstillbares Verlangen in sich aufkeimen. Gleichzeitig schämte er sich für seine Schwäche, zumal dies wirklich der unpassendste Zeitpunkt für derlei Gefühle war. Robin zwang sich dazu nur noch stupide geradeaus zu sehen, bis sie schließlich die alte Hütte erreichten und ihre Pferde zügelten.

Roger hörte das Hufegetrappel der Tiere und spinkste neugierig durch den Türspalt nach draußen.

„Was siehst du?“, fragte Matilda mit rauer Stimme.

„Da ist Vater, zusammen mit Robin.“ Roger wusste nicht recht ob er sich freuen, oder lieber unter Matildas Bett verkriechen sollte. Noch immer befürchtete er, dass der Hüter des Sherwood Forests von ihm enttäuscht sein könnte, weil er die anderen Kinder in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Aber sich unterm Bett zu verstecken, wäre ziemlich feige gewesen und er wollte kein Hasenfuß sein. Er wollte so sein wie Robin Hood, der nie vor etwas Angst hatte. Schließlich war es seit jeher sein Wunsch gewesen, eines Tages mit ihm und seinen Männern auf Abenteuerreise zu gehen. Aber nach den jüngsten Ereignissen, war sich Roger nicht mehr sicher, ob er als Held etwas taugte. Die Kette, mit dem Symbol der Outlaws, welche sein Vater ihm geschenkt hatte, fühlte sich auf einmal wie eine schwere Bürde an. Als könnte er weder seinen eigenen Erwartungen, noch denen von Robin gerecht werden.

„Na, dass sind ja schöne Neuigkeiten“, brachte die Heilerin sarkastisch hervor, während sie versuchte das Kratzen in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren. „Haben die beiden Streithammel sich wieder in den Haaren?“

Der Gisbornespross schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“ Nun öffnete er die Tür ganz und ließ die beiden Männer herein.

„Hallo Roger“, begrüßte ihn der Lord of Locksley und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Wären die Umstände für seinen Besuch nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er sich aufrichtig über dieses Wiedersehen gefreut. Denn der Jungen hatte sich die letzten Tage ziemlich rar gemacht, was laut Miss Thornton wohl daran lag, dass Guy ihn kaum noch aus den Augen ließ. War wohl auch besser so, denn die Wälder waren im Moment kein sicherer Ort für ein Kind. Robin hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt seinerseits den Jungen aufzusuchen, aber Guy wäre mit Sicherheit aus der Haut gefahren, wenn er plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden hätte.

„Hallo“, brachte sein Sohn kleinlaut hervor.

„Ich bin hier um nach Matilda zu sehen“, erklärte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Na du traust dich ja was, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen“, krächzte das Kräuterweib, wobei man ihrer Stimme entnehmen konnte, dass sie das Sprechen schmerzte.

Wie ein reuiger Hund, trat der Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit gesenkten Schultern und geducktem Kopf an das Bett der Heilerin heran. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot schmerzte ihn, denn so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sowohl ihre Augen, als auch ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen, während sich ein ungesunder Schweißfilm über ihre kalkweiße Haut zog. An ihrem Mundwinkel klebte etwas Blut und ihr Atem ging stockend.

„Guy kam zu mir und hat mich darum gebeten Rosa über deinen Zustand zu benachrichtigen. Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg mache“, erklärte Robin, während er sich hinhockte, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

Der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte, zog bei Robins Wortwahl wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Denn zum einen hatte er ihn keineswegs darum _gebeten_ , sondern es schlichtweg eingefordert und zum anderen gefiel ihm die vertraute Anrede nicht. Für Locksley war er gefälligst immer noch _Sir Guy of Gisborne_ , oder wenn der Titel ihm zu lang war, genügte auch ein - _Gisborne_ \- wie in guten, alten Zeiten. Doch da er ihn noch brauchte, schluckte er seinen Frust herunter.

„So, so, du bist also gekommen um einer alten Frau beim Sterben zuzusehen“, spottete Matilda.

„Du stirbst doch nicht. Robin holt Rosa hierher und die macht dich wieder gesund“, meinte Roger mit felsenfester Überzeugung in der Stimme. Matildas Augen wanderten zu dem kleinen Jungen hinüber, der sich nach kurzem Zögern einen Stuhl ans Bett heranzog, um sich darauf niederzulassen und dabei etwas verlegen zu dem Helden Englands hinüberschielte. Vielleicht war es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen, ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand vor dem Knirps herunterzuspielen. Er machte sich viel zu große Hoffnungen, aber Matilda brachte es einfach nicht über sich diese zu zerstören.

Robin musste sich indessen eingestehen, dass Guy wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Es stand nicht gut um Matilda. Mit leidvoller Mine hockte er vor ihrem Bett und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, brachte er schließlich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hervor, wobei er selbst nicht so genau wusste, ob er sich dabei auf ihre Krankheit bezog, oder seine eigenen Missetaten. Matilda erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern fixierte ihn nur eingehend, was Robin als Ablehnung auffasste. Betrübt wollte er sich erheben, doch Matilda packte ihn am Handgelenk. Nicht feste. Ihr Griff war schwach und ihre Finger zittrig, aber es genügte um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Nicht so voreilig“, ermahnte sie den Earl of Huntington. „Guy, Roger, könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und von draußen etwas Feuerholz holen? Hier drin friert man sich ja den Hintern ab.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dies nur als Vorwand nutze, um mit Robin unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. Obwohl Guy sich darüber ihm Klaren war und es ihn brennend interessierte, was das alte Kräuterweib wohl mit Locksley zu besprechen hatte, leistete er ihrer Bitte Folge. Denn schließlich sollte man einer Todgeweihten nicht den letzten Wunsch ausschlagen. Roger begeleitete ihn ausnahmsweise mal ohne zu murren nach draußen. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss meinte Matilda: „Du wirst ein Auge auf die beiden haben, wenn ich fort bin und sicherstellen, dass ihnen kein Leid widerfährt. Vor allem nicht durch deine Hand.“

Robin nickte stumm.

„Ich schwöre beim heiligen Blasius, ich werde dir deine Augäpfel aus dem Kopf schälen und dich mit Pestbeulen strafen, wenn du die beiden im Stich lässt“, drohte sie ihm röchelnd.

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich habe vor...“

„Ich weiß was du vor hast. Erspar mir deine Reden. Die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir, sondern bei ihm. Wenn er...“, ein kurzer Hustanfall schüttelte Matilda. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber es wollte ihr nicht wirklich gelingen. Stützend griff ihr Robin unter die Arme. „Sei so gut und bring mir eines der Tücher, die vor der Feuerstelle zum Trocknen aushängen“, bat sie ihn hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sobald sich das Kratzen in ihrem Hals etwas beruhigt hatte. Vorsichtig ließ Robin sie zurück aufs Bett sinken, um ihr den gewünschten Gegenstand zu holen. Als er ihr das Tuch reichte, konnte er sehen, wie sie ihre blutige Rechte an ihm abwischte, ehe sie es unter der Decke verschwinden ließ. Robin setzte sich auf dem Stuhl, den Roger zuvor ans Bett herangezogenen hatte und musterte Matilda bekümmert. Er saß leicht vorgebeugt, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt und die Hände wie zum Gebet gefaltet. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er bemerkte, wie schwer der Heilerin offensichtlich das Atmen fiel.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie mit belegter Stimme dort ansetzte, wo sie aufgehört hatte: „Wenn er mit jemand anderem glücklich werden sollte, obwohl ich mir das bei dem alten Miesepeter kaum vorstellen kann, dann wirst du ihm dabei gefälligst nicht im Weg stehen, oder bei Gott ich werde...“

„Mir die Augäpfel aus dem Kopf schälen und mich mit Pestbeulen strafen“, beendete Robin ihren Satz. „Schone lieber deine Stimme.“

„Das musst du mir versprechen“, verlangte sie. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests wusste nicht was er daraufhin erwidern sollte. Zweifellos wäre es moralisch richtig, Guy in solch einem Fall seinen Segen zu geben, aber alleine bei dem Gedanken, er könne jemand anderen zum Mann, oder zur Frau nehmen, überkam Robin schiere Eifersucht. Ganz zu Schweigen von der Vorstellung, dass ein Fremder seinen Sohn aufziehen würde.

Matilda spürte offenbar sein Hadern, denn sie forderte erneut mit starrem Blick: „Versprich es mir.“ Obwohl ihre Stimmte geschwächt klang, war ihr Tonfall scharf und duldete keine Widerrede.

Robin fuhr sich mit der Hand über Nase und Mund, wobei er hörbar die Luft einzog. „Ich werde ihn nicht so einfach aufgeben“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, woraufhin die Heilerin schon zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten wollte, aber Robin ließ es nicht dazu kommen. „Aber wenn er sich trotz all meiner Bemühungen gegen mich entscheiden sollte, dann werde ich ihm nicht im Wege stehen. Das verspreche ich.“ Diese Worte nahmen Matilda den Wind aus den Segeln und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder.

„Mehr erwarte ich auch gar nicht“, meinte sie schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln, während sie ihm mit der linken Hand mütterlich die Wange tätschelte. Es war kein Zeichen der Vergebung, denn es lag nicht an ihr Robin die Absolution zu erteilen, sondern lediglich eine versöhnliche Geste. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass er ihr trotz seiner furchtbaren Verfehlungen, immer noch am Herzen lag.

Dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück und sagte in ihrer gewohnt ruppigen Art: „Nun mach schon, dass du dich davon scherst und richte meiner Rosa aus, dass sie ja nicht vergessen soll die kleine Alice mitzubringen.“

Robins linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben. Trotz Matildas schlechter Verfassung, schien ihr inneres Feuer noch nicht erloschen zu sein. Als er die Hütte verließ, erspähte er zu seiner Linken Guy, der mit einer Axt auf Holzblöcke einschlug, während Roger die einzelnen Scheite einsammelte und in einen Weidenkorb legte. Er winkte dem Jungen im Vorbeigehen und schritt auf seinen braunen Wallach zu, den er zuvor an einen Ast angebunden hatte.

„Du gehst schon?“, vernahm er Rogers enttäuschte Stimme.

„Ich wäre gerne noch länger geblieben, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen“, meinte Robin großspurig, woraufhin Guy sich mit gerümpfter Nase zu ihm umwandte. Wäre Locksley noch wesentlich länger geblieben, hätte er ihn persönlich aus dem Haus gejagt. Der geschickte Bogenschütze hatte indessen die Zügel von dem Geäst gelöst und war bereits auf sein Pferd gestiegen. Guys Blick fiel auf den Rappen, der noch immer am Baum angebunden war. „Und was ist mit dem?“, fragte er in einem gespielt desinteressierten Tonfall, wobei er mit seiner Axt auf das schwarze Pferd wies.

Robins Blick glitt zu dem Tier und mit einem Schulterzucken meinte er: „Wenn Ihr mögt, dann gehört es Euch.“

„Gut“, brachte Guy ohne zu Zögern hervor, denn darauf hatte er spekuliert. Er war schließlich nicht Marian, die sich zierte, wenn man ihr Geschenke machte. Sollte Locksley ruhig den spendablen Edelmann spielen.

Mit einem Schnalzen, trieb dieser sein Pferd zum Trab an und verschwand kurze Zeit später aus dem Blickfeld der beiden Gisbornes. Selbst wenn er sich beeilte, würde es wahrscheinlich zwei Tage dauern, bis er mit Rosa wiederkehrte. Hoffentlich hielt Matilda noch solange durch.

Der sonstige Tag verstrich relativ ereignislos und nachdem Guy am Abend seinen Sohn zu Bett gebracht hatte, bat Matilda ihn um eine Unterredung. „Anstatt wie ein Magdweib zu plaudern, solltest du dich lieber ausruhen. Du hast dich heute schon zu genüge angestrengt“, schnarrte Guy.

„Erzähl du mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, elende Langnase“, foppte Matilda ihn und klopfte leicht auf ihre Bettkante, zum Zeichen das sich Guy dort hinsetzen sollte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln leistete er ihrem Willen folge. „Also, was hast du mir so Wichtiges zu sagen?“

Matilda musterte ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich. Ihre Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren dunkel umschattet. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der alte Hitzkopf überhaupt zugänglich für irgendwelche Ratschläge ihrerseits war, aber dies war wohlmöglich die letzte Gelegenheit dazu. Nachdem sie einige Momente offenbar mühsam mit sich gerungen hatte, sagte sie: „Du solltest dir Gedanken über die Zukunft machen, denn du willst doch nicht ewig mit deinem Sohn in dieser kleinen Hütte hausen.“

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“, knurrte Guy.

„Wenn ich wirklich das zeitliche Segnen sollte, dann wird es für dich und den kleinen Trotzkopf, umso schwerer hier zu überleben.“

„Wir werden schon zurechtkommen“, versicherte er ihr, während sein Blick zu dem schlafenden Roger schweifte.

„Nicht hier in dieser alten, abgelegnen Hütte, ohne irgendwelche Kundschaft. Du willst doch nicht dein Leben lang von irgendwelchen Almosen abhängig sein. Und was ist wenn Robin plötzlich verunglückt, oder in einem von King Richards sinnlosen Kriegen stirbt? Dann gibt es niemandem mehr, der euch beide vorm Verhungern bewahrt.“

„Und was schlägst du vor?“

„Du könntest dich woanders nach einer Heimat für dich und dem Jungen umsehen. Einen Ort, wo dein Name niemandem ein Begriff ist und du die Möglichkeit hast eine Arbeit zu finden“, keuchte sie.

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte daraufhin nur abfällig: „Das habe ich bereits einmal versucht, als man mich und meine Schwester von hier vertrieben hatte. Wir haben jahrelang auf der Straße gelebt und uns von Abfällen ernährt. Dieses Schicksal soll mein Sohn nicht erleiden. Hast du noch mehr so weise Ratschläge?“, fragte er sarkastisch.

Matilda seufzte schwer und meinte mit belegter Stimme. „Unter meinem Bett liegt eine Schatulle. Könntest du sie bitte hervorholen?“

Etwas entgeistert starrte Guy sie daraufhin an. Eine Schatulle unterm Bett? Davon hatte er gar nichts gewusst. Verbarg die alte Hexe etwa irgendwelche Schätze in dieser verkommenen Hütte?

Neugierig erhob er sich von der Bettkante, beugte sich hinab und zog tatsächlich eine schlichte, hölzerne Schatulle unter Matildas Schlafstätte hervor.

„Nun mach sie schon auf“, befahl die alte Frau ungeduldig. Er öffnete den Deckel und war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er darin nur alten Plunder fand. Mit gerümpfter Nase schaute er zu Matilda auf. „Und wozu soll das gut sein?“

„Na hör mal, dass sind meine größten Schätze. Der Fingerhut meiner lang verstorben Mutter, ein geschnitzter Vogel von einem einstigen Liebhaber und Rosas erster Milchzahn.“

Guy verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel. „Und was willst du mit diesem Ramsch anfangen?“

„Oh, ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Es sollte mich an schlechten Tagen, auch an die guten Zeiten in meinem Leben erinnern. Aber nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, sondern hol den verdammten Ring aus der Schatulle.“

Bei dem Wort - _Ring_ -, zog Guy überrascht eine Augenbraue empor und sah noch einmal genauer in das kleine Kästchen hinein. Und tatsächlich, dort lag ein Ring der ihm nur all zu vertraut war. Wie kam er dort hin? Hatte Locksley ihn der alten Närrin zur Verwahrung gegeben? Es spielte keine Rolle! Wütend schlug der Dunkelhaarige den Deckel wieder zu.

„Das soll wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ich hoffe du willst mir nur damit sagen, dass ich den verdammten Ring zu Geld machen soll“, knurrte er bedrohlich, wobei sich seine Hände krampfhaft um die Schatulle schlossen und seine Fingerkuppen weiß hervortraten.

„Ich will, dass du dir deiner Optionen bewusst wirst. Du könntest entweder hier in meiner alten Hütte verfaulen, oder Roger die Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft gewähren. Entweder indem du für euch beide nach einem besseren Ort suchst, oder aber eine Heirat in Erwägung ziehst. Es muss ja nicht unbedingt der Vater deines Sohnes sein, aber dieser wäre zumindest ein williger Kandidat.“ Sie schnappte mit röchelndem Atem etwas nach Luft und unterdrückte krampfhaft das Kratzen in ihrem Hals, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Nun sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß natürlich was er dir angetan hat und ich würde es weiß Gott verstehen, wenn du ihn zum Teufel wünschst, aber ich möchte, dass du auch an die Zukunft denkst. Oder willst du wie ich als einsame Eigenbrötlerin, verwahrlost in einer abgeschiedenen Hütte enden. Überlege es dir gut.“

Der Dunkelhaarige warf unwirsch Matildas Schatulle zu Boden, wobei der Deckel aufsprang und sich der Inhalt überall im Raum verteilte. Das Kräuterweib quittierte diesen erneuten Wutausbruch mit einem trägen Augenrollen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Roger von dem Lärm nicht wach wurde. „Das wirst du nachher schön wieder aufräumen, oder ich hexe dir ein paar Flüche auf deinen dürren Hals“, drohte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen, der wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab ging, ehe er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und zum Stehen kam. Er wusste, sie meinte es nur gut mit ihm, aber sie sollte sich lieber um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, anstatt ihre Nase in seine hineinzustecken.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft Locksley hätte nicht schon ausgiebig damit geprahlt, welche Vorzüge eine Ehe mit ihm einbrächte? Er hat mich sogar höflich an meine Pflichten gegenüber Roger erinnert“, knurrte Guy, wobei die Ironie in dem Wort - _höflich_ -, deutlich herauszuhören war. „Das der Junge auf diese Weise sein legitimer Erbe würde und niemand ihn mehr als Bastard bezeichnen könnte.“

Bei diesen Worten hob Matilda überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ah... hat er das?“ Ein spöttischer Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, der jedoch sofort in ein schmerzhaftes Husten überging. Trotz seines Ärgers griff Guy nach dem Becher Wasser, der auf einem Hocker neben Matildas Bett stand und reichte ihn ihr. Er half ihr ein paar Schlucke zu nehmen, indem er ihren Kopf mit der rechten Hand stütze und nach kurzer Zeit, legte sich das Reizgefühl in ihrem Hals wieder. Etwas außer Atem ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und stellte mit zittrigen Fingern, den Becher zurück auf den Hocker. Sie musterte Guy eine Weile skeptisch aus dem Augenwinkel, bis dieser schließlich gereizt die Nase rümpfte. „Was?“, fragte er schroff.

„Und du hast ihm das tatsächlich geglaubt? Weißt du denn gar nichts, du stumpfsinniger Esel?“, schalt sie ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen, aber das schiefe Grinsen auf ihren Lippen nahm ihren Worten die Schärfe.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Es bedarf mehr als einer Eheschließung, um Roger zu einem legitimen Nachkommen zu erheben. Die Befürwortung des Königs, oder des Papstes wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ich kenne mich in derlei Rechtsangelegenheiten nicht zu Genüge aus, aber wohlmöglich würde auch eine Adaption genügen.“

„Adoption? Aber er ist Hoods Sohn! Ganz Locksley weiß das!“, schnarrte Guy und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er in die alte Namengebung zurückfiel. „Wenn ich mich auf diesen Bund einlassen würde, dann wäre Roger doch wohl fraglos ein eheliches...“

„Er wurde vor der Ehe gezeugt“, fiel ihm Matilda ins Wort. „Das macht ihn also dennoch zu einem unehelichen Kind. Das du solche Dinge nicht weist, verwundert mich doch sehr.“

Diese Worte versetzten Guy einen Schlag. Sein Unterkiefer spannte sich an und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Also wollte er mich täuschen“, brachte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme hervor.

Matilda dachte eine Weile über diese Behauptung nach. Früher hätte sie Robin eine solch hinterhältige List niemals zugetraut, aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Anderseits, was für einen Nutzen sollte er daraus ziehen? „Wer weiß“, brachte sie schließlich nach einigem Zögern hervor. „Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur ein genauso ahnungsloser Narr, wie du es bist. Dennoch glaube ich...“

„Schluss jetzt! Kein Wort mehr darüber“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören.“

Matilda seufzte schwer, ließ es aber dabei bewenden. „Die Unordnung welche du angerichtet hast, räumst du aber trotzdem wieder auf“, ermahnte sie ihn und wies mit einem Blick auf ihre verstreuten Schätze.

Am nächsten Morgen war Roger als erster auf den Beinen. Kein Wunder, denn er war wesentlich früher zu Bett gegangen und hatte ihre kleine Unterhaltung gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Auf leisen Sohlen war er zur Feuerstelle hinüber geschlichen und hatte das Feuer wieder entfacht, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war, denn die verbliebenen Kohlen waren schon vollkommen verglüht. Als es Roger endlich gelungen war eine kleine Flamme zu erzeugen, hängte er den großen Suppentopf darüber und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Sein Vater, sowie Matilda schienen immer noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Möglichst leise nahm der Junge einen Mörser vom Tisch und pflückte einige getrocknete Kräuter von der Decke, die er darin zerstampfte. All diese Aufgaben waren für ihn längst schon Routine geworden und als er hörte wie das Wasser im Topf zu kochen begann, füllte er einen Becher damit und fügte die gemahlenen Kräuter hinzu. Nach getaner Arbeit trat er damit an Matildas Bettkante und rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Matilda, aufstehen. Ich habe dir deinen Tee gemacht.“ Doch Matilda rührte sich nicht. Erneut rüttelte Roger an ihrer Schulter und sagte nun etwas lauter: „Aufstehen.“ Immer noch keine Reaktion. Der Gisbornespross zog eine Schnute. Na gut, wenn sie nicht wollte. „Dann bist du aber selber Schuld, wenn der Tee nachher kalt ist“, bracht er beleidigt hervor, stapfte zum Esstisch hinüber und stellte den Becher geräuschvoll darauf ab.

„Was machst du für einen Lärm?“, knurrte sein Vater schlaftrunken von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, entgegnete Roger nur: „Du bist wach?“

„Bei diesem Krach kein Wunder.“

„Soll ich dir einen Tee bringen?“

„Du kannst mir einen Strick bringen“, zischte Guy.

„Einen Strick? Wofür?“, fragte Roger verwirrt.

„Damit ich dich erdrosseln kann.“

„Hm... das ist nicht nett. Das sag ich Matilda, wenn sie wach ist!“

„Ja, ja. Tu das“, erwiderte sein Vater mit einem schiefen Lächeln und erhob sich langsam. Gemächlich schritt er zu jenem Stuhl hinüber, über den er am Vorabend seine Kleidung gehängt hatte. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte und es ihm gelungen war, mit seinen Fingern sein Haar einigermaßen zu glätten, schritt er auf die Tür zu.

Roger, der sich gelangweilt an den Esstisch gesetzt hatte und mit seinen Beinen in der Luft baumelte, sprang sofort auf und fragte voll Tatendrang: „Wo gehst du hin? Darf ich mitkommen.“

„Ich will nur zur Wassertonne, um mir mein Gesicht zu waschen. Bleib solange hier und hol den Topf vom Feuer, bevor das ganze Wasser noch verdampft“, sagte Guy monoton und tätschelte Roger im Vorbeigehen den Kopf.

„Ich bin doch kein Hund“, grummelte dieser, als die Tür hinter seinem Vater ins Schloss fiel. Wie sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte, holte er den Topf vom Feuer herunter, wobei er sich einen alten Lumpen zu Hilfe nahm, damit er sich nicht die Finger verbrannte.

„Wieso muss ich hier drinnen bleiben? Mir ist so langweilig.“ Er schritt wieder auf Matildas Bett zu.

„Matilda bist du wach?“ Er zupfte leicht an ihrem Ärmel, doch sie schien einfach weiterzuschlafen. Frustriert setzte sich Roger im Schneidersitz neben ihr Bett und fixierte sie. „Du tust ja nur so, als ob du noch schläfst. Du bist bestimmt schon wach.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie fühlte sich kühl an. „Geht es dir nicht gut Matilda?“, fragte Roger. „Siehst du, du hättest den Tee trinken sollen, aber du willst ja nicht aufstehen.“

Keine Reaktion. Nun wurde Roger etwas unruhig. Er stand wieder auf, beugte sich über Matilda und musterte sie. Irgendwie sah sie anders aus als sonst, als wäre sie aus Wachs. Hatte sie vielleicht Fieber? Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war eiskalt. Der Junge bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und rüttelte nun vehement an ihren Schultern.

„Matilda, aufstehen! Aufstehen“, brachte er mit klopfendem Herzen hervor. Aber sie war wie leblos.

„VATER!“, rief Roger panisch. „VATER!“

Unweigerlich kam Guy in die Hütte gestürmt und sah seinen Sohn, neben Matildas Bett hocken.

„Was soll das Geschrei?“, verlangte er verärgert zu erfahren. Er hatte schon gedacht, es wäre etwas passiert.

„Matilda will nicht aufstehen. Kannst du sie wecken?“

„Roger, wenn sie noch schlafen will, dann lass sie in Frieden und sei nicht so ein Plagegeist. Matilda ist nicht mehr die Jüngste und sie ist nicht gesund“, schalt er ihn.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Sie wacht nicht auf!“, brachte Roger ganz außer sich hervor und wusste nicht, wie er seinem Vater begreiflich machen sollte was er meinte. Sein Blick verschwamm. „Bitte, kannst du sie nicht wecken? Bitte“, brachte er flehentlich hervor.

Einen Moment lang starrte Guy seinen Sohn nur verständnislos an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Mit schweren Schritte trat er aufs Bett zu. Er musterte Matilda, die starr darin lag. Selbst ihre Brust regte sich nicht. Er hielt einen Finger unter ihre Nase, aber spürte keinen Atemhauch. Er tastete nach ihrem Puls, aber da war nichts.

„VATER BITTE! Kannst du sie nicht aufwecken? Sie muss doch ihren Tee trinken“, meinte Roger, der sich selbst vorzumachen versuchte, dass sie nur schlief, obwohl er in Wahrheit längst ahnte, dass dem nicht so war.

„Sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen“, brachte Guy wie versteinert hervor. Er musste zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen feststellen, dass ihm Matildas Tod näher ging, als er erwartet hatte. Irgendwie war es dieser alten, garstigen Frau gelungen einen Platz in seinem Herzen zu finden. Er hatte sie geliebt, als wäre sie seine Mutter und nun war sie nicht mehr da. Sie konnte noch nicht lange tot sein, denn ihre Haut war zwar kalt, aber noch nicht vollkommen starr. Sie musste irgendwann in den Frühen Morgenstunden verschieden sein. Vermutlich im Schlaf. Immerhin war das ein gnädiger Tod. Rogers Aufschrei riss Guy plötzlich aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.

„NEIN! DU HAST ES JA NICHT EINMAL VERSUCHT!“, verzweifelt schüttelte Roger sie. „WACH AUF! BITTE WACH AUF! BITTE!“

„Roger, reiß dich zusammen! Sie weilt schon längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden!“, knurrte sein Vater ihn an und ergriff seine Schulter, aber Roger schlug seine Hand unwirsch beiseite.

„NEIN! NEIN, das ist nicht wahr! Bitte Matilda! Bitte wach auf! Ich... ich werde von nun an, auch immer ganz, ganz brav sein, ... das verspreche ich!“, brachte er zwischen Schluchzern hervor und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „OH BITTE!“ Er packte ihr Gesicht in seine kleinen Hände, aber sie rührte sich nicht. „BITTE! BITTE!“ Er kroch aufs Bett und schloss sie in seine Arme, aber sie war kalt und leblos. „Wach auf! Du musst aufwachsen Matilda“, weinte Roger herzzerreißend und umklammerte ihren Leichnam.

„ROGER! JETZT IST SCHLUSS! SIE IST TOT!“, schimpfte sein Vater, ergriff ihn an den Armen und riss ihn beinahe schmerzhaft von Matilda los.

„NEIN! Nein, lass mich los!“, Roger versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Guy hob ihn hoch und setzte sich mit ihm vors Feuer. Um Roger Herr zu werden, umschloss er ihn fest mit seinen Armen, obwohl er spürte wie dessen kleine Fäuste auf ihn einschlugen. „LASS MICH LOS! DU SOLLST MICH LOSLASSEN! ICH HASSE DICH!“

„Beruhig dich“, befahl sein Vater und presste ihn an sich, aber es dauerte lang, bis Rogers Gegenwehr und die Schluchzer nachließen. Letztendlich sackte Roger an seiner Brust zusammen. Behutsam strich ihm Guy durchs Haar. Jetzt waren also nur noch sie beide da. Guy wiegte Roger leicht hin und her, bis dessen Tränen schließlich versiegt waren.

Mit vom Weinen und Schreien ganz heiserer Stimme, meinte Roger schließlich: „Ich... ich hasse dich gar nicht.“ Daraufhin rieb er seine laufende Nase an seinem Hemdärmel ab und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Guy nur, während er geistesabwesend in die Flammen starrte.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 

 **Nachwort:** Bitte nicht lynchen! Ich habe lange Zeit selbst mit mir gehadert, ob ich Matilda wirklich sterben lassen soll, da sie mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist und es einfach unheimlichen Spaß gemacht hat über sie zu schreiben, aber leider war es für den weiteren Storyverlauf unerlässlich. Also möchte ich mich auf diesem Wege vielmals entschuldigen :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal möchte ich mich wieder ganz herzlich bei Lady Gisborne, Biene Maja123 und Parminder Kaur bedanken, deren Kommentare mich zum Weiterschreiben animiert haben. Dieses mal hat es auch nicht ganz so lange gedauert ;) Hier ist nun das siebzehnte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

**Kapitel 17:**

Bereits am späten Nachmittag traf Rosa, zusammen mit Robert und ihrer Tochter auf einem Ochsenkarren ein, der von Robin eskortiert wurde. Roger saß mit hängenden Schultern auf einem Holzstapel vor der Hütte und senkte betreten den Kopf, als Rosa mit der kleinen Alice an der Hand vom Karren stieg und auf ihn zukam.

„Hallo Roger, wie geht es meiner Mutter?“, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln, in dem gleichzeitig eine gewisse Schwere lag. Rosa strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne, aus ihrem mit Sorgenfalten durchfurchten Gesicht, während sich Alice halb hinter ihrer Mutter verbarg. Sie war ein wenig schüchtern, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich dem gleichaltrigen Jungen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ihre Mutter meinte zwar, dass sie zusammen aufgewachsen seinen, aber daran konnte sich das Mädchen kaum noch erinnern.

Roger haderte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete: „Sie ist tot.“ Bei diesen Worten schwand das angespannte Lächeln von Rosas Lippen und machte schierem Entsetzen Platz. Sie zog hörbar die Luft ein und schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, während sie mit der anderen die kleinen Finger ihrer Tochter feste zusammenpresste. Alice gab einen empörten Laut von sich und versuchte ihre winzige Hand aus dem beinahe schmerzhaften Griff ihrer Mutter zu lösen.

„Vater... Vater hat gesagt ich soll in der Hütte warten, während er das Grab schaufelt. Aber ich ... ich konnte nicht da drin bleiben, weil doch Matilda...“, er geriet ins Stocken, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Darum warte ich hier draußen“, brachte er kleinlaut hervor, wobei sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten und er hilflos die Hände rang. Seine Mundwinkel waren herabgezogen und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

Das Elend des Jungen veranlasste Rosa dazu sich zu fangen und ihren eigenen Kummer für einen Moment wie bittere Galle herunterzuschlucken. Sie ließ ihre Tochter los und tätschelte etwas geistesabwesend Rogers Kopf, während sie mit geradezu gespenstisch monotoner Stimme fragte: „Sie ist noch da drin?“

Der Gisbornespross nickte stumm. Wie die Saiten einer Violine, spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper auf einmal an, während jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht schwand.

„Wo ist Großmutter?“, fragte Alice besorgt, zu der die Nachricht von Matildas Tod offenbar noch nicht wirklich durchgedrungen war. In diesem Moment trat Robert an die Seite seiner Frau und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, während Robin bei dem Anblick schwer ums Herz wurde. Sie waren zu spät gekommen.

„Ich… ich möchte einen kurzen Moment mit ihr alleine sein“, brachte Rosa mit zittriger Stimme hervor. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann auf, der verständnisvoll nickte und die Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm. Mit schmerzhaft pochendem Herzen, öffnete Rosa die Tür zu ihrem alten Heim und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Zurück blieben ein bedrückter Robin, ein besorgter Ehemann und zwei Kinder, von denen das eine noch nicht einmal wirklich zu begreifen schien, was hier vor sich ging.

„Vater, was ist mit Großmutter?“, hackte Alice nervös nach und zupfte leicht an Roberts Wams, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, doch dessen Augenmerk lag auf einer mit Schmutz besudelten Gestalt, die sich ihnen trägen Schrittes nährte und eine rostige Schaufel in der Hand hielt.

Guy hob überrascht den Kopf, als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. Er hätte Locksley nicht so früh zurück erwartet. Er musste auf dem Ritt nach Scarborough seinen Gaul fast zu Tode geschunden haben, wenn er schon wieder hier war. Oder aber er kannte ein paar Abkürzungen, die Guy nicht vertraut waren.

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn dieser Sir Guy of Gisborne sie vergiftet hat, nur um sich Matildas weniges Hab und Gut unter den Nagel zu reißen!“, zischte Robert mit gedämpfter Stimme, so das nur Robin ihn vernehmen konnte.

Überrascht schielte dieser zu seinem ehemaligen Waffenbruder hinüber, aber ehe er etwas dazu sagen konnte, war der Dunkelhaarige auch schon an sie herangetreten. „Wo ist Rosa?“, verlangte er mit suchendem Blick zu erfahren.

Es war Roger der ihm betreten antwortete: „Sie ist drinnen.“ Der Junge wischte sich unwirsch mit dem Ärmel über die feuchten Augen und schwang kurz die Beine nach vorne, ehe er vom Holzstapel herunter hüpfte.

Alice die immer unruhiger wurde, da man ihr keine klare Antwort gab, wandte sich mit weinerlicher Stimme an Guy: „Wie geht es Großmutter? Wird sie wieder gesund?“

„Gesund? Hast du ihnen etwa nicht gesagt, was geschehen ist?“, knurrte der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs seinen Sohn ungläubig an, wobei seine Augen gehetzt zwischen dem Jungen und der Tür hin und her blickten, als befürchtete er aus dem Inneren der Hütte jeden Moment einen entsetzten Schrei zu vernehmen.

„Wir wissen Bescheid“, versicherte ihm Robin mit ernster Mine, eher der Jungen überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Aber was ist denn nun mit Großmutter?“ Alice stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. Ihr Vater kniete sich daraufhin zu ihr nieder und legte seine großen, breiten Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Deine Großmutter ist nicht länger hier. Sie ist gestorben. Das bedeutet, sie ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort, wo sie keine Schmerzen mehr erleiden muss. Der liebe Gott gibt nun im Himmel auf sie Acht.“

Man konnte dem kleinen Mädchen ansehen, wie sie langsam zu begreifen schien. Ihre großen Augen wurden glasig und sie begann bitterlich zu weinen. Guy schenkte dem Spektakel keinerlei Beachtung, sondern fixierte die Tür. Er befürchtete Rosa könnte ihm zum Vorwurf machen, dass er sie nicht schon eher benachrichtigt hatte, aber als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und sie ihn mit geröteten Augen erspähte, schloss sie ihn nur in eine tränenreiche Umarmung. Gewiss war sie traurig, dass sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sich von ihrer Mutter zu verabschieden, aber sie gab Guy nicht die Schuld dafür.

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte auf einer kleinen Anhöhe im Wald, die eine gute Aussicht auf Locksley bot, der Heilerin ein Grab bereitet. Eigentlich hatte er Matilda dorthin tragen wollen, aber Robert meinte, dass ihm als Schwiegersohn diese Aufgabe zustände. In Wahrheit war dem einstigen Kreuzritter schlicht der Gedanke zuwider, dass Matildas potentieller Mörder noch einmal Hand an sie legen könnte. Er hatte zwar keinerlei Beweise für seine Vermutung, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Er hatte die Geschichten über Guy of Gisborne gehört und wusste, wozu dieser Mann fähig war. Aus diesem Grund war er auch sehr erleichtert gewesen, als Robin ihm und seiner Familie angeboten hatte, die Nacht in Locksley Manor zu verbringen. Denn sich ein Dach mit diesem zwielichtigem Schmarotzer zu teilen, kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

„Guy, wenn irgendetwas ist, oder du irgendwie Hilfe benötigen solltest, sei gewiss wir sind immer für dich und Roger da“, meinte Rosa zum Abschied, wobei sie ihn noch einmal in ihre Arme schloss. Seine Körperhaltung wurde etwas steif, denn er war solche Zuneigungsbekundungen nicht gewohnt. Aber Rosa störte es nicht daran, dass er ihre Umarmung nicht erwiderte. Zumal sie Guy gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Immerhin hatten sie mehrere Jahre zusammen gelebt und waren fast so etwas wie eine Familie. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ, meinte er nur reserviert: „Danke, aber das wird nicht von Nöten sein. Wir haben alles was wir brauchen.“ Sie lächelte wehmütig. Hoffentlich würde Guys Stolz ihn nicht davon abhalten in einer Notlage doch um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie strich ihm noch einmal kurz über die Wange, bevor sie zu Roger hinüberging, um sich auch bei dem Jungen zu verabschieden. Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, trat Robert an ihn heran.

„Damit eines Klar ist, ich wollte eben nur nichts sagen, weil heute die Beerdigung von Rosas Mutter ist, aber eines sollte Euch bewusst sein, _Sir Guy of Gisborne_ “, seinen Namen sprach er aus, als handele es sich dabei um eine ansteckende Krankheit. „Ich will nicht, dass meine Familie irgendwie mit Euch in Verbindung gebracht wird. In meinen Augen seid Ihr nichts anderes, als ein skrupelloser Verräter. Also solltet Ihr Geld, oder sonst irgendetwas benötigen, wendet Euch gefälligst an jemand anderen. Von mir werdet Ihr keinen einzigen Groschen erhalten und ich hoffe inständig darum, Euer Gesicht nie wieder zu sehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Guys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen, Grinsen. „Seid versichert, dass ich in keiner Weise auf Eure Hilfe angewiesen bin, aber wenn Eure Frau mich besuchen möchte, werde ich sie mit offenen Armen empfangen“, höhnte er und wandte sich einfach von Robert ab, bevor dieser noch irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Die folgenden Tage herrschte in der kleinen Hütte im Wald eine erdrückende Stille. Ihr Leben war nicht mehr dasselbe, seitdem Matilda von ihnen gegangen war. Roger sprach kaum noch ein Wort und auch wenn Guy die Ruhe anfangs genossen hatte, so erfüllte sie ihn nun mit Unbehagen. Er hatte versucht den Jungen mit Arbeit von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken abzulenken. Gemeinsam hatten sie einen Verschlag für das Pferd gebaut, welches Locksley ihm überlassen hatte und die gelegentlichen Reitstunden schienen Roger sichtlich zu gefallen, aber davon abgesehen verhielt er sich ungewohnt eigenbrötlerisch.

Am siebten Tag nach Matildas Beerdigung klopfte es gegen Mittag an ihre Tür. Im Glauben, dass es sich dabei um Miss Thornton handeln müsse, öffnete der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs ohne zu Zögern und war mehr als überrascht, einen hageren Mann vor sich zu sehen. Dieser hatte graues Haar mit weißen Schläfen, buschige Augenbrauen, sowie einen Spitzbart, der an eine Ziege erinnerte. Seine Kleidung verriet seine adlige Abstammung, ebenso wie sein gepflegter Schimmel, den er am Zügel führte.

„Was wollt Ihr?“, fragte Guy etwas barsch und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. Hätte er geahnt, um wen es sich bei dem älteren Herrn handelte, dann hätte er sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber wahrscheinlich noch einmal überdacht.

Die Stirn des Mannes legte sich in Falten, während er leicht eine Augenbraue anhob und Guy eingehend musterte, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ: „Es ist Euch vielleicht nicht geläufig, aber dies hier ist mein Grund und Boden, auf dem Ihr steht.“

Bei diesen Worten schwand Guys überhebliches Gehabe. Eilig versuchte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, seine unpassende Begrüßung wieder gutzumachen, aber diese Geste wirkte eher erzwungen, als respektvoll. „Möchtet Ihr hereinkommen?“, bot er sichtlich widerwillig an.

Der alte Kauz hatte für Guys plötzlich aufgesetzte Höflichkeit nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich bin gekommen um Euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Pachtvertrag, den ich mit Matilda geschlossen hatte, mit ihrem Tod endete. Es steht Euch nicht zu, hier länger zu verweilen.“

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick bis Guy begriff, dass dieser unangekündigte Besucher, sie von hier vertreiben wollte. „Wenn es Euch um Gold geht, ich habe ein Pferd…“

„Es geht mir nicht um Gold und ich habe weiß Gott genug Pferde“, fiel der Pächter ihm ins Wort.

In diesem Moment trat Roger hinter seinem Vater zum Vorschein und nahm ihren Besucher, der immer noch auf der Türschwelle stand, neugierig in Augenschein. Als Guy den Jungen bemerkte blaffte er ihn ungehalten an: „Was stehst du da herum? Mach dich nützlich und miste den Verschlag aus!“

„Aber das habe ich doch schon heute Morgen gemacht“, meckerte Roger verständnislos.

„Widersprich mir nicht“, knurrte Guy und schupste den Jungen aus der Tür. Er war nicht wirklich verärgert über Roger, sondern wollte nur verhindern, dass sein Sohn dieses Gespräch mit anhören musste. Verdrossen schritt der Bengel auf ihren provisorischen Pferdestall zu und erst als er außer Hörweite war, setzte der Dunkelhaarige ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Matilda hatte Euch einst als großzügig bezeichnet. Ihr hattet Ihr dieses Stück Land gegeben, weil sie sich in einer Notlage befand. In derselben Lage, in der auch ich mich nun befinde. Ich habe ebenfalls ein Kind. Einen gerade Mal sechs Jahre alten Sohn“, versuchte Guy an das Gewissen des Mannes zu appellieren und wies mit einem knappen Blick auf den Pferdeverschlag, in dem Roger verschwunden war.

„Mir ist Eure Lage durchaus bewusst, aber im Gegensatz zu Matilda, habt Ihr sie Euch selber zuzuschreiben. Außerdem rettete Matilda einst meiner Frau das Leben, als sie an Kindbett erkrankt war. Was habt Ihr je für mich, oder für sonst jemanden getan, dass nicht Eurem eigenen Vorteil gedient hat? Meine Entscheidung steht fest und Ihr werdet mich auch nicht mehr umstimmen können!“

Guys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Und wo sollen wir Eurer Meinung nach hin?“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Das ist nicht meine Sorge. So weit ich gehört habe, soll Euch der Lord of Locksley gut gewogen sein. Es geht sogar das Gerücht herum, er wäre der Vater Eures Kindes. Wendet Euch von mir aus an ihn, oder an sonst jemanden. Es ist mir einerlei. Ich habe bisher ein Auge zugedrückt, weil ich Matilda noch etwas schuldig war, aber Euch Sir Guy, bin ich gewiss nichts schuldig. Ihr und der Sheriff habt dieses Land regelrecht ausbluten lassen. Um Euren Sohn tut es mir leid, aber ich habe selbst eine Familie um die ich mich sorgen muss. Wenn der König eines Tages hierher zurückkehrt, wird er erfahren wollen, warum ich einem Verräter Obdach gewähre und ich kann es mir nicht leisten bei seiner Majestät in Ungnade zu fallen. Ich gebe Euch eine Woche. Betrachtet dies als Zeichen meines Guten Willens. Aber wenn ich nächste Woche hierher zurückkehre, dann will ich Euch hier nicht mehr sehen. Missachtet Ihr meinen Befehl, werde ich Euch mit Gewalt von hier vertreiben lassen.“ Daraufhin stieg er auf seinen Schimmel und stieß dem Tier die Fersen in die Flanken. „Eine Woche!“, rief er drohend, als er davonritt.

In seiner Zeit als Verwalter hatte Guy viele Menschen aus ihren Häusern gejagt, eingekerkert, oder vertrieben, weil sie ihre Steuern nicht bezahlen konnten. Er hatte ihnen nie irgendeinen Aufschub gewährt und er wusste, dass dieser Pächter im Vergleich zu ihm sehr gnädig gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er ihm eine Woche Zeit geben, um eine neue Bleibe zu finden, aber dennoch brodelte Guy innerlich vor Wut. Ein Glück, dass er Roger rechtzeitig fortgeschickt hatte, damit er diese Schmach nicht miterleben musste. Guy fragte sich, ob er dem Jungen die Wahrheit sagen sollte, dass man sie von hier vertrieb, oder ihm nicht lieber vorgaukeln sollte, dass er freien Willens von hier fortgehen wollte. Er fürchtete, sein eigener Sohn könnte ihn als einen Versager ansehen, denn das war er schließlich auch. Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, wie sehr er auch kämpfte, er hatte in seinem Leben immer und immer wieder, alles verloren, was er sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Was sollte er nun tun? Wo sollte er hin?

Wäre nur er selbst betroffen gewesen, dann wäre er vielleicht tatsächlich ausgezogen sein Glück zu suchen, aber seinem Sohn wollte er das nicht zumuten. Er wusste selbst noch zu gut, wie es ihm und Isabella damals ergangen war, als man sie aus Locksley vertrieben hatte und dieses Schicksal wollte er Roger ersparen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als obdachlos durch die Lande zu streifen, ohne zu wissen, wo man seine nächste Mahlzeit herbekommen sollte. Aber welche anderen Optionen standen ihm noch offen? An wen könnte er sich wenden? Zuerst fiel ihm Rosa ein, aber bei Matildas Beerdigung hatte Robert ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er von ihnen keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte.

Rosa verfügte über keinen eigenen Besitz, denn sowohl das Land, welches sie beackerte, als auch das Haus in dem sie lebte, gehörten ihrem Mann und dieser würde sich wohl kaum von ihr umstimmen lassen. Das einzige was Guy erreichen würde, wenn er bei ihr als Bittsteller aufträte, wäre Zwietracht zwischen den beiden zu säen. Gewiss übte dieser Gedanke einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus, denn er verachtete Robert und war der festen Überzeugung, dass Rosa jemand Besseren verdient hätte, aber sie war nun einmal finanziell von ihm abhängig und außerdem waren die beiden verheiratet. Ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr. Davon abgesehen, schien ihr tatsächlich etwas an diesem vermaledeiten Kreuzritter zu liegen, auch wenn Guy das beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Nein, er würde Rosas Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Aber wen gab es sonst noch, an den er sich wenden konnte? Bis auf den verfluchten Robin of Locksley, fiel ihm niemand ein. Doch alles sträubte sich in Guy ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Was wollte der Mann?“, fragte Roger ihn, nachdem er die Stallarbeit verrichtet hatte und sie gemeinsam Wasser aus dem nahegelegenen Fluss holen gingen.

„Uns sein Beileid wegen Matildas Tod bekunden“, behauptete Guy, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Roger hinterfragte die Worte seines Vaters nicht, denn weshalb sollte er lügen?

Am späten Abend, als sein Sohn bereits schlief, holte Guy Matildas Schatulle unterm Bett hervor und setzte sich mit dieser an den kleinen Esstisch. Nur zögerlich öffnete er den Deckel, um mit gerümpfter Nase den Verlobungsring herauszunehmen. Er legte ihn vor sich auf die Tischplatte und musterte ihn angewidert, als handele es sich dabei um eine Made, die er am liebsten zerquetschen würde. Matildas letzte Worte gingen ihm durch den Kopf, dass eine Eheschließung ihn aus seiner Misere retten könne, doch bis auf Locksley, der sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollte, gab es wohl kaum einen heiratswilligen Kandidaten. Er könnte ihm auch einfach Roger überlassen und alleine in die Welt hinaus ziehen, doch sofort verwarf Guy diesen Gedanken wieder. Die Vorstellung sich von seinem Sohn zu trennen, war ihm unerträglich, was beinahe schon ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass er seinen Erstgeborenen damals im Wald ausgesetzt hatte. Lange Zeit saß der Dunkelhaarige nur bewegungslos da und starrte auf den schlichten Ring, der vor ihm lag. Er erwog das Für und Wider einer Vermählung, denn auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung mit Locksley den Bund der Ehe einzugehen alles andere als behagte, so schien es der einzige Ausweg zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Schwester zurück, die ihn angefleht hatte nicht die Frau von Lord Thornton werden zu müssen, vor dem sie sich fürchtete und dessen Grausamkeit ihr zuwider war. Doch er hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass selbst eine Eheschließung mit jemandem, den man verabscheute, besser sei, als den Hungertod zu sterben. Und nun sträubte er sich selber den entschiedenen Schritt zu wagen. War er etwa nichts anderes, als ein Heuchler? Wiederwillig streifte er den Ring über seinen Finger. Was blieb ihm auch schon für eine Alternative? Locksley hatte ihm das Versprechen gegeben, niemals wieder ohne seine Zustimmung Hand an ihn zu legen und daran würde er ihn erinnern.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging, hatte Guy immer noch kein Auge zugetan. Die Pflicht, die er heute zu erfüllen hatte, um sein eigenes Wohlergehen und das seines Sohnes zu sichern, hatte wie ein Nachtmahr auf seiner Brust gesessen. Roger staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Vater ihm verkündete, dass sie dem Lord of Locksley heute einen Besuch abstatten würden. Umso enttäuschter war er, als dieser ihm auftrug bei den Ställen zu warten, weil er mit Robin alleine sprechen wollte. Mit einer verdrießlichen Mine hielt Roger ihren Rappen, auf dem sie gemeinsam hierher geritten waren am Halfter und beobachtete wie sein Vater an die Tür des großen Herrenhauses klopfte. Es war Charles, der ihm öffnete.

Die ablehnende Körperhaltung und die Art, in der er Guy fixierte, brachten sein Missfallen über seinen ehemaligen Herren deutlich zum Ausdruck. „Ihr wünscht?“, fragte er in einem ziemlich schroffen Tonfall, in dem er früher nie gewagt hätte mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu sprechen. Doch auch dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt und abweisend. //Warte es nur ab Bürschchen! Wenn ich hier wieder das Sagen habe, wirst du dir wünschen, dass du mir mehr Respekt entgegengebracht hättest. Ihr alle werdet euch das wünschen//, dachte Guy voll Verdruss und dieser Gedanke stärkte ihn in seinem Vorhaben.

„Ist er zu Hause?“, fragte er mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ist wer zu Hause?“, stellte sich Charles ahnungslos.

„Na wer wohl? Euer Herr!“

„Er ist zu Hause“, antwortete der Diener, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten sein Gegenüber herein zu bitten. Guy, dem der Geduldsfaden riss, stieß den jüngeren Mann unwirsch beiseite und betrat dessen Proteste ignorierend, die große Halle. Langsam schien sein gewaltsames Eindringen hier zur Routine zu werden. „Ist schon gut Charles, du kannst ihn hereinlassen“, erklang Robins Stimme, der noch beim Frühstück saß und sich trotz seines unhöflichen Eintretens, demonstrativ gelassen mit einem Tuch über den Mund wischte. Er warf das Tuch beiläufig auf den Tisch, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, versuchte er mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen seine Überraschung zu retuschieren.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Guy ihn eingehend, wie ein Stück Vieh, dass auf dem Markt zum Verkauf feilgeboten wird, ehe er auf ihn zuschritt und sich neben ihm mit verschränkten Armen an die Tischkante lehnte.

„Ich verlange mit Euch unter vier Augen zu sprechen“, brachte er steif hervor, wobei er tunlichst darum bemüht war, Robins forschendem Blick auszuweichen. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken gab dieser seinem Diener zu verstehen, dass er sich entfernen konnte. Sobald sie alleine waren, wandte Robin sich an seinen Gast: „Und, worüber wolltet Ihr mit mir sprechen? Ich hoffe Roger geht es gut.“ Aus seiner Stimme konnte man eine leichte Besorgnis heraushören.

„Ich bin nicht wegen des Jungens hier“, schnarrte Guy, wobei er sich nervös über die Lippen leckte und zum Fenster hinaus sah. Er räusperte sich leicht, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ihr könnt Euch sicherlich denken, weshalb ich hier bin.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin vollkommen ahnungslos.“

„Spielt nicht mit mir!“, erboste sich der Dunkelhaarige, da er der festen Überzeugung war, dass dieser unerträgliche Kerl es ihm absichtlich schwer machen wollte.

„Das liegt mir fern.“

„Dann haltet den Mund!“

Beschwichtigend hob Robin die Hände, zum Zeichen, dass er Guy nichts Böses wollte. Dieser stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich habe reichlich überlegt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für alle Beteiligten das Beste wäre, wenn ich mich auf diesen Handel einließe.“

Robin lauschte ihm mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf und versuchte aus dem Gesagten schlau zu werden, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, von was für einem Handel überhaupt die Rede war.

„Also, was sagt Ihr?“

„Ihr müsstet schon etwas genauer werden“, brachte Robin vorsichtig hervor, als handele es sich bei Guy um ein verletztes Tier, dass bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zuschnappen könnte.

„Versucht Ihr absichtlich mich zu quälen?“, zischte sein Besucher, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während seine ganze Körperhaltung noch steifer wurde. Wenn Locksley es sich plötzlich anders überlegt haben sollte und nur versuchte ihn auf diese Weise noch weiter zu demütigen, dann würde Guy ihn umbringen, ganz gleich was die Folgen waren. Diese Erniedrigung würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. „ICH MEINE DAS HIER“, blaffte er Robin an, zog seinen ledernen Handschuh von seiner linken Hand und wies auf den goldenen Ring mit der Gravur.

Einen Moment lang sah Robin etwas verdattert auf das glänzende Schmuckstück, bis er es schließlich wieder erkannte. „Ihr macht mir einen Antrag?“, fragte er etwas perplex.

„Nein! Ihr habt mir einen Antrag gemacht“, verbesserte Guy ihn, mit krampfhaft zurückgehaltenem Zorn. Sein Blick, mit dem er Robin nun doch begegnete, wurde starr und herausfordernd.

Indessen war das selbstgefällige Lächeln von Robins Lippen verschwunden und hatte einem eher konfusen Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht. Sollte das etwa heißen, seine Bemühungen hatten Früchte getragen und das Guy nun doch die Vorzüge einer Ehe mit ihm einsah? Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und stand Guy plötzlich von Angesicht, zu Angesicht gegenüber.

„Das… es, …, es wäre mir eine Ehre“, brachte er etwas unbeholfen hervor, da ihn diese Nachricht vollkommen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Die anfängliche Verwirrung, machte auf einmal einem Triumphgefühl Platz und ihn überkam das Bedürfnis sich vorzubeugen und seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers zu legen, doch er wusste, dass diese Zuneigungsbekundung, wohl alles andere als willkommen gewesen wäre.

„Gut. Dann hätten wir das geklärt“, meinte der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs salopp, als handele es sich tatsächlich um ein Geschäftsgespräch, dass sie hier führten. „Ich hätte allerdings ein paar Forderungen, die ich stellen möchte.“

„Und die wären?“

„Ihr habt mir etwas vorgemacht“, sagte Guy, wobei sich seine Stirn in Falten legte. „Ihr habt mich glauben lassen, dass mein Sohn mit unserer Eheschließung zu Eurem legitimen Erben würde.“ In seiner Stimme schwang etwas Gefährliches mit, das Robin dazu veranlasste, seine folgende Wortwahl gut zu bedenken.

„Ist dem denn nicht so?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Der Ältere schnaubte daraufhin abfällig. „Nein, dem ist nicht so! Es bedarf einer Legitimation durch den König, oder den Papst. Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass Ihr mich absichtlich täuschen wolltet, dann haben wir beide ein ernsthaftes Problem miteinander.“

„Glaubt mir, dass war nie meine Absicht.“

„Das will ich für Euch hoffen“, kommentierte Guy dies gereizt. „Ich denke es bedarf wohl kaum der Erwähnung, dass ich von Euch erwarte für die Legitimierung von Rogers Geburtsstand zu sorgen. Ihr steht dem König nahe. Er wird Euch also diesen Wunsch wohl kaum ausschlagen.“

Da war sich Robin nicht so sicher, denn wenn ans Licht käme, dass Guy ein Verräter war und er ihn trotz dieses Wissens geheiratet hatte, dann würde er wohl recht schnell King Richards Gunst verlieren.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun“, versprach Robin. „Er ist schließlich auch mein Sohn und ich könnte mir keinen würdigeren Erben wünschen.“

Dem Dunkelhaarigen schien dies zu genügen, denn auch wenn Locksley in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Scharlatan war, so schien ihm trotz allem tatsächlich etwas an dem Jungen zu liegen.

„Dann hätte ich noch eine zweite Bedingung“, verkündete Guy und Robin fragte sich schon, wie viele Bedingungen noch folgen würden.

„Ihr schwort mir, nie wieder ohne meine Zustimmung Hand an mich zu legen und ich hoffe Ihr werdet Euch an dieses Versprechen halten. Des Weiteren gedenke ich nicht mit Euch ein Bett zu teilen, also lasst am besten schon einmal ein separates Zimmer für mich einrichten.“

Einen Moment schwieg der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, bevor er zögerlich hervorbrachte: „Euch ist aber durchaus bewusst, dass eine Ehe nur dann rechtsgültig ist, wenn sie auch vor Zeugen vollzogen wurde.“

„Ich bin kein Narr und die eine Nacht, werde ich wohl, oder übel über mich ergehen lassen müssen, aber davon abgesehen werden wir in getrennten Betten schlafen. Im Gegenzug erwarte ich keinerlei Treue von Euch. Vergnügt Euch mit wem auch immer Ihr wollt.“

Das Gesagte dämpfte Robins Hochgefühl. So hatte er sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang sah er sich versucht Einspruch zu erheben, doch dann schluckte er jedweden Widerspruch herunter. Er hatte Guy ein großes Unrecht angetan und war deswegen wohl kaum berechtigt irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen. Diese Verlobung war seine Möglichkeit Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und würde Guy daran hindern jemand anderen zu ehelichen. Auch wenn es sich nur um eine Scheinehe handelte, würden sie immerhin gemeinsam unter einem Dach leben und Robin hätte die Möglichkeit Roger ein richtiger Vater zu sein. Das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und nur weil Guy sich im Moment noch dagegen sträubte mit ihm das Lager zu teilen, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass es auch dabei bleiben würde.

„Einverstanden“, willigte Robin ein, woraufhin Guy mit angespannten Unterkiefer kurz nickte.

„Dann hätten wir das schon einmal geklärt. Die Hochzeit soll in fünf Tagen stattfinden. Das sollte genügen, um alle nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen“, entschied der Dunkelhaarige, woraufhin er kurz die Luft einzog, seinen linken Handschuh wieder überstreifte und ohne ein weiteres Wort das große Anwesen verließ.

Der Herr des Hauses hob etwas verdutzt die Brauen. Guy schien es ja ganz schön eilig zu haben. Robin ahnte schließlich nicht, dass er unter Zugzwang stand, da ihm der Pächter nur eine Woche Zeit gewährt hatte. Diesen Teil hatte der ehemalige Steuereintreiber absichtlich verschwiegen, denn ein Bittsteller konnte schließlich keine Forderungen stellen.

Sobald die Tür hinter dem unangekündigtem Besucher ins Schloss gefallen war, fragte sich Robin, ob dieses Gespräch gerade wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm. Ob aus Heiterkeit, Vorfreude, Erleichterung, oder Verwirrung, dass wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Vorwort:** Erst einmal möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die Reviews von Lady Gisborne, Yami, Sei, Parminder, Biene Maja 123, Teljetiger und Barb Ara bedanken. Es tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder unzähligen Ver(schlimm)besserungen zum Opfer gefallen. Letztendlich bin ich immer noch unzufrieden damit und habe das Bedürfnis alles noch mal neu zu schreiben, aber dann würde die FF hier wohl niemals fertig werden. Ach ja und macht euch keine Sorgen, weil bei einigen meiner FFs ab und zu mal der Status „abgebrochen“ steht. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ist einfach nur eine Eigenart von fanfiktion.de. Offenbar wird eine FF, wenn man längere Zeit nichts hochgeladen hat, automatisch als abgebrochen markiert. Ich habe in jedem Falle vor meine FFs zu Ende zu schreiben, es kann halt nur manchmal verdammt lange dauern. Also lasst euch nicht durch die Statusangaben irritieren.

 

**Kapitel 18:**

Robins anfängliches Hochgefühl über die bevorstehende Vermählung, wurde schon nach kurzer Zeit von Sorge und Nervosität getrübt. Was würden seine Freunde dazu sagen? Wie würden die Bewohner Locksleys auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren? Jene Menschen, die er geschworen hatte zu beschützen. Ganz zu schweigen von King Richard, der wie das Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf _schwebte. Am liebsten hätte er die Trauung im Verborgenen abgehalten,_ aber er wollte Guy nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, sich seiner zu schämen. Also verbrachte er die folgenden Tage damit Boten mit Einladungen auszusenden und die Hochzeit auszurichten. Keine einfache Aufgabe, denn alleine schon der Versuch einen Schneider zu finden, der nicht davor zurückschreckte Sir Guy einen Besuch abzustatten, gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig. Diese Angelegenheit hatte ihn einiges an Überredungskunst, sowie etliche Silberlinge gekostet, die er lieber an die Bedürftigen verteilt hätte. Aber er konnte schließlich nicht von Guy erwarten in Lumpen vor den Traualtar zu treten und auch Roger bedurfte neuer Kleider. Das große Ereignis rückte immer näher und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, nahm das flaue Gefühl in Robins Magengegend stetig zu. Doch gleichzeitig wuchs auch die Begierde in ihm und die Vorfreude. Immerhin hatte er diesen Tag lange herbeigesehnt. Auch wenn es sich in Wahrheit lediglich um eine Scheinehe handelte, so würde Guy nicht drum herum kommen, mit ihm die erste gemeinsame Nacht das Lager zu teilen. Denn schließlich war es Brauch und von Rechts wegen notwendig, dass sie in Anwesenheit von Zeugen gemeinsam zu Bett gingen. Die fleischliche Vereinigung eines Paares erfolgte dann zwar ohne Zuschauer und Robin würde Guy gewiss zu nichts drängen, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn mit Berührungen und Worten locken. Ihm beweisen, dass er auch zärtlich sein konnte und die Erinnerung an jenen Tag, an dem er ihn mit Gewalt genommen hatte, auf diese Weise tilgen. Doch auch wenn Guy seine Annährungsversuche abweisen sollte, so hätte er auf diese Weise immerhin sicher gestellt, dass auch kein anderer mit ihm den Bund der Ehe eingehen würde. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte den Lord of Locksley mit bitterer Genugtuung, selbst wenn ihn eine leise Stimme im Hinterkopf für seinen Egoismus schallt, die verdächtig nach Mathilda klang. „Ich tue nichts unrechtes“, murmelte Robin geistesabwesend vor sich hin. Schließlich hatte er Mathilda lediglich versprochen, Guy nicht im Wege zu stehen, wenn dessen Wahl auf jemand anderen fallen sollte. Aber sein ehemaliger Widersacher hatte sich für ihn entschieden.

Die Kunde über die bevorstehende Vermählung verbreitete sich in den folgenden Tagen wie ein Lauffeuer. Der Lord of Huntington war darum bemüht, dem Gerede der Leute keine Beachtung zu schenken, was gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man sich sein Heim mit einer geschwätzigen Dienerschaft teilt.

Darüber hinaus, rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Bandenmitglieder zur Tür hereinstürmen würden, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, ...aber dem war nicht so. Zwar stattete Allan ihm zwei Tage vor der Vermählung einen Besuch ab, jedoch lediglich weil er sich mit dem Schankwirt des _Kopflosen Reiters_ überworfen hatte und nun Robins Unterstützung benötigte.

„Könntest du nicht ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen? Ich meine, er hat mir verboten seine Schenke jemals wieder zu betreten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ Allan schritt zeternd vor Robin auf und ab, während dieser an seinem Lieblingsplatz vor der Feuerstellen saß und eine neue Sehne auf seinen Bogen spannte.

„Er wird gewiss gute Gründe gehabt haben. Sag mir Allan, woran lag es dieses Mal? Wurdest du wieder beim Glücksspiel erwischt, oder hast du einfach versucht die Zeche zu prellen?“

„Das klingt ja fast so, als sei es meine Schuld“, empörte sich der Trickbetrüger, wobei er sich theatralisch die Hand auf die Brust schlug und Robin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Diesem entfuhr nur ein leises Schnauben. Nachdem er die Sehne eingehakt hatte, sah er zu seinem Gast auf und musterte diesen mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Wer sollte sonst daran Schuld sein?“, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Dieser blöde Erlass des Königs, der Menschen wie mir, den letzten Funken Lebensfreude raubt! Ich meine hat der Adel nicht schon genug Privilegien? Muss er sich jetzt auch noch das Würfelspiel unter den Nagel reißen?“ Frustriert ließ er sich in den Lehnstuhl gegenüber von Robin fallen, während dieser seinen Bogen beiseite legte und die Hände im Schoß faltete.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass King Richard mit diesem Erlass, lediglich die Armen schützen will. Stell dir vor ein Ritter, ein Graf und ein Bauer treffen sich zum Glücksspiel.“

„Klingt wie der Anfang von einem schlechten Witz. Ach übrigens, kennst du den schon: Ein Ritter kommt mit seinen Soldaten am Abend zurück an den Hof. Meint sein König...“

„Allan, ich meine es ernst“, unterbrach Robin ihn mit gewölbter Stirn. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn, wobei er seine Ellbogen auf die Knie stützte, um sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände zu legen. „Ein paar Münzen machen einem Adligen vielleicht nichts aus, aber für einen Bauern können sie die nächste Mahlzeit bedeuten.“

„Sollte es nicht dennoch dem Bauern selbst überlassen sein, was er mit seinem Geld anstellt? Außerdem beantwortet das nicht meine Frage: Wirst - DU - ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Wort dir im Moment nicht eher schaden, als nützen würde.“

„Du meinst wegen der Sache mit Gisborne.“

Bei der vagen Umschreibung - _Sache-_ , rümpfte der Lord of Locksley leicht die Nase und sagte unverblümt: „Ja-a-a, wegen meiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit mit Sir Guy.“ Allan hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Robin lag sehr viel daran, was die Menschen von ihm dachten und er wusste genau, was er mit dieser Eheschließung gegebenenfalls opfern musste. Auch wenn es Robin niemals zugegeben würde, so hatte Much einst sehr treffend formuliert, dass er geliebt werden wollte. Aber man konnte nun einmal nicht alles haben. Und im Augenblick sehnte er sich vor allem nach einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Guy und Roger, selbst wenn dieses unter keinem guten Stern stand.

Als hätte Allan seine Gedanken gelesen entgegnete er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung: „Ach.., die Menschen hier lieben dich und daran wird auch dein schlechter Geschmack in Männern nichts ändern.“

Robins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Auf manche Bewohner seiner Grafschaft mochte das vielleicht zutreffen, aber gewiss nicht auf alle. Guy hatte seine Bauern wie Vieh behandelt und diese würden es gewiss nicht gutheißen, dass er nun ihren Schlächter zum Mann nahm. Er musste unweigerlich an Little John denken, der kaum noch ein Wort mit ihm sprach, seitdem er wusste dass Roger sein Sohn war und dessen Freundschaft er wohlmöglich auf ewig verloren hatte. Auch Will und Djaq wirkten immer noch recht distanziert, was Robin ihnen nicht verübeln konnte, denn schließlich mussten sie glauben, dass ihr Anführer die ganze Zeit über eine heimliche Affäre mit ihrem Feind gepflegt hatte. Wie hätte er an ihrer Stelle reagiert? Allans Optimismus war höchstwahrscheinlich unangebracht und hatte mit größter Sicherheit eigennützige Motive, aber er war einer der wenigen Freunde die Robin geblieben waren und so ließ er sich auf seine Bitte ein: „Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann.“

Noch am selben Tag machte er sich auf den Weg nach Nottingham, um sein Versprechen einzuhalten und zu Allans Glück, zeigte sich der Schankwirt versöhnlich, was vor allem daran lag, dass Robin ihm einen Silberpenny in die Hand drückte.

Am nächsten Morgen traf Much in Locksley ein, gekleidet in ein edles, blaues Gewandt und mit einer albernen Baskenmütze auf dem Kopf, an der eine Pfauenfeder herunterbaumelte. Er fuhr in einem Zweispänner vor, auf dessen Kutschbock ein hagerer Mann mit weiter Hutkrempe saß, der mit einem schnalzendem Geräusch die Pferde zum Stehen brachte.

Das Wiehern der beiden Falben lockte Robin aus seinem Anwesen hervor. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem wohlwollendem Lächeln, als er seinen alten Freund von der Kutsche steigen sah, doch schon im nächsten Moment verblasste dieses. Much war nicht alleine gekommen, sondern in Begleitung einer blonden Dame, bei der es sich zweifelsohne um Eve handeln musste. Argwöhnisch musterte Robin Vaiseys ehemalige Handlangerin, versuchte aber sein Misstrauen zu überspielen, sobald sie sich ihm nährte.

Much zog verlegen seine Kopfbedeckung vom Haupt, sobald er Robin ansichtig wurde. Es war ihm augenscheinlich unangenehm in solch einer pompösen Tracht, vor seinen ehemaligen Master zu treten. Insbesondere, da dieser im Vergleich sehr schlicht gekleidet war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Held des Sherwood Forests ihn wahrscheinlich für seinen verschwenderischen Aufzug getriezt, aber weil er seinen alten Freund aufs schmerzlichste vermisst hatte, verschwendete er in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken daran.

„Ich befürchtete schon du würdest nicht kommen“, begrüßte Robin ihn, während er mit verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen im Türrahmen lehnte. „Und wer sollte dann mein Trauzeuge werden?“ Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich vom Türstock ab und schlenderte großspurig auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Ich... ich soll dein Trauzeuge werden?“, fragte Much sichtlich gerührt, woraufhin Robin ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Ich kenne niemanden, der besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre.“ Daraufhin ließ er von Much ab und wandte sich seiner hübschen Begleiterin zu. Mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln musterte er die Frau von Kopf bis Fuß, ehe er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und sie galant begrüßte: „Und Ihr müsst die bezaubernde Eve sein.“

„Lord Much hat Euch also von mir erzählt“, stellte Eve mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fest und deutete ihrerseits einen leichten Knicks an.

„Das hat er.“

„Nur das Beste hoffe ich“, kokettierte die blonde Frau, wobei sie sich wie beiläufig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, während sie verlegen ihre Augenlieder niederschlug. Ein Bild der Unschuld, doch Robin nahm ihr diese Farce nicht ab. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie jede Bewegung und jedes Wort mit Bedacht wählte. Ehe er allerdings zu einer charmanten Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, ging Much dazwischen. „Ich hoffe es kommt dir nicht ungelegen, dass wir einen Tag zu früh da sind. Ich hatte Sorge, dass die Kutsche vielleicht ein Rad verlieren könnte, oder uns irgendwo Wegelagerer auflauern könnten. Und ich wollte unter gar keinen Umständen zu spät zu deiner Hochzeit kommen, oder sie wohlmöglich sogar verpassen“, sprudelte er drauflos. „Daher dachte ich mir, es wäre sicherer, schon etwas eher hier zu sein. Du hast nicht zufällig zwei Gästezimmer für uns frei und einen Platz für Simon?“ Mit Simon war offenbar der Kutscher gemeint, der nun ebenfalls vom Zweispänner herabstieg.

In Wahrheit wollte Much mit seinem Redeschwall lediglich verhindern, dass Robin seiner Angebeteten schöne Augen machte, denn er wusste genau was für eine Wirkung sein ehemaliger Master sowohl auf Männer, als auch auf Frauen hatte. Neben ihm, wirkte er selbst wahrscheinlich geradezu fad und er befürchtete, dass Eve vielleicht das Interesse an ihm verlieren könnte.

„Nein Much, mein Zuhause dient neuerdings als Kaserne und alle Zimmer sind belegt“, feixte Robin, doch seinem alten Freund schien die Ironie in seinen Worten entgangen zu sein, denn er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du beherbergst Soldaten?“

Daraufhin schüttelte Robin mit einem amüsierten Schnauben den Kopf. „Thornton wird schon eine Schlafmöglichkeit für euch finden und Charles wird sich um die Pferde kümmern.“

Den restlichen Tag lang spielte Robin den zuvorkommenden Gastgeber und traf die letzten Entscheidungen für die bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten. Die Diener trugen Tische und Stühle hinaus, während in der Küche die leckersten Speisen kreiert wurden. Außerdem ließ er ein Zimmer für Roger herrichten. Thornton hatte auf dem Dachboden einige alte Holzspielzeuge gefunden, die sein Vater einst für ihn geschnitzt hatte. Der Anblick erfüllte Robin sowohl mit Kummer, als auch mit Freude. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese noch existierten. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Guy sich seiner Habseligkeiten entledigt hätte, als er die Herrschaft von Locksley an sich gerissen hatte. Doch offenbar waren Robins alte Erinnerungsstücke lediglich auf den Dachboden verbannt wurden, oder der alte Diener hatte sie einfach heimlich dort versteckt. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, dem listigen Fuchs, dachte Robin voll Zuneigung.

„Soll ich diese Truhe in Master Rogers Zimmer stellen?“, fragte Thornton, der die Truhe mit den Spielsachen vor ihm abgestellt hatte. „Ja, macht das..., aber warte eben.“ Robin beugte sich hinab und entnahm der Truhe ein kleines hölzernes Rotkehlchen, dass unter all den Soldaten und Pferden deutlich hervorstach. Er ließ es unter seinem Wams verschwinden. „Lass dir bitte von Charles beim Tragen der Truhe helfen. Du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste“, meinte er mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und legte seinem treuen Diener wohlwollend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Much schien sich an all dem Trubel nicht zu stören und seine Begleiterin genoss das rege Treiben sogar sichtlich. Sie bot Miss Thornton an, ihr beim Arrangieren der Blumengestecke zu helfen. Immerhin lenkte all die Hektik Robin etwas von seiner Nervosität, wegen der morgigen Vermählung ab. Als er am Abend mit seinen beiden Gästen zu Tisch saß, versuchte er sich ein genaueres Bild von Eve zu machen, die mittlerweile offiziell mit Much verlobt war. Sie war nicht nur hübsch anzusehen, sondern hatte auch ein sonniges Gemüt und ein gewinnendes Wesen. Aber teilte sie auch Muchs Gefühle? Oder war Robins alter Freund nur Mittel zum Zweck? Diese Frage war schwer zu beantworten. Sie sprach zwar in den höchsten Tönen von Much und schenkte ihm immer wieder verliebte Blicke, aber wohlmöglich war sie auch einfach nur eine begnadete Schauspielerin. Schließlich hatte Vaisey sie sicherlich nicht ohne Grund in seine Dienste aufgenommen.

Nachdem sie gespeist hatten, entschuldigte sich Eve höflich, dass sie ein wenig müde sei und sich gerne zu Bett legen würde. Eines der Dienstmädchen führte sie nach oben in den Westflügel, wo die Gästezimmer lagen. Die beiden Männer blieben alleine in der großen Halle zurück und Robin schenkte sich, sowie seinem Gast noch etwas Wein ein. Sein alter Freund, der eben noch heiter von _Bonchurch_ geschwärmt hatte, wurde auf einmal ungewohnt still, als läge ihm irgendetwas unangenehmes auf der Zunge.

„Du weißt...“, begann er auf einmal unsicher, stellte seinen Kelch ab und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. „Du kannst immer noch einen Rückzieher machen. Glaub mir, jeder würde das verstehen. Ich bin mir sicher, die meisten wären dir sogar dankbar. Immerhin handelt es sich hier um Gisborne und deine Bauern sind sicherlich froh ihn endlich los zu sein. Aber wenn du ihn jetzt heiratest und dir etwas zustößt, dann fängt doch alles wieder von Vorne an. Ich meine, woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht bereits irgendetwas plant, um dein Ableben zu beschleunigen?“

„Woher weißt du, dass du Eve vertrauen kannst?“, konterte Robin, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedwede abfällige Bemerkung über Muchs Verlobte verkniffen hatte. Immerhin hatte diese Diskussion schon bei ihrer letzten Begegnung zu nichts geführt. So vernarrt wie Much in diese Eve war, bedurfte es wohl stichhaltiger Beweise, um auch nur den Anflug eines gesunden Misstrauens zu wecken. Im Gegensatz zu Much, wusste er immerhin genau woran er war. Guy machte schließlich keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ihn nur seines Standes und Geldes wegen heiraten wollte.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Eve ist ein guter Mensch!“, protestierte der Rotschopf vehement.

„Sagtest du nicht, sie hätte für den Sheriff spioniert?“

„Aber nur weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte! Sie musste sich schließlich um ihre Mutter kümmern. Ihr Vater ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben. Außerdem hätte sie all das auch vor mir geheim halten können, aber das tat sie nicht, weil sie mir gegenüber ehrlich sein wollte.“

„Oder sie hatte einfach nur Angst, dass du es sonst aus anderem Munde erfährst.“

„Könnten wir bitte aufhören von mir und Eve zu sprechen und wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen?“

„Könnten wir das bitte unterlassen. Es wird ohnehin nichts an meinem Entschluss ändern. Ich werde Guy heiraten, ganz gleich was du, oder sonst jemand davon hält.“

Frustriert wedelte Much, wie eine scheltende Mutter, mit dem Finger in der Luft herum, während er voll Verdruss meinte: „Sollte er dich in der Hochzeitsnacht erwürgen, dann komm hinterher nicht zu mir und sag, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“ Dabei schien ihm der Logikfehler in seiner Wortwahl gar nicht aufzufallen, aber Robin entlockte er ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein und versuchte das Gespräch wieder in angenehmere Bahnen zu lenken: „Erzähl mir doch noch etwas aus dem Leben von _Lord_ Much.“ Seine Augen nahmen bei diesen Worten einen schelmischen Ausdruck an, aber sein Freund überging die kleine Stichelei und begann wieder ausgelassen von seinem Anwesen zu berichten. Kurz vor Mitternacht, zogen sich die beiden Männer auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurück und Robin ließ sich ermattet in sein Bett fallen. Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe seine Stiefel, oder seine Kleidung abzulegen und wieder Erwarten fand er in dieser Nacht sogar tatsächlich Schlaf. Zweifellos verdankte er diesen Umstand dem vielen Wein, so wie der Betriebsamkeit der letzten Tage, die ihn vollkommen ausgelaugt hatte.

Es war schon beinahe Mittag, als der Held Englands vom Klappern der Fensterläden geweckt wurde. Er fuhr sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht und stieß sich mit den Ellbogen vom Bett ab. Träge schob er seine Beine über die Bettkante, um sich aufzusetzen. Heute war es also so weit. Wie um sich selbst zu wappnen, atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er aufstand. Er trug immer noch die Kleidung vom Vortag, die unangenehm nach Wein und Schweiß stanken. Nichts, was ein ausgiebiges Bad und eine neue Tunika nicht beheben konnte. Um frische Luft herein zu lassen, schritt er zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete die Läden. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, konnte wohl kaum als gutes Omen betrachtet werden. Es stürmte und regnete, obwohl noch gestern die Sonne geschienen hatte. Er sah, wie seine Diener eilig versuchten die Tische und Bänke ins Anwesen zurückzutragen, während Miss Thornton über die schönen _Blumengestecke klagte_ , die der Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt hatte.

Er sollte Guy und Roger lieber eine Kutsche schicken, sonst würden die beiden vollkommen durchnässt in der Kirche eintreffen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Vermählung. Er fühlte sich sowohl angespannt, als auch euphorisch. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht los. Selbst dann nicht, als er sich zusammen mit seinem Hausstand, Much und Eve auf den Weg zur Dorfkirche machte. Er hoffte das wenigstens einige der geladenen Gäste zur Trauung erscheinen würden, aber bereitete sich schon mental auf eine herbe Enttäuschung vor. Umso überraschter war er, als er der Menschenmenge gewahr wurde, die sich vor dem Gotteshaus eingefunden hatte. Ganz Locksley schien zusammengekommen zu sein. Nein, nicht nur Locksley, sondern auch Menschen aus den umliegenden Grafschaften. Die meisten standen bis auf die Knochen durchnässt im Freien, da die Ministranten darum bemüht waren nur diejenige in die Kirche zu lassen, die auch tatsächlich eine Einladung zur Trauung erhalten hatten. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Robin schnappte Sätze auf wie: „Schaut, da ist er. Da ist Robin Hood.“

„Hast du all diese Menschen zu deiner Hochzeit eingeladen?“, fragte Much verstört, während er versuchte Eve mit seinem Umhang vor dem Regen abzuschirmen.

 Robin sah ihn nur ungläubig an, als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Viele der Gesichter kannte er noch nicht einmal.

„Man könnte meinen der König sei zurückgekehrt und würde eine öffentliche Audienz abhalten“, vernahm er auf einmal Wills Stimme durch den prasselnden Regen. Überrascht wandte Robin sich um, wobei mit einem Mal seine innere Unruhe durch Freude ersetzt wurde. Denn nicht nur Will war erschienen, sondern ebenso Djaq, Marian und sogar Little John! Selbst die Anwesenheit von Graf Friedrich, konnte seine Freude in diesem Moment nicht trüben. Sie alle waren in Kapuzenmäntel, oder Umhänge gehüllt, um sich vor dem Wolkenbruch zu schützen.

„Na, was habe ich gesagt? Die Menschen lieben dich“, vernahm er auf einmal Allans Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien und ihm neckend den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. Sein Haare klebten ihm feucht an der Stirn und ein einzelner Regentropfen lief seine Nase herab. Doch Robin schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt vor allem Little John, der ihm die Angelegenheit mit Guy am ärgsten verübelte und dennoch heute hier erschienen war. Gewiss war dieser Umstand der Verdienst seiner Frau Alice, die auf Robin zutrat und sich entschuldigte, dass sie ihm nicht schon längst für die Rettung ihres Sohnes gedankt hatten. Dabei strich sie ihrem Jungen mütterlich durch die Haare. Sein Vater ließ indessen ein verstimmtes Brummen vernehmen. Er würdigte seinen ehemaligen Anführer keines Blickes, sondern murmelte nur vor sich hin: „Das ist nicht richtig.“ Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob Little John damit die Vermählung meinte, oder den Umstand, dass er bei der Rettung seines Sohnes einen Menschen getötet hatte. Aber wie dem auch sei, er war immerhin gekommen und das bedeutete Robin mehr als tausend Worte. Sie waren ALLE gekommen!

Umringt von seinen Freunden und Hausstand brachte er mit aufrichtiger Verbundenheit hervor: „Ich danke euch, dass ihr heute alle hier seid“, woraufhin Marian ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zog und auf die Wange küsste. „Wir mögen vielleicht nicht immer einer Meinung sein und gelegentlich unsere Differenzen haben, aber wir werden immer für dich da sein.“

Bei diesem Anblick seufzte Much schwer. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich heute hier versammelt hätten, um die Hochzeit von Robin und Marian zu feiern. Die beiden waren für einander bestimmt und irgendwann würde das sein Master... äh Verzeihung, er meinte natürlich ehemaliger Master, ... auch einsehen und bereuen diesen Widerling Gisborne geheiratet zu haben. Aber dann wäre es zu spät. War es als Freund nicht seine Pflicht, die Hochzeit zu verhindern?

„Ik will jo ned unhöflich erscheinen, aba wollen wir ned langsam hinein gehen? Meine Schuhe san schon vollkommen durchweicht und meine Füße wern langsam nass“, moserte Graf Friedrich von Wittelsbach, mit seinem für ihn typischen bayrischen Akzent.

„Oh, habt ihr das gehört? Die Füße des gnädigen Herrn werden nass“, amüsierte sich Little John, woraufhin ihm seine Frau einen leichten Klaps auf den Unterarm gab. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf das Kirchenportal zu. Dort drüben stand die Kutsche, die Robin seinem Sohn und Guy am Mittag geschickt hatte. Sie waren also offenbar schon eingetroffen. Als Robin und seine Freunde sich einen Weg ins Innere der Kirche bahnten, bemühten sich die Leute noch enger zusammenzurücken, um dem Bräutigam, sowie seinen Kameraden einen Durchgang zu schaffen. Sie zogen ihre Kopfbedeckungen vom Haupt, während Robins Diener Thornton seinem Herrn pflichtbewusst den Umhang abnahm.

Robins Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, sobald er Guy ansichtig wurde, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt vorm Traualtar stand. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel aus Leder und ein rotes Halstuch. Vorne in der ersten Reihe stand auch Roger, der sich in Gesellschaft von Rosa, ihrem Gatten Robert und der kleinen Alice befand. Zu behaupten Robert hätte die Einladung zu Robins und Guys Hochzeit überrascht, war noch sehr milde ausgedrückt. Bei all den Geschichten, die er über den Gisbornenachkommen gehört hatte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben das Robin tatsächlich vor hatte, diesen Mann zu heiraten. Hatte er sich nicht während seiner Abwesenheit im Heiligen Land, seiner Länderrein bemächtigt? Hatte er nicht dem verräterischen Sheriff gedient und die Bewohner Locksleys ausgebeutet? Aber wenn diese ganzen Geschichten tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen, wieso sollte dann Robin Hood diesem Mann einen Antrag machen? Vielleicht hatte Rosa ja Recht gehabt. Womöglich hatte er dem Gerede der Leute zu viel Beachtung geschenkt und Guy of Gisborne falsch eingeschätzt. Er war nicht der Einzige der solchen Gedanken nachhing. Insbesondere viele der Adligen, die bei der letzten Ratssitzung dabei gewesen waren, sahen in Guy auf einmal den reuigen Sünder. Weshalb sonst sollte er Robin vor dem Komplott gegen den König gewarnt haben?

Indessen dachte der kleine Roger lediglich: //Wann geht es denn los? Wie lange dauert das noch? Meine Beine tun schon weh. Müssen wir wirklich die ganze Zeit stehen?// Er trat ungeduldig auf der Stelle und zupfte an seinem neuen Gewand herum, in dem er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Als er jedoch Robin sah, hellte sich seine Mine merklich auf. Auch Marians Vater Edward, hatte sich bereits einen Platz in der ersten Reihe gesichert und nickte Robin höflich zu, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Der Lord of Locksley atmete tief durch, ehe er sein gewohntes schalkhaftes Lächeln aufsetzte, auf den Traualter zuschritt und neben Guy Stellung bezog. Dessen Schultern straften sich merklich und seine Körperhaltung wurde noch steifer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und er schien darum bemüht zu sein, Robins Erscheinen nicht die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.

Dieser musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei immer noch ein keckes Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. „Ihr seht gut aus“, versuchte Robin das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Guys Stirn kräuselte sich bei diesen Worten merklich. „Das Ganze ist ein Desaster. Seid Ihr selbst zu unfähig, um eine Hochzeit zu planen“, zischte Guy anstatt einer Begrüßung. Seine Augen waren dabei immer noch starr auf den Altar gerichtet.

„Wollt Ihr mir jetzt die Schuld für das schlechte Wetter geben?“, fragte Robin neckend mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ich meine nicht das Wetter. Was suchen all diese Leute dort draußen?“, knurrte Guy leise. „Wer sind die überhaupt?“

„Ich denke Bauern aus den umliegenden Grafschaften.“

„Ihr denkt?“

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich all die Leute eingeladen. Das mit der Hochzeit muss sich irgendwie herumgesprochen haben.“

„Na großartig.“

„Keine Sorge, Miss Thornton hat vorgesorgt. Es sollte ausreichen, um alle zu bewirten.“

„Bewirten?“

„Zu jeder Hochzeit gehört schließlich ein Bankett“, erwiderte Robin schulterzuckend.

„Ihr hättet mich vorwarnen sollen was Ihr plant, denn dann hätte ich mir das Ganze noch einmal überlegt.“

Bei diesen Worten verdrehte Robin leicht gereizt die Augen und wandte sich nun ebenfalls dem Traualtar zu. Das fing ja gut an. Egal wie man es machte, man machte es verkehrt.

„Und was hat überhaupt Eure Dienerschaft und dieses Bauerngesindel hier verloren?“

„Sie sind meine Familie.“

„Sie sind Eure Untergebenen.“

„Hört zu, wenn dass funktionieren soll...“, doch ehe Robin zu Ende sprechen konnte, trat der Priester vor ihnen an den Altar und begrüßte die versammelte Gemeinde. Sofort stellte sich jegliches Getuschel ein und die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf. Es lag eine angespannte Stimmung in der Luft, als würde jeder nur darauf warten, dass irgendjemand Einspruch gegen diese Verbindung erhob. Auch wenn Robin darum bemüht war, sich nach außen hin gelassen zu geben, war er innerlich so aufgewühlt, dass er kaum ein Wort von dem verstand, was der Geistliche sprach. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er seinen Einsatz nicht verpasste, als er gefragt wurde, ob er Guy of Gisborne zu seinem Mann nehmen wolle.

„Ja. Ja, ich will“, brachte er mit fester Stimme und ungewohnt ernster Mine auf Latein hervor.

Daraufhin wandte sich der Priester an den Dunkelhaarigen: „Guy. Vis accípere Guy hic præséntem in tuum legítimum marítum juxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ?“

Im Gegensatz zu Robin, ließ Guy mit der Antwort auf sich warten. An seiner Schläfe wurde eine Ader sichtbar, die leicht pulsierte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf wie die Nüstern eines Pferdes. Es sah so aus, als würde er mit sich selber ringen. Die Stille hielt an. Nervös schielte Robin zu seinem früheren Rivalen hinüber. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, sagte dieser hörbar widerwillig: „Volo.“

Robin atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Ein schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Nun hatten sie die größte Hürde überstanden, oder? Im nächsten Schritt wandte sich der Priester an den Trauzeugen, der dem Paar die Ringe überreichen sollte, damit diese gesegnet werden konnten. Das war nun Muchs großer Auftritt. Noch bevor sie am Morgen aufgebrochen waren, hatte Robin ihm die Ringe anvertraut.

Much zögerte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken zu behaupten, dass er die Ringe verloren habe. Vielleicht könnte er auf diese Weise diese unheilvolle Vermählung verhindern. Die Leute begannen schon zu tuscheln.

„Much... die Ringe“, zischte Robin und sah ihn flehentlich an. Much schluckte schwer. Wenn er die Hochzeit boykottierte, würde Robin ihm das wohlmöglich niemals vergeben. Widerwillig holte er die Ringe aus seinem Wams hervor und hielt sie den beiden Männern mit flacher Hand entgegen. Dabei sah der Rotschopf mit zitternden Fingern und leidvoller Mine demonstrativ zur Seite, als könne er den Anblick nicht ertragen. Ehe er jedoch der Versuchung erlag, seine Hand wieder wegzuziehen, hatten Robin und Guy die Ringe schon an sich genommen.

Der Lord of Locksley beobachtete gebannt, wie Guy mit den Zähnen seinen Handschuh von der linken Hand zog. Ein wohliger Schauer überkam Robin. Er hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass so eine alltägliche Geste ein solches Gefühl in ihm hervorrufen könnte. Behutsam griff er nach Guys entblößter Hand und streifte ihm mit einer Mischung aus tiefster Zuneigung und Ehrfurcht den Ring über. Guy ging indessen bei diesem Akt wesentlich ruppiger vor und Robin war überrascht, dass hinterher sein Ringfinger nicht gebrochen war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Guys Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren.

„Ihr könnt den Bräutigam nun küssen“, verkündete der Priester die abschließenden Worte, woraufhin sich Guy mit einem geknurrten, „das wird nicht nötig sein“, abwenden wollte, doch ehe er den Satz überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte er bereits die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf seinem Mund. Man hätte ebenso gut eine Marmorstatur küssen können, denn Guy erstarrte augenblicklich zur Salzsäule und machte keinerlei Anstalten den Kuss auch nur im Entferntesten zu erwidern. Dennoch hinterließ diese kurze Berührung ein leichtes Prickeln auf Robins Lippen, was gewiss nicht nur an Guys Bartstoppeln lag.

Noch bevor sich der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs wieder mental fangen konnte, hatte Robin sich bereist von ihm abgewandt und aus Sicherheitsgründen einige Meter Abstand zwischen sie gebracht. Mit knirschenden Zähnen drehte sich nun auch Guy der Menge zu, um diesen verfluchten Ort endlich zu verlassen, als er plötzlich Lady Marian unter den Anwesenden entdeckte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und unsicher schenkte die junge Frau ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Beschämt senkte Guy die Lieder. Er hatte nicht gewusste, dass sie auch kommen würde. Warum hatte Hood sie eingeladen? Um ihn zu demütigen? Jedermann wusste von seiner Verlobung mit Marian. Sie war die einzige Person, die er jemals begehrt hatte. Die einzige Person mit der er sich eine Zukunft gewünscht hätte. Wäre Hood nicht gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht schon seine Frau. Dieser verfluchte Locksley! Mit so viel Würde wie möglich, hob Guy sein Kinn an und stolzierte aus der Kirche, wobei er die Tatsache zu ignorieren versuchte, dass der Grund für seine Misere genau neben ihm her schritt.

Ein lautes Schluchzen ertönte aus der Menge, als sie sich dem Kirchenportal nährten. Es handelte sich dabei weniger um ein gerührtes Weinen, so wie man es von Trauungen gewohnt war, sondern vielmehr um ein vorwurfsvolles Wehklagen, dass wohl soviel bedeuten sollte wie: _Ach, warum muss unser lieber Herr ausgerechnet dieses widerliche Scheusal heiraten, wo doch ich noch frei bin?_

Offenbar sahen dies viele der Gäste als Anlass, nun ebenfalls ein paar Tränen vergießen zu müssen. Einige der Damen tupften sich demonstrativ mit ihren Rockzipfeln, die Augen ab. Indessen hielten sich die Freudenrufe, als Robin und Guy das Gotteshaus verließen, ziemlich in Grenzen. Dafür wurde der Held Englands mit mitleidigen Blicken überschüttet, als hätte er sich eine ernsthafte Krankheit zugezogen. Und viele der Anwesenden wünschten ihm mit einem festen Händedruck alles Gute, so als würden sie sein baldiges Ableben befürchten. Vielleicht taten sie dies auch. Immerhin hatten Much und Allan ähnliche Bedenken geäußert. Nur Wenige schienen sich aufrichtig über diese Verbindung zu freuen. Allen voran natürlich Roger, der zum ersten Mal seit Mathildas Tod wieder übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Aber auch Rosa drückte Guy ihre Glückwünsche aus und sogar Marian schien über diesen Ausgang erfreut zu sein, auch wenn sie sich mit den Gratulationen lieber zurück hielt. So wie Sir Guy sie angesehen hatte, war er über ihr Kommen alles andere als erfreut.

Von der Menschenmenge wurde das frische Ehepaar zurück nach Locksley Manor geleitet und selbst der Himmel klärte sich langsam auf. Was auch gut so war, denn im Innern des Herrenhauses wäre für so viele Gäste kaum Platz gewesen. Also trugen die Diener eilig jene Tische, die sie am Morgen noch hinein geschleppt hatten, wieder hinaus und Miss Thornton beklagte sich über das fürchterliche Durcheinander: „Ach herrje, es ist doch draußen viel zu schlammig. Die Herrschaften werden sich ihr Schuhwerk und die schönen Kleider ruinieren. Charles, ich hatte dich doch gebeten den Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie nun das Essen heraufbringen sollen. Wo bleiben sie denn?“ Wie aufs Stichwort kamen die Dienerinnen herbei um die Speisen zu servieren.

Aber nicht nur Miss Thornton schien in heller Aufregung zu sein, sondern auch ihr älterer Bruder, der noch eilig versuchte einige Tische und Stühle aus der Nachbarschaft herbeizuschaffen. Die Gäste drängten sich eng an den Tischen zusammen, wobei sie darum bemüht waren nur mit gesellschaftlich Gleichrangigen auf einer Bank zu sitzen.

Für das frisch verheiratete Ehepaar und deren engste Vertraute, hatte man eine Ehrentafel aufgestellt an der, allen Verhaltensregeln zum Trotz, das gemeine Volk mit dem Adel beisammen saß. So hatte unter anderem Sir Edward of Knighton neben dem Tischlersohn Will Scarlett Platz genommen, oder Graf Friedrich neben dem berüchtigten Little John. Die Vermählten saßen in der Mitte des Tisches, wobei Roger zu Robins linker Seite Platz genommen hatte und Rosa mit ihrer Familie zu Guys Rechter.

Schon bald herrschte reges Treiben und eine angenehme Stimmung, was wohl dem guten Essen und dem vielen Wein zu verdanken war. Es wurde gelacht, getanzt und gesungen. Lediglich das vermeintlich glückliche Paar, zu dessen Ehren die Feierlichkeiten abgehalten wurden, schien sich nicht recht amüsieren zu wollen. Jeden Versuch Robins, ein Gespräch mit Guy zu beginnen, hatte dieser gekonnt abgeblockt. Aus Frustration, oder Nervosität, leerte Robin einen Weinkrug nach dem anderen.

Er hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, wie seine Freunde in alten Erinnerungen schwelgten und ihre Abenteuer als Outlaws zum Besten gaben. Roger lauschte indessen begierig den Erzählungen und hakte immer wieder nach. Allan musste die Geschichte von Robins heimlicher Teilnahme am Schützenfest ganze drei Mal erzählen, wobei er glücklicher Weise taktvoll genug war, Guys unrühmliche Rolle in dieser Geschichte beiseite zu lassen. Nichts desto trotz schien die rechte Hand des Sheriffs immer gereizter zu werden. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten merklich, während sich seine Faust immer wieder öffnete und schloss, als ob er sich krampfhaft davon abhalten müsste jemandem die Zähne auszuschlagen. Wenn Robin vermeiden wollte, dass das Ganze eskalierte, dann musste er jetzt einschreiten.

Er winkte seinen Diener Thornton herbei und teilte ihm mit, dass er und Sir Guy sich auf ihr Gemach zurückziehen wollten. Außerdem wies er ihn an auch dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Roger nicht zu spät zu Bett ging.

„Habt keine Sorge, ich werde meine Schwester anweisen den jungen Master später auf sein neues Zimmer zu geleiten.“

Guy, dem das Gespräch nicht entgangen war, wurde leichenblass. Er biss so feste die Zähne zusammen, dass sein Unterkiefer deutlich hervortrat. Dennoch erhob er sich mit seinem Gatten von der Tafel und in Begleitung von einigen Zeugen schritten sie auf Locksley Manor zu. In ihrem Gefolge befand sich nicht nur Robins Dienerschaft, die als seine Familie fungierte, sondern auch Much, der schließlich die Rolle des Trauzeugen einnahm und ein Priester. Much fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, denn er fummelte unbewusst an seinem Gewandt herum und schien irgendwelche unsichtbaren Flusen entfernen zu wollen.

Als sie das Schlafgemach betraten, half Thornton seinen beiden Herren aus den Stiefeln und nahm Guy seine Handschuhe, sowie den schweren Mantel ab. Unter den Augen der versammelten Zeugen mussten sich das Paar gemeinsam zu Bett legen und wurde anschließend zugedeckt. Der Priester hielt noch eine kurze Predigt ehe er gemeinsam mit den Zeugen das Zimmer verlies. Den Segen würden sie erst am Morgen nach der Hochzeitsnacht erhalten. Robin atmete erleichtert auf, nachdem die Anwesenden das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Eine Zeit lang lag er schweigend neben Guy, der sich nicht zu regen schien.

„Keine Sorge, wir müssen das nicht machen. Niemand wird mein Wort anzweifeln, wenn ich sage, dass wir die Ehe vollzogen hätten“, unterbrach Robin schließlich im Flüsterton die Stille, wobei er gedankenverloren zum Baldachin hinaufstarrte. Er vernahm ein Rascheln neben sich.

„Und ich soll auf Euer Wort vertrauen?“, schnarrte Guy spöttisch. „Wer versichert mir, dass Ihr diesen Umstand nicht irgendwann ausnutzen werdet, um die Eheschließung als ungültig zu erklären?“

Robin drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah das Guy sich aufgesetzt hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige war dabei sein Hemd auszuziehen. Robins Atmen stockte für einen Moment. „Das werde ich nicht und ich will mich Euch nicht aufdrängen“, meinte er eher halbherzig, denn in Wahrheit wollte er Guy von seinem offensichtlichen Vorhaben gar nicht abbringen.

„Na da kann ich ja von Glück sprechen“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige, mit einem dumpfen Grollen in der Stimme, sarkastisch hervor. Sein Oberkörper war nun entblößt und er machte Anstalten sich aus seiner Hose zu befreien. Robin spürte wie sein Mund wässrig wurde. Er schluckte schwer. In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf die Tätowierung an Guys Arm, die letztendlich die ganze Geschichte ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Doch sie löste nicht länger rasende Wut bei ihm aus, sondern eher Schuldgefühle. Seine Augen wanderten über Guys muskulöse Brust hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Gemächlich löste der Dunkelhaarige die Schnüre an seinem Hosenbund und zog sein Glied hervor. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte an Marian zu denken, während er selbst Hand an sich legte.

Robin ahnte natürlich nicht, dass die Gedanken seines Gatten nicht ihm, sondern seiner ehemaligen Verlobten galten. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte er in diesem Moment ohnehin reichlich wenig, denn er war viel zu sehr von der Tatsache abgelenkt, dass Guy gerade vor seinen Augen onanierte. An einsamen Abenden waren Robin zwar derlei Bilder häufiger durch den Kopf geschwirrt, doch seine Phantasien konnten mit der Wirklichkeit nicht mithalten.

Geistesabwesend benetzte Robin seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Er spürte wie sich seine Männlichkeit, bei dem bloßen Anblick aufbäumte und machte Anstalten seinen Wams aufzuknöpfen, doch er sollte gar nicht so weit kommen. Denn im nächsten Moment packte Guy ihn ruckartig und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Vollkommen überrumpelt, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Für einen Moment glaubte Robin, dass sich Allans und Muchs Prophezeiungen bewahrheiten würden und er versuchen würde ihn zu erwürgen. Er wollte sich schon zur Wehr setzen, doch dann spürte er wie Guys linke Hand ihm unsanft seine Beinkleider herunterriss, während seine andere Hand Robins Kopf ins Kissen drückte und er begriff: Das war kein Mordversuch, auch kein Liebesakt, sondern Vergeltung. Ein Teil von ihm verspürte noch immer das Verlangen sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Guy zu zeigen, wer von ihnen das Sagen hatte, doch Reue und der Glaube es nicht anders verdient zu haben, hielten ihn davon ab.

Rücksichtslos, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung drang Guy in Robin ein, so wie er es einst bei ihm getan hatte. Robins Augen weiteten sich, seine Finger krallten sich ins Laken und er zog scharf die Luft ein. Für einen Moment klang seine aufkeimende Erregung ab. Er verspürte nur diesen beißenden Schmerz und war darum bemüht nicht zu schreien, denn diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

„Na, wie fühlt es sich an plötzlich auf der anderen Seite zu stehen?“, knurrte Guy ihm rachsüchtig ins Ohr, doch seine Worte erzielten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Anstatt Robin die selbe Demütigung spüren zu lassen, die er damals empfunden hatte, hinterließ sein Atem, der über Robins Ohr strich, bei diesem einen wohligen Schauer. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen und obwohl Guy weiterhin unnachgiebig in ihn eindrang, fing er langsam an Gefallen daran zu finden.

Guy versuchte indessen an Marian zu denken, da er befürchtete, dass andernfalls sein Glied erschlaffen könnte und ihn sein Ekel davon abhalten würde, seine ersehnte Vergeltung zu erlangen. Doch je mehr er in Ekstase geriet, um so schwieriger fiel es ihm sich ihr Bild ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wutentbrannt riss er an Locksleys Wams, so dass die Knöpfe davon absprangen und sich im Zimmer verteilten. Wie Krallen bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in Robins Haut und hinterließen Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust. Er spürte einen leichten Flaum zwischen seinen Fingern und stellte fest, dass Robins Brust im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen behaart war. Er konnte die einzelnen Rippen unter seinen Fingerkuppen fühlen. Gleichzeitig griff er mit der anderen Hand in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf gewaltsam nach hinten. Ein heiseres Keuchen entrang sich Robins Kehle. „Ihr widert mich an“, grollte der Dunkelhaarige ihm zu, auch wenn seine Worte in diesem Moment nicht weiter von der Wahrheit hätten entfernt sein können. Denn der keuchende Atem seines Widersachers, die Enge seines Körpers und wie er sich unter ihm rekelte, riefen ganz andere Empfindungen in ihm wach. Unbewusst begann er fahrig über die Innenseite von Robins Schenkel zu streicheln, dann hielt er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne, als hätte er jetzt erst bemerkt, was er da eigentlich tat. Robin spürte wie Guy sein steifes Glied aus seinem Unterleib zog und für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtet er, dass es schon vorbei sein könnte. Das Guy ihn einfach unbefriedigt hier liegen lassen würde. Doch dann dreht dieser ihn abrupt auf den Rücken. Bedrohlich beugte er sich über Robin, wobei er sich mit den Armen rechts und links neben seinem Kopf abstützte. „Ich will das Ihr mir in die Augen seht. Das Ihr seht, wer es ist der Euch schändet“, grollte er. Dabei musste ihm doch klar sein, dass von - _schänden_ \- längst keine Rede mehr sein konnte, denn Robins Wangen waren gerötet, sein Blick verschleiert und sein Körper reckte sich Guy sehnsuchtsvoll entgegen. Vielleicht versuchte der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs auf diese Weise nur vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, warum er dies tat. Weil er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er Hood in diesem Moment genauso sehr begehrte, wie dieser ihn.

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und Guys Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als dieser wieder in ihm eindrang. Dieses Mal wesentlich langsamer als beim Ersten Mal. Robin spreizte bereitwillig seine Beine für ihn und passte sich Guys Rhythmus an, der immer schneller wurde. Sie konnten den Atem des jeweils anderem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Guys Augen waren starr auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, als würde er es zum ersten Mal sehen und versuchen sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Dann beugte er sich vor und vergrub seinen Kopf in Robins Halsbeuge. Gleichzeitig packte er seine Schenkel und drang so tief in seinen After vor, dass er einen Punkt in Robin berührte, der diesen aufstöhnen ließ. Guy spürte wie der Jüngere sein Glied an seinem Leib rieb, aber anstatt des erwarteten Abscheus, überkam ihn ungewolltes Verlagen. Er zog begierig den Geruch seines langjährigen Feindes ein. Eine Mischung aus Moschus, Baumharz und Wein. „Selbst diesen kleinen Sieg wollt Ihr mir nicht gönnen“, zischte er leise, als er spürte wie sich Robin auf seinem Bauch ergoss. Daraufhin zog sich sein Schließmuskel noch enger um Guys Glied zusammen, so dass dieser kurz darauf ebenfalls kam. Er lies seinen erschlafften Körper, auf den Mann unter ihm sinken. Er gab sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe sein Geschlechtsorgan aus Robins Körperöffnung zu ziehen. Stattdessen presste er nur frustriert über seine eigene Schwäche die Augenlieder zusammen. Er hatte gewollt, dass Hood seine eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekam, aber stattdessen hatte es diesem Dreckskerl sogar noch gefallen. Das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass Guy es auch genossen hatte. Er spürte wie sich Robins Arme um seinen Körper legten und er ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken streichelte. „Es tut mir leid, was ich damals getan habe. Es tut mir leid“, brachte Robin mit belegter Stimme hervor.

Das war nicht richtig! Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Abschaum sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen. Er sollte vor Verzweiflung fluchen und sich vor Scham grämen, so wie er es einst getan hatte. „Haltet einfach den Mund“, knurrte Guy und spielte mit dem Gedanken all dem ein Ende zu setzten. Sobald Hood eingeschlafen war, würde er ihm die Kehle durchschneiden. Trotz dieser blutrünstigen Gedanken, ließ er es zu, dass Robins Finger ihm durchs Haar fuhren und in kreisenden Bewegungen seine Kopfhaut massierten. Er spürte wie er schläfrig wurde und nicht nur er. Auch die Bewegungen von Robins Fingern, wurden merklich langsamer, bis sie schließlich ins Stocken gerieten.

Als Robin am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 

 **Nachwort:** Die Hochzeitzeremonie ist ein bisschen an die Trauung von Marian und Guy in „Die Rückkehr des Königs (2)/ A Clue: No“ Staffel 1 Folge 13 angelehnt. Es handelt sich um dieselbe Dorfkirche, denselben Priester, Guy trägt dieselbe Kleidung, aber es sind halt wesentlich mehr Gäste erschienen. Dazu noch eine gehörige Portion schlechtes Wetter. Ich hatte lange Zeit überlegt, wie ich die Zeremonie darstellen soll. Letztendlich habe ich mittelalterliche Elemente mit modernen gemischt. Normaler Weise finde ich es ja sehr romantisch, wenn die Braut dem Bräutigam zugeführt wird, aber da es sich um zwei Bräutigame handelt entschied ich mich sie nun beide vor dem Altar auf den Priester warten zu lassen. Ich war auch lange zwiegespalten, ob es eine Kussszene am Ende der Trauung geben soll. Schließlich ist das selbst heute noch in manchen Kirchen verpönt. Anderseits gab es aber in Staffel 1 Folge 7 (Waffenbrüder/Brothers In Arms) von Robin Hood, auch eine Kussszene nach der Eheschließung von Eleri und Harri. Demnach kann man sich vorstellen, dass ich dieses Kapitel unzählige Male umgeschrieben habe. Bei der ersten Version herrschte im Übrigen strahlender Sonnenschein und nur die geladenen Gäste waren gekommen, aber irgendwie klang mir das alles zu verkitscht. Außerdem waren selbst zu der Hochzeit von Guy und Marian in der Serie, ziemlich viele Menschen erschienen und das obwohl Guy nicht gerade beliebt war. Demnach fragte ich mich, wie es wohl ausschauen würde, wenn sich herumsprach, dass der Held von England heiraten wolle. Irgendwie kam dies dabei heraus. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob mir die erste Darstellung nicht besser gefallen hat. Aber ich dachte mir, ehe ich es mir jetzt immer wieder anders überlege, poste ich lieber mal das neue Kapitel.


End file.
